A Newsie Was Never Lovlier
by Heavenly Princess
Summary: Jack takes a trip to Dallas, Texas...where his gambling heart leads him on a rip roaring adventure through all sorts of mishaps! DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, end of story, only time it's being said.
1. A Day in the Life

**So after much debate and MUCH putting things off, I'm reuploading this...mostly because I can't read it now without the dialect making me cringe. So yes, no more cast lists either...you'll figure it out as you go. :D**

* * *

Dallas, Texas, a large industrial city that was constantly humming with people dashing this way and that, never in one place for long. It was home, a busy home but home nonetheless. My father owned the large prestigious Hotel De Conlon, making the palace-like hotel my playground when I was a young child. Little did I know that this hotel would be the backdrop and the springboard for the rest of my life, for it was there, in that very lobby that I met Jack Kelly.

Oh, how terribly rude of me, I haven't told you who "I" am. My name is Angelica Faith Conlon, but to my friends, I'm Angel. I stand at a petite 5'2". I have fair skin, though unlike so many people that you read about in these stories; it is by no means perfect. My hair is naturally brown though recently has been dyed red, everyone who sees it thinks it's natural, they all say it goes with my fiery Irish temper, so it works. My eyes are not ocean blue, green as a forest, chocolate brown, they are hazel, though it is neat because they change colors with what I wear. You might say that I'm reserved; I'm a bookworm basically. In other words, I'd rather read a book than to be a socialite, as my family demanded of me. When I went missing, they almost always knew where to find me; either in the library or in the lobby, reading a book. Although I am reserved, there have been a few occasions where I have fought with some of the boys in my class for picking on a younger student. The ones who've been unfortunate enough to get on the wrong side of my fists have never forgotten it. I have a soft spot for the underdog. I have three siblings, all younger, Sean Patrick Oscar Thomas Conlon (we call him spot, it's easier), Brittany (we call her spades) she's medium height with curly/wavy brown hair that falls a little past her shoulders. Her eyes are also brown, but a little lighter than her hair. She has a curvy figure but she's also on the slim side. And Christina, or Mouse as we call her, though she's not terribly fond of cheese…but anyway she says she's not a natural beauty. However, this is not to say that she is blindingly ugly. She is a bit shorter than the average person, but not by much. Her hair is dark brown, totally straight, and comes to the middle of her back. It's almost never up, unless it absolutely needs to be. Her eyes are a common hazel color, and are more grayish-green than brown. She's not actually related to us, but she's like family. We hang out a lot, just because she's really cool. Most of my friends are younger than me, I don't know why, but they are.

Then there is my best friend, Aleisha. I've known her practically forever. Aleisha, or Media as I call her; she's my cousin so she mediates for me when I get into a fight. She is 5'3" with mid back length brown hair, green eyes, and slender with toned muscles. The fighting genes must run in our family because she could definitely win in a fight, when she's not trying to stop me. She has a tendency to speak her mind openly, though she's smart enough to know when to keep her mouth shut, and she is sarcastic as the day is long, but it's what makes her unique.

One day while I was sitting in the hotel lobby, my nose, as always, buried in a book and my legs draped over one arm; Mouse came skipping up to me.

"Heya Angel." She said.

"Hey, Mouse, whatcha doin?" I asked half-heartedly.

"Nothing just came to see if you wanted to go shopping with me." That piqued my interest.

"Um…yeah why not. I need a new book anyway." I replied

"Well, you're in luck, that's exactly where I was going."

"Lemme go grab my keys." I said getting up from my chair.

"All right, I'll wait here." She said taking my seat. I took the elevator all the way up to the 26th floor and used my keycard to get in. And as always there was Spot sitting on the bed watching TV. I walked over to the chair where I had thrown my purse, picked it up and started rummaging through it to find my cell phone. After a minute or so of digging, I glanced up at my brother who was eyeing me a little too closely.

"Spot where is my cell phone?" I asked glaring at him.

"Why're ya askin me?" he asked.

"Because my dear little brother, you were watching me a little too closely just now and I have learned over the years that you cannot be trusted."

"Little brother?" he asked drawing himself up to his full height…a whopping 6" taller than me.

"I'm older"

"But I'm taller"

"So, I can still pin you down."

"Whatever" he mocked. I quickly reached out and dug my fingernail into the base of his neck and watched him slowly sink to the ground. Once there I let go and pounced pinning him to the floor.

"Yeah, I can…now where's my phone."

"Mumph luingiu"

"Oh you probably want to breathe now don't you?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet voice as I got off of him.

"Ya think?"

"Where is it?"

"Here," he said disgustedly pulling it out of his pocket.

"Thank you" I replied dialing my house.

_"Hello?"_ my mom answered.

"Hey mom, is it all right if I go to the mall with Mouse?"

_"Um…yeah take Spot with you though.."_

"Why do I have to take the weasel?"

"Because your father is already home and he can't. And don't call your brother a weasel."

"ARGH. Fine, I'll call you before we leave."

"Bye Sweetie"

"Bye mom" I said hanging up. "Spot grab your stuff we're leaving."

"What?"

"I said, grab-your-stuff, -we-are-leaving."

"I heard you, why?"

"Because Mouse and I are going to the mall and I can't leave without you!"

"But I don't want go to the mall with you."

"I don't really give a flying crap if you want to go with us or not, but mom said I had to other wise you'll be stuck here without a ride home. I'm leaving in ten minutes be ready to go."

"Fine." He said turning off the TV and walking out the door. We went back down to the lobby where I had left Mouse. We saw Mouse, but she had gained two people, I narrowed my eyes so I could see who it was. It looked like my cousin, Media and her boyfriend Mush.

"Heya Leish." Spot called.

"Heya Spot. Hey Acorn."

"Hola, como estas?"

"I'm fine. What are you guys up to?"

"Oh you know, going to the mall, lugging the kid around, and generally annoying the public."

"Ah, interesting, mind if we tag along?" Media asked.

"Um, not if you guys wanna squeeze into my car."

"I'm not sitting in the middle." Spot protested.

"Well, figure something out on the way out." I said walking towards the door.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Mouse yelled running to the door.

"ARGH!" Spot yelled.

"He he" I laughed.

"I don't want to be stuck in the back."

"Tough"

"Why can't I have shotgun?"

"Because Mouse already called it."

"So?"

"So Spot, you know the rules of my car. The first to call shotgun gets it, the rest have to squeeze into the back."

"I don't wanna squeeze into the back of your little bug!" he spat.

"Don't talk about my car that way!" I said.

"Why not, that's what it is!"

"Take it back!" I said raising my fist prepared to deck the living daylights outta him.

"Children" Media said in a warning tone.

"Yes?" Spot and I answered.

"Stop fighting."

"Do we have to?" Spot whined.

"Yes, and to work out the seating arrangement to prevent any more fights, Spot, you and Mush will sit in the backseat with me and I will take the middle that way you two can spread out."

"Fine" Spot sighed.

"Thank you" I mouthed to Media.

"You're welcome," she mouthed back. And with that we all climbed into my Volkswagen; I loved my car.

Half an hour later we arrived at the mall, only to find the hectic Christmas traffic really irritating, especially in the already hectic Dallas traffic. Then after searching for a parking space for the next 20 minutes we gave up and decided to go home. Spending even more time in traffic was just what I wanted to do, not. I dropped Media and Mush off at Media's house, before calling home to let the parents know we were coming home.

_"Hello?"_ mom answered yet again.

"Hey, it's me…we're heading home, Mouse is coming too."

"Ok, your dad invited someone over for dinner without giving me enough warning to make something good so we're having pizza for dinner what do you three want on it?"

"Uh, hold on, lemme ask. Spot Mouse what do you guys want on your pizza?"

"Canadian Bacon"

"Pineapple"

"Well, I'm getting Canadian bacon and Pineapple from these two, and Cheese is fine with me."

"Ok, I'll order it then."

"Who's coming over?"

"Oh someone who works at the hotel."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye sweetie."

"What's going on?" Mouse asked.

"Dad invited someone over and so mom's ordering pizza."

"Sweet, no dishes!" Spot sang gleefully, he hated dish duty, and it was his week. I laughed at his antics; no matter how much we fought I loved my family.

I pulled into the driveway a short time later to see my other sister, Spades playing poker on the porch with her boyfriend Skittery.

"Hey Skits." Spot said as he wormed out of the backseat of my car.

"Hey Spot, hey Angel." Skittery also hailed from New York and still had not lost the accent.

"Hey Skittery and Spades" I replied.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Oh you know normal Christmas traffic."

"You went to the mall, and didn't tell me?" She said turning her brown eyes up at me.

"Even if we had there wouldn't have been any room. Media and Mush went to."

"Media went too?"

"Yeah, and Mush."

"Who's Media?" Skittery asked.

"Our cousin, Aleisha, you've met her before."

"I have?"

"Yes, you have." Spades replied.

"Try not to beat him too badly." I said smiling as I walked into the house.

"Angelica is that you?" My dad called from the family room.

"Yeah it's me!" I called back before bounding up the stairs to my room. I opened the door to the sunny yellow that my room was decorated in and sighed contentedly. I needed the happiness, especially in the cloudy Texas "winters". I lay down on my bed and started doing my homework; I had to start earlier than everyone else due to the fact that I was taking classes at a local university. I was about halfway done when someone started knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled through the door, which opened to reveal Mouse standing there.

"Hey Angel"

"Hey Mouse, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing just thought I'd see where you had slunk off to."

"Homework."

"Ah, hard?"

"Not really, just boring; but it's time for a study break, so do you want to go downstairs and see if we can beat my sister at poker?"

"Sure, although I think the odds are slightly in her favor."

"The fighter gene runs in the family, I have no idea why the poker one doesn't." I laughed. We walked downstairs to join my siblings on the porch in their game of poker. I opened the door and without looking walked through the opening only to run into a very hard set of ribs.

"Ooph" I muttered landing on my butt in the entryway.

"Sorry there Angel," said a voice. I looked up to see Blink standing in our door.

"Hey Blink, how goes it?" I asked standing to my feet and brushing invisible dirt off of my jeans.

"It goes, it goes."

"Bueno, would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, I've got meeting with your dad."

"Oh, well, he's in the family room," I said pointing down the hall.

"Thanks."

"No prob!" I said, and then waiting until he was out of earshot before rubbing my nose, "Ow, that hurt."

"Yeah, I bet it didn't' feel good," Mouse commented. We walked outside and sat down with Skits, Spades, and Spot, I was still rubbing my nose.

"What happened to you?" Spot asked.

"Let's just say my nose had a little run in with Blink's ribs."

"Hahahahaha" laughed Skittery. "Ahem"

"Yeah ya better ahem." I mumbled.

"Why are you in such a bad mood today?" Spades asked me.

"I don't know…I'm just tired I guess."

We sat around for a while playing cards, none of us being able to beat Spades, the only other person I knew who had ever beaten her at cards was Racetrack Higgins, and that was a very long time ago. But we played until sundown when the air turned chilly, then the pizza came and we all went inside to eat. Just an average day in my life; unfortunately average has a way of slinking off into the distance putting abnormal in its place and not telling you until you've made an idiot out of yourself, as I would soon find out.


	2. Fight at the Hotel de Conlon

**So here's the corrected version of chapter 2. erm yeah...here we meet the infamous Jack Kelly :D P.S. Don't flame, it's extremely dry here and I don't want to start a wildfire thanks!  
**

* * *

Saturday morning dawned dark and stormy over our large house on the outskirts of Dallas. I was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a crushing weight jumped on me.

"Mumph" I mumbled into my comforter before setting up to see Spot grinning from his perch on my legs.

"What do you want?" I asked blearily.

"Dad says for you to get up."

"It's Saturday" I whined. "Why does he make us work on Saturdays?"

"Dad said to get up anyway."

"Whhhhhyyyyy?" I moaned.

"He said something about being short staffed."

"ARGH" I yelled flopping back onto my pillow. Just then Spot decided to get me out of bed by tickling me.

"Ah, Spot, Stop, ah!" I screamed while trying to stifle giggles.

"Nope" he replied smirking mischievously.

"Oh, I think I know how to make you stop," I said, a sly grin plastered across my face.

"You wouldn't," he said slowly backing away.

"Yeah, I would." I replied tickling him on the sides as well.

"Okay, okay truce?" he asked out of breath from laughing.

"For now," I replied panting, also from laughing.

"ANGELICA, SEAN, BRITTANY, GET READY I'M LEAVING IN 2O MINUTES!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back, rolling my eyes. Spot saw this and laughed.

"See you there Angel." He called over his shoulder as he walked out of my room.

"Yeah" I said as I closed the door, took a quick shower, and dressed for work. I had a job at my dad's hotel as a concierge in the evenings and whenever he needed us, while Spot worked as the Valet and Spades was training for the position. I headed downstairs and had just enough time to grab a granola bar before my dad shooed Spot, Spades and I out the door.

It was a typical Saturday at the Hotel de Conlon, busyness punctuated with calm moments. At one of the less active times, Blink and I stood at the counter talking attempting to kill time before we got busy again. He knelt down to get something from under the counter as a man of about 22 walked up to the desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Hotel de Conlon, how may I help you today?" I asked slipping into my "polite" voice.

"Uh yeah, reservation for Jack Kelly?" he asked.

"Hold on a minute let me check." I said looking at the computer. Blink suddenly tried to stand up, but collided with the counter on his way up.

"OW!" he yelled.

"Are you okay?" I asked wide-eyed.

"I'd know that name and voice anywhere, how're you doing Jacky boy?" Blink said once he had stood up.

"Blink? Is that you?" the man standing at the counter asked.

"Yup, how're you?" Blink asked again. They continued with their conversation for a moment while I searched for the reservation.

"Here you are sir, room 2340," I said programming the keycard.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Hey Jacky boy, this is Angelica, but we call her Angel."

"Pleased to meet you Angel," He said looking intently at me.

"Angel, this is Jack Kelly."

"So he said," I replied not looking up from the computer.

"What are you doing here Jacky Boy?" Blink asked.

"Oh you know, just taking a break from the Stage. Thought I'd head out to Lone Star Park and catch some of the races," He replied.

"Oh, are you an actor?" I asked interested in him all of a sudden.

"Yeah, of sorts. Actor, dancer…it's all off Broadway."

"Interesting, I've always loved Broadway and New York City."

"Yeah, it's okay, just after a while ya gotta get away."

"Yeah, I grew up there."

"Really in NYC?"

"Brooklyn" At that moment Spot came walking up to the desk holding a pair of car keys in his hand.

"Here you are Angel, keys for a '06 Silver Grand Am, License number G42-KL1." He said and then leaned in closer and with a hushed tone said, "A small scratch on the passenger side door."

"WHAT!" Jack fumed, "You put a dent in my car?"

"I'm sure it was an accident Mr. Kelly."

"Yeah, it was, honest." Spot said reassuringly.

"Ya idiot!"

"Mr. Kelly," I said stepping out from behind the counter, "I suggest you think very carefully about what you're about to say."

"And why do you care so much about what happens to the valet?"

"Because the valet just happens to be my brother, and you mess with him, you mess with me."

"You think you can beat me?"

"No, I know I can."

"Oh you're a comedienne."

"I'd take her seriously if I was you," Spot said peeking out from behind me.

"Shut up you." Jack said lunging at Spot, who unwisely stepped out from behind me.

"Oh you're dead!" I said stopping him in mid-lunge and delivering a right hook directly to his left cheekbone. Jack stepped back stunned at the blow. I was raging mad at this point and tried lunging at him, only he stuck out his foot and I went flying through the air skidding on the marble tiles of the lobby. Quickly picking myself up off the floor, I attempted to lunge at him again but was stopped by a pair of strong hands grabbing me by my biceps before putting me in a chokehold.

"Acorn let him be." Media hissed in my ear.

"I'll let him be when he gets off my brother's back!" I said seething mad.

"What on God's Green Earth is going on here?" my dad asked walking up to where a small crowd had gathered.

"Mr. Conlon," Blink said from where he stood holding Jack back, "Spot accidentally scratched Mr. Kelly's car, who called him an idiot. Then Angel said that he should be careful and then her and Jacky Boy got into a fight until Media pulled her off of him just now."

"Angelica, is this true?"

"Yes sir," I said, Media still holding me back.

"I see; may I see you and Spot in my office please?"

"Yes sir" Spot and I said at the same time.

A half an hour later Spot and I emerged from my dad's office. He was grounded and had to pay for the damages to the car from his paycheck. I was without my car for a week, plus I had to go apologize for the damage that I had wreaked upon his face. We took the elevator up to the 23rd floor and walked silently to room 2340. Hesitantly, I knocked on the door. It opened a moment later to reveal Jack with a swollen eye.

"What did you come back to do more damage?" he asked.

"No, we came to apologize," I said through gritted teeth, nothing would have given me more pleasure than to beat his pretty boy face in at that moment.

"I'm sorry for putting a dent in your car Mr. Kelly. I'll pay to have it fixed," Spot said.

"And I'm sorry for pounding your face in," I said my teeth still clenched.

"Apologies accepted. Now get outta here before I call security on you," Jack said shooing us off.

"I wouldn't count on getting too much sympathy from them. You insulted the owner's son and got into a fight with his daughter," I said smugly as Spot and I headed downstairs leaving Jack dumbfounded.

Needless to say the car ride home was silent, Dad was still fuming over the fact that I had gotten into a fight and that Spot dented the car. I was fuming over the fact that Media pulled me off of Jack Kelly. Spades sat in the front seat looking out the window not wanting to invoke wrath. And Spot, he just sat there, looking like he'd swallowed a rock. I hated the silent treatment, I could handle yelling or anything, but the silent treatment. Especially when parents give you the pained, I'm-so-disappointed-in-you look.

We pulled into the driveway and as soon as the car hit park I bolted into the house and into my room. All I wanted was to get a hot shower eat and go to bed. I was just about to walk into the bathroom when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I growled, not in the mood to put up with my family members at the moment.

"It's me, Spot."

"Come in," I sighed. He opened the door and stood there for a second.

"Thanks Angel," he said.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me like you did."

"Meh, what are big sisters for? Besides, no one calls you an idiot but me," I grinned and ruffled his hair much to his protestation.

"Ok, get out so I can get my shower," I said pushing him towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, mom said dinner was gonna be ready soon."

"Ok, now out I want a shower."

"I'm leaving," he said walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

I needed my shower to relax me. It had been a trying day and the hot water spewing out of the shower was too much to resist. A half an hour later I got out and got ready to go downstairs for dinner, which I was semi looking forward to, my dad was still mad at me so it would be an interesting meal to say the least.

I walked downstairs wet hair still dangling down my back and sat down at the dinner table. My dad was glaring at me from his seat at the head of the table, making me feel about a foot tall. I hadn't set out to get in a fight, it just so happened that the blooming idiot known as Jack Kelly had threatened my brother, and that is something that I don't take lightly, no matter how much Spot and I may not be getting along. I'm as loyal as the day is long, which means that you don't mess with my family. Dinner was silent as was the car ride home. We had finished and I was helping out with the dishes when I picked up a heavy skillet and a sudden sharp pain rushed through my right wrist.

"Ow," I winced almost dropping the skillet in my hand.

"What's wrong Angel?" Spades asked.

"I don't know, I picked up the skillet and suddenly it felt like someone was stabbing my wrist."

"It could've been from when you fell today," Spot said.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that."

"How bad was that fall?" Spades asked worriedly.

"I didn't think it was that bad; he tripped me, I've done worse to myself and nothing has happened."

"Don't forget, you also went sliding across the floor," Spot added.

"You really think that's what did it?"

"I'm just sayin maybe."

"Who knows," I said trying to keep the pressure off of it.

"It sounds like a mild sprain to me," Spades said.

"And how would you know what a mild sprain sounds like?" I asked.

"Well, you know how klutzy I can be, and it just so happens that I tripped once and gave myself a mild sprain."

"Oh" I said suddenly silenced.

"I'll get a bandage for it," Spades said running upstairs to her medicine cabinet.

"That's not necessary!" I yelled in a futile attempt to stop her, but she was already upstairs and in her bathroom before I could say anything. She came back with an ace bandage in her hands and immediately headed for me.

"Ow!" I protested when she grabbed my hand and yanked it toward her.

"Oh stop your whining. I swear sometimes you're worse than a 6 year old who has gone all day without a nap!" Spades reprimanded me.

"Oh, and you're little miss always perfectly behaved?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course," she said grinning a Cheshire cat.

"Whatever!" Spot and I said in unison.

"I'm hurt you two!" she laughed.

"I'm sure you are," I yawned. "But it's late and we have to get up early tomorrow for church since Dad took my car away."

"Yeah, we should." Spades answered.

"Angelica may I talk to you for a moment?" my Dad asked, walking in the room.

"Yes sir," I answered giving a what-did-I-do-now look at Spades and Spot who just shrugged. I followed my Dad to his office where he promptly sat behind his large mahogany desk.

"Angelica, you've got to stop getting into fights."

"I didn't mean to, but he insulted Spot. Was I supposed to just stand there and let my brother get ripped to shreds?"

"By all means no, but there are better ways to handle situations like that other than beating our guests into a bloody pulp."

"Dad, look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you had been in my shoes."

"No I wouldn't have. Oy, what am I going to do with you? You need a man to tame you and your temper," He mumbled.

"Even if I wanted a man to tame my temper, I couldn't get one!" I yelled storming out of the room. I ran upstairs to my room, about ready to break down and bawl like a two-year old. I locked myself in my room, and cried, why did I have such a horrible temper? It was my curse, I had a tendency to fight, thus scaring every single guy I had ever liked away. However, fate would soon throw me into a romance and drama the likes of which the Conlon family had never seen; and we had seen a lot of drama!


	3. New Faces

**So further continuation of the edit...reviews are still appreciated, flames not so much. Cause it's been rather dry here and well I don't want to start a fire. Anywho let me know what you think. I realize characterization is weak and all that but as for now I'm just fixing dialogue errors...we'll get around to the rest later, maybe. Enjoy :D Acorn**

* * *

I woke up Sunday morning, the spastic Texas weather decided to change, yet again. Yesterday had been cold, dark and stormy; today was sunny, bright and warm. I got out of bed, and put on my favorite dress. It was a lavender V-neck that hugged my figure perfectly, it came down to about my mid-calf and ruffled at the hem; I had gotten it for Easter the previous year, but I loved it so much that I continued to wear it. I finished getting ready and stepped outside my door where the warm comforting scent of cinnamon rolls wafted through the air. I inhaled deeply before starting downstairs to eat.

"Good Morning!" I said cheerily as I sat down at the table.

"Morning" Spades said.

"MM" Spot mumbled.

"Wake up!" I said poking him in the arm.

"UNGH" he mumbled again.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"No, I think you're just too cheery for him this morning," Spades answered for him.

"Now why, my dear little brother, are you so glum?" I asked pointing a fork at him.

"I didn't sleep so well."

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier." Spades commented.

"Yeah well it's kinda hard to go to bed early, when you have a sister next to your room who blares her music until tree am!" he said glaring at Spades.

"Oh shush, and it wasn't blaring."

"Was too."

"Don't start," our mom warned from the stove.

"Are all of you almost ready to leave?" Dad asked from the doorway.

"Yeah" echoed three voices.

"We're leaving in 20 minutes."

"Why so early?" I asked.

"I like to get there early, Angelica," he said exiting the room.

"And this is why I drive every week," I sighed. "Uh, mom, do you think you could help me out?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked sitting down that maternal look of over helpfulness taking over her features.

"Well, since dad took my car are one of you two going to take me to class tomorrow?"

"I hadn't thought of that. I need you to pick Sean and Brittany up from school, because I'll be busy with the Toys for Tots drive all day."

"Can you talk to Dad for me then?"

"Yes, I'll talk to your father, when we get home from church."

"Thank you."

"Hey mom, do you think you can talk him into cutting back my punishment?" Spot asked hopefully.

"Not a chance" She smiled.

A short time later we all piled into the "family car" which was a 2000 gray Honda Odyssey. We stopped by Media's house on the way to church to pick up her and Mush. When we pulled into the driveway, I jumped out to go get her. They came out and we all hopped into the back seat where she promptly began her infernal method of pestering me. Her method of choice was to grab a strand of my hair and tickle my ear with it singing "RED MOSQUITO" all the while. This continued for a few miles when I started saying "NO, NO RED MOSQUITO." This only prompted her to either do it all the more or start poking my sides; making me squeal each time she did it. Each squeal that escaped my mouth only made my parents cringe and progressed the argument to give me back my car so that they didn't have to hear it. We arrived at Gateway a while later and all piled out of the van and into the building. Media and I headed straight for the Cappuccino/Hot Cocoa stand by the door mainly to wake us up. I had filled my little Styrofoam cup with Hot Cocoa and was waiting for Media to finish mixing her drink before heading into the sanctuary to set our stuff down before heading to the young adults class that we both went to when I turned around and ran into another person.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm a bit on the clumsy side today," I told the girl I had run into.

"Today?" Media asked walking up behind me.

"Oh shush you," I told her. "I'm Angelica Conlon, Angel for short," I said holding out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, Jess or Ace for short." She said shaking my hand.

"Are you new here?" Media asked.

"Sorta, I'm here with a friend from school."

"Oh really, who?" I asked.

"Uh Christina Lawson."

"Oh, Mouse?"

"Yeah, that's her. She asked me to come so I figured I would."

"Neatness," I replied.

""By the way, since Angel here won't introduce me, I'm Aleisha, or Media as some people call me," Media said.

"Hi" Jessica said.

"So do you go to the High School then?" I asked walking toward the sanctuary.

"Yeah, I'm Senior this year."

"Oh cool, well, would you like to come to our class with us?"

"Um, I was gonna go to the young adults class."

"Well, you're in luck, that's where we're headed," I said leading the way. We walked into the classroom and found three seats next to Mush and Spot who couldn't tear his eyes away from Jess since we had entered the room. We sat down and Spot leaned over to me and asked, "Who's that?"

"Why are you interested?" I asked.

"I'm just asking," he said holding his hands up in a hey chill move. I raised my eyebrow in the yeah that's what you say look.

"Stop that!" I heard Media say loudly. I turned my head to see what the San Juan Hill was going on and saw Bumlets trying to steal Media's cappuccino. It took a second to register, why it was so unusual to see Bumlets accompanied by Mouse, Spades and Skittery in our class. In the moment that I was processing the information before me, Spot spoke what I was thinking.

"Aren't the four of you supposed to be in another class?"

"Well, Ace is in here, so we thought we'd join her." Spades mentioned.

"Yeah we're gonna be in here soon anyway, so we figured heck why not get a preview." Skittery piped in.

"You won't find it terribly interesting I'm afraid." I said turning back to the chocolaty goodness of my Hot Cocoa. An hour later we emerged from the stuff room that I always somehow managed to get the hiccups in and headed downstairs for the worship service, which combined with the actual service lasted for another two hours. At the end of the Service, as was the custom of my parents, we waited around while they talked to everyone in the building, though I did manage to get the keys from my dad so that we could cool off in the car, and hopefully give them the hint that we were hungry. We walked out to the car and said goodbye to Jess, Mouse and Bumlets before climbing into the car amidst shouts of,  
"Skittery, you're squishing me!"  
"Mush get off my leg!"  
"Spot stop hogging the seat!" Then the boys wizened up and started their own tirade.

"Hey, why is it that we're the ones getting told to move?" Mush asked looking at Media.

"Because, you take up more room." Media answered.

"Why is it more crowded than on the way over?" I asked trying to find a comfortable place wedged between Media and Skittery.

"Because Angel, Skits wasn't in here on the way over." Media pointed out while ever so gently prodding me to get off of her, by poking me in the side and making me jump and kicked Skittery in the ankle.

"OW!" he cried.

"Oh sorry Skits." I said.

"Angel, what are you doing to my boyfriend back there?" Spades asked.

"She kicked me!"

"It was an accident, Media poked me." I whined.

"Media, please don't poke Angel anymore." Skittery pleaded as we all settled down seeing as how my parents were walking out of the building. We drove back to our house where my mom made lunch for everyone.

Monday evening, I was helping my mom make dinner. Dad had called earlier and said that an extra person would be joining us in addition to the hordes that were already there. Everyone except mom, dad, and myself were in the family room watching Batman Begins on our 42" plasma screen TV. For the most part all were involved in watching the movie, but every once in a while, the air was punctured with shouts of,

"Get your foot out of my face Spot!"

"Pass the popcorn"

"Skittery's touching me!"

"Mouse is reading a book again!"

"ACORN I'M GONNA KILL THEM ALL!"

Out of the chaos that permanently dwelled in my house a knock was heard at the front door.

"ANGELICA CAN YOU GET THAT?" my dad shouted from his office where he attempted to shut out the sounds of the chaotic teenagers occupying his family room.

"Yeah!" I said not wanting to shout. I walked toward the door as Mush yelled "PILLOW FIGHT!". Unfortunately I walked past the doorway just as he chunked a pillow at Media, and missed hitting me in the back of the head. This took me by surprise and caused me to face plant into the door.

"OW" I said rubbing my head as I opened the door to reveal none other than my arch nemesis as of yesterday, Jack Kelly. Though I had to indulge in a bit of pride when I saw his bruised face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely as I slammed the door in his face.


	4. Come Together

I slammed the door in Jack Kelly's face and stormed back into the kitchen when there was another knock at the door.

"Someone get the door!" I yelled.

"I've got it!" Spot yelled from the family room. He opened the door and much to my glee and delight the sound of the door slamming was again heard.

"Spot, why did you slam the door?" Mouse's voice came from the front hall. She reached out and opened the door and said hello.

"Uh, hi, this is the Conlon residence, right?" Jack's voice came from the door.

"Yes it is can I help you sir?" Mouse asked innocently.

"Yeah, Mr. Conlon invited me over for dinner," Jack said.

"Oh, please come in, I don't know what's gotten into everyone tonight." She explained.

"There's actually a very good reason." Jack mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked my mom.

"Thank you for the offer, but we're almost done. You can wait in the family room with everyone else, if you want." My mom said.

"Thank you Mrs. Conlon."

"Please call me Maggie, and Angelica, will you show our guest to the family room please?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied drying my hands on a towel and leading the way out into the hall.

"Look here Mr. Kelly, I don't know what you're up to, but if you insult any more of my family, friends or cooking, you may very well be unable to walk out of this house!" I told him sternly in a hushed voice so I wouldn't get yelled at. He looked frightened at my threat when I showed him into the family room along with everyone else.

"Everyone, this is Jack Kelly," I said. "Jack, this is everyone, Spot, Spades, Skittery, Media, Mush, and Mouse."

"Hey," Media said absent mindedly, nothing could disturb her when she was watching Batman Begins.

"Hello," Skittery and Mush said while Spades and Spot just glared at him.

"I'll come and get you all when dinner is ready," I said turning towards the door and heading to the kitchen to finish dinner. We finished a little bit later and presented the feast of chicken enchiladas. Dinner was a bit awkward to say the least. Spot, Spades and I glared at Jack through the entire meal, Media, Mush Skittery and Mouse were completely oblivious to the rivalry present, and my parents were trying to keep up conversation. Jack seemed to enjoy himself, though with most of us glaring at him I have no idea why.

"That was the most delicious meal I've eaten in a long time, Mrs. Conlon," Jack said pushing back his chair.

"Angelica made most of it; I just put the chicken in the tortillas," My mom replied. Jack looked shocked that I was capable of doing something other than beating people up. He shot me a glance that had WOW written all over it. My blood was boiling at this, but thankfully Media caught the familiar don't-mess-with-me glint in my eyes and pulled me aside before I could say anything.

"Acorn, look, I know that you don't like the man very much, but cool it! Uncle Nate asked him here for a reason, and unless you want to go back to having to bum rides to class, I suggest you put on your best fake cheerleader smile, get out there and at least act like you don't want to eat the boy."

"Media, you know I love ya, but I can't do it! After what he said to Spot, I can't just act like nothing happened!" I told her.

"Then go hide or something, just don't do something that you'll regret later!"

"Fine," I said walking out into the hall. The familial horde retreated back into the family room while I help my mom clean up and Jack and my dad adjourned to his office.

"Angelica, sweetheart," my mom started. "Couldn't you try to be a little more hospitable to Mr. Kelly?" she asked when we were alone.

"I'm trying mom, I really am; but that's the guy who threatened to beat up my little brother for a stupid scratch! If he drove a Porche or a Lamborghini I could understand him being upset, but it's a freaking Grand Am!"

"Angelica, calm down, breathe. Now, I'm not asking you to suddenly become his best friend, just try to be a little more friendly to him; okay?"

"Okay, I'll try. 'Try' being the key word in that," I told her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said grudgingly. I had finished in the kitchen and was walking back to my room to start on my homework when I passed by my dad's office. For some reason, ok, it was because it was Jack in there, I stopped to listen to what they had to say.

"All right Mr. Kelly, after going over my records, it seems that the only job I have available is a bell boy position." My dad said as he ruffled through papers.

"Ok, sir, that'll work, what does it pay?"

"It's minimum wage, but it's the best I can do at the moment. If anything comes up, I'll let you know."

"Thank you again sir, I really appreciate all of this."

"Well, I've been in your place before and I know how bad it can be."

"Yes sir, it's quite daunting," Jack said standing up to leave. I stood up hurriedly to leave before my dad or Jack caught me. I headed upstairs in a storm because I was going to be forced to spend more time with the blundering idiot than I wished to. Unfortunately, before I could make it all the way up the stairs my dad called me into his office. I was spending a lot of time in there as of late.

"Angelica," my dad said, "You remember Mr. Kelly don't you?"

"How could I forget?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mr. Kelly is the new bell boy at the hotel, and I want you and Sean to show him around."

"WHAT?"

"Just introduce him to everyone, ok? And please, don't let that temper of yours get out of control."

"Mr. Conlon, if it's gonna be a problem, I can figure it out on my own," Jack said.

"It's not a problem, Angelica is just a bit, temperamental sometimes."

"I can still hear you!" I said rather angrily. I hated it when people talked about me like I wasn't there when I was standing right in front of them. I also despised when people talked about my temper like I was some child abuser, I just got a little carried away, though I generally don't take it out on people. Jack and my dad continued talking, so I slunk out and walked into the living room where Media had started Batman Begins over.

"Don't you ever get sick of that movie?" I asked her.

"Movie, yeah" she said hypnotized by the pictures flashing on the screen.

"No, I don't think she does." Skittery said, flopping down on the couch.

"How many times has she watched this thing?" I asked.

"Tonight? Or just in general?" Mush asked.

"Tonight"

"This is the third time," Spot replied from where he was hunched over a notebook attempting to do something.

"What are you doing?" I sighed.

"Uh, homework," He answered.

"Why are you doing it down here?" Spades asked from her spot snuggled next to Skittery.

"Because I like to be with everyone, and I figured somebody in dis house could help me with it."

"What're you having problems with?" I asked scooting closer.

"Chemistry"

"Eh…anyone around here good with Chemistry?" I yelled, to get a chorus of no's and a mumble from Media, who was still entranced with the movie.

"Well, Ace is good at Chemistry," Mouse peeped.

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, do you want me to call her and see if she can help?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," He sighed with relief.

Out of the blue, I got the random urge to attack Media, so stealthily creeping across the room I pounced on her and attempted to find her ticklish spot before she got to my sides. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done because she hides it marvelously well. Next thing I knew she had me pinned and was tickling my sides amidst my screams for help. Everyone except Mouse, who was calling Ace, watched in humor as Media and I proceeded to grapple on the floor with knees, elbows, hands and teeth were used to get the other off guard.

"Ten to one says that Media skunks her!" Skittery yelled.

"Yeah, but Angel can be pretty violent when she needs to be." Spades countered.

"Mouse will you get some popcorn, this might take a while!" Spot yelled into the other room.

"Don't bite her Media!" Mush yelled at her knowing what it felt like.

"OW!" I yelled from the bite that Mush yelled for Media not to do. Right about then, when Media and I were tangled together, my dad and Jack walked in.

"What on earth are you two doing?" my dad asked.

"Well, Acorn jumped on me and now I'm getting her back." Media answered.

"Uh-huh," I said my voice muffled due to the fact that my face was planted firmly in the carpet.

"Can she breathe?" Jack asked.

"Ach," I said trying to spit carpet shedding's out of my mouth.

"Acorn what did I tell you about eating the carpet?" Media asked.

"That it's better than eating hair!" I said as I hair whipped her with my long hair.

"ACH!" she spit.

"Ha!" I laughed before yelling out "OW! What was that for?"

"For hair whipping me," She replied digging her elbow into my back again.

"Aleisha, please stop trying to kill my daughter." My dad said.

"Aww, dad it's so much fun!" I said sarcastically which brought another elbow into the back. "Media, you're digging into my spine!"

"Oh, sorry," She said letting go and helping me stand up.

"I just wanted to introduce you all to the newest employee of the Hotel de Conlon, Jack Kelly." My dad told us with pride, for some unknown reason. He was met with blank stares from Skittery, Mush, Media and Mouse, who had returned from the kitchen; and looks of shock and betrayal from Spot and Spades.

"COUGHAWKWARDCOUGH" I coughed into my sleeve. Skittery, the only one who caught my attempt at humor laughed much to the curiosity of everyone else in the room.

After that Jack left, which made me extremely happy and Ace came over, which made Spot extremely happy even though he tried to hide it. Ace and Spot worked on Chemistry for the rest of the night and found out that she was taking Honor's Chemistry and English. They were hitting it off well, even though Spot was too cautious to do anything about it. They were getting along so well that even Skittery noticed.

"Aww, they have 'Chemistry' together!" he laughed. "Nudge nudge, wink wink."

"Yeah." Media chimed in, "Like you and your stalker."

"You're holding my hand!" I said.

"I'm shaking it!" she replied before we both collapsed into giggles about when that had happened at school with a guy who was stalking me. I was getting tired so I went upstairs to get ready for bed when my cell phone rang. I looked at it and groaned figuring that it was some punk who wanted me to cover their shift.

"Hello?" I answered, really not wanting to deal with whoever it was.

_"Heya Angel!"_ said the voice on the other end.

"Riley? Is that you?"

_"Well duh of course it's me!"_ she replied.

"How are you?"

"Oh you know, just dealing with college and work and all that Jazz. How is everyone there?"

"Ah well, Spades is fine, Spot is mad at dad because he got grounded, Mom's fine, and Dad is miffed at me because I gave a guest a black eye."

"Oh, the usual drama?"

"Sorta, see, Spot was parking the guy's car and accidentally scratched the passenger side door. Then the guy got all irate and threatened to hurt Spot and you know how I am, so I told him off and we got into a fight. But thanks to Media, he's still alive."

"She pulled you off again?"

"You know me so well!" I laughed. "But hey, when are you comin home?" I asked.

"I'm leaving Friday. So I should be home by Saturday. I miss everyone!" she said

"Well, we all miss you too! Is ORU everything you thought it would be?"

"Not exactly, it's better!" she said with excitement. "I love it here, even though I miss you all!"

"That's awesome, but I gotta go, I was about to hop in the shower."

"Ok, Angel, see you Saturday." She said.

"Adios!"

_"Adios!"_ she said hanging up the phone. I hung up the phone and went back downstairs to tell my family that Riley, my twin, was coming home.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Spot, Spades, Riley's coming home Saturday." I said as soon as my feet crossed the living room threshold.

"She is?" my mom asked suddenly very excited. Out of all of us, Riley was the only one to have left so far, and my mom really missed her.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her."

"Cool!" said Spades.

"Wait, who is Riley?" Skittery asked.

"Spades, you've got to help your boyfriend with his memory!" Spot told her.

"Yeah, he's just a wee bit forgetful," She answered smiling.

"You know Riley, my twin sister." I said trying to jog his memory.

"Oh Dodger, yeah I remember her!" Skittery said suddenly remembering.

"Yeah, Dodger," I said shaking my head at his memory lapse. "Anyway, just thought I'd tell you all, but I'm going to bed now!" I said turning and going back upstairs. I was excited that Riley was coming home, she had transferred to Oral Roberts University at the beginning of the school year, and I missed her, actually if you look at any pictures of me growing up, there was Riley, we were always together when we were kids. And now she was coming home! Yay!


	5. The Artful Dodger

I was beginning to dread weekends, they had a way of bringing consistently bad news; this weekend was no different. Spot, Spades and I were off again to work at the hotel, while Dodger got to stay home and sleep all day, the lucky duck! Although this week, I got to show Jack Kelly and his enormous ego around and introduce him to the way our hotel worked. If it had been up to me, I would have opted to gnaw my own arm off than show Jack around, but since my dad made me I had to be nice. He finally got the hang of what he was doing, leaving me to go back to my job at the counter.

"Hey, I saw you with Jacky Boy, over there," Blink started winking conspiratorially at me.

"Nothing is going on Blink. I despise the man, you should know that, anyone who puts my family down automatically gets put on my black list!" I said.

"Unless they are your family," a female voice said from the lobby side of the counter.

"Well, naturally you don't count, Dodge," I said with a smirk.

"I go away for a semester and I don't count anymore eh?" she laughed.

"Nope"

"Hello, I'm Riley," she said holding her hand out to Blink who was dumbstruck.

"Helloo…Blink? Earth to Kid Blink!" I said waving my hand in front of his eye. He stood there frozen to the spot.

"Is he okay?"

"I think so, anyway, Dodge, the name of your personal statue is Kid Blink, or just plain Blink."

"Yeah, yeah what she said," He said still in a daze.

"So now you speak," I quipped.

"Uh-huh"

"Whatever Blink. So Dodger, what are you doing here when you could be home sleeping?"

"Meh, just thought I'd say hi to everyone."

"Well, go right ahead, I get off in two hours, so come by and we'll go shopping or something like that," I said.

"Sounds good," She replied as she turned and walked away.

"Wow" Blink said as soon as she left.

"Dude, we're twins, you see me, you see her, and yet you never have wowed me!" I said playfully.

"That's because I see you every day!"

"Yeah, whatever!" I said as a customer walked up to the counter to check in. I ran him through the process and at the last little bit; he started to hit on me.

"Hey toots, whaddya say you an' me go get some dinner sometime?" he asked his words dripping with lust as his eyes flicked over me from top to bottom before settling on my butt.

"Mr. Delancy, let's just say that a snowflake in hell has a better chance than me having dinner with you," I replied, I really hated it when slime tried to get on my good side.

"Look here, ya don't know who ya messin with, toots. No one says no to Morris Delancy."

"Oh, well then I guess I'm no one, because I just said no."

"Ya know, my mother told me once that when a girl says no she really means yes," He sneered.

"Angel is there a problem?" Blink asked stepping in to rescue me.

"No, Blink, this gentlemen was just leaving," I said setting my jaw and crossing my arms over my chest, just in case the scumbag got any bright ideas.

"Yeah, I was just leavin." He said as he turned and walked toward the elevators.

"UGH" I shuddered as soon as they were out of sight.

"You can say that again."

"I'm so glad I only work Saturdays," I said shivering with disgust. "I'm glad you were here though Blink."

"Yeah, I'm glad your dad doesn't make you work the counter alone," He said keeping a look out for Morris Delancy. For the next two hours, I was unusually jumpy; someone would ask me a simple question and I would be ready to pull the hotel's stun gun on them. Finally I was off, and I could leave the cares of work behind me. Dodger, Spot, Spades and I all piled into my car and headed for home so that I could get a shower and we could drop off Spot and Spades, since Spot had another study session with Ace and Spades and Skittery had a date. About an hour later, we were at the mall getting some Christmas shopping done and just having sister bonding time when Dodger leaned over to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Do you know that guy following us?" she asked.

"What guy?"

"The one standing behind you," she said grabbing my arm so that I didn't turn around, "Act like you stretching your back out or something," I did that and lo and behold who was standing there, none other than Morris Delancy.

"What part of no does that man not understand?" I asked.

"Then you do know him?"

"More recognize, he tried to hit on me at the hotel earlier and I turned him down flat…he must be one of those people that thinks that no woman has a right to turn him down," I said with disgust.

"Must be."

"Come on let's go!" I said grabbing my keys. We turned to walk back out to the car and ran almost smack dab into Blink and Jack.

"Hey, Angel and Riley!" Blink said.

"Actually, everyone calls me Dodger," Riley told him.

"Dodger interesting! What're the two of you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh you know, getting some Christmas shopping in, but we were about to leave," I said in a hurry, that Morris guy was giving me the creeps.

"Well, before you leave, do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Blink asked Dodger.

"I'd love to," She replied as Blink held out his arm and the two of them walked toward the food court.

"I don't believe this!" I moaned.

"Believe what?" Jack asked.

"The ONE time I really need to go, she gets a date!"

"Why do you need to go so soon?"

"See that creepy guy over there?" I asked. Jack turned and looked.

"Yeah."

"Well, he tried to hit on me earlier today, I turned him down and now he's stalking me!"

"Eek, that's not good," He said.

"No, it's not. I should go catch up to my sister, before he tries to attack me," I said looking back at Morris again and shuddering.

"Yeah, you should get out of here. I'll tell Blink why."

"Y-you're helping me?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, just after the way I've been treating you, I'm surprised."

"Meh, you were acting out of defense for your brother."

"Yeah, sorry about giving you that black eye," I apologized.

"Eh, not a big deal, I've had worse."

"And I'm sorry for being so rude," I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Think nothing of it! C'mon you need to get your sister and get out of here."

"Ok" Had I just had a conversation with Jack Kelly, whom I had made enemies with not a week ago? I was a little confused by my actions, but pushed them out of my head before I started talking to myself. We found Riley and Blink talking away at the food court when I rushed up and told her we needed to go.

"Why?"

"Dodge, don't tell me you forgot?" I asked.

"No"

"The party, remember?" I said jerking my head toward the door.

"Oh, yeah, that…I guess I did forget?" she said haltingly.

"Sorry, Blink I hate to do this to you, but we've got to go!" I said hoping that he saw the sincere apology in my eyes.

"We'll have to do dis again some other time, Dodger," Blink said.

"Yeah, call me," She said flashing him a smile.

"Actually, Blink, maybe we should go too," Jack said looking past me.

"Jacky boy, we just got here."

"I just remembered, I left my wallet out in the car," Jack told Blink with a voice that said that wasn't what had happened.

"Oh, yeah, let's go get it then Cowboy," Blink replied standing up. They walked with us out to my car, where we got in and they stood watching us leave. Once we were on the road Dodger asked me just what the heck I was doing.

"What the heck were you just doing?"

"Dodge, you know that guy who was following us? Well he started inching closer after you and Blink so conveniently disappeared."

"What was the big deal; you could have just come and found us."

"I don't know, but something wasn't quite right about the whole thing, all I want to do is get home," I said pulling onto the freeway and hot tailing our way home. I pulled into my driveway threw the emergency brake on and ran inside to get a shower and wash off the grit from having that scumbag's eyes on me. A very confused looking Bumlets stopped me just inside the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh, my parent's left town for a week and supposedly made arrangements for me to stay here." He said.

"ARGH! I really don't need this right now!" I growled, usually when kids got dropped off at our house I was stuck with babysitting.

"I-I have a note," He said handing me a piece of paper. I opened it to see a hand scrawled note that had not been written by a parent because it read, "Help me…:("

"Riley, this is Bumlets, he's our friend Mouse's boyfriend and apparently staying here for the week, can you look after him, I need a hot, and I mean scalding hot shower!" I said dropping my bags and racing upstairs before she could say no.

"Um, hi, I'm Riley, you're Bumlets right?" I heard her say as I shot up the staircase, nothing was going to get between my shower and me. I raced to my room and plowed into Spot and Ace who were walking across the hallway. I went flying as usual and we all landed in a heap on the floor.

"Sorrygottagobye" I said as I continued running to my room.

"Nice to see you too Angel!" Spot yelled after me. I answered him with the slam of my door as I locked it and ran into the bathroom and the welcoming sound of running water.

About an hour later I emerged from my purifying shower only to see that we had acquired more people. Mush and Media had shown up along with Mouse. Dodger was in the kitchen attempting to cook for everyone and failing miserably. Let's just say out of the two of us, I got the culinary skills. I got down and when Dodger saw me, she solidified why we called her Dodger; she left and could not be found for the rest of the evening. I took whatever she was trying to cook off the stove and ordered pizza before settling into the living room to relax with my family and friends. I sighed a breath of relief before Media leaned over and started talking to me.

"Aw Acorn, so good to see that you're relaxing!" she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"NOOOOOOOO…. no tickle fight…" I whined, I was tired and didn't feel like putting up with it.

"I got her!" Mush said, as he and Media started in a tickle fight of their own. It was nice to see someone else try to fend her off for once. Of course not too long after that the tickle fight turned into a full make out session between the two of them. I ignored it for a little bit just letting them enjoy themselves, but after a few minutes I couldn't resist the urge to yell something.

"SOMEONE GET THE POPCORN, MEDIA AND MUSH ARE MAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR!" I yelled, not expecting anything much to happen. Next thing I knew footsteps were pounding down the staircase as Spot rushed in.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked as Ace walked up behind him. Media broke the kiss with Mush and grabbed a pillow to hurl at my head when Mush grabbed her and they started making out again.

"EW make it stop!" Mouse yelled from her position on the couch. Mush broke the kiss with Media, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"I forgot there were children present," He said as he helped Media up off the floor.

"And there goes tonight's entertainment," I mumbled.

"What was that Acorn?" Media asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," I said innocently.

"Whatever," she replied giving me a one-more-peep-and-I'm-gonna-tickle-you look. After that the evening wore on. I was more relaxed when my parents got home; apparently they had been at a Christmas party all evening and got home late. Shortly before they arrived Skittery and Spades got back from their date and settled into the living room with the rest of us playing Lord of the Rings Trivial Pursuit, which trying to beat me at that game is like trying to beat Spades at poker; it can be done it's just really hard to do so. And so after an "eventful" night of chilling with my friends and family, I headed up to bed and ended another day.


	6. Yikes!

**So this is a bit differnt and darker that the rest of the story. Erm...it's not horrendous so enter at your own risk and don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

A week went by and all things were as they should be, well, except that I had a friend's boyfriend staying in my house, but other than that, everything was as it should be. I had seen Morris Delancy a few times, but for the most part he stayed away, much to my relief. Dodger had gotten closer to Blink over that week, and she blushed every time I mentioned his name.

Saturday morning I woke up not wanting to get out of bed, more so than usual. Something was looming in the air; it was sticky and unusually warm for December in Texas. I walked over to Spades' room and knocked on the door. She opened it wrapped in a bathrobe and towel, which meant that she was still getting ready.

"Hey, you want to do something later?" I asked, needing some older/younger sister bonding time.

"I'd love to Angel, but Skittery and I have another date."

"It's ok, but we need to go have some sister bonding time soon!" I said turning around and retreating once more to my room. I was in the middle of getting ready since I had decided to wear makeup that day, an extremely rare occurrence for me simply because I usually didn't have time, when Spot knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled turning down my stereo with the remote.

"Hey, dad said he was working late so you get to drive us," he said.

"Okay, I'm almost ready; you and Spades meet me downstairs in 20 minutes."

"Okay, I'll tell her," he said turning and walking out the door. I put the finishing touches on my makeup before heading downstairs for breakfast. I got down, again grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door with Spot and Spades on my tail.

Work was hectic, as it usually was on Saturdays, but for some reason our guests seemed more on edge than normal. I mean when you work at a hotel some unsatisfied guests are expected, but there was more than that today. During one of our less busy times Blink and I were chatting.

"What is with everyone today Blink?"

"I have no clue Angel, but they all seem a lil edgy don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's weird."

"Hey Blink and Angel," Jack said walking up to the counter.

"Hey Jacky Boy," Blink replied.

"Hey Jack, what're you doin?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just bell hopping, and getting yelled at in general," he grinned.

"Why are you getting yelled at?"

"I don't know, I just am, everyone is jumpy today."

"I noticed that too." Blink interjected.

"It's like the whole world suddenly got taken over by aliens or something," Jack said absently.

"Yeah, like we're the only normal ones." I said looking at the mass chaos in the lobby.

That day, we had a cheerleading convention check in along with a Science Fiction convention; and if that didn't spell disaster nothing did. But when attempting to check in the cheerleaders something with their reservation got messed up and they lost three of their rooms, making some very upset coaches and bored cheerleaders, who started doing cheers and stunts in the lobby. The first few were cute, but after a while the cheerleaders got really annoying. No wonder the Science Fiction geeks, hated them.

This continued on all day, until it was finally time to get Spot and go home. I was tired and wanted to sleep for a month. I clocked out, changed because we were going to stop and get food somewhere and I really didn't want to go in my work clothes, grabbed Spot, and said bye to Jack before heading outside to my car. Spot and I walked out towards the parking garage where I parked my car when I drove, simply because it was easier and cheaper than letting the valet park it. I was rummaging through my purse for my keys when someone stepped on the back of my shoe. Thinking that it was Spot not watching where he was going, I paid it no mind. However, a few moments later it happened again. I looked up to see Spot somewhat in front of me, thus dismissing the fact that it was him. I turned around, and much to my horror, Morris Delancy was standing there.

"Hey toots," He said a lust filled smile stretched across his smug face.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yeah, you did, but I told you that no one says no to me."

"Angel, what's going on?" Spot asked walking back to where I was standing.

"Nothing Spot, this scumbag is being an idiot, come on let's go," I said turning around again. Morris grabbed my arm and spun me back to him before grabbing my waist.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?" I asked seething; I hated it when people grabbed me.

"Showing you what happens when people say no."

"Let me go you filthy little slime bucket!" I said trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Hey, let her go," Spot said stepping toward Morris menacingly.

"I don't think so." Morris said pushing Spot away.

"I said, let me go!" I repeated myself still trying to get out of his grasp. Spot rushed him again but this time Morris gave a low whistle and someone who looked like him stepped out of the shadows with a knife in his hands and headed directly for Spot.

"Spot, look out he has a knife!" I yelled. Spot turned and jumped out of the way before the other man could cut him. However, the other guy grabbed Spot and held the knife to his throat.

"Now, where were we, Angel?" Morris asked with a sneer.

"You were about to let me go," I said still struggling against his grasp. Where was security when you needed them?

"I don't think so," Morris said feeling his way up my shirt. Enraged, I kicked at him causing him briefly to let go and giving me a chance to escape however brief that moment was. I took off toward the driveway when Morris pounced on me knocking me to the oil covered ground.

"Ugh, what do you want with me?" I asked him disgustedly.

"That's just it, I want you," the way he said that made my skin crawl. Next thing I knew I was on my back in the middle of a parking garage with a creep straddling me, and my brother being held at knife point a few feet away. Morris leaned down and roughly crashed his lips onto mine. I reached up and smacked him in the side of the head in a desperate attempt to get him off of me. He leaned back, crushing my legs where he was sitting on them, looked at me with an expression of lustful rage, before pinning my arms to the ground.

"Please, just let me go," I whimpered, all of my fighting spirit flying out through the roof.

"Aw, why would I want to do that?"

"Let her go!" Spot said where the other guy was still holding a knife to his throat.

"Quiet!" the other guy said bringing the blade closer to Spot's throat making him inhale sharply.

"Oscar, keep the kid quiet." Morris shouted.

"Let him go at least, please!" I pleaded not wanting Spot to witness what I knew Morris was about to do.

"And let him call the cops?" he scoffed.

"Dear God, please, please, please help me!" I prayed.

"You're mine now, and there's nothing that can save you!" Morris sneered backhanding my across my cheek. I cried out in pain, which only made Morris and Oscar laugh. With that laugh, all the fighting spirit that had flown suddenly came back. With one well-timed punch, Morris was off of me. I leaped up and ran once more toward the exit. However, Morris jumped up and ran after me, yet again tackling me. This time however, my head collided with a car and I began to slip from consciousness. I could still feel his hands grabbing me, but soon everything went black.

Next thing I knew, my head was killing me and light was just adding to the headache. I shifted a little to my left and groaned because that was the direction that the sun was coming from.

"Angel?" I heard a male voice say. I flipped out thinking that Morris Delancy was in the room somehow. I shot up and got ready to run; when I realized that it was only Spot and that I was only wearing my bra.

"Where's my shirt?" I asked.

"Ah, well, Morris, he, uh kinda ripped it off of you."

"Oh. Did-did he…" I was struggling to get the words out.

"No" Spot answered catching my drift. "Jack got there just in time."

I lay back down, covering myself up with the warm blanket.

"Spot," I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me a shirt?" He got up and walked over to the closet where we all had extra clothes in case we decided to spend the night on the spur of the moment, grabbed one and tossed it at me. I quickly pulled it over my head, modesty mode kicking into full gear. With that I crawled off of the bed and went to sit by the window, hoping that the warmth from the sun would do something to warm me up on the inside. I felt cold and dirty. That bastard had defiled me while I was unconscious, and that scared me. What if Jack hadn't shown up in time, what if Spot had been killed? These questions raced through my mind, making me dizzy just trying to keep up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Spot answered it and I heard my dad's voice.

"Is she awake?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah, I'm up." I said standing up. Spot stood aside and let our dad in. He walked over to me and asked me if he could hug me. I nodded, I knew I was safe here and that no one could get me. My dad held me for what seemed like an eternity while I sobbed. Only when my tears subsided, did he let me go.

"Are you going to be okay, my Angel?"

"Yeah, I-I think so. Daddy, I'm scared!" I cried.

"It'll be okay, the police have him in custody. They won't let him out for a very long time." he said smoothing my hair. "The police want you and Sean to go to the hospital to make sure that you're okay."

"We're fine," Spot said.

"Still they want to make sure."

"Ok, daddy, we'll go."

"Jack said that he would drive you over. I'll follow in minute and bring your car to you, okay sweetie?"

"Ok," I said not wanting to put up a fight anymore. I grabbed a pillow off of the bed and headed down with Spot to the lobby where Jack was waiting. I felt the stares of everyone in the lobby following me with every step I took. All I wanted was to be left alone; I didn't want everyone thinking, "Oh look at that poor girl, what a pity what happened to her." I fought the urge to run, but focused on just putting one foot in front of the other. We met up with Jack outside in the driveway where he had his car idling, ready to leave. I climbed into the front passenger's seat and curled up hugging the pillow to my chest. The entire trip I just stared out the window; oblivious to everything that was going on around me. I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again.

Two hours later, we finally emerged from the hospital. The police had their questions answered, I had my head checked out and had been poked and prodded more times than I could count. Spot drove Purity home, where my entire family was waiting for me. As soon as I walked in the door, everyone swarmed me. Media somehow managed to push her way to the front, grabbed me by the wrist and led me to the family room where I got to sit down on the couch. That girl knows how to read my mind, I swear. My mom, who had been standing nearby, must have thought this a good time to bring out my comfort food, Chicken and Rice; she was right. I dove into the food, which made me feel a little bit better, I was talking, and still a little shocked, but talking. Jack had brought my dad home, since there wasn't enough room in my car.

"Hey, I was just going to say bye before I left," Jack told Spot and me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Let's go in the kitchen."

"Okay," he said following me. Once we were in there, I pushed myself up on the counter so I could look him in the eye.

"Thanks," I said, "For rescuing me."

"Ah, Spot did most of the work."

"He told me that you showed up just in the nick of time, so I'm just saying thanks. If it hadn't been for you, who knows what condition I might be in right now," I said feeling my eyes well up with tears again.

"Think nothing of it!" he said smiling. "I'll catch you later!"

"Bye" I called watching him walk out the door.

"Hey, Skittery and I just heard, are you okay?" Spades said bursting into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said.

"You sure?" asked Skittery.

"YES" I growled, I was getting tired of people asking me that. I jumped off the counter and headed back into the living room where I settled down on the couch. Riley came and sat down beside me.

"Hey kiddo"

"Hey"

"You want to be left alone right now don't you?" she asked.

"You always were good at that twin telepathy thing," I said sarcastically.

"Ok, just let me know if you need someone to pound something for you," She said in a half mock, half serious tone.

"Thanks Dodger," I slipped out quietly and headed for my shower. It sounded like a welcome respite from the horde gathered downstairs, besides, growing up Riley, and I got all the attention, so Spot could have this fame if he wanted it. I walked into my room and took another purifying shower, scalding hot water turning my skin pink. I got out, put on my pajamas and got ready to turn in for the night, when someone knocked on my door.

_Just go away!_ I thought even though I called, "Come in!" Media walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey Acorn."

"Hey Media, what's up?"

"Oh, just coming to cheer you up."

"Thanks, after all I've been through I could use it," I said glumly.

"And how does that make you feel?" she asked, in her I'm a psychologist voice.

"How the bloody heck do you think it makes me feel? I was almost raped! The guy I like saw me in my bra, and my little brother witnessed the whole flipping thing and you ask me how that makes me feel?" I yelled.

"Doesn't it feel good to get it out?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I feel sorry for Spot though, that has to be traumatizing, standing there watching it happen and being helpless to do anything," I said.

"Spot will heal, just like you."

"You know, you really should be a shrink, you're good at it," I laughed.

"There's the Acorn we all know and love!" she said giving me a hug.

"Yeah, but right now the Acorn you know and love is really tired and wants to go to bed!" I said lying down.

"Ok, I get the hint," She said getting up and walking out the door. "Talk to you later, Acorn."

And with that, she turned out the light, letting me drift off into dreamland.


	7. Sardines

**So here we are, moving on from the last chapter. I think that's it...**

* * *

I woke up on Sunday, with a massive headache and sore all over. I looked over at my clock; the blue digital screen read 12:36pm. I groaned and rolled out of bed before heading downstairs to find food. I was heading down the stairs when I heard a door open behind me. I turned around and saw Spot heading downstairs as well.

"Hey Angel," He mumbled drearily.

"Hey" I yawned. "Where is everyone?"

"They must've just let us sleep."

"Yeah, do you want food?"

"Yeah, food sounds good," He said as we both headed down to the kitchen where a note awaited on the fridge.

_Angelica and Sean,_

_We decided to let you sleep after the day you two had yesterday. We'll be home around three this afternoon, we will most likely have Aleisha, Mush and Skittery with us so be decent by the time we get home._

_Love Mom, Dad, Riley, and Brittany_

"Ok, Spot, do you want actual food, or do you want cereal?" I asked digging through the fridge.

"Cereal is real food," He protested. "But, if you don't mind, could we have eggs and bacon?"

"Yeah, sure why not?" I said pulling eggs and bacon out along with a frying pan. I made the food as we sat down in front of our TV in the family room. I flicked it on and what should happen to be on, coverage of what happened yesterday.

"A local college student was attacked in the parking garage near the Hotel de Conlon yesterday." I immediately turned off the TV, sick of the attention I was getting. Couldn't they just let me be? Spot must have noticed the change because he grabbed Narnia out of our DVD case and sat through it without complaining.

"I'm sorry you had to see that yesterday, Spot," I said.

"It isn't a memory I wish to relive," He replied, "But what would've happened had I not been there? You couldn't have fought him off by your self."

"No, I couldn't, and that's the part that scares me. I don't know what I would have done had Jack not come in right when he did."

"Yeah we were lucky that he came," Spot said. A moment of silence followed until the phone rang, making me jump. Spot and I both leaped up off the couch racing for the phone. Spot got there a few moments before I did and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spot, it's Blink, um, I was gonna ask Riley ta go on a date with me and I need to know her favorite restaurant. You wouldn't know now would you?"

"Uh, talk ta Angel, she knows her better," Spot said.

"All right, can I talk to Angel then?"

"Yeah hang on," Spot told Blink. "ANGEL, PHONE!" he yelled in my ear.

"Geh, I'm standing right here no need to yell!" I said from behind Spot who turned around quickly hitting me in the eye with the phone.

"OW!"

"Ah! Are you okay?"

"NO I'M NOT OKAY; I HAVE AN IDIOT BROTHER WHO JUST HIT ME IN THE EYE WITH THE BLOODY PHONE!"

"Ah, Blink wants to know what Riley's favorite restaurant is, do you know?"

"It's Pappadeaux's," I moaned holding my hand over my stinging eye.

"It's Pappadeaux's," Spot said into the phone.

"Thanks Spot. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Blink."

"Oh I'm gonna kill you!" I glared.

"Tickle tickle." He said reaching for me.

"Oh no you don't, not now!"

"Uh huh!" he said right as my parents walked in the door.

"Ah Spot, stop it!" I screamed. My family came rushing into the kitchen to find me standing on the counter holding a pot in my hands.

"Angelica Faith, why on earth are you on the counter?" my mom asked sternly.

"Because, your beloved little son over there decided to tickle me!"

"Sean don't tickle your sister," My mom told him.

"MMM" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh that's mature!" Riley said walking in.

"I never said I was the mature one!" I countered.

"And you just proved that statement," Spades said as she too walked in briefly before returning to the family room.

"Good gravy, what did you guys do bring Grand Central Station home with you?" I asked referring to the commotion coming from the living room.

"No, just the rest of the family," Riley quipped. I walked into the living room to see Media, Mush, Mouse, Bumlets, Ace, Skittery, and Spades occupying our couch and floor.

"ANGEL!" they all shouted at once.

"Hey, I feel very underdressed at the moment," referring to the fact that I was wearing a turquoise tank top, yellow star pajama pants and a bathrobe.

"Nah, if I had a choice, I'd be in my pajamas too." said Bumlets.

"Good to know." I said turning around and heading up to my room to get at least a bra on.

For some reason, every time I go up to my room and come back down the people in our house multiply. When I got back to the family room, Jack and Blink had joined the throng.

"It's getting really crowded in here," Mush said.

"Angel, you really need to stop going upstairs." Spot said.

"Why?"

"Because every time you do more people show up."

"Yeah, but Blink and I are leaving, so you will have two less people here," Riley said.

"ELBOW ROOM!" Skittery shouted.

"Ow, Skits, you're crushing my spleen." Spades yelled.

"Get your foot out of my face!" Spot yelled as well hitting Skittery in the leg.

"Ow what was that for?" Skittery protested.

"You have to ask?" Jack commented.

"Maybe it's crowded because Skittery takes up so much room," Ace added.

"Yeah!" Mouse confirmed.

"All in favor of telling Skittery to get his butt on da floor say aye!" Jack yelled.

"AYE!" Everyone shouted.

"Ha ha," I laughed from the doorway.

"So, I think we should watch Batman!" Media suggested. "OW!" she complained when Mush hit her over the head with a pillow.

"Sometimes I wonder if you love Christian Bale more than ya love me!" Mush said.

"Media, I think he caught on to your scheme," I said playfully.

"Shut up Acorn! He's just eye candy, Mush, just like you," She said snuggling into him.

"AWWWWW" echoed everyone the room.

"What have ya'll never seen PDA before?" Mush asked.

"Yeah, we just like to tease you two," said Spades before Media chucked a pillow at her, and missed hitting, guess who, me, in the head, again.

"Do you people have a death wish on my head or something?" I whined.

"No, pillows are just attracted to you." Jack said.

"Oh ha ha! As are telephones I suppose?" I glared at Spot.

"And doors!" Spades chimed in.

"Those aren't the only things that are attracted to her," Ace mumbled as she observed Jack watching me more than usual.

"What did you say, Ace?" Spot asked.

"Nothing, just mumbling to myself," she said suddenly turning red.

"Yeah Mouse does that sometimes too," Bumlets said only to be hit over the head by a pillow from Mouse.

"Keep that thing out of the air!" I yelled jumping on the couch, making everyone sitting there groan. "Twice is too many times for one day, especially after having a concussion!"

"Oh right, uh sorry about that," Media said.

"Yeah, whatever Med," I said jumping back down to the ground before settling on the floor, next to Jack and Skittery.

"Hey kids," my mom said walking into the family room, "We're going to be gone for a little while, um, here's money for pizza."

"Ohhh, where are you two off to? A date?" I teased seeing her dressed up.

"As a matter of fact," She said smiling.

"Bye we'll see you when you get back!" We all called to them as they walked out the door.

"Let's play Sardines!" suggested Spades.

"You just want to make out with Skittery," I objected.

"No, I like the game," she tried to defend herself.

"Whatever," I said. "Who's it first."

"Uh, how bout whoever unexpectedly gets hit in the face with a pillow goes first," I said, getting ready to take revenge on Media.

"Strange, but ok," everyone agreed.

I picked up a pillow and got ready to hit Media square in the face with the pillow when I heard Jack yell, "OW!"

"What?" I asked.

"Someone threw the pillow at me."

"WHAT?"

"I don't know who did it."

"Aw, man, I was gonna get Media!"

"I'll remember that, I thought I recognized that evil glint in your eye!" she said. I mentally slapped myself for giving my plan away.

"Ok, Jack, go hide."

"Where are da boundaries?" he asked.

"Ok, uh, inside the house is off limits, and stick to the backyard, it's big enough to hold us all," Spades said.

"All right everyone, outside we all go!" Spot said herding everyone out. We all gathered in an inward facing circle staring at a spot on the ground while Jack hid.

"99, 100, READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!" I yelled as we all split up to look for Jack. I scanned the yard for the most likely places to hide and noted that the tree in the middle of the yard was off limits because it was so high up that no one could reach it. I started slowly creeping along the house and keeping count of where people were. I noticed that I had lost Ace and Mouse. I went to where I had seen them last, which was over by the shrubs along the privacy fence. I snuck over there and started searching behind when I saw a foot sticking out from under the bushes. I slowly stalked toward it trying not to make a sound.

"Found you!" I said in a harsh whisper. I started to step over the foot and make my way to the end of the line when I felt something snag my leg and catapulting me forward to the ground. Instead of feeling hard ground under me I felt something very different.

"Oomph," the thing I landed on said.

"Sorry," I said my eyes still not adjusted to the dark light under the bush.

"That's okay, Angel," said the voice I recognized to be Jack. "But would you mind not digging your elbow into me shoulder, it kinda hurts."

"Oh, right, sorry..." Thankful for the cover of darkness so no one could see how badly I was blushing. I rolled off of him and to the side, still blushing quite badly.

"I wanna have a talk with you two later." I hissed at Mouse and Ace.

"Yes, ma'am," They said. That was really embarrassing for me; actually this whole weekend had been one embarrassing situation after another. Apparently, it wasn't enough that Jack had to rescue me from a goon and saw me in my bra, but I had to fall on top of him too! Gah, I wondered if it could get any worse, let me tell you, it did.


	8. Party Time!

**Okay, so it's a bit overdramatized...**

* * *

As soon as we were finished playing Sardines, I took Ace and Mouse into my room and talked to them about what had just happened. They claim that it was on accident, but I had my doubts. I had gotten to know Ace a little better and she didn't seem as shy as she had at first; I could see why Spot liked her. She was a bit on the devious side and could be obstinate at times. She had the tough fighter nature as well, which made her fit right in with the rest of the family.

About that time Riley and Blink got home from their date and she settled in for the night a look of sheer joy plastered across her face. I was happy for her. I really was, though I was a bit jealous, everyone I knew had someone "special" in their lives, Mom had Dad of course, Riley had Blink, Spot had Ace, Spades had Skittery, Mouse had Bumlets, and Media had Mush. Sometimes, it could be depressing being the only person you really know that is single! Ah well, enough of my rambling.

I hadn't spoken to Jack at all the next week; in fact I had been avoiding him. I was still embarrassed from playing sardines; and my wonderful, though a bit misguided friends were not helping. The following weekend was going to be difficult though, because I was going to be forced to be around him all the flipping time. I still avoided him if it was at all possible. I was going through great lengths to avoid him though that Blink, the usually unobservant one, noticed.

"Angel, I noticed that you were avoiding Jacky Boy a little more than usual? What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing's going on, what would make you think something was going on?" I asked hastily.

"For one, the way you answered that question, two you've been jumpy all day, and three even he noticed it," Blink said looking at me.

"Oh, is that all?" I asked trying to make light of the situation and failing miserably.

"You know that you can tell me, Angel. I won't tell anybody."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Ok, well, I like him, I like him a lot!" I confessed.

"Is that it?" Blink asked skeptically.

"No," I said seeing as how there was absolutely no way he'd believe my lie of yes now. "See it's just that every time I'm around him something awkward happens."

"Such as?" Blink prodded.

"Such as, the first time I met him, I gave him a black eye! The second time I saw him, not only did my cousin's boyfriend hurl a pillow at me knocking me into the door, but also my cousin decided to get into a tickle fight! The third time, a freak was stalking me. The fourth time I was almost raped and he saw me in my BRA! And then last week, we were playing sardines and fell on top of him!"

"Yeah, so?"

"I can't believe I just said all that out loud," I said in a daze.

"Said what out loud?" Jack asked walking up to the counter.

"Oh, she was just telling me about-" Blink started.

"NOTHING" I finished for him, yeah sure I can trust you Blink!

"Oh, ok den. Just stopping by to say hi," Jack said before turning and walking off. I sank to the floor, cheeks blazing red. I started hitting my head on the wall.

"I'm. So. Stupid." I said banging my head with each word. Blink stared at me with a what-should-I-do look on his face.

"Hey Blink," Spot said walking up.

"Hey Spot," Blink answered.

"What's she doing?"

"Um, as her brother, I was hoping you could tell me."

"Angel, stop banging your head on the wall, whatever you did it wasn't that bad," He said with the ok…it's getting old voice.

"Yes it was!" I moaned, partly because my head was throbbing.

"Anyway, Blink, here the keys to a Blue Mazda Miata. License Plate number, H46-FRK," Spot said ignoring me.

"All right, I'll put it down," Blink told him. "Angel you might want to get up or act like you're doing something because your dad is coming over here."

"CRAP" I said getting up and looking like I was searching for something.

"Angelica, are you down there?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," I said standing up, when the counter reached out and blocked my accent. "OW" I complained rubbing the back of my head.

"You really are accident prone as of late."

"As of late?" Spot asked looking at me with that mischievous smile of his.

"You're dead later!" I said menacingly. "Anyway, can I help you Dad?"

"Uh, Juan can't come in on Wednesday, and I need you to cover his shift."

"Ok, I don't think I'm doing anything."

"Good, you'll be working with Jack."

"No, anybody but that!" I said my eyes growing big as saucers.

"And, why not?"

"Uh, I, uh, I have to go help Spades!" I said before dashing out the door.

"What? That's my job!" Spot yelled at me.

"TAKE MINE" I yelled back.

"She's still helping Jack on Wednesday, whether she likes it or not," my dad said, though I didn't hear him.

A few nights later we (meaning Media, Mush, Mouse, Bumlets, Ace, Spot, Spades, Skittery, Dodger, Blink, Jack and myself) were all invited to a Christmas Party at an Opera House. It was one of those rare occasions that I dressed up, so I went all out; since it was a formal event. I wore a strapless corset top with a matching A-line skirt in a deep crimson color. It contrasted beautifully with my pale skin and made my cheeks take a rosy glow to them. The twelve of us were going so we had to delegate who would be driving to the party. Mush, Ace, Dodger, Jack and I all had cars, and Media, was in between cars. We could all drive though so, if someone happened to get drunk that night, since I didn't know what would happen, the others could drive us all home. And thus the chaos of deciding who would ride with whom began.

"I wanna ride with my boyfriend!" yelled Spades.

"Ok, Skits, who are you riding with?" I asked.

"Uh Mush," He replied.

"Ok, Media are you riding with Mush?"

"Duh"

"I was just checking, so in Mush's car we have, Mush, Media, Skittery and Spades. Right?"

"I can fit 4 in mine," Dodger piped in.

"Ok, so in Dodger's car we have Blink and Dodger, anyone else?"

"I'll go," said Mouse.

"Me too," added Bumlets.

"Which leaves me with Ace, Spot and Jack," I said grabbing my keys. "Does everyone know how to get there?"

"Acorn, chill!" Media snapped.

"Ok, sorry, just feel like a bomber pilot about to go into battle, gimme a break!"

"You are a weird one, Angel," Spot quipped.

"Yeah well, you're related to me so that makes you weird too."

"I like the fact that he's weird," Ace chimed in.

"Can we get in da car; it's a little on the chilly side over here," said Jack who was standing in the direct line of wind.

"Oh, right, sorry," I said unlocking the door.

The ride over was uneventful, other than me telling Spot and Ace to keep the slurping down in the backseat. They didn't listen so I slammed on my breaks and threw them into the seats.

"Angel, what was that for?" Spot protested.

"I can hear you two making out back there, keep it down."

"Turn on da radio."

"Fine," I turned the radio on and cranked it up in the back.

"Ok, we get da point!"

"What I can't hear you the radio's too loud!" I yelled at Spot, who glared at me.

We got to the party a half an hour later and found it buzzing with excitement. We entered the door and were immediately plunged into a world of dancing, drinking, smoking and anything else you could think of. Before we got to into what was going on I made, Ace, Spot, Mouse, Bumlets, Spades and Skittery promise me that they wouldn't drink, no matter what; which thankfully they agreed to do, setting me free to enjoy the night.

After a few hours, I'd had quite a bit to drink, and was starting to feel tipsy. I was also feeling quite free like I could do anything that I wanted to. And at that moment I wanted to go say hello to Jack. So, I clumsily made my way through the mass of grinding bodies to where Jack was chilling in the corner. I didn't realize it, but a huge silly grin had spread across my face as I drew close to him.

"HI JACKY BOY, HOW'RE YOU DOING?" I said as I plopped down in a chair beside him.

"Um, hey," He said.

"GREAT PARTY ISN'T IT."

"Yeah, it's something else."

"LIKE YOU! I-I MEAN LIKE THE DRINKS THEY HAVE HERE!" I giggled as I felt myself blushing.

"Yeah the drinks are something else," Jack smirked.

Out of the blue, I got the sudden urge to dance, so I turned to Jack and leaned in close to his ear so he could hear me.

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Yeah, um, okay," he replied.

"YAY!" I cheered, raising my hands in a cheerleader "V" smacking Jack in the eye as I did so.

"OW"

"Oh I'm sorry, ya want me to kiss it and make it better?" I asked giggling. Jack seemed to be enlightened by my words and led me out to the dance floor, which was good since I almost tripped on my chair. Once on the floor my passion for him surfaced as our bodies moved to the beat of the music. My back was to him, so I turned over my shoulder so I could look into his gorgeous hazel eyes before the rest of me turned toward him. And then I kissed him. Jack seemed pleased yet taken aback at my actions and deemed it best to go sit down. So I tripped back to the table holding on to Jack's hand as he led me. He got up and searched for everyone else to tell them that I was sloshed and that he was going to take me home. A short time later he returned with an angry looking Spot and a very confused looking Ace before leading me out to the car.

"Where are my keys?" I slurred searching my purse for them.

"Oh," I giggled, "There they are!" Jack promptly pulled them out of my fingers and proceeded to open the passenger side door for all of us to get in.

"It's my car, I wanna drive!" I said slurring my words even worse than before.

"No, you're drunk, you're not drivin!" he said sternly.

"I'm not drunk! I'm just a little tipsy."

"Get in da back. Spot, you drive," Jack said tossing him the keys and forcing me into the back seat before climbing in after me. Spot drove us to Blink's house since we had made arrangements to stay there since we knew we would be getting home late, with me complaining most of the way, or at least until I passed out.

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding. I tried rolling over but that just made the headache worse.

"Ugh, someone turn the sun off!" I muttered into a pillow. Pillow, wait, where was I?

"Good Morning!" came an overly cheery voice.

"Ugh, stop yelling," I moaned.

"Are you going to be okay, Angel?"

"I feel like someone ran over me with a pile driver."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you get hung-over," I knew that voice, where did I know that voice from? "Here, drink some water," They said handing me a glass. I took it gratefully and gulped it down I was really thirsty.

"Thanks" I said opening my eyes to see Jack sitting on the bed beside me. I looked around and didn't know where I was.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"What was da last thing you remember?"

"Uh, noise, drinking, looking at you, and that's about it."

"Well, you got drunk, Angel and then you passed out on the way here."

"Wait; are we at Blink's house?"

"Yeah, you're in my room."

"Oh. I'm sure you want it back then," I said attempting to stand up, which only produced a wave of nausea to hit me. "I think I'm gonna be sick" I muttered as I stumbled off to the bathroom to puke. So there I stood doing the Technicolor yawn while Jack held my hair for me.

"What all did you eat yesterday?" Jack asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause this is like the eighth time you've puked."

"Oh, honestly, I don't remember what I ate," I said finally done puking. I curled up on the floor, miserable beyond all reckoning. Jack tried to help me stand, but that just produced more nausea, so he finally just picked me up and carried me back to the bed.

"Stay here; I'll bring you some food in a little while."

"Ok," I moaned dropping back off to sleep.

* * *

**I would just like to say, in my defense, at the time that this was written, I had no clue what it felt like to be drunk...now that I am older and wiser...yikes.**


	9. Hangover!

**A/N: Ok, I'm taking the list down bc no one new is joining...you're still welcome to for all of you out there...but yeah no more list until that if and when time that it is updated...anyway moving on...if I actually owned newsies would I be writing this? the answer would be a no...I'd be living in Ireland or somplace! lol...anyway Shout Outs:**

**Dodger, Mouse and Spades! you three continue to rock! I love ya'lls reviews! and you all make my day when you do review so thanks again!**

**and Ducky...you're the best! You take time out of your study schedule to help me write this and correct my grammer! Thanks chica duck! I 3 U! lol**

The rest of Tuesday I stayed in bed, to sick to move. Though from what everyone said, my parents had called and wondered where we were, they told them I had eaten something bad last night and was currently sick. Which wasn't too far from the truth. Jack was nice and brought me food like he said he would, for which I was eternally grateful. Dinnertime came and I still wasn't feeling good, so Media volunteered to go grab the stuff I would need for the next day since it didn't look like I would be leaving Blink's house any time soon. Spot drove Ace home and said he would bring Purity to the hotel tomorrow so I could get home. And Dodger said that she'd stay there with Blink, Jack and me because as she put it, "Didn't trust two bachelors to take care of a sick girl." She went home with Media to get my stuff. Jack came in and talked to me for a little bit while they were gone. I was still in my dress from last night and was really uncomfortable, which didn't help the conversation any. Thankfully, Media and Dodger returned with my pajamas and clothes that I would need for tomorrow.

"Thanks guys" I croaked.

"You're welcome, feel better soon though, you've got to go to work tomorrow; not to mention that and Christmas is in a week." Media said.

"How could I forget?"

"See ya Acorn." She said walking out of the room. I managed to grab my pajamas and bathrobe and make it into the bathroom without having nausea strike. _Yay,_ I thought, as I changed, _no more nausea!_ But then just as if my stomach had to prove me wrong, I puked into the toilet I hoped for the last time. I crawled back into Jack's bed and slept for a while longer, until I was just tossing and turning. I decided to try to make it downstairs, which I did rather successfully. I was so proud of myself. I stumbled into the living room where Riley, Blink and Jack sat on the couch.

"Heya Angel." Blink said seeing me.

"Hey" I replied.

"You look horrible!" Dodger commented.

"Thanks, love you too."

"Ya gonna be okay?" Jack asked me as I continued stumbling around.

"Yeah, I think." I said sitting down on the couch between him and Dodger.

"You should be, you've slept all day." Dodger said.

"I'd like to see you be perky and happy with a hangover." I snapped.

"Somebody's PMSing." Riley teased.

"Am not!"

"Whoa, easy girl." Blink teased.

"Shut up." I snapped at him too. "She's my sister, I'm not required to be nice to her." We sat and watched TV for the rest of the night, and I slowly got into a better mood, much to the thankfulness of everyone around me. A little while later, I fell asleep watching a movie on the couch with everyone else. I must have fallen over onto Jack because the next thing I knew, I was being shuffled around as he tried to get up.

"Blink, get a blanket." I heard Jack say through my foggy ears.

"Why?" Blink asked.

"Because at dis rate, I'll nevah get hah offa me wid out wakin hah up, which I'se don't wanna do. So I'll jist sleep heah."

"Ok, you want a pilla?" Blink asked.

"Yeah." I heard Blink go off to find a pillow and a blanket, I assumed.

"Mmmm" I mumbled as I snuggled into Jack's chest.

"Heah ya go Cowboy." Blink said bringing back the blanket and pillow.

"Don't throw it!" Jack hissed.

"Why not?"

"Pillas are attracted ta hah head." He said.

"Oh, well heah ya go." Jack grabbed the pillow and blanket from Blink. He propped himself up on the pillow before spreading the blanket over him and me.

"Sleep tight Angel." He whispered.

I woke up the next morning feeling much better than I had when I fell asleep. I lifted my head up and looked around the room. I heard something move beside me and remembered that I had fallen asleep on Jack so I sat up all the way. Jack slowly woke up and looked down at me for a minute.

"Good mornin Angel." He smiled.

"Good morning." I said drearily. I wasn't a morning person, so it took me a little while to wake up.

"Ya feelin any bettah?" he asked.

"Yeah, a lot better actually."

"Ready ta go ta woik?"

"But today is Wednesday, I only work on weekends." I said, my brain still not awake.

"Ya also told ya faddah dat you'd covah someone's shift."

"Oh crap, I forgot about that."

"Hurry up, we gotta go soon."

"Ok, can I use your shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, up da stahs and foist door on ya left."

"Thanks Jack."

"Ya welcome."

Today would be an interesting day to say the least. Why I always made an idiot out of myself in front of Jack I will never know; I guess that was just the way fate worked. I got out of the shower, my hair still sopping wet and curly, got dressed and headed downstairs where I met up with Jack, Dodger, and Blink.

"Good morning!" I called.

"Someone's in a better mood." Dodger commented, not looking at all happy at being up at this time of day.

"Yep yep!"

"Wow, what a difference a shower makes!" Jack chuckled.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" I asked.

"Uh huh."

"Then take that!" I said whipping him with my wet hair.

"What the crap?"

"It's called a hair whip, and she's famous for it!" Dodger filled him in. She had been the recipient of many of my hair whips over the years.

"Hair whip eh?"

"Mm hm"

"Whatevah, let's go!"

"Yes sir!" I said snapping into a military salute.

"Drama queen." Riley coughed.

"I heard that!" I called as I followed Jack out the door.

Jack and I worked together all day and surprisingly, we got along just fine with no accidents occurring. I was shocked and amazed that I had made it through an entire day with Jack and hadn't humiliated myself! Jack seemed a little more at ease around me for some reason, though I'm not entirely sure why. He had also let me sleep in his bed, and on his chest, all this happened since the party. It must have been something that I had done there; but I couldn't remember what it was, though I was going to make myself remember.

The day finally came to an end. The hotel staff was changing shifts and the world in general was heading home. I said goodbye and thank you to Jack for letting me crash in his bed before I turned and walked out to where Spot had parked my car. _Ugh, the parking garage, at least there isn't some freaky stalker after me this time, at least I don't think there is. Why didn't I ask someone to walk out here with me?_ I pondered as I made my way out to my car. I was just inside the door and was contemplating turning back when I felt a pair of hands grab at my side. _Oh no you don't creep!_ I thought to myself as I dug my elbow into my assailant's ribs and flung him over my hip. I realized too late that I had flipped Jack over and that he wasn't a crazed sociopath.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked standing over him.

"Have ya evah done dat ta Media when she tries ta tickle ya?" he asked painfully.

"No, but she's never come up behind me in a parking garage before. Are you sure you're okay?" I asked really concerned that I had hurt him.

"Yeah, I'se fine, help me up dough would ya?" he asked.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked.

"Well, lemme see…ya could go on a date wid me." He said slyly.

"Okay, name the time and the place." _Did I just say that?_

"Friday night, and you'll see where we'se gonna go."

"Friday it is. In the meantime, would you like to come over for dinner?" I asked, because a simple date couldn't make up for the fact that I had flipped him. _Or was that overdoing it?_

"Uh I'd love ta, but what bout Blink."

"Oh I'm sure that if he's not coming for dinner, then he and Riley are going to do something." I laughed.

Jack followed me home where as I figured, there was a throng of people waiting for us. The usual gang was there, Media, Mush, Skittery, Spades, Mouse, Bumlets, Ace, Spot, Riley, Blink and finally Jack and I. Media and Mouse swarmed me as soon as I walked in the door.

"Where have you been all day?" Media asked.

"At work."

"You don't work during the week though," Mouse stated.

"I had to pick up someone's shift."

"Oh" they replied.

"You know, you two should really spend time at your own houses one of these days." I laughed since they were always, or at least it seemed, over at mine.

"One of these days, but not today." Media smiled.

"So, we noticed that Jack came home with you." Mouse smirked.

"Oh gosh you two are nosy!" I sighed as I walked upstairs to my room so I could change.

"Well, when you give someone a black eye, and then a week later you're seen everywhere with them, rumors do fly." Media pointed out.

"You are one odd duck, Media. Nothing's going on." I said walking into my closet and changing.

"Oh come on Acorn, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't like him!" Media said.

"I can't do that Media."

"Ha, I knew it, I knew you liked him!" She said triumphantly.

"I never said I didn't. I only said that there was nothing going on."

"I beg to differ." Mouse interjected.

"And why is that Mouse darling?" I asked trying to decide on something to wear.

"Oh just because of a little something that I saw at the Christmas Party."

"Really what?"

"You don't remember?" Mouse asked shocked.

"Remember what?"

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you." She said.

"You are so weird!" I said selecting a shirt and slipping it over my head.

"ANGEL YA BETTAH BE DECENT CAUSE I'M COMIN IN!" Spot yelled from outside my door. I stuck my head out of the closet and looked at my strange brother.

"You rang oh mighty Spot Conlon who fears nothing?" I chided him.

"Dinnah's ready." He said.

"You burst into my room to tell me dinner is ready?" I asked incredulously.

"And you say I'm weird." Mouse said.

"Are you sure you're not related to us?" Media asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Nobody in my family acts as weird as ya'll do!"

"That it true." I nodded.

"See ya downstahs."

"Whatever"

On the way downstairs, Media elbowed Mouse and they both started tickling me.

"Ahh," I screamed, "Wait til we get off the stairs, I don't need another concussion!"

"Heh, fine" they agreed. We finished clomping down the staircase where they immediately pounced.

"Mouse, sit on her legs so she can't kick!" Media shouted. Mouse complied as she ran over and plopped on my legs.

"No fair!" I said where I was pinned to the floor.

"You're so whiney Acorn." Media said as she hair whipped me.

"Pahach" I said trying to get the few remaining bits of hair out of my mouth.

"What are you three doing out here?" Spades asked walking into the hall. "Oh, I see"

"Quick, get her arms." Media commanded. Spades walked over and pinned my arms above my head while Media continued to tickle me.

"Spades," I screamed. "You're gonna regret this later!"

"Now that's not much incentive for me to let go now is it?" she laughed.

"Oh you're dead!"

"Haha"

"Media, Mouse, and Spades please stop tickling my daughter so that we can eat." My dad said walking into the hall.

"Yes, Uncle Nate." Media said reluctantly.

"THANK YOU!" I said finally able to get free. We walked to the dinning room and sat down. Throughout the meal, things went smoothly for the most part. I almost had mashed potatoes flung on me from Spot, but other than that it was ok.

"I would like to take this time to invite you all over for Christmas dinner." My dad announced after the meal.

"Tank ya soi. We'd love ta come, wouldn't we Jacky Boy" Blink said elbowing Jack in the ribs.

"Yeah, we would." Jack confirmed rubbing his side.

"Well, then it's all set, Dinner will start around 3:00." My dad said as he left the room.

"Oy." I sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Ace asked.

"Oh nothing, just I'm gonna have to help make the Christmas dinner, and I was hoping that I wouldn't have to spend all day in the kitchen." I said.

"Who all is coming?" Ace asked.

"Well, um, that's a good question. Let's see, my family; Blink and Jack for the actual Christmas dinner. And then Media's coming later, as are Skittery, Mouse, Bumlets, Mush, and are you coming?"

"Yeah, later."

"So everyone is coming later?"

"Looks that way."

"Oh, well, maybe I won't have to spend as long in the kitchen as I thought." I laughed.

"Yeah, over react much?" Spades asked walking by me.

"Oh shush."

"It's the truth though!" she countered.

"Yeah yeah."

"Heya, I'se just comin ta say bye, Angel, me an Blink're bout ta leave." Said Jack.

"Oh, well, bye!" I said waving at him.

"See ya Friday."

"Ok, see ya!" I smiled as he walked out the door.

"What's happening Friday?" Mouse asked.

"ARGH, you are the nosiest people I know!" I said getting up. "If it will satisfy your morbid curiosity, I flipped him earlier and we're going on a date Friday to make up for that." I said before dashing up to my room to escape further questioning from the date nazis.


	10. The Big Date

**a/n: heya...two chappies in one day! Woot go me! lol...anyway same as always, don't own em...this one is a little longer than the others and a little on the cheesy side in some places...but it fits I promise! **

**Continued thanks to Ducky who pretty much wrote this whole thing since I'm a loser who's never been on a date...pathetic I know anyway...much thanks to her!**

**And thank you to Dodger, Spades and Mouse for consistantly reviewing!

* * *

**

Friday night rolled around and I was more nervous than a deer during deer season. The fact that Spot and Spades had been teasing me all day didn't help the nervousness any they actually made it worse. I was rummaging through my closet in a desperate attempt to find something to wear that night when my mom walked in.

"Angelica, can I talk to you for a minute." She asked.

"If you don't mind that I keep on digging." I said from the depths of my closet.

"No, I don't mind. How much do you like this boy?" she asked. I stopped rummaging and looked at her, was she serious?

"Um, I don't know, why?"

"Because it seems that you've fallen for him rather quickly and I don't want you to rush things or be, pressured in anyway."

"Pressured? You sound like I'm an old maid whose biological clock is ticking and it's almost out of time! What kind of a girl do you think I am? I didn't go to True Love Waits for 6 years for nothing!"

"Watch your lip young lady." My mom said sharply.

"Well, what am I supposed to say? You and dad are always on me to find a guy and get married and now that I do you start telling me to be careful!"

"That's because we want to make sure that you don't get carried away and make sure that he's the right one for you before you do anything you'll regret doing later."

"Yes Mother, I'll be careful!" I sighed exasperated.

"Well, I just don't want you to get hurt sweetie."

"Thank you for your concern, I've got my heart covered it's ok." I said while digging through my closet still.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" she asked. My mom was great at being nosy. No wonder everyone in the family knew how my love life was.

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise."

"Ohhh, that's sweet." She sighed wistfully.

"Mom, it's a mercy date, I flipped him and this is how he said I could make up for it."

"Oh I'm sure he would have come up with another reason had you not flipped him."

"Uh, mom, I'm still trying to get ready, so would you mind?"

"Oh all right, have fun!"

Half an hour later Spades beat on my door.

"Your future husband is here!" she called.

"HE'S NOT MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" I called.

"You don't know that!"

"LEAVE!"

"Spot is interrogating him by the way." She said walking in the door.

"What part of leave are you not comprehending?" I asked.

"The leave part. Are you going to wear you hair like that?" She asked sounding shocked.

"I was, why what's wrong with it?"

"Oh nothing, it's just so, everyday."

"Do you want to do something with it?"

"Why darling ah thought ya'd nevah ask." She said slipping into her "southern belle" accent. She wrestled the brush away from me, took my hair down from the ponytail it was in and started brushing through it. A few minutes later of plucking, pulling, straightening and curling, she was done. I looked at myself in the floor length mirror on my door; she had worked wonders on my hair. It was piled on top of my head and loose ringlet curls framed my face, thus complimenting the midnight blue dress I was wearing.

"Wow, Spades, you're a genius!" I said hugging her.

"I know" she smiled. "Now go, I'm sure that Spot has scared him off by now."

"If he has I'll kill him!" I said my eyes flashing.

"Well, no way to know til you get down there." Spades said pushing me out the door. I walked downstairs to see Jack and Spot talking on the couch. When I entered the room, Jack got a huge goofy grin on his face, which caused Spot to turn around.

"Heya Angel," Jack said.

"Good evening, kind sir." I said curtsying.

"COUGHDRAMAQUEENCOUGH." Spot said having a sudden coughing fit.

"I heard that." I said glaring at him.

"Oh, let me get a picture of you two!" my mom said running in the room with her camera.

"Mom, this is a date, it's not my first, and it's not the prom, not the first day of school. No pictures."

"But it's your first date with Jack." Spades said elbowing me.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"Don't you want a picture to show your kids one day?" She said still elbowing me. I glared at her menacingly.

"I wanna have a talk with you later." I said not looking at all amused.

"Stop it you two. Jack and Angelica, smile!" my mom yelled taking the blasphemous picture.

"I hate it when she does that." I muttered.

"How often does she do dat?" Jack muttered back.

"Since Prom, this has been the first."

"I feel special." He joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Can we go before the rest of my family gets here?" I asked dreading what would happen if Media showed up.

We walked out to his car and he opened the door for me, and as I got in the car I hit the top of my hair on the edge of the door, since I wasn't used to it being so high.

"DON'T MESS IT UP, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LEFT THE DRIVEWAY YET!" Spades shouted from the door.

"Brittany, stop spying on your sister!" I heard my mom yell inside the house, even though spying was exactly what my mom was doing from the kitchen window.

The drive over was a bit awkward at first, but became more comfortable as our conversation progressed. We pulled up in front of Olive Garden and I began to open the door due to force of habit, thus causing Jack to sprint around the car to open it for me.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." I said sheepishly smiling.

"Oh, it's okay dere Angel." He said. "Just ta give ya a warnin, I'll be gettin da door ta da restaurant as well."

"Good to know, since I probably would have grabbed for it." I chuckled. We entered into the lobby of the restaurant where we were told by the seating hostess that we would have to wait for a couple of minutes for an open table. I noticed that she was eyeing Jack the whole time she was talking to us, and my anger began to flare. Was that jealousy I was feeling? Why was I getting so uptight over a flirtatious seating hostess, especially over Jack? I mentally slapped myself for thinking that way and made my mind up to stay calm for the rest of the date. As promised, a few minutes later the pager went off letting us know the table was ready and we were lead to our seats.

"So waddaya in da mood foh Angel?" Jack asked.

"Chicken Fettuccini." I said eyeing my menu.

"Sounds good."

"And ta drink?"

"Water is good."

"Lost ya taste foh alcohol?" he laughed.

"After Monday, permanently!" I said, not joking. Our waiter then arrived and took our orders leaving us to talk over breadsticks.

"So, as I recall, you told Blink that you were taking a break from the stage?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I'm an actah and a dancah by trade. I woiked at dis place called Medda's it's off Broadway."

"What brought you into that business?" I asked my interest suddenly peaked.

"Ah well, I met Medda trough me faddah, befoh he passed away. She took me in an raised me in da theater, so I'se always been around it, and I dunno, I guess I'se just always liked it." He said shrugging.

"So ah, tell me bout yaself."

"Oh stayed at home, went to community college, work, there's really not much to me." I said trying to recall something interesting that had happened to me.

"Oh I doubt that, from what I'se seen in da tree weeks I'se been heah, dere's a lot ta ya." He said slightly leaning across the table. I felt my cheeks begin to flush with slight embarrassment at all that he had witnessed over the last few weeks.

"Oh I didn't mean ta embarrass ya or nuttin. Just seems like dere's moh to ya dan whatcha say." He said leaning back.

"Well, I suppose there is. Well, let's see, we moved from New York when I was four. We got here and my dad opened the hotel, I grew up around it. I started working there when I was 16. Graduated High School around here, went to the university and the rest is history."

"Well, whadda ya wanna do wid ya life?"

"When I was little I wanted to act on Broadway. Now, I'm not so sure, I'm an acting major, but we'll see."

"Well ya know, I'se got connections in da theater if ya evah wanna try it"

"Ha ha yeah sure."

"Ya tink I'm jokin?"

"Aren't you?"

"No, I'se serious."

My face turned somber, I hadn't thought about that in a long time. I was an okay actress, good enough for community college, but for Broadway? My train of thought was broken when the waiter returned with our food.

"And I'll be back in a little while to see how ya'll are doing." The waiter said gliding off the kitchen.

"Ya know, I tink dey teach 'em how ta glide like dat." Jack said.

"Oh what, like Tommy's Gliding School for Waiters?" I asked.

"I woulda picked anoddah name, but ya got da idea." He smiled.

"So uh ya got some interestin friends."

"They are definitely one of a kind."

"Yeah but it's good ta have interestin friends." He smirked.

"I sense a story behind that comment." I urged.

"Ah lotsa stohies."

"What were they like?"

"Well, David, he's real smaht, kinda like a walkin mouth. He has good ideas; just don't got da guts to get 'em out in da open. And den his kid bruddah Les; he's like my adopted lil bruddah. He's engergetic, almost naïve in dat innocent child way, ya know? Who else, dere's Crutchy. He's ona da most loyal people ya'll evah meet. He's gotta gimp leg so he walks around wid a crutch all da time, which is why we'se call 'im Crutchy. But dey're a great buncha guys."

"Do you miss them?"

"Yeah, but at least I got Blink, and I got ta meet youse."

And again, my traitorous cheeks gave me away by blushing.

"Aw, she's already blushing, and I haven't even teased her yet!" Media said walking out of nowhere.

"Media, what are you doing here?" I asked, mortified. "Did my mom send you here to spy on me?"

"Yeah, she gave me a way cool little earpiece!" Media said in a mocking tone.

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"No, you brat." She said smacking my head. "Oh nice hair."

"If you mess it up Spades will kill you!"

"You her and everyone else."

"So, how's the date goin?" Mush asked walking up behind Media.

"Better if we weren't in Grand Central Station!" I glared at the two of them.

"We can take a hint right Media?" Mush said dragging her away to a seat across the aisle.

"I swear, if everyone doesn't act like I'm getting married, I'm gonna jump of the roof of the hotel!" I mumbled to myself. Jack and I picked our conversation up again, but every so often I would feel the burning gaze of Media, who was giving me the kiss kiss face from across the aisle. Which resulted in either my throwing a straw paper at her or Mush kicking her under the table.

"Like you said Jack, interesting friends." I said turning my attention back to my date. After dinner we got back in the car and he drove us to the Arlington suburbs where the annual Christmas light decorating contest was held. We got in line and drove through the myriads of houses that each had Christmas lights dangling from eaves, trees, bushes, and posts each one a different color. By this time we were comfortable with each other and the atmosphere was relaxed. We drove by one house that had a large display of a pink horse around a manger scene.

"Oh," I said and hit Jack's leg excitedly. "It's a pink horse!"

"I take it ya like hoises."

"Yeah, when I was in seventh grade I took equestrian lessons and got into gymnastics on horseback. Oh it was so much fun!"

"Wow." Jack then fumbled through his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Who're ya callin?" I asked

"Infohmation."

"For what?"

"You'll see." He pulled the car over and stepped outside so I couldn't hear what he was saying. After a couple of minutes he got back in and turned the car in the opposite direction.

"So?" I asked.

"Ya'll like it, so long as I don't get da dihections mixed up." He said.

We arrived a short time later at the West End, a small section of downtown Dallas that housed the arts district. The whole trip there Jack had a smile plastered on his face, which only spurred on my curiosity.

"We'se heah." He finally announced.

"Where exactly is here?"

"Da West End, shohly ya knew dat." He joked.

"My dear Watson, you have a blazing talent for observing the obvious! But seriously, what are we doing?"

"Ah you'll find out." He said opening his door before coming around to open mine. He helped me out of the car and offered me his arm. I took it and we walked to a booth of some sort. Jack got his wallet from his pocket and paid the guy sitting there who pointed off to our right. We followed his directions, for lack of a better word, to where a beautiful white carriage drawn by a bay horse. I was speechless as we approached the carriage and climbed in.

"So ya like it?" Jack asked me once we were settled.

"I love it." I said.

"Well, it's ya gift, so Merry Christmas, Angel." He said putting his arm around me. I smiled and absent-mindedly gave him a kiss on the cheek. A wave of shock and panic then ran through my blood, did I just kiss him? I looked at Jack to see his response and he was smiling broadly.

"Was dat my Christmas present?" he said jokingly. I hit him in the stomach, which got an oomph out of him.

"Guess not." He laughed. Our carriage ride took us through a park where children attempted to scrape up what little snow there was to have a snowball fight.

"Dat's what I miss about New Yowk. Dere's snow."

"But," I countered, "When we do get snow, the entire city shuts down."

"Oh yeah how much do ya get?"

"If we're lucky, six inches."

"Wow," Jack began to laugh. "And dat's a lot?"

"For us, yeah. I've seen 18" drifts exactly once in my life and that was on my 17th birthday, in Eureka Springs, Arkansas." I said reminiscing.

"Well maybe ya should come ta New Yowk wid me." That kind of threw me off guard. Jack must have caught my hesitation because he started talking about the horse.

"Do ya know what kinda breed dis hoise is?" he asked randomly.

"Uh, well, it looks like a bay." I said by this point completely lost.

"Oh, dat's neat." He said. And then through a random series of questions from Jack, I forgot about the awkward comment he'd made. The rest of the carriage ride was pleasant but a little chilly. Jack must have noticed because he suggested that we go for hot chocolate afterward. We said goodnight to the carriage driver and made our way back to the car. Jack once again opened the door, and once again, I hit my hair upon entrance.

"Remind me never to let Spades do my hair again." I grumbled to myself. Jack got in and we began to cruise around the town looking for a place to get our Hot Cocoa. We finally settled on a cozy café, which was partly inhabited by caffeine addicted college students. Jack paid for our drinks and we picked a table in the corner.

"So are ya content wid ya cocoa?" he asked.

"Yep yep." I replied ingesting the liquid chocolaty goodness. I noticed that Jack had a little bit of a froth mustache and began to chuckle quietly at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Your facial hair is growing out." I laughed. Puzzled he touched his fingers to his face and smirked.

"So you tink dat's funny?" he asked dabbing the froth off of his lip.

"Yeah." I nodded while still giggling.

"How bout that?" he asked flinging the napkin at me. I attempted to duck, but it bounced off of my forehead.

"Why is everything attracted to my head?" I asked.

"Uh, I dunno." He shrugged. We continued our warm conversation over cocoa attempting to block out the caffeine addicted college kids. We did a fairly good job since we went through several rounds of hot cocoa and soon found that the employees were starting to mop.

"I tink dat's a sign Angel."

"Yep." We made our way back to the car almost being stepped on by college kids running around playing shoe football. The drive home was a little quieter than before but still relaxing. We pulled up in my driveway where Jack proceeded to open my door once more.

"Should I walk ya up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He offered his arm and we strolled up the walkway. We reached my doorstep and just stood there for a second not knowing what to say. Jack seemed nervous as if he seemed unsure of what to do.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow at woik?" he asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow." He hesitantly turned and walked back to his car. Once inside it took him a little longer than usual to start it up and drive off. I fumbled for my keys and quietly walked into the house and proceeded to walk upstairs to my room for sleep.


	11. Laser Tag

**A/N: Hey everyone! How's it goin in Newsiesfandom? Ok, i'm a little hyper at the moment hehe...anyway this one is a bit long...but good and cheese free nonetheless! Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, I'm going out of town on friday and won't be back til the 23rd, so if i can get one up before I leave, then I will but if not, I'll be back soon! **

**Shout outs: Dodger, Mouse and Spades, you guys, as always, continue to rock! I like ya'lls reviews, they make me laugh in a good way...bc there's humor...I'm gonna stop now! **

**And to Ducky! My ever faithful co-authoress and cheese nazi (in a good way)! Without her this story wouldn't be nearly as good as it is, nor would it have half the tickle fights it does! glares NO MORE TICKLING! LOL JUST PLAYING! ANYWAY ENJOY! ADIOS AMIGOS!**

* * *

I woke up Saturday morning to go to work, happy and awake for once. I got dressed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast since I hadn't wasted all of my time getting out of bed. I sat down at the table and cheerily greeted everyone present.

"Good Morning!" I said smiling.

"Someone's in a good mood." Spades said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, 'specially foh stayin out all night." Spot commented.

"It was not all night." I retorted.

"I'm assuming that your date with your future husband went well then?" Spades said smiling.

"The next person to call him my future husband is gonna get it." I said glaring at my two younger siblings.

"All right, we'se just playin wid ya!" Spot said holding up his hands in the don't kill me motion.

"No, it's just you two, mom, Riley, Mush and Media have all said something about it, and it's a tad bit annoying."

"Aight, I said we'll stop." Spot said a bit angrily.

"What's wrong with you today Spot?" I asked, seriously concerned for him. He usually didn't act this way unless something was seriously wrong.

"Nuttin, dere's nuttin wrong wid me." He snapped getting up from the table.

"I'm leaving in 30 minutes, you'd better be down here if you want a ride!" I yelled.

"Be nice to him, Angel." Spades said.

"Why, he snapped at me?" I said.

"He snapped because, he thinks that you'll get hurt when Jack goes back to New York." She explained.

"I can take care of myself." I countered.

"You know that and I know that, but ever since last week, he's been a bit overprotective of you."

"He hasn't acted any different."

"Around you no, but when you aren't here he does."

"Why?"

"He didn't want to irritate you!"

"Oy" I muttered walking upstairs to escape the drama.

A half hour later we left, Spot still seemed a bit on edge, so I just let him be. We got to the hotel and clocked in. I went to the front desk where Blink was waiting with a huge cheeky smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"How'd ya date wid Cowboy go?"

"Oh, well, we went to Olive Garden, got stalked by my cousin, looked at Christmas lights, went for a carriage ride, and had hot cocoa before he dropped me off."

"Was dat all?" he asked.

"Do I detect a bit of sarcasm, Blink?"

"Me, nevah!" he laughed.

"Whatever!"

We had our usual Saturday business, countless people checking in and out and generally creating chaos in the lobby. In the early afternoon Riley showed up to talk to Blink.

"Heya Dodger." He said as she walked up.

"Hey Blink." Dodger smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed seein ya!"

"Oh, please, it's only been a week, if that!" I interjected.

"But, it's true, I really did miss him!" Dodger said.

"And I really did miss hah."

"Can you two not go one week without seeing each other?" I asked.

"No." Dodger pouted.

"Oh good gravy! You're worse than Spades when she lost her blanket when she was five!"

"Am not!" I shot her a yeah that's what you think look.

"Blink, whad ya do ta make Angel make dat face?" Jack asked walking up.

"It wadn't me!" Blink protested.

"Uh-huh, shoh it wadn't."

"No, actually it was my beloved sister!" I said poking her, and making her squeal. "He he"

"So ah, Angel, how're ya?" Jack asked turning his attention to me.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great."

"I had a lot of fun last night."

"Me too. Maybe we'll have ta do dat again sometime."

"I'd like that." I said for some reason blushing.

"Well, I'se gotta get back ta woik. Catch ya ladah."

"Bye."

"OOOOO" Riley taunted.

"Oh shut up you." I said tossing a pen at her; which she dodged.

"Angel has a boyfriend, Angel has a boyfriend." She said still taunting me.

"No I don't!"

"Angel, ya was blushin!"

"How does my over reactive blushing mean that Jack is my boyfriend?"

"It just does." Riley said throwing the pen back at me, and it hit me in the head, surprise of all surprises.

"OW" I complained rubbing my forehead. "Gah, I swear, I have a magnet in my head!"

"Can't-stay-away!" Blink mocked as he slapped his hand to my head.

"Cute Blink, real cute!" I glared at him.

"I thought it was." Riley said giving him her goofy smile.

"You would think him walking into a tree was cute."

"No, that's something you would do." Riley commented.

"Ya know, I'm going to go where I'm appreciated!" I said walking off.

"DRAMA QUEEN!" Riley yelled.

"AND PROUD OF IT!"

Later that day, after we had all gotten off work, I drove everyone home and settled into my room to read a book. It seemed like it had been forever since I'd been able to do that. Especially since we've had company over every single night. About halfway in someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called. Spot opened the door and poked his head in.

"Dinnah's ready" he mumbled.

"Thank you."

"Ya welcome." He said starting to back out of the room.

"Hold it, come here." I said, putting my book down.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped earlier."

"Ain't a big deal."

"You've been avoiding me all day, yeah, it's a big deal."

"Yeah, so what if it is a big deal?"

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" I probed.

"Nah"

"Ok, let me rephrase that, I want to talk about it."

"Why dincha say dat in da foist place."

"I was giving you a chance."

"A chance foh what?"

"To say you wanted to talk about it."

"Well, it ain't gonna change nuttin."

"You don't know that."

"Ya like 'im doncha?"

"Kindasortamaybeyes"

"Well, den it don't change nuttin"

"WOULD YOU TALK TO ME!" I asked rather annoyed.

"I am talking to ya!"

"Talking yes, communicating no"

"Okay, ya like 'im, den da lil scabbah's gonna leave and den you'se gonna be hoit!"

"Well, that was unexpected." I mumbled.

"I try ta communicate wid ya and ya make fun a me, now ya know why I didn't wanna talk bout it!" he said turning to walk out the door.

"Spot, come back here, I'm not done with you!" I called after him to no avail. Sometimes the boy just made me want to scream, so I did while pounding my pillow. Once I finished venting my anger I composed myself and walked downstairs to dinner. I walked in to find my family along with Blink and Skittery sitting at our table.

"Hello boys." I said sitting down.

"Heya!" they said simultaneously. Conversation around our table was normal, with the exception of Spot and me. He was still avoiding me. After dinner we stayed in the kitchen while my parents went off to do, something.

"Hey, do ya'll wanna go play lasah tag?" Blink asked.

"Oh, laser tag, fun!" I said, getting slightly hyper.

"Good, because Mush and Media are pickin up Jacky Boy and meetin us dere."

"Cool." Spades said.

"I'll be in me room if ya need me." Spot said walking upstairs.

"What's eatin him?" Skittery asked.

"He's being a drama queen." I said.

"I HOID DAT!" Spot yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled.

"Blink, can you go talk some sense into him?" Spades asked.

"I'll try." He said walking upstairs to talk to Spot.

"So uh, where do you think we're gonna go play laser tag at?" Riley asked.

"Probably the new Main Event, or Mountasia, they're the only places that I know that have laser tag." I answered.

"SHE'S TREATIN ME LIKE A CHILD!" we overheard Spot yell from his room.

I started to respond to that comment when Riley, Spades and Skittery all attacked me with verbal threats.

"Oy, fine, I'll stay out of it!" I said surrendering.

"YA DON'T EVEN KNOW DA GUY!" Blink yelled.

"Wow, they're really getting into it." Skittery commented.

"Indeed" I replied.

"I hope Spot doesn't hurt him." Riley said.

A few minutes of silence went by from Spot's room when Blink finally emerged.

"He said he'd come if Ace was gonna be dere."

"Someone call Ace and see if she wants to go!" Riley said.

"I'll do it, I know her a little better than you guys." Spades said walking over to the phone.

"Hello, Ace? This is Spades. We were wondering if you would want to go play laser tag with us. Who all is going? Well, Me, Skittery, Dodger, Angel, Blink, Media, Mush, Jack, Bumlets, Mouse and Spot said he'd go if you went. Ok, we'll tell him, see you at Main Event. Bye."

"I take that as a yes." I said.

"Yep, she said she'd meet us there."

"I'll go tell Spot." Blink said as he disappeared upstairs for the second time. He and Spot came down a few minutes later, Spot still looked angry, but he was calming down.

"Well, since I'se shoh ya hoid parta dat, dere's no reason ta be awkwahd." Spot said.

"Well den, let's go!" Skittery said walking towards the door.

"Let me grab my purse!" Dodger, Spades and I all said at the same time as we rushed up to our rooms.

"We've been heah for a good 15 minutes and dey didn't do dat eahliah?" Blink said.

"Goils" Spot added rolling his eyes. We came back downstairs and dashed out to our cars. Dodger, Blink and Spot rode in Blink's car and I had Spades and Skittery with me. During the drive over Skittery kept changing the radio stations.

"Spades, you get shotgun on the way back." I growled. Suddenly my cell phone rang.

"ARGH, can someone get that?" I asked shouting over the radio.

"Angel's phone." Spades answered.

"Uh, hold on a second, let me put you on speaker phone."

"Hello, can ya hear me, Angel?" Mush asked.

"Yeah I can hear you!" I called into the backseat.

"What?"

"She said she could hear you Mush." Spades narrated.

"Oh, ok. Jack won't admit it, but he's wondering where you are."

"Don't say dat!" Jack yelled in the background.

"Mush, stop teasing the boy." Media said, in the foreground.

"Ha ha" Mush chuckled.

"We're on our way Mush." I laughed.

"What?"

"She said we're on our way!" Spades shouted at him.

"No need to shout Spades. Ok, Jack, rest assured, your Angel will be here soon!" Soon we heard the sounds of a cell phone being knocked to the floor along with Media shouting.

"That's my cell phone! Don't hurt it, or him. Bad Jack, oh bad Mush. Stop it!"

"We'll be there in about ten minutes!" Spades said hanging up the phone.

"Dey'll both be dead by then."

"Let's hope not." I said unconsciously pushing harder on the accelerator.

We got there in about five minutes later to find Mush, Media, Jack, Mouse, Bumlets and Ace standing out front. I whipped Purity into a parking spot with Spades and Skittery protesting.

"Angel, that was my head." Spades said getting out of the car.

"Spades, love, how many times have I told you to sit in the middle?" I asked.

"Too many to count." She muttered.

"Then why don't you listen?"

"Because every time I get in your car I forget how you drive!" she said rubbing her head.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Skittery said running inside with his hand pressed over his mouth.

"You made my boyfriend sick!" stated a shocked Spades.

"It's not my fault he gets motion sickness!" I said innocently.

"Heya dere beautiful!" Jack said as we walked up.

"Ok, you two have to be officially dating if you're gonna talk like that." Media said obnoxiously.

"Well, are you?" Bumlets asked.

"I don't know, are we?" I asked Jack.

"Uh, I kinda had dis planned out differently, but uh, yeah?" he asked looking at me hopefully.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Awww, how cutsie!" Media said.

"And that's the power of the Media." Mush said.

"Yuppers." She said.

"Can we play now? It's cold!" complained Mouse.

"Well, we've gotta wait for Spot, Dodger, and Blink." I said.

"Yeah, they don't drive as psychotic as Angel." Spades quipped.

"Oh and you're the BEST driver in the world?" I asked her.

"Of course!"

"Not." Said Skittery coming out of the building.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side." Spades said walking up to him.

"Just statin da truth." He replied. Before Spades could say anything more, Dodger, Blink and Spot drove up and got out of the car. As soon as Spot's feet hit the pavement he headed straight to Ace.

"Dang Angel, where was the fire?" Blink asked.

"Oh, uh, nowhere?" I said attempting to sound convincing.

"Weak Angel, really weak!" Dodger said.

"I know, it was a desperate attempt at an answer." I pouted.

"It's still cold!" Mouse said.

"Cuddle with Bumlets." Said Ace.

"Yeah, dat's what he's dere foh." Jack finished.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Mouse said snuggling into Bumlet's arms who was grinning broadly.

"AWWW, someone should take a picture." Media said, then finished when she saw the camera phones being pulled out, "Not really."

"I think she was being sarcastic." I said.

"Duh" Media replied attempting to tickle me.

"No!" I said dashing behind Jack.

"You can't hide forever!" she teased.

"Yes I can."

"I'm still cold, Bumlets is broken!" Mouse commented.

"I resent dat remahk." Bumlets said.

"Ok, we'll go inside!" Blink said walking towards the door. We got in line to play laser tag and had to wait for a few minutes before we could go in. While we were waiting Media decided to have what she called a "poke fest". Which basically meant she ran around poking everyone, and sometimes people would join in and others would run for their lives; namely me.

"Don't you want to play Acorn?" Media asked chasing me.

"No, not really. I don't trust you when it comes to poking."

"What kind of relationship do we have where you can't even trust me?" she asked as we ran by Jack.

"Is dere sumptin ya need ta tell me Angel?" Jack asked with eyebrows raised.

"Mush, please explain the relationship, while I hunt down Acorn." Media said running after me.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled still trying to get away. Mush and Skittery had been having their own poke war, but they broke it up so Mush could explain to Jack.

"Help me, save me, help me, save me!" I screamed running past again.

"Acorn, I won't hurt you!" Media said still chasing me.

"Why do I somehow not believe you!"

"Because you have trust issues!"

"Because of you!"

"That's gonna cost you an extra poke!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" I saw Spot standing nearby and quickly ran to hide behind him.

"Hide me!" I whispered.

"Fine" he said staying where he was.

"Where'd she go?" I heard Media ask.

"Where'd who go?"

"Your sister!"

"Dodgah?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Who ya callin dumb?" Spot said pulling himself up to his full height.

"I'm the youngest in a big family, that doesn't intimidate me! Oh, I'm gonna go get Bumlets!" Media said running off.

"Is she gone?" I asked poking my head out.

"Yeah, she's gone."

"Ok, see you in a minute." I said sneaking off to Jack. I walked over to where Mush and Jack were talking.

"So does that make sense?" Mush asked.

"Can ya rewoid it?" Jack replied.

"Uh, they're just, friends that attack each other in a playful manner."

"Ok, dat makes sense."

"Welcome to my world."

"You make it sound like dealing with Media is a hard thing." I teased.

"She has her moments." Just then Media ran up behind me and tickled me mercilessly. I ended up head bunting her to try to get her off of me, but all that did was give me a headache. By this point we were laughing so hard that tears were streaming and we collapsed. We ended up in a heap laughing our heads off.

"It burns!" Media said.

"Can't-breathe!" I laughed.

"Are you okay there Acorn?" she laughed.

"My head hurts!"

"Don't try to head bunt if you can't do it right!"

"It burns!" I snorted.

"I feel like I just did sit ups!"

"Should we get 'em up?" Jack asked semi concerned.

"Nah, they'll be fine in a minute." Mush said, which only made us crack up more.

"Or maybe five minutes." True to Mush's predictions, five minutes later we had regained what little composure we had left and got up to go play laser tag.

Once inside the dark room where we got our guns we split off into teams. Jack, Media, Dodger, Blink, Skittery and I were on team Green. While Mouse, Bumlets, Mush, Spot, Ace, and Spades were on team Red. They took our team off to one side and explained the object of the game. Once the staff had finished their oratory, they opened the door and let us begin. Loud Techno music blared through speakers embedded in the ceiling as we prepared for an all out war! Okay, well maybe not all of us; all right it was just me. I'm a little on the competitive side. So anyway as the game progressed, I was racking up points and noticed that Spot seemed to have a personal vendetta against Jack. Silently, I crept over to where Spot was aiming at Jack and took aim at Spot. I fired as many rounds into his back as I could until he looked back at me to see who had shot him. I smiled and waved at him before I ran off to our base to reload my gun, laughing inwardly the entire way.

"Acorn, my own freaking boyfriend killed me!" Media exclaimed as Mush went running around the corner.

"I find that quite humorous!" I laughed.

"It is. He's just getting me back for shooting him earlier." She said. "But still."

"You are nutty my friend." I said going back out to defend my boyfriend from my brother.


	12. Merry Christmas?

**A/N: I told you I'd get it up soon! Anyway...so this is just kinda based off of my first day after getting my wisdom teeth pulled, bc it was really funny to hear me try to talk...so uh yeah enjoy...it may be a little more boring than the rest but a break will do that to ya! Anyway Enjoy please review...I like feedback...just please be nice, ok?**

**Shout Outs:**

**Dodger, Mouse, and Spades; my ever faithful readers/reviewers! I missed you guys!**

**And to ducky, who surprisingly enough, let me go with my drugged thoughts...which was when I told her about this...on Vicoden, interesting let me tell you! Anyway...eternal thanks to her!!!! so enjoy CH 12!!!! which is in reality what this ch is... if you count actual story ch and not intros and A/N's...**

* * *

The next day was a blur as everybody everywhere attempted to finish up their Christmas planning. My family had finished for the most part, but were still lacking a little bit in the gift department since we were expecting two more people at our little celebration, Jack and Blink. Dodger and I rushed out to find presents for them at the last minute, not something I would suggest doing. If you thought that the normal post Thanksgiving holiday sales were chaotic, wait to do your shopping on Christmas Eve. Luckily we got what we needed and headed home to wrap the last minute items and placed them under the tree, preparing for Christmas Day.

Christmas dawned bright and a wee bit chilly for a change. Mom, Spades and I spent most of the morning in the kitchen trying to make dinner for everyone, which we finished around 1:00 in the afternoon. We put everything in the warmer under the oven to keep it warm for the next two hours until we could eat. Our house was buzzing with excitement because it was Christmas. And for me, well, I was excited because I had finally gotten my Christmas wish, a boyfriend. Jack and Blink showed up an hour early which was fine with me, since I wanted to see Jack, and we all settled into the living room to open presents. My family's tradition was to pass out the gifts to each person and then take turns opening them. After the gifts were divvied up, Dad opened his gift from Mom, then Mom opened hers from Dad. I opened one of mine, and at first I didn't know who it had come from, it was a beautiful diamond studded white gold cross necklace. I was speechless when I saw it, it was almost too beautiful just to say thank you. I looked at the card that had come with it and immediately reached out to hug Spot. Who started to pull away at first but ended up just letting me thank him in my own way.

"Thank you, Spot, it's beautiful." I said.

"Tink nuddin of it." He smiled.

Next in the present opening line was Dodger who opened her present from Blink. Then came Spot who opened one from Spades, and then there was Spades who opened the one from Mom and Dad. After we had all opened everything, I took Jack to the back yard and made him hunt for his present. After looking around for quite sometime he finally found it. It was one of the little singing hamsters that was dressed up in a karate uniform and sang "Kung Fu Fighting". I thought that it was appropriate considering all I had done to him since we met.

A short time later we went inside to eat the meal. Turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes and all the trimmings were passed around the table more times than I could count though it was a relief to see that everyone liked my cooking. After dinner Jack, Spot, Spades, Dodger, Blink and I went out into the yard for a snowball fight. Unfortunately, all we had was slush and slush fights generally hurt. In the midst of our playing around, someone accidentally grabbed a hand full of ice instead of slush and hurled it at Jack's face.

"Ow, what da heck?" he shouted as he immediately grabbed the side of his face.

"What happened?" I asked from where Dodger had me pinned down in the slush.

"I dunno, I was jist standin heah and next ting I know I'm bleeding!"

"Ei, that's not good." Spades pointed out. Jack shot her a thank you captain obvious look.

"Come here let me see what happened." I said getting up off the ground.

"Aww, ya gonna play noise foh im?" Blink mocked, which earned him a smack from Dodger.

"Blink, he's bleeding profusely from the looks of it, now's really not the time." I said inspecting Jack's cheek.

"Aw, it ain't dat bad." Spot said, standing behind me.

"He's right, it ain't dat bad." Jack reassured me.

"I can't tell, come inside, I'll clean it up and then I'll be able to tell how bad it is." I said grabbing Jack's hand and leading him inside before he could protest. I dashed into my bathroom to grab stuff from my medicine cabinet. It was then I realized I couldn't carry it all so I called Jack into the bathroom.

"Hey, Jack, can you come here a second?"

"Ya rang Angel?" he asked walking in the bathroom.

"Yeah, come here." I said pushing myself up on the counter so that I could be more on his level. "This might sting a bit." I cautioned as I dabbed peroxide on his face.

"Gah, yea, it stings."

"I warned you; but that part's done at least." I smiled.

"What's da next path?"

"Erm, I don't know, MOM!" I shouted.

"Dat was my eah." Jack complained.

"Oh, sorry."

"Angelica, where are you?" my mom asked walking in my room.

"In here!" I shouted from the bathroom.

"What did you need sweetie?" she asked when she saw me sitting on the counter and Jack standing in front of me.

"Jack got hit in the face with ice, how bad does it look to you?" I said making Jack face her.

"Well, it looks like it needs stitches, just take him to the ER."

"WHAT?!" Jack asked in shock.

"She said you might need stitches." I repeated.

"No it don't." he said shaking his head.

"Oh stop being a baby, come on." I said dragging him out the door.

We got to the ER a short time later, Blink and Dodger came with us, why I don't know but they did. The doctor on duty said that Jack did need stitches and started preparing to put them in so he tried to give Jack a shot to numb the pain. The process was a bit difficult because apparently, Jack had jumping veins; which is where the wall around the vein is so thick that the person administering the shot has to dig deep to find it. It was also a bit painful for me because every time they tried to stick him with the needle he almost squeezed my arm off.

"Uh, Jack, sweetie, would you mind loosening your grip on my arm, I can't feel my hand anymore." I said as sweetly as possible.

"Oh, sahy Angel, but I don't like needles, especially when dey're diggin inta me ahm." He said with a grimace as the doctor again tried to give him the painkiller.

"Well, let's try this arm again." The doctor said switching arms.

Finally they found a vein to put the painkiller in and let it work it's magic. A short time later, Jack was stitched up and ready to go home. And after a quick stop by the hospital's pharmacy, which was the only one open on Christmas day. Jack caught a glimpse of my world when he ran into the door on the way out of the ER.

"Angel, you're supposed to be guiding him!" Dodger exclaimed.

"Oops." I replied.

"Well, he took care a youse, now ya gotta take cah a him." Blink said as Jack stumbled along.

"Ah an ake air a slf." Jack mumbled.

"What?"

"Ah an ake air a slf." He repeated.

"I think that means he can take care of himself?" Blink asked. Jack nodded vigorously at Blink's comment.

"Which is why you ran into the door?" Dodger asked.

"Jack look out!" I yelled before he slammed his knee into a car fender. I grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him in the right direction. I let go for two seconds to grab my keys and throw them to Dodger and ran into his back.

"Yd ou un intome?" Jack mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"He wants to know why you ran into him." Blink said becoming Jack's official interpreter.

"Because Jack, you stopped." I told him, grabbing his shoulders once again.

This continued the entire way to the car. Once we got there, I "gently" guided Jack into the back seat and Dodger drove home.

"Well, this is one Christmas I'll never forget!" I said sarcastically.

"It ain't ovah yet!" Blink said from the front seat.

"No…" I said not catching his drift.

"Oy vey!" Dodger shouted. "Everyone is gonna be at the house tonight and we've got Jack who's drugged up."

"Oy, that's a nightmare waiting to happen!" I said looking at Jack who was slumped over in the seat.

"It'llbefun" Jack mumbled again.

"Blink, interpret please."

"It'll be fun."

"No, it won't!" I argued.

We pulled up in the driveway and began guiding Jack to the house. We had almost made it safely when a football pegged not Jack but me in the head.

"Sorry!" Skittery yelled.

"You'll be sorry!" I yelled back about to run after him, when Dodger grabbed my arm to keep Jack standing while she opened the door.

"Kill Skittery later, right now we've gotta get him inside." She said turning the knob.

We discovered that inside wasn't much safer as we came inside and saw Ace sprint into the family room. Media came running around the corner, pillow in hand, and pounced on Ace.

"Good, ya home. Media, get offa me goilfriend and go attack Angel or sumptin." Spot yelled.

"Hold it, let me get Jack settled before anyone pounces on me!" I yelled into the chaos.

Just then Mush and Bumlets came rushing in the backdoor and tracked in slush. Which Jack slipped in causing both of us to fall in a heap on the floor, with me on the bottom.

"Mush, Bumlets, wipe your boots off before you track in slush!" my mom yelled, obviously not seeing Jack and me in a pile on the ground from slush.

"Sorry!" they yelled.

"DODGER, BLINK, HELP ME UP!!!!!" I yelled.

"AAEEE, sto shodin me ea." Jack mumbled.

"You know, without Blink, I don't know what you're saying." I told him. He just waved his hand as if to say never mind, it's not worth repeating. Dodger and Blink came to my rescue and pulled Jack off of me so that I could stand up and get him settled before Media called an all out war. We all turned into the family room and found an open chair, in which we quickly deposited my incapacitated boyfriend.

"Hey, I was reading there." Mouse complained.

"Yeah, well, your reading spot has been taken over due to Angel's drugged up boyfriend." Dodger objected.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"Well, someone threw an ice clod at him." I said.

"Was it you?" Bumlets asked.

"No, genius, it wasn't me." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Now Acorn, play nice." Media said walking up.

"Grrrr."

"Oh you did not just growl at me!" she said, getting ready to pounce.

"GET THE POPCORN IT'S ANOTHER TICKLE FIGHT!" Spades shouted as she and Skittery walked in.

"Oy, not now." I moaned.

"You're in for it now Angel, she's been pretty hyper today." Mush smirked.

"Great, that's all I need." I said sarcastically as Media jumped on me.

"RED MOSQUITO!!!" she cried.

"UNGH" I said swatting at her.

"Aw come on Acorn!" she smiled trying to tickle my sides.

"Ah, stop, Media!!!!" I screamed. Jack must have mistaken my screams for Media to stop as a desperate plea for help, because he knocked Media off of me. There was a moment of silence before Mush tackled Jack.

"Oy Vey!" I said watching Jack attempt to fight back.

"Mush leave him alone, he's drugged and doesn't know what he's doing!" Media hollered.

"Watch the stitches!" I said as Mush's fist came awfully close to Jack's injured cheek.

"What?" Mush asked stopping suddenly and looking at us curiously.

"He has stitches and he's drugged, so he doesn't know what he's doing and he's talking all weird and stuff." Dodger explained.

"Fine." Mush said with disappointment.

"When he gets better we'll let you fight him." I said.

"They already did that at laser tag, do they have to do it again?" Ace said.

"As long as dey don't kill each oddah, it's fine." Spot commented.

"Not really." Said Mouse.

"COUGHAWKWARDCOUGH." Coughed Skittery.

"Let's all have some cookies and watch a cheesy TV special." Media said in a mocking voice.

"No seriously, let's do it!" Spades said.

"I was being sarcastic, but ok, cookies are bueno." Media said rolling her eyes.

"Cookies are bueno." I repeated.

"Ye cooies buno." Jack mumbled.

"What did he say?" Mush asked.

"He said Yeah, Cookies are bueno." Blink translated for us.

"How do you know what he's saying?" Mouse asked.

"I dunno, I tink it's cause he's been livin in me house foh a mont."

"Is it the drugs that make him talk like that or was it Mush punching him in the face?" Ace asked.

"It's the drugs." Dodger, Blink and I all replied.

We were soon gathered around a platter of cookies and were watching "The Santa Clause" on TV. We laughed a lot during the movie, mostly because Jack would try to laugh at something and end up hurting himself and we'd laugh at him.

"Ith noh fuy." He mumbled.

"Yeah it is!" we all laughed, having gotten used to his mumblings by now. He picked up a cookie and chucked it at Skittery.

"Ow, why me?" Skittery whined.

"Oh get over it, it didn't hurt that bad." I said.

"How would you know?"

"Because everything is attracted to my head for some reason." I replied.

"Oh."

"You're so conceited Acorn, it's all about Your Head!" Media laughed.

"Yeah well, what can I say?"

"Nothing in your defense."

"PHBBT" I blew a raspberry at her.

"Ew, you're getting spit all over the cookies!" Spades scolded.

"Yeah, we don't ALL want your spit in our mouths!" Spot said looking at Jack.

"HUH?" Jack asked.

"Go back to sleep love." I said.

"Aww, they have pet names." Media said in a mockingly sweet voice that she does so well; which got her a smack in the head from Mush.

"Hehe" I laughed. "Yeah"

And that was how Christmas was spent, sitting with my boyfriend in the hospital for most of the day. It was most definitely a Christmas I will never forget!


	13. Herpataphobia

**Hello everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to review, our filter here at school (also where I live) has been acting stupid lately and I have just recently been allowed access back...however temporary it might be...so here is the next chapter of A Newsie Was Never Lovlier. Just a little note, I have the next one almost done and will poste it hastily when I'm finished. Also if it is sometime before I post the next chapter, please understand, I will get it up ASAP...but as of last week I was having to go off campus to get on here and was sittting in my car...So yes, here you are...This one has a bit of um...drama, for lack of a bettter word...anyway on to thank you's**

**Dodger, Mouse, and Spades: you guys are still awesome, thank you all for reviewing it seriously makes my day! **

**And as always to Ducky, my grammar and cheese nazi! Thank you for making this story what it is, and for letting me put a little bit of cheese into it! **

** 3 always, Heavenly Princess**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a kink in my neck, since I had spent the night on the couch with Jack lying heavily on my lap. I looked down to where my legs had stayed overnight and was slightly shocked to see that they were in what would normally be a very uncomfortable position. About that time Spades walked blearily into the living room for a blanket.

"Did you stay down here all night?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah. He fell asleep on me, so I couldn't really move, he's heavy." I replied.

"Aren't you're feet cold?" she asked looking towards my ankles.

"I don't know, I can't feel them."

"You can't feel them?"

"No, they're numb."

"Wow."

"Yeah, pretty much. But until Sleeping Beauty here wakes up, I can't really do anything about it."

"Have you tried poking him?"

"No, I'm gonna try that." I said poking Jack in the side. He woke up and rolled off the couch onto the floor.

"What da crap?" he asked.

"Well, now we know how to wake him up." Spades said walking back upstairs.

"Again, what da crap?" Jack asked looking at me.

"I can't feel my feet, love, I had to get you off of me somehow." I said smiling.

Jack started to say something when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Am I speaking to the lady of the house?"

"Uh" I replied because I had no clue where my mom was.

"How would you like to participate in a no cost survey?" came the overly perky voice.

"That's okay."

"It'll only take a few minutes and it's worth every minute of your time!"

"Thank you for calling, buh bye." I said hanging up.

"Stupid telemarketers!" I grumbled under my breath.

"Uh, Angel, tanks foh lettin me crash heah last night." Jack said as we walked into the kitchen where I started making breakfast.

"You weren't in any condition to leave, so there was no way I was going to let you. But you're welcome anyway." I said pointing a spoon at him.

"What cha makin?"

"Well," I started, "I was thinking eggs and bacon, or cinnamon rolls."

"What about alla 'em?"

"What are you a walking stomach?"

"Yup"

"Ok, so all three it is." I laughed.

Soon the rest of my family was awake and eating breakfast in the usual day after Christmas mood. Spot was still showing annoyance towards Jack, but thankfully wasn't aggressive about it. After breakfast Jack, Spades Dodger, Spot and I settled into the living room and started playing Lord of the Rings Trivial Pursuit, which I won again. After a few rounds of this, the others got tired of me winning so Spot challenged Jack in a game of Halo. Amid the bleeping of Halo, which held no interest to me whatsoever, and the occasional grunt coming from either Jack or Spot, Spades, Dodger and me decided to play go fish.

"Gimme your 10's Angel." Spades said gloating because she was winning.

"Uhhhh," I muttered looking over the stack of cards in my hands, "Go Fish!"

"Ok, it's your turn." She said not finding the 10 she was looking for.

"Ok, Spades, gimme all of your Jack's." I said looking at the three I was holding.

"What?" Jack asked turning around.

"I wasn't talking to you" I said looking at him.

"I hoid me name, so I toined around."

"Ya do da same ting Angel," Spot muttered.

"Oh hush, Spades, do you have my card?"

""Ugh, here." She said flicking it at me.

"Yay!" I said looking through my cards again.

"Now she has all the Jacks, wink wink, nudge nudge." Dodger teased.

"Grr, gimme your three's!" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Oh that's mature! Go Fish."

"I never said I was mature, ha." I laughed pulling a card out of the "fish pond" Spades had created from cards.

This continued until the late afternoon when my dad announced that we were going to Razzoo's for dinner. I rushed upstairs to quickly make myself presentable for public before grabbing my purse and heading out the door with the rest of my family.

"Hey Angel, aftah dinnah, can ya drop me off at Blink's?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, let me tell my dad first." I replied walking over to where the rest of my family was piling into the car.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna take my car and meet you there because I'm gonna drop Jack off on my way home."

"Ok, sweetie, we'll meet you there."

"I wanna ride with Angel!" a voice cried from the backseat.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Spot you'll have to be cramped in the back!" I shouted and waited for him to change his mind.

"I don't cah"

"Ok, let's go then!" I said as my siblings piled into my car.

I got in and started the car before pulling out of the driveway and heading to Razzoo's which was a few minutes away.

"What exactly is Razzoo's?" Jack asked once we were on the road.

"Do you not have them in New York?" Spades asked.

"No, we don't." He replied.

"To answer your question," I said, "it's a Cajun seafood restaurant."

"It's like Pappadeaux's, only a little less high class." Dodger explained.

"We don't have dat eiddah." Jack said. "But it's Cajun?"

"Yeah, it's really good, though spicy." I told him as we pulled up.

"Interestin." He said looking at the building.

"Yeah, like Dodger said, it's a not as high class as Pappadeaux's, but it's still good; especially the alligator tail!" I smiled.

We met up with the rest of my family and had a nice meal filled with laughter and fun. Everyone ate so much that they could only waddle out to the cars to head home.

"Ok, Dodger, Spades, and Spot, I have to drop Jack off, do you guys wanna ride with me, or mom and dad?" I asked as we walked out the door.

"I'll ride wid youse." Spot said.

"Me too." Spades said.

"I'm gonna go with mom and dad." Dodger replied.

"Ok, see you back at home." I waved.

"Yay, leg room!" Spot shouted from the backseat.

"You're the one who wanted to ride with me." I smiled at him.

"Dat's just because ya me favrite sistah!" he kidded, and also earned him a smack from Spades.

"Ya family's nutty Angel!" Jack said laughing at Spot and Spades.

"Yeah well, what are ya gonna do about it?" I sighed.

"I dunno, maybe dis." He said trying to poke me. Now you've seen my normal reaction to when people tickle me, let's just say it's ten times worse in the car. I squealed and took my hands off the wheel for a minute and tried curling into a ball, only this doesn't work so well when you're driving.

"Angel, look out foh da curb!" Spot yelled in time for me to jerk the steering wheel the other direction, thus slamming everyone into the side of the car.

"Sorry, is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Me head hoits." Spot said from the backseat.

"Did I throw you into the wall?"

"Not so much dat as Spades collidin wid me." He said glaring at her.

"Well, for once I didn't slam into the wall." She said cheerily.

"You're learning!" I laughed.

"Slowly, but surely." She commented.

We continued driving to Blink's house all the while Spades knee was digging into my back as Spot tried to tickle her. I was pulling up to the curb in front of Blink's house and actually ran over it.

"Watch the road!" Spot yelled.

"Angel, stop running over stuff!" Spades added.

"And how did ya get ya license again?" Jack smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him and put the emergency brake on.

"Cute Jack, real cute." I said sarcastically.

Jack started to lean in to kiss me, but was stopped when my brother hurled my work clothes at his head. Jack looked back at Spot and then hurriedly got out of the car.

"See ya, Satahday Angel." Jack said as he got out of the car.

"Bye Jack, see you Saturday." I smiled as he shut the door.

When we got back to the house, Spades, Spot and I split ways. They went off to do something while I was confined to my room doing stupid TV Prod homework. So for the rest of the day that was what I did, homework. Just as I was reaching the end of my homework, my cell phone rang. I figured that it was someone wanting me to cover their shift so I was in my don't mess with me attitude when I answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Heya Angel."_

"Hi, Jack, what's up?"

_"Oh, nuttin, uh listen, Blink an Dodgah is goin ta da zoo on Friday an wanna know if we'se wanna come too."_

"Uh, well, let me think about that…" I teased.

_"Ya really hafta tink bout it?"_

"Yeah I'll go." I said laughing.

_"Okay, I'll let cha know latah when we're gonna leave, aight?"_

"Ok."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, it was Friday. Jack and I had decided that we would meet Dodger and Blink at the zoo at noon; so I picked him up at 11 and we made our way to the Dallas Zoo.

Once inside, we made our way around looking at the random animals that lived there. I was doing good until they all decided to go into the herpetorium. If there is one thing in this world that I absolutely hate, it's snakes! Unfortunately, Dodger forgot about this and Jack and Blink were clueless especially when I refused to move.

"Oh let's go in heah." Jack said looking at the herpetorium.

"Ok." Blink said.

"Sure, why not" added Dodger.

"I'll wait out here." I told them.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Jack said trying to convince me to go in.

"No, I can guarantee you, it won't be fun." I said, my feet planted firmly where I stood.

"Come on." He said again, apparently thinking I was joking, as he grabbed my hand and tried to lead me in, which since he's a little stronger than me, he succeeded in. We got inside the door, and for a minute I was ok…until I saw the gigantic snake sitting in the display. I couldn't move, like I was frozen to the spot. I looked at the python, and he looked at me and flicked his disgusting forked tongue.

"Don't run, don't run," I said trying to convince my legs to stay where they were.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Jack asked when he noticed I wasn't with the rest of them.

"Don't run, don't run," I kept whispering.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"She has herpatophobia." Dodger told him.

"What's dat?" Jack wanted to know.

"It means, she's terrified to death of reptiles." Dodger explained to my very confused boyfriend.

"She's terrified a reptiles?" he asked incredulously.

"Snakes mostly, but yep."

"And jist now ya tink ta tell me?" Jack asked.

"I forgot!" she said.

"I can't stand them." I said quietly.

"D'ya wanna wait outside?" he asked looking closely at me.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Ok, come on…we'll wait out here while you two go through the rest of the building." Jack said, leading the way.

"Okay, Jackie boy, we'll see youse in a minute." Blink said as he and Dodger went in through the rest of the herpetorium while Jack and I went outside.

"I'm sorry, Jack, for making you wait out here with me." I said hopping up on the retaining wall outside.

"Meh, tink nuddin of it, I really don't like da tings meself," he said leaning next to me.

"It's just that when I was five, I almost stepped on a copperhead, and I've been terrified of them ever since."

"I would be too."

"It was funny now that I look back on it, I started screaming and my parents thought that I was freaking out over a grasshopper that some kids were chasing." I chuckled quietly.

"So ya gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…so long as I can't see them, I'm good." I said heaving a sigh of relief.

"Good ta heah." He said with a smile.

Soon Dodger and Blink came back out and we continued our date in the zoo. Though closing came sooner than expected and we were forced to leave. I think Dodger and I scared Jack and Blink when both ran out the exit yelling, "Run for your lives, they're loose!" It was something we had done since we were little and we couldn't just give it up. But once we were all outside, we decided to go eat dinner before heading home. So, Jack and I got into my car and headed to the restaurant to meet up with Blink and Dodger again. We were driving along when I turned to talk to Jack and saw a red car hurdling towards us, and for a split second, I didn't know if I should hit the breaks or floor it. I then heard the sickening sound of metal crunching as the two cars collided; I was flung to the left and hit my head against the window. The car did a 90-degree turn with the red one skidding in the opposite direction. Jack and I clambered out of the wreckage of my beloved car to see if the other person was okay. As I was climbing out I felt a searing pain course through my shoulder, across my neck and down my arm. I cried out almost in tears from it.

"Ah ya okay, Angel?" Jack asked worriedly.

"No, I did something to my arm." I said tears falling freely.

"Does anyone need a medic," asked a random on-looker.

"Yeah, me goilfriend, she's hoit." Jack said quickly turning around.

We sat on the curb as a crowd gathered and a tow truck was called to collect the two cars. The Ambulance slowly made it's way through the crowd of people to where we were sitting. The EMT crew jogged over to us and began the game of twenty questions.

"Where does it hurt?"

"What blood type are you?"

"Do you have any family you would like to call at this time?"

"What happened?"

"Are you allergic to any medications?"

All these questions were being hurled at me as they guided me to the ambulance, Jack followed along answering questions from another medic that the one questioning me didn't give me time to answer for. I was helped into the back of the ambulance and Jack, my overly attentive EMT and I began the bumpy journey to the hospital.

"I got ya poise befoh we left." Jack said.

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver!" I told him.

"Chahey (Cherry) flavahed." Jack smiled.

An eternity later, ok fifteen minutes, the ambulance pulled up outside the ER. This was twice in a week that I had been here, and it was starting to get old. Jack and I sat in the waiting room. I was escorted into a sectioned off area while Jack was left in the waiting room. I was then taken to a little room where I hopped up onto a table at the doctor's request.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Freeman. What we have here is a dislocated shoulder, which simply means that your shoulder popped out of joint."

"I know, I'm the one who told them that." I said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, well that's good." He said as he moved to my left side. "Now, I'm going to count to five and pop it back into place. You may feel a bit of unpleasantness, but it will pass after a few minutes." He said. A bit of unpleasantness was the understatement of the year. It hurt, bad. I was then allowed to go the waiting room to find my family as some of the paper work still had to be filed.

"Oh baby, are you all right?" my mom asked as she came running towards me.

"Watch the arm!" I said taking a step back. So instead of hugging me, she started petting my head.

"Uh, mom, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I was just so worried when Jack called and said that you'd been in an accident." She gushed.

"Yeah, we'll have you out of here, just as soon as this bloody paperwork gets finished." My dad commented from where he was filling out the mound of paperwork needed. So for the next hour I watched freaky cartoons that would have given me nightmares as a child. Spot and Spades passed the time by mocking each other. Blink and Dodger swung by later with food and to make sure we were okay.

"OW!" Jack yelled as he tried to readjust himself in the chair.

"Wat's wrong wid ya?" Blink asked as he and Dodger walked in.

"Oh ya know, when ya in a wreck ya get a lil banged up." He said indicating to his forearm, which was slowly turning purple from a bruise.

"Ah, dat musta hoit." Blink winced.

"Not as bad as Angel." Dodger said walking up behind Blink.

"Wat happened ta hah?" he asked.

"Dislocated shoulder Blink." I said walking up and joining them.

"Ouch, dat had ta hoit." He said wincing again.

"Well it doesn't feel good." I replied.

Finally, all the forms had been filled out and thank the lord on high I survived Spades, driving on the way home. However, the battle to find someone to swap shifts with me the next day was not so easy. After calling everyone I knew at the hotel and being turned down by every single one of them, I resorted to calling my friends. I was able to get Media to cover my shift, which was somewhat of a relief. I wasn't entirely sure if she could handle it without going off on a guest, but I guess we'd find out.


	14. They Say That Breakin Up is Hard to Do

**Hey 2 in one day!!! Go me...ok..so it was mostly ready. Anyway, so yeah this one has a lot of drama...but it's good...so uh yeah...Shout Out Time:**

**To Mouse (Trap), Dodger, and Spades: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

**To Harry'sMagicSpell: thank you for showing interest in my story...and I'll try to have you in soon!**

**To Ducky: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! for helping me write this!!!! you continue to rock**

I woke up the next day, my left shoulder still about to kill me. I tried to maneuver through my normal routine, but trying to live life normally with a dislocated shoulder is easier said than done. I finally managed to get dressed and downstairs to eat, it was a little weird to see just my mom and Dodger home.

"Hey Angel, how's your shoulder?" Dodger asked.

"Oh, well it hurts, but it's okay." I said plopping down in a seat.

"What are your plans for the day?" my mom asked setting a plate of food down in front of me.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure that I can trust Media with my job, so I was thinking maybe heading over there later, and see what's goin on."

"Do you need someone to drive for you?" Dodger asked.

"Are you volunteering?" I asked.

"Yes, just because I have your well-being at heart." She said.

"Yeah, and the fact that your boyfriend works there would have nothing to do with it." I smiled sarcastically.

"Not at all." She laughed.

After breakfast I went back upstairs and got ready to leave for the hotel. I wanted to see how Media was doing at my job and I wanted to see if Jack was there, just to see how he was. We walked into the lobby and headed straight to the check in desk to see Media and Blink standing there with Media looking more than a little frazzled.

"Good day to ya!" I said with an Irish accent as I walked up.

"Oh be quiet." She said.

"I take it that it's not going so well." I said.

"Nah, she's gettin da hang a it." Blink said.

"Yeah, if you call having every single person yell at you getting the hang of it."

"What are you doing?" I asked stepping behind the counter.

"Well, I'm trying to follow Blink's directions and they're confusing." She said.

"Ok, show me."

"Ok, I don't know how it helps though."

I watched as Media ran through what she'd been doing and immediately spotted the problem and pointed out to her what to do to fix it.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Not a problem, and I'll be back next week so this is the last time you'll have to do this." I said smiling as I leaned on the counter. Apparently this had been stressing Media so in her attempt to show gratitude with a hug, she ended up crushing my rib into the counter.

"OW" I howled grabbing my side, which set off my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Are you okay?"

"No, it hurts!" I said holding my shoulder.

"Aw, lil Acorn." She said keeping her distance.

Around this time Jack walked up.

"Heya Angel!"

"Hey." I said still holding my shoulder.

"Is it still hoitin?" he asked.

"It wasn't until Media crushed my rib."

"I'm confused."

"She tried to hug me and crushed my rib against the counter, I tried to grab my rib, but that moved my shoulder so it hurts now." I said.

"Ah, I know how to make it bettah." He said stepping closer and kissing me.

"Heya, don't gross out da customahs!" Blink interrupted.

"Yeah nobody wants to hear you two slurping." Media added.

"We wasn't sloipin." Jack said defensively.

"Yet" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Acorn?" Media asked with her sarcastic smile plastered in place.

"I-uh-I need to be going." I said in a hurry.

"I'll walk ya out ta ya cah." Jack said walking out with me.

JACK'S POV:

I walked Angel out ta hah cah and wahned hah not ta hit anyting on da way home. She tried tah hit me ahm but failed miserably. Aftah she drove off I walked back inside ta see Media about ta strangle a customah.

"Stupid reservations!" She yelled moments away from beatin da computah.

"Um, it's in there." The custahmah said.

"No it's not!" Media told him.

"I called ahead!"

"Not while I was here!"

"Blink, why doncha help hah?" I ast him as I walked up ta da countah.

"'Cause it's so funny ta watch hah try ta do it hahself." He laughed.

"It looks like she's at da breakin point, ya might wanna step in now."

"Yeah, I s'pose." Blink said steppin ovah ta help out Media wid da resoivation. I stood dere foh a second and stahted ta walk off when I hoid a name dat I hadn't hoid in a while.

"Can I get ya name soi?" Blink asked.

"David Jacobs." Replied da customah.

"Davey?" I asked toinin around.

"Jack, just the person I was looking for." David said.

"What ah ya doin heah?"

"Ah well, Medda's starting to wonder when you're going to come back."

"Well, dat's an interestin stohy, um listen can we talk about dis latah?"

"Yeah, meet me at the restaurant say about 7ish."

"Yeah, sounds good." I said toinin and walkin away, hopin dat Media hadn't hoid anyting or at least if she did dat she wouldn't tell Angel. Dat evenin at 7 I met Davey down in da hotel restaurant.

"So Medda's wonderin when I'se gonna come back?" I asked, still not shoh of what I was gonna do.

"Yeah, she said that if you don't come back soon or at least tell her when you're coming back then she'll have to replace you."

"Oy, see, I have a lil problem Davey. I'm havin ta woik heah indefinitely to pay off da bill I ran up when me cahd was maxed out."

"Hm, that does present a problem."

"Yeah, so I can't just up an leave and go back home."

"At least call Medda and tell her what happened." David said.

"I'll do dat tonight. So how long ah ya in town?"

"Oh just a couple of days, I've got to leave Monday afternoon."

"Ok, cool, well, I'se gotta go, I'll see ya round dough."

"All right, bye Jack, I'll talk to you before I leave."

"Aight, see ya." I said leavin. Dis was gonna be one interestin weekend.

ANGEL'S POV:

Media came over to my house later that day just to "catch me up" as she put it when she called; I had no clue what she was talking about, but then again it was Media, I don't understand half of what she says anyway. About an hour later she showed up and we hung out for a little bit in my room. I could tell she was doing everything in her power not to tickle me, and I appreciated it immensely.

"Ok so what is it that you have to catch me up on?" I asked.

"Well, you're not gonna like it." She said hesitantly.

"Well let's get it over with." I said sighing as I sat down in my turquoise butterfly chair that was positioned next to my bed.

"One of the annoying customers that I dealt with today has some business with Jack."

"And that's your bad news?" I asked skeptically.

"I wish. He asked Jack when he was going back to New York, because Medda misses him."

"Medda is his boss you dork." I said. "But the other person asked when Jack was going back to New York?"

"Yeah, they were going to meet at 7 to talk about it further."

"Ok, don't panic, I'm sure everything is going to be fine." I said trying to convince myself.

"Are you breathing?" Media asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm breathing. I trust Jack, he'll tell me about it right?"

"Yeah, he'll talk to you." Media said.

"Why do I somehow not believe you?"

"Because you're freaking out."

"Wouldn't you freak out?! I mean if Mush suddenly decided to go back to wherever it is he's from and you found out about it from me wouldn't you freak out?"

"Okay, Mush and I have been together longer than you and Jack have even KNOWN each other, so just give Jack until tomorrow to call you okay? Are you breathing? Breathing? Hello, earth to Acorn." She said waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Ok, tomorrow, right, breathing good." I said in a daze. I went to bed that night still a bit upset about what I'd heard.

The next morning I got up and Spot and Spades followed me out to my rental car that I had until mine was fixed. We rode in silence all the way to church. About halfway there Spades broke the silence.

"Angel, shouldn't we get Media and Mush?"

"Media got a car." I said, not in a talking mood.

"I wanna cah." Spot muttered from his seat in shotgun.

"What you don't like my driving?" I asked suddenly.

"I didn't say dat." Spot said defensively.

"Oh, sorry." I said holding my left hand out to see if I was shaking as bad as I thought.

"Angel, what's wrong wid ya, dat's da thoid time ya looked at ya hand since we left." Spot said.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just don't feel good, that's all." I smiled. Spot didn't look convinced but he held his tongue for the time. We got to Gateway and I immediately dashed inside. The worship and the sermon were good, but I wasn't connecting, I felt, numb. I didn't even notice when the offering plate came around so Skittery kept poking me with it. After the service got out Skittery, Bumlets and Mush began to take part in their usual horseplay and as usual, a hacky sack was hurled into my head.

"Whoops, wake up dolly daydream!" Bumlets called out.

"Huh?" I asked not fully aware.

"Angel what's wrong with you?" Ace asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine." I said watching the male trio toss the hacky sack around.

Shortly thereafter, Spot, Skittery, Spades and Ace piled into my car as we headed home.

"Skittery's touching me!" Ace yelled.

"Ow, stop kneeing the back of my seat!" I yelled into the back.

"He's still touching me!"

"Skittery, get ya hands off a me goilfriend befoh I soak ya!" Spot said menacingly.

"Be nice to Skits, it's not his fault he gets bored easily." Spades defended.

"Oy" I said, glad to be at home and get away from everyone. But that did not happen due to my parents throwing a New Year's Eve party. The day passed and I still had not heard a word from Jack about New York. It kinda scared me because I really didn't want to loose him so quickly. Evening passed and brought with it another restless night.

The next day I climbed out of bed and did my morning routine with thoughts of the impending conversation with Jack racing through my mind. I needed to talk to Jack, so I hopped into my car and drove to the hotel. Once inside I saw Jack almost immediately and headed straight for him. However, before I could get to him a strange guy walked up and started talking. I kept moving closer so that when Jack was done with the other guy, I could get his attention before he left to go do something. As I got closer to them I picked up part of their conversation.

"So you're staying here?" the strange person said.

"I told ya Davey, not yet, I'll come back eventually dough aight?" Jack replied.

"Are you sure? Sarah really misses you." The person referred to as Davey said.

"Oh yeah, I fohgot about hah." Jack said as if remembering. Try as I might a little gasp escaped my lips when I heard that last statement. Tears started welling up in my eyes as I quickly turned and almost ran out the door.

"Angel, wait!" Jack called after me. I don't know why I turned around, but I did.

"What?" I growled trying not to cry.

"How mucha dat did ya heah?" He asked.

"Enough"

"Look, it's not whatcha tink."

"Whatever, just go all right? Go back to your precious New York, back to your other girlfriend, and just let me be, ok?"

"Oddah goilfriend? Ya mean Sarah?"

"Just do both of us a favor and leave." I said walking to my car.

"Ya know ya can be really stubbun!"

"Oh really, I didn't know!" I said sarcastically as I turned around sharply hair whipping him. He grimaced at the sudden attack of hair against his face.

"Pach" he spat. I fumbled around in my purse for my keys.

"Ya shouldn't drive when ya angry, Angel."

"Watch me!" I said ripping them out of my purse. Jack somehow got a hold of them and held on for dear life.

"Let GO!" I said pulling with all of my might to get them out of his hand.

"Not till ya calm down." He said still hanging on.

"That's it," I said elbowing him in the stomach, grabbing my keys and getting into my car before he could recover. I sped the whole way home; I was so…angry with him. Once I hit the driveway, I bolted up the stairs to my room, not wanting to deal with anybody. Immediately I flopped on my bed and let out tears of anger, frustration, hurt, and rejection. Minutes later someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said weakly. My mom opened the door and walked inside.

"What happened, Sweetie?" She asked as she sat down on my bed and started smoothing my hair.

"Thrs nthr grl n he as oo ba to newyrk. An I elbwd hm n stmch."

"I'm not entirely sure what you said, but I think it has something to do with Jack." She said. I nodded my head before lifting it up and rolling over to face her.

"Now do you want to repeat that?"

"There's another girl and he has to go back to New York. And I elbowed him in the stomach." I said through tears.

"Oh, punkin, I'm so sorry. I know he meant a lot to you."

"Yeah" I moaned.

"Do you want a cup of hot cocoa?

"Yeah, that would be good."

"You'll always be my little girl, and I'll protect you if I can."

"Thanks."

"I'll go get your hot chocolate Angelica."

"Thanks mom." I said as she left. A little while later Dodger showed up with hot cocoa, which I took thankfully.

"You gonna be okay, Angel?"

"I don't know, honestly. I finally find a guy that I like and I mean really like and then go figure he's got another girlfriend."

"You don't know that."

"It was painfully obvious Dodge!"

"I'm just saying, don't count him out so soon."

"Whatever."

"I really don't think he's the type that would cheat on you." She said.

"You've had less time to know him than I have and you're telling ME that he's not the cheating type?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Blink knows him better than we do." She said exiting.

"GAH" I yelled hurling my pillow at the door.

"Angel, can I come in?" Spades asked a little while later.

"Yeah, whatever." I said not budging.

"I brought you my Flyleaf CD." She said shyly holding it out.

"Thanks Spades."

I put in the CD and spent the rest of Monday jamming out to Flyleaf and venting my anger. At least it was better than what I wanted to do: Pound Jack into a bloody pulp!


	15. Aftermath

**Heya, **

**Yay so the filter is finally fixed so I can update again!!!!! Woo hoo!!! Ok, so ducky and me had a lot of fun writing this chapter, mainly because we had to choreograph the fight scene...and I think that we had half of our dorm wondering why we were beating each other up (not seriously though, just play fighting) but yes we had a ton o' fun!!! Enjoy!**

**And thank you to my reviewers!!!**

**Spades, Mouse, and Dodger!!! And to dreamer, let me know if you still wanna be in it!**

**And last but most definately NOT least, Ducky, who helped me drive my roommate crazy with writing this chapter!!!

* * *

**

Since I thought I would be sleeping in on Tuesday, I stayed up until 4 when I finally dozed off from sheer exhaustion. But I awakened at 8 with Spot poking me, not gently.

"Angel get outta bed, ya gotta go ta woik!" He said as he tried dragging me out by my feet.

"I'll give you to the count of three to let go before I soak ya!"

"Whatevah wake up!"

"But it's Tuesday, I don't even work today!!!!!" I protested.

"Not accordin ta Dad."

"Does he just enjoy seeing me stumble around blindly?" I asked no one in particular.

"No, someone called in at da last minute, now get up befoh I tickle ya!"

"ARGH fine I'm up!" I growled.

"Easy dere Tigah!" he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at my brother and said in a low gravely voice, "Get out!"

"I'se leavin I'se leavin!" he said backing out of my door.

I got dressed quickly and rushed downstairs to get some food before my dad rushed me out. I plopped down at the table and just sat there waiting for either food or my dad; fortunately the food came first.

"Here you are sweetie, your favorite, eggs and bacon." My mom said setting a plate in front of me.

"Thanks Mom." I slurred, further evidence that I am not a morning person.

"Good morning Angel." Spot said sitting down.

"UNGH"I groaned. "Mornings are the spawn of Satan!"

"He he" Spot laughed earning him a glare from me.

"Shut up dork." I said.

"Angelica are you ready?" My dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I grumbled. I really didn't want to be anywhere near the hotel right now, especially around the idiot known as my ex-boyfriend.

A half hour later we arrived at the hotel and climbed out.

"Uh, dad, where am I working today?" I asked since he had yet to tell me.

"Didn't Sean tell you?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Ah, you'll be working with Maria in housekeeping."

"Ok, that's cool." I told him and then added under my breath, "At least my chances of seeing the Idiot are extremely slim."

"What was that?" my dad asked.

"Oh, I said, at least I'll be on my feet?" I said looking around.

"Okay, see you this evening sweetheart."

"Bye dad." I said turning into the maid's quarters. Spades, Spot and I all were trained in every single job at the hotel and had uniforms in each department so that if we were suddenly needed, we'd be ready. I changed and headed out with the rest of the maids. I was working in a haze until I came upon a certain room that held a picture of Jack with several other people. Curiosity got the better of me and I poked around a little too much. I saw a brochure lying on the dresser that advertised Medda's theater with pictures and biographies of the cast and crew. Picking it up I started skimming through it when the door opened revealing a guy of about 22 with fair complextion, dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked quickly striding across the small room to where I stood.

"I-uh I do I know you?" I asked hastily.

"No you don't, which is why I want to know why you were going through my things!" he said harshly.

"I apologize sir, but you see, well this is going to sound really weird, but that picture you have over there, my boy-I mean ex-boyfriend is in it and I was wondering how you knew him."

"What was his name?" he asked skeptically.

"Jack Kelly." I spat.

"Oh, so you're the reason he won't come back to New York?"

"Not anymore, if I never hear his name again it's all the same to me."

"Okay, I'll leave that between the two of you."

"So how long have you known him?" I asked.

"Uh, let's see, we've known each other for 5 years or so." The stranger said. "I'm David by the way." He said extending his hand.

"Jacobs?" I asked.

"The one and only."

"Ah so you're the walkin mouth!" I said shaking his hand.

"I really wish he'd stop introducing me like that." He grumbled.

"You don't like being called the walkin mouth?" I asked the obvious.

"Not really. I have a tendency to speak my mind and it's earned me that title."

"If you don't mind my asking, how many other girlfriends has he had since you've known him?" I asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Uh let's see, he's had a few, mostly on again off again with one girl, Sarah." He said sitting in the opposite chair.

"I see, so why on again off again."

"Sarah would get bored with him and break up and then want him back and go after him. He had tunnel vision when it came to her until lately."

"Why?"

"Well, he just snapped out of it. She tried to get him back but he wouldn't take her back. She's actually still trying to get him." For some reason I felt jealous.

"Angelica, are you here?" Maria, the head maid called.

"Yes Maria, I'm in here." I said.

"If your father finds you here he will be angry no?" she asked.

"Don't worry about my dad, Maria, I can handle him. Will you be okay with out me for a few minutes?"

"Si, si, come when you get finished though." She said kindly as she walked toward the door.

"Yes ma'am." I said with a smile.

"Now, where were we?" I asked turning my attention back to David.

"Sarah." He said.

"Right, what does she look like?" I asked squinting my eyes.

"Uh, well, she's 5'4", long brown hair, a little on the curvy side. Why?"

"Oh, just curious." I said avoiding eye contact. "Well, I need to be going. It was nice meeting you David." I said standing up.

"Uh yeah you too, what was your name?" he asked suddenly realizing I hadn't introduced myself.

"Oh, Angelica Conlon, Angel for short." I said turning to leave.

"Conlon? As in the Hotel de Conlon?" David asked jaw wide open.

"One and the same. Now if you will excuse me." I said leaving.

MEDIA'S POV:

_"MMM, cappuccino is so good!"_ I thought to myself while eavesdropping on Blink and Jack.

"What's goin on wit ya Jack?" Blink asked.

"Nuttin"

"Bull crap!"

"I'se really don't wanna talk bout it." Jack said trying to rush off.

"Ya ain't yaself, what's wrong wid ya?"

"It ain't me it's Medda!" Jack said irritably.

"What did Medda do?"

"She wants me ta go back ta New Yawk."

"I'se tought ya loved New Yawk?"

"I do, I just wanted ta wait foh da right time's all."

"And now ain't da right time?"

"No, it ain't"

"Why?"

"Ask hah" Jack said storming off.

"Who's hah?" Blink shouted after him.

_"Men are so stupid sometimes! It's Acorn!"_ I thought, as another customer came up.

"Hello, welcome to the Hotel de Conlon," I said as cheerily as I could this early in the morning.

"WHAT?" the elderly lady standing in front of the counter yelled.

"Hello-welcome-to-the-Hotel-de-Conlon." I said slower and louder.

"I DON'T WANT A TRIP TO HOLLAND, I WANT TO CHECK INTO MY ROOM!" she said angrily waving her cane at me.

"OKAY WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" I asked her trying to match her volume.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY CANE!"

"If she keeps shouting at me I'm going to go deaf!" I told Blink.

"Heah, I'll get dis one." He said taking over for me.

"Good, you can shout louder." I laughed.

"Hey Blink, cover me, I'm gonna take a break!" I said running off.

"MY TEETH AREN'T FAKE YOU LITTLE WHIPPERSNAPPER!" the old lady yelled at me as I ran. "NO RESPECT ANYMORE, WHAT'STHE WORLD COMING TO?"

I sprinted around a couple of floors until finally I saw the little jerk.

"Hey, Jack, ya got a minute?" I panted.

"Yeah" he said turning around.

"So uh have you seen Acorn today?"

"No, and if ya don't mind, I'd really raddah not talk bout it right now."

"So do you wanna talk about it when you're getting ready to leave?" I asked, my sarcastic nature kicking into full gear.

"YA DA ONE WHO TOLD HAH I WAS LEAVIN?!" he said angrily.

"Well clearly you weren't going to!" I said.

"Because I wadn't gonna leave just yet!"

"When WERE you going to leave? Tomorrow, next week, next month?" my sarcasm was turning into anger.

"I don't know, I hadn't decided yet."

"Ah but you had already decided that you were gonna hurt her right?"

"NO-"

"IT SURE DID LOOK LIKE IT JACK!!!!!!!!" clearly my anger had turned to rage.

"Dat's da last ting on eahth I wanted ta do!"

"Well you're doing it now!"

"Because a you!"

"YOU have the audacity to blame ME?!" I shrieked.

"You had da audacity to tell Angel sumptin dat didn't concoin ya!" he countered.

"She's my best friend, not to mention cousin you bastard!" I yelled, I really wanted to hit him.

"She was my goil befoh you said anytin!"

"Yeah, WAS!" Jack's arms and fists started tensing; I could tell he was straining not to hit me, which only fueled the fire in me.

_"If you wanted to hit me, and I'm just hitting nerves, would you actually hit Acorn if she got you mad?"_ The image of that in my head caused me to lash out physically. I planted my right fist in a right hook into Jack's left cheekbone. He looked a bit stunned for a moment so I rushed him. He reached out and grabbed my wrists and twisted them inwards.

"AHH" I yelled out in pain before reversing them in an outward motion that broke his hold. He once again took a defensive stance so I snap kicked him in the knee.

"OW" he screamed. Taking advantage of his weakened state I jumped on his back and hooked my right arm around his neck before punching his head with my left. Jack reached up and threw me to the floor before stepping on my stomach.

"OH" I growled as I grabbed his foot and twisted him around to get him off of me. I jumped up and we both took a fighting stance. Glancing at his ankle I slammed my heel into it making him keel over where his face met my knee. He fell backwards and in a brief moment of gloating I stood unprotected and unexpectedly knocked to the floor with one swift motion of his leg.

"Ya crazy goil, what da ya tink ya doin?" Jack asked.

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"Uddah dan beatin me up I don't know!"

"Just giving you a sample physically of what Acorn is feeling emotionally."

"Ah we still on dat?" he asked as I pulled my self off the floor and kicked him in the shin. "Jerk!" I said limping off.

ANGEL'S POV:

I was working down the hall from when I had talked to David when I heard Jack's voice in the hall, followed by Media's screaming at him.

"NO-" Jack yelled.

"IT SURE DID LOOK LIKE IT, JACK!" Media yelled back.

After that their voices faded for a moment and was soon replaced by thumps and groans. _"What on earth are they doing to each other out there?"_ I wondered. Paying it no mind I turned back to my work. Soon the thumps ceased and heard Media coming closer.

"Jerk!" she said as she moved on her gate obviously off from what it usually was. I ducked out of the room and looked around, relieved that Jack was nowhere in sight. I turned the opposite direction and headed after Media to see if she was all right. I caught up with her in no time flat because she was walking with an obvious limp.

"Media!" I called as she turned around. "What just happened?"

"Uhm, what do you mean by what just happened?" she asked.

"I heard the whole thing!" I said lowering my eyes at her.

"The whole thing?"

"Ok, mostly just thumps and a few groans…and name calling."

"Oh, he was just mad at me."

"Ok, even though I'm not happy with the idiot at the moment, I know he wouldn't get mad at someone for no reason, or without them provoking him first. Now what did you do?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I told you the truth. Which apparently is frowned upon by both of you." She said in a martyred tone.

"You told the truth yes, but not the whole truth Media." I said not budging.

"Oookay, we got into an…argument which escalated to a little 'tussle'."

"'Tussle'?" I asked not convinced. "What I heard was much more than a tussle."

"Fine Acorn, we got into a full out fight and not the little play fights we do!"

"Over what?"

"Over you smart one!"

"Oy, Media what did you say?" I asked.

"Why is it what I said?" she asked defensively.

"Because Media love, I know how you are, and I know that you are fiercely loyal."

"So are you really that surprised that I got into a fight with him?"

"No, just upset that you didn't let me help." I smiled.

"If I had known you were there, I would have asked you to help."

"So how bad did you soak the idiot?" I asked my eyes blazing.

"Well, bloody nose, bruised cheek oh and he'll be limping worse than I will be." She smiled the fierce fire evident in her green eyes.

"And you pulled me off when I tried to beat him up." I scoffed.

"I didn't know he deserved it then." She said her smile growing larger.

"Neither did I." I said remorsefully.

"Aww, come here!" she said grabbing me. "Hugs all around!"

"I love hugs!" I said embracing her.

"Ah," she protested, "Back, really sore!"

"Oh sorry" I said wincing.

"It's okay." She said turning around. "All right, I gotta get back to the desk, Blink is gonna start looking for me, especially when Jack comes limping by."

"Ok, bye Media." I laughed and turned back to my work.

JACK'S POV:

Aftah Media finished beatin me inta a bloody pulp, I foiced meself ta get up and downstahs. I limped off in soich a Blink, and got some doity looks from suma da customahs on the way, but at dat point I didn't cah. Me head, knee, ankle, and troat hoit from what dat crazy goil had done. It was like fightin Angel, only woise! At least Angel hadn't put me in a chokehold and beat on my head until I flipped hah ovah. I finally reached da front desk aftah what seemed like an etoinaty.

"Ya look tehable!" Blink said da minute he saw me.

"Tanks Blink, you fend off a crazy goil and I'll tell ya da same ting!" I said sarcastically.

"What happened ta ya Jackie Boy?"

"Media."

"She did alla dat?!" Blink said in surprise.

"Yea, I don't know why eiddah!"

"And ya tink I do?"

"No." Right den Davie walked up.

"Geez Jack what happened to you, did Brooklyn turn against ya?" he laughed.

"No, my goilfriend's crazy cousin beat me up."

"Oh how big is he?"

"She's tiny, 5'3"."

"You got beat up by a girl who is 7 inches shorter than you, and half your weight?" David asked.

"I don't hit goils unless dey provoke it!" I said almost growling at him.

"I know I know, just usually the girls who pick fights with you are at least close to your height!"

"Watch it Dave, he ain't in such a good mood right now." Blink cautioned.

"I can see that." David said.

Just then Media came limpin by, I looked at hah and she just glahed at me with hah most vicious "Go-to-hell" look.

"I'll nevah undahstand goils!" I said rolling me eyes.

"If we were meant to understand them God would have given us smaller brains." David laughed. Blink and I chuckled noivously looking around for any sign of Media, Angel or Dodgah who would tear us ta shreds if dey hoid us talk like dat.


	16. Civil Words Makes Civil Mouths Unclean

**Hey, next Chapter!!! WOOT WOOT...anyway, this one's a long one, but yeah, I hope you all enjoy it!!! **

**Thanks to all reviews and to Ducky!**

"They did what?" Dodger asked eyes wide open in shock.

"She said tussled, I say full out fight." I said.

"Wow, Media, you're a vicious little one!" Spades added.

"Just don't tell Mush!" Media pleaded.

"Why not Leish?" Spot asked joining our group.

"Because we'd have a dead body on our hands and he'd yell at me." She said.

"Oh, that reminds me Media, we need to get rid of that body in the trunk before we attack the idiot." I said smiling.

"Ah yeah, we'll swing by the river later Acorn." She said playing along.

"Is anyone home?" Mouse called from outside.

"Yeah we're in Angel's room!" Dodger called.

"Ah, watch the eardrum!" I said covering my ear.

"Oh sorry."

"Heya Mouse!" Spot said greeting her as she walked in and plopped on my bed with the rest of us.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Oh, just recounting Media's power struggle with the idiot yesterday." I told her.

"Who's the idiot?" she asked innocently. I'd forgotten that I hadn't seen her since the breakup.

"Uh, Jack and I broke up." I said solemnly.

"Oh that's too bad. You guys were really cute."

"He ain't cute anymore." Media said giggling.

"Yeah most things aren't after colliding with your fists." I teased.

"You should know."

"And indeed I do." I said rubbing my arm where Media liked to hit me.

"It was a love tap." She said defending herself.

"Would anyone here care to differentiate between a punch and tap?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up." She said tossing a pillow at my head.

"Oh I forgot how much that hurt!" I said holding my head.

"Pillow Fight!" Spades called grabbing pillows.

"Nuh uh, I always get hit in the head and it already hurts."

"Aw c'mon Angel, it'll be fun." Spot said coming after me.

"Spot, don't you dare, stop it, back back you foul beast!" I said pretending to crack an imaginary whip at him.

"Haha." He said pouncing on me and tickling my sides.

"Ah stop it!!!" I screamed. Spot finally stopped tickling me only because he was laughing so hard that he couldn't sit upright anymore. I lay on my back on the floor just laughing and actually having a good time with my family and friends. It had been so long since we had just hung out without someone getting hurt or drama occurring. I enjoyed it when life was this way, simple. Anyway enough of my ranting; a little while later my mom came in to remind us that we were serving at a charity ball that evening.

"Don't forget, black pants white shirt." She said as she left.

"Yes Ma'am!" We all groaned. Tonight was everyone's last night of freedom together, tomorrow Spades, Mouse, Ace, Skittery and Bumlets started back to school, the older ones were lucky, we got a few more weeks, but it was the last night of freedom together and we wanted to celebrate, not waste time serving at a charity ball. Anyway about an hour later we were all ready to go to the ball. It was quite a lovely event; each of us had gone with our parent back before we were old enough to work for it. The staff all turned out to help and serve the vast majority of people who would turn out. We reached the hotel and the crisp scent of winter filled the air as we all stepped inside. Before us were huddled a large throng of people each one in a different hue of color and, since it was a masquerade ball, each person had a mask that was decked out in either feathers, beads, sequins or a combination of all. My siblings and I took our places with the rest of the wait staff, which unfortunately Jack was a part of. Our eyes met for a brief moment when I sent a glare of sheer malice his way. We then set to our task and mingled into the crowd occupying the large ballroom. A few hours into the festivities I headed back into the kitchen to turn in an order, and lo and behold who should show up. None other than the bumbling idiot known as my ex-boyfriend.

"We're running low on the cheese cubes, Joe." Jack said walking in the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, heya Angel." He said when he saw me.

"Hello, Mr. Kelly." I said the coolness evident in my voice.

"Angel what happened?"

"What happened? You want to know what happened Jack? Ok, fine, I'll tell you, I found out that my boyfriend was planning on moving back to New York without telling me. Then when I went to ask him about it, I found out that he had a girlfriend up there waiting for him." I said vehemently.

"Angel, da reason I didn't tell ya was because I wasn't gonna leave. And dere's no oddah goil, I promise!"

"Then who the heck is Sarah?!"

"Sarah, oy, she's an ex-goilfriend a mine, she kept breakin it off and like an idiot I'd take hah back when she asked. I finally got tiahed of it, right befoh I came down heah."

"So what you're gonna stay here forever?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Angel!"

"That's great!"

"I'se sahy, but I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know that I want someone who is honest and isn't going to run off!" I said storming back out to the dance floor.

"So does dat mean I have a chance wid hah?" Jack wondered out loud to no one in particular.

This pretty much went on all evening, Jack would try to talk to me and I'd blow him off. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment. Finally relief came when the guests began trickling out the door; unfortunately, it took another two hours before we could leave.

I was woken up by Spades running around the house at 6:30 trying to figure out what she wanted to wear; which led to her to knock on my door.

"Angel, can I borrow a shirt?" **knock, knock, knock**

"Are you even awake?"

"I am now" I grumbled as I opened the door.

"Can I borrow your burgundy peasant shirt?" she asked.

"Bring it back in one piece."

"Aye Aye Cap'n!" she said giving me a fake salute.

"Whatever, just get out!" I said pushing her out the door.

"I need the shirt!" she whined outside the door.

"Here" I said opening the door and tossing it at her.

"Thank you!" she called through the door.

"You're welcome." I said crawling back into bed.

"Stop Shoutin!" Spot yelled from his room.

"Go to bed!" Spades yelled at him as she walked to her room.

"I'm tryin!" he yelled back.

At last peace and quiet had regained the Conlon household with the departure of Spades. I rolled over in my bed and fell fast asleep.

SPADES POV:

Skittery pulled up in front of my house early Thursday morning on our way to school, along with Mouse and Bumlets.

"What is da point a stahtin school on a Thoisday, why couldn't dey just wait til Monday ya know what I'm sayin?" Skittery asked.

"You know Skits, I think everyone who's gone through high school has wondered the same question." I said tossing my book bag in the back seat.

"Ow, watch where you're throwing that thing!" Mouse complained.

"You should just dodge it Mouse." I smiled.

"Ha ha very funny."

"I thought it was."

The trip to school was boring, four teenagers who didn't want to go back to school, yet were being forced to. We all split up, went to our homerooms, and waited until the administration handed out the new class schedules; for the most part they were the same, though for others a few classes had changed.

"Hey Skits, what do you have?"

"Uh, I got, Yeahbook, English IV, Computah, Bible, and Soivice Loinin."

"Let's see, I've got Government, English IV, Creative Writing, Bible, and Health."

"So we got English and Bible tageddah?" Skits asked.

"Looks like it."

"Don't fohget lunch."

"True, we do have lunch together."

Just then the bell rang and we were off to our first class. The day wore on until lunch, when I overheard some freshmen talking smack about Angel.

"Yeah right, it wasn't rape, the slut probably wanted it." Said one punk.

"I heard that she sleeps with some of the guests at her dad's hotel!" replied his friend.

Skittery, overhearing this as well, took my arm as I was about to turn and beat the living daylights out of the two, and tried calming me down.

"Look, it ain't woith gettin suspended ovah, they have dey're opinions, just don't get in a fight." He whispered harshly in my ear.

"But it's my sister they're talking crap about, Skits!" I said trying to bring my boiling blood under control.

"Oh it's not just that one, the whole family's jacked up!" the first kid said.

"The brother belongs in jail!" the second kid said.

"Why's that?"

"Because he's always getting into fights and I heard that he even ruined one of the guests cars."

"Oh, did you hear about the youngest one?"

"The one that goes here?"

"Yeah, well I heard that she's a druggie!"

"NO I'M NOT!!!!!" I yelled at the two fish behind me.

"Well maybe you're not, but the rest of the stuff about your jacked up family is true."

"No it ain't punk." Skittery said turning around as well.

"Well I say it is." The first kid said.

"Well ya bettah be ready ta pay da consequences a ya woids!" Skittery threatened.

"Oh really what would that be?" the second kid mocked.

"That" I said punching him square in the jaw. "No one talks crap about my family!"

I turned when I heard a thump and saw Skittery pounding the first kid on the floor. A crowd had gathered and had begun chanting, "Fight" which brought teachers and the principle running. Next thing I knew Skittery and I were being hauled to the Principles office.

"Now Miss Conlon, and Mr. Goorjian-" the principle started.

"I prefer ta be called Skittery" Skits interrupted.

"Ahem, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well you see Mr. Skaggs, there were these two freshmen standing behind us, and they started talking smack about my family. I tried to just let it go at first but they kept going and called me a druggie!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"The two students, will be questioned, but the fact remains that you still should have come to me or a proper authority to resolve the matter."

"Yes sah." Skittery mumbled.

"We're sorry." I said trying to conjure up my best puppy dog pout.

"So am I, because you are both getting suspended."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Foh how long?" Skittery questioned.

"The remainder of today and tomorrow. I've already called your parents and informed them of the situation. You are free to go now, I'll see you both on Monday." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." We both replied numbly. My dad was gonna kill me!

"Well on da bright side, we don't have ta be back til Monday."

"Yeah, so comforting there Skits." I replied sarcastically.

"Uh since we didn't get ta eat lunch, can we stop on da way home, I'm stahvin!"

"You are such a guy!" I said. "But yeah, I'm hungry too. I can always wait to get yelled at!"

ANGEL'S POV:

I was downstairs reading a book when I heard a car door slam in our driveway. Curious to see who would be coming by at this time of day, I got up and walked to the window where I saw Spades walking up the sidewalk.

"Spades, what are you doing home so early?" I asked bewildered. "I thought you didn't get out until 2?"

"Under normal circumstances, no, I don't; but I got into a fight and got suspended." She replied.

"Why did you get into a fight?"

"Well, these two freshman decided that they wanted to insult the entire family and Skittery and I both lost our tempers and beat the bloody crap out of them, when the teachers and Mr. Skaggs found out about it, we were both suspended." She said.

"Oh, that's not good."

"No, it's not, now when dad finds out I'm toast!"

"Not to put to fine a point on it, yeah pretty much."

"I'm gonna go hide in my room now." Spades said slumping up the stairs.

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Opening it I saw Mush standing on our doorstep.

"Can I help you?" I asked not sure as to why he was here.

"I hope you can." He said walking inside.

"Uh, you do know that Media's not here right." I said as he walked in.

"Yeah I know, I just got done talking to her, or lack thereof." He huffed.

"Ok, so what can I do?"

"Maybe you can tell me why there are bruises on her wrists and why she's limping." He glared at me.

"I didn't put them there if that's what you're implying." I said trying to defend myself.

"I know you didn't simply because the bruises are to big to be from you."

"What did she tell you?"

"She was kinda sketchy on the details, but she said it happened at the hotel."

"Ok, well, she attacked Jack, who was trying to defend himself rather unsuccessfully I might add. He grabbed her wrists to keep her from punching him, but she ended up taking the idiot down." I gloated over my cousin's victory.

"Why did she attack him?"

"Because he's a blundering idiot." I smiled.

"So in other words she was being protective of you and got into a fight."

"Yeah."

"Is he hurt bad?"

"From what I've seen, yes."

"Well that sucks, because now I'm gonna have to wait until I get to beat him up." Mush said frowning.

"Sorry, you gotta wait your turn, I'm next in line." I said with a menacing smile upon my face.

"All right, I'll wait." He nodded standing up to leave.

"Patience is a virtue my friend." I said closing the door behind him as he left.

BLINK'S POV

I was woikin da desk on Thoisday aftahnoon when a couple walked in. The guy was around 5' 6", dahk hair and brown eyes all around a good lookin fella. Da goil dat was wid him had blonde haih tied back in a bow and blue eyes. She looked ta be around 5'4" or 5'5" and had a dreamy look in hah eyes.

"Welcome ta da Hotel de Conlon, how may I'se help ya taday?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, do you have a David Jacobs registered here?" the guy asked.

"I'se sahy soi, but dat's confidential infohmation." I told him.

"Ok, thank you." He said moving to the lobby area and pulling out a cell phone. Dey was close enough ta where I could heah him talking on da phone, so I ovahhoid da entiah convasation, dough I waddn't poiposly tryin ta eavesdrop.

"Hey David, yeah we're here, um, can you come down to the lobby and meet us? Yeah, okay, see ya in a minute." He said. A shoit time latah dat Davie kid dat Jack knew was down in da lobby tellin me dat he had anuddah poison (person) stayin in his room and he needed a separate room for da goil dat was wid dem.

"Aight, ya got a poison added and da new room is right next ta yois." I told dem.

"Thanks Blink." Davie said as he walked off. As they were heading ta da elavatah, dey flagged down a bellboy dat happened ta be Spot, now dat was gonna be an interestin ride, considerin what Angel had told everyone bout Davie wantin ta take Jackie back ta New Yawk.

SPOT'S POV

I was called ovah ta help some people carry deir bags up ta deir room. Den I saw it was dat scabbah Dave, who wanted ta take Jack back ta New Yawk wid him. Now as much as I don't like Jack, I didn't want him ta hoit Angel in anyway, so when dis Dave charactah shows up and wants ta take him back, that's just what happened. So now I was stuck bein polite ta da lousy scab and his friends because me faddah would ring me neck if I wadn't.

"So have you seen Jack lately?" Da guy standin next ta Dave asked.

"No, Les I haven't seen him for a couple of days actually." Dave replied.

"Is there anyway we can get a hold of him?" Da goil in da bunch asked.

"I don't know Sara, Jack's stopped answering his phone." Dave told hah.

_Sara, wadn't dat da name a da goil who was waitin foh Jack in New Yawk? _I thought to myself.

"Well, what if we called from Les' phone? Or mine?" she asked, interruptin me toughts.

"Uh, yeah, you could do that Dreamer." Da kid referred ta as Les said, pullin out his phone and dialin. Aftah a couple a rings, dey left a message on da retahds voice mail, tellin him dat dey had "impoitant news ta tell im."

"So why wouldn't he come back to Manhattan?" da goil asked.

"Oh he met a lousy girl that he fell for." David said rollin his eyes.

"She ain't just some lousy goil!" I said angrily.

"What's it to you?" Dave asked wid suspicion runnin rampant in his voice.

"Because she's me sistah, and if ya call hah a lousy goil again I'll soak ya, ya bum!" I said gettin pissed at da scab.

"Uh, sorry?" he said haltinly. Da bum didn't mean it dough, he was just sayin dat so's I wouldn't soak im. Dey finally got ta deir flooh and in ta da room. I was happy ta be rid a da scabbahs, woulda been happiah if I'd been able ta soak em. Aftah I was done wid Dave and his bunch, I went down ta da desk ta talk ta Blink, who was on da phone when I got dere.

"Heya Dodgah," he said. I rolled me eyes, what was wid alla dese guys goin aftah me sistahs.

"Oh, no reason, just callin ta make shoh dat we'se still on foh tanight. Ok, pick ya up round six thoity? Ah, I shoh what's goin on but, Dave's got a lil bruddah, and he's heah, wid a goil. I don't know who dey ah. Yeah I was wonderin da same ting. Yeah, I gotta go aight, see ya tanight. Ok, bye." He said finishin his convoisation wid Dodgah.

ANGEL'S POV

I was sitting in my room talking to Spades and having a moment of sisterly bonding, when a rapid knock came to my door.

"Come in!" I yelled to see Dodger come in. "Where's the fire?" I asked her grinning.

"No fire, yet." She said.

"Yet?" Spades questioned with eyebrows raised.

"Well, Blink just called me." She started.

"And that's what's causing the fire?" I asked sarcastically.

"Would you just forget about the fire!!!!" she said with exasperation.

"I was just playing with you Dodge," I smiled.

"ANYWAY, he told me that there are some new guests at the hotel." She said smirking.

"And this is news why?" I asked not getting what she was implying.

"Because, there is a guy and a girl who know your friend David." She announced triumphantly.

"OOOkay," I said still not getting her point.

"So maybe the girl missed Jack, and was coming to visit from, oh I don't know, New York."

"Sarah?" I asked, my face loosing all color.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's a possibility." Dodger said.

"You okay there Angel?" Spades asked noticing my paleness.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said mentally slapping myself.

"Who's the guy?" Spades asked.

"It's his little brother." Dodger said.

"Hmm, interesting." Spades commented.

"What are they gonna do, bring down half of New York to get him back?" I asked bitterly.

"Well, if they had to resort to that, it would be obvious that he was staying for something." Dodger prodded.

"Yeah, well, it's not me." I said standing up and walking down to the kitchen to eat something.

Just then Dad walked through the door and he looked irate.

"Hi dad." I said before I noticed the look of anger on his face. "And if you need me, I'll be in my room." I said grabbing the bowl of ice cream from the counter and dashing upstairs before my dad vented his anger.

"BRITTANY!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" my dad hollered from the entryway.

"Oy, I'm gonna get it!" Spades said heading downstairs for the lecture of her life.

I cranked up my music to drown out the fight that I knew was raging downstairs, but I still caught parts of it.

"I'M NOT PAYING ALL OF THAT MONEY TO SEND YOU TO A PRESTIGOUS PRIVATE SCHOOL SO THAT YOU CAN GET IN A FIGHT AND SUSPENDED ON YOUR FIRST DAY BACK!!!!" my dad yelled.

"YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME TELL MY SIDE OF THE STORY DAD!" Spades yelled back. A few moments of silence followed until their next outburst.

"WHY ARE YOU GROUNDING ME?!" Spades screamed.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THAT TONE OF VOICE!" my dad countered. I then heard Spades running up the stairs to her room and slamming the door. At that moment, I decided that I needed some fresh air. So, I quickly changed into some old and somewhat holey clothes before heading out to the nearest stable to ride a horse through the countryside surrounding it. I picked up the gear and headed over to Shoni's stall.

"Hey there boy." I said rubbing his nose when he came out to great me. He nickered happily when I held out an apple half in my hand.

"Did you miss me?" I asked starting to groom him. After I finished grooming him, I put his tack on and mounted up. I clicked my tongue at him to start him in a good paced trot around the barn just so that we could get used to each other again. We picked a trail that lead away from the stable and began following it. My mind was filled with thoughts, much to my dismay they were mostly about Jack.

_Gah, he was such an idiot! Of course so was I, wait no I wasn't…I mean he never actually lied to me. Although he definitely didn't tell me everything, but then who could blame him, I mean ex-girlfriends aren't exactly a welcome subject in a new relationship. Of course when that ex-girlfriend shows up to take him home, it tends to complicate things. Speaking of which, why hasn't he left yet? I mean his friends are here, they're nagging him to go, and then more friends show up still nagging him to go, and yet he stays, grr. Why is he staying? And no, stupid it's not because he likes you or loves you or anything like that. He's probably still getting money to pay my dad back, yeah that's it! Of course he would probably make more money back in New York and just send it to us. Then you have the mail service, and stuff gets lost in it all the time. So, hypothetically speaking, maybe he does still like me, just a little bit. But what chance do I have with "Sarah" here. Stupid clinging ex-girlfriend, can't let him be with a new girl, noooooo. Gah, crap does that mean that I still like him?! _My thoughts were interrupted by my ringtone, I'd forgotten that I had my cell with me. It was my mom, why was she calling me?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi honey" came her overly cheerful voice over the line. "Just calling to see where you were, it's going to be getting dark soon and I was starting to worry."

"I'm out riding Shoni. I haven't been riding in a while and I needed to get out and clear my head, mom."

"Is everything okay?" the "please let me help" voice taking over.

"It will mom, I just need time to think okay?" hoping that my pleading tone was coming across.

"All right hon, just don't ride too far." She cautioned before hanging up.


	17. War and Peace

**Cast List (as of November 13, 2006)**

**Angelica "Angel/ Acorn" Faith Conlon**

**Age: 21**

**Boyfriend: Jack "Cowboy" Kelly**

**Riley "Dodger" Conlon**

**Age 21 (twin to Angelica)**

**Boyfriend: Blink**

**Sean Patrick Oscar Thomas "Spot" Conlon**

**Age: 19**

**Girlfriend: Jessica "Ace" Blackburn**

**Brittany "Spades" Conlon**

**Age: 17**

**Boyfriend: Skittery**

**Christina "Mouse" Lawson**

**Age: 16**

**Boyfriend: Bumlets**

**Aleisha "Media" Burman**

**Age: 20**

**Boyfriend: Mush**

**Michael "Skittery" Goorjian**

**Age: 17**

**Girlfriend: Spades**

**Trey "Kid Blink or Blink " Parker**

**Age: 21**

**Girlfriend: Dodger**

**Dominic "Bumlets" Lucero**

**Age: 16**

**Girlfriend: Mouse**

**Aaron "Mush" Lohr**

**Age: 21**

**Girlfriend: Media**

**Jack "Cowboy" Kelly**

**Age: 22**

**Girlfriend: Angelica "Angel/Acorn" Faith Conlon**

**Jessica "Ace" Blackburn**

**Age: 18**

**Boyfriend: Spot Conlon**

**Sara "Dreamer" Fairview**

**Age: 16**

**Boyfriend: Les Jacobs**

**Les Jacobs**

**Age: 16**

**Girlfriend: Sara "Dreamer" Fairview**

**David "Mouth" Jacobs**

**Age: 22**

**Girlfriend: unknown**

**A/N: Ok, so I just reallized how long this thing actually is, so yeah, looooooooooooooooong chapter, but lots of fun! Enjoy!**

**Thank you to, Mouse, Spades, and Dodger for reading and reviewing regularly!**

**and to ducky who helps keep the insanity alive!

* * *

**

"They did what?" Dodger asked eyes wide open in shock.

"She said tussled, I say full out fight." I said.

"Wow, Media, you're a vicious little one!" Spades added.

"Just don't tell Mush!" Media pleaded.

"Why not Leish?" Spot asked joining our group.

"Because we'd have a dead body on our hands and he'd yell at me." She said.

"Oh, that reminds me Media, we need to get rid of that body in the trunk before we attack the idiot." I said smiling.

"Ah yeah, we'll swing by the river later Acorn." She said playing along.

"Is anyone home?" Mouse called from outside.

"Yeah we're in Angel's room!" Dodger called.

"Ah, watch the eardrum!" I said covering my ear.

"Oh sorry."

"Heya Mouse!" Spot said greeting her as she walked in and plopped on my bed with the rest of us.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Oh, just recounting Media's power struggle with the idiot yesterday." I told her.

"Who's the idiot?" she asked innocently. I'd forgotten that I hadn't seen her since the breakup.

"Uh, Jack and I broke up." I said solemnly.

"Oh that's too bad. You guys were really cute."

"He ain't cute anymore." Media said giggling.

"Yeah most things aren't after colliding with your fists." I teased.

"You should know."

"And indeed I do." I said rubbing my arm where Media liked to hit me.

"It was a love tap." She said defending herself.

"Would anyone here care to differentiate between a punch and tap?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up." She said tossing a pillow at my head.

"Oh I forgot how much that hurt!" I said holding my head.

"Pillow Fight!" Spades called grabbing pillows.

"Nuh uh, I always get hit in the head and it already hurts."

"Aw c'mon Angel, it'll be fun." Spot said coming after me.

"Spot, don't you dare, stop it, back back you foul beast!" I said pretending to crack an imaginary whip at him.

"Haha." He said pouncing on me and tickling my sides.

"Ah stop it!!!" I screamed. Spot finally stopped tickling me only because he was laughing so hard that he couldn't sit upright anymore. I lay on my back on the floor just laughing and actually having a good time with my family and friends. It had been so long since we had just hung out without someone getting hurt or drama occurring. I enjoyed it when life was this way, simple. Anyway enough of my ranting; a little while later my mom came in to remind us that we were serving at a charity ball that evening.

"Don't forget, black pants white shirt." She said as she left.

"Yes Ma'am!" We all groaned. Tonight was everyone's last night of freedom together, tomorrow Spades, Mouse, Ace, Skittery and Bumlets started back to school, the older ones were lucky, we got a few more weeks, but it was the last night of freedom together and we wanted to celebrate, not waste time serving at a charity ball. Anyway about an hour later we were all ready to go to the ball. It was quite a lovely event; each of us had gone with our parent back before we were old enough to work for it. The staff all turned out to help and serve the vast majority of people who would turn out. We reached the hotel and the crisp scent of winter filled the air as we all stepped inside. Before us were huddled a large throng of people each one in a different hue of color and, since it was a masquerade ball, each person had a mask that was decked out in either feathers, beads, sequins or a combination of all. My siblings and I took our places with the rest of the wait staff, which unfortunately Jack was a part of. Our eyes met for a brief moment when I sent a glare of sheer malice his way. We then set to our task and mingled into the crowd occupying the large ballroom. A few hours into the festivities I headed back into the kitchen to turn in an order, and lo and behold who should show up. None other than the bumbling idiot known as my ex-boyfriend.

"We're running low on the cheese cubes, Joe." Jack said walking in the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, heya Angel." He said when he saw me.

"Hello, Mr. Kelly." I said the coolness evident in my voice.

"Angel what happened?"

"What happened? You want to know what happened Jack? Ok, fine, I'll tell you, I found out that my boyfriend was planning on moving back to New York without telling me. Then when I went to ask him about it, I found out that he had a girlfriend up there waiting for him." I said vehemently.

"Angel, da reason I didn't tell ya was because I wasn't gonna leave. And dere's no oddah goil, I promise!"

"Then who the heck is Sarah?!"

"Sarah, oy, she's an ex-goilfriend a mine, she kept breakin it off and like an idiot I'd take hah back when she asked. I finally got tiahed of it, right befoh I came down heah."

"So what you're gonna stay here forever?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Angel!"

"That's great!"

"I'se sahy, but I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know that I want someone who is honest and isn't going to run off!" I said storming back out to the dance floor.

"So does dat mean I have a chance wid hah?" Jack wondered out loud to no one in particular.

This pretty much went on all evening, Jack would try to talk to me and I'd blow him off. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment. Finally relief came when the guests began trickling out the door; unfortunately, it took another two hours before we could leave.

I was woken up by Spades running around the house at 6:30 trying to figure out what she wanted to wear; which led to her to knock on my door.

"Angel, can I borrow a shirt?" **knock, knock, knock**

"Are you even awake?"

"I am now" I grumbled as I opened the door.

"Can I borrow your burgundy peasant shirt?" she asked.

"Bring it back in one piece."

"Aye Aye Cap'n!" she said giving me a fake salute.

"Whatever, just get out!" I said pushing her out the door.

"I need the shirt!" she whined outside the door.

"Here" I said opening the door and tossing it at her.

"Thank you!" she called through the door.

"You're welcome." I said crawling back into bed.

"Stop Shoutin!" Spot yelled from his room.

"Go to bed!" Spades yelled at him as she walked to her room.

"I'm tryin!" he yelled back.

At last peace and quiet had regained the Conlon household with the departure of Spades. I rolled over in my bed and fell fast asleep.

SPADES POV:

Skittery pulled up in front of my house early Thursday morning on our way to school, along with Mouse and Bumlets.

"What is da point a stahtin school on a Thoisday, why couldn't dey just wait til Monday ya know what I'm sayin?" Skittery asked.

"You know Skits, I think everyone who's gone through high school has wondered the same question." I said tossing my book bag in the back seat.

"Ow, watch where you're throwing that thing!" Mouse complained.

"You should just dodge it Mouse." I smiled.

"Ha ha very funny."

"I thought it was."

The trip to school was boring, four teenagers who didn't want to go back to school, yet were being forced to. We all split up, went to our homerooms, and waited until the administration handed out the new class schedules; for the most part they were the same, though for others a few classes had changed.

"Hey Skits, what do you have?"

"Uh, I got, Yeahbook, English IV, Computah, Bible, and Soivice Loinin."

"Let's see, I've got Government, English IV, Creative Writing, Bible, and Health."

"So we got English and Bible tageddah?" Skits asked.

"Looks like it."

"Don't fohget lunch."

"True, we do have lunch together."

Just then the bell rang and we were off to our first class. The day wore on until lunch, when I overheard some freshmen talking smack about Angel.

"Yeah right, it wasn't rape, the slut probably wanted it." Said one punk.

"I heard that she sleeps with some of the guests at her dad's hotel!" replied his friend.

Skittery, overhearing this as well, took my arm as I was about to turn and beat the living daylights out of the two, and tried calming me down.

"Look, it ain't woith gettin suspended ovah, they have dey're opinions, just don't get in a fight." He whispered harshly in my ear.

"But it's my sister they're talking crap about, Skits!" I said trying to bring my boiling blood under control.

"Oh it's not just that one, the whole family's jacked up!" the first kid said.

"The brother belongs in jail!" the second kid said.

"Why's that?"

"Because he's always getting into fights and I heard that he even ruined one of the guests cars."

"Oh, did you hear about the youngest one?"

"The one that goes here?"

"Yeah, well I heard that she's a druggie!"

"NO I'M NOT!!!!!" I yelled at the two fish behind me.

"Well maybe you're not, but the rest of the stuff about your jacked up family is true."

"No it ain't punk." Skittery said turning around as well.

"Well I say it is." The first kid said.

"Well ya bettah be ready ta pay da consequences a ya woids!" Skittery threatened.

"Oh really what would that be?" the second kid mocked.

"That" I said punching him square in the jaw. "No one talks crap about my family!"

I turned when I heard a thump and saw Skittery pounding the first kid on the floor. A crowd had gathered and had begun chanting, "Fight" which brought teachers and the principle running. Next thing I knew Skittery and I were being hauled to the Principles office.

"Now Miss Conlon, and Mr. Goorjian-" the principle started.

"I prefer ta be called Skittery" Skits interrupted.

"Ahem, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well you see Mr. Skaggs, there were these two freshmen standing behind us, and they started talking smack about my family. I tried to just let it go at first but they kept going and called me a druggie!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"The two students, will be questioned, but the fact remains that you still should have come to me or a proper authority to resolve the matter."

"Yes sah." Skittery mumbled.

"We're sorry." I said trying to conjure up my best puppy dog pout.

"So am I, because you are both getting suspended."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Foh how long?" Skittery questioned.

"The remainder of today and tomorrow. I've already called your parents and informed them of the situation. You are free to go now, I'll see you both on Monday." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." We both replied numbly. My dad was gonna kill me!

"Well on da bright side, we don't have ta be back til Monday."

"Yeah, so comforting there Skits." I replied sarcastically.

"Uh since we didn't get ta eat lunch, can we stop on da way home, I'm stahvin!"

"You are such a guy!" I said. "But yeah, I'm hungry too. I can always wait to get yelled at!"

ANGEL'S POV:

I was downstairs reading a book when I heard a car door slam in our driveway. Curious to see who would be coming by at this time of day, I got up and walked to the window where I saw Spades walking up the sidewalk.

"Spades, what are you doing home so early?" I asked bewildered. "I thought you didn't get out until 2?"

"Under normal circumstances, no, I don't; but I got into a fight and got suspended." She replied.

"Why did you get into a fight?"

"Well, these two freshman decided that they wanted to insult the entire family and Skittery and I both lost our tempers and beat the bloody crap out of them, when the teachers and Mr. Skaggs found out about it, we were both suspended." She said.

"Oh, that's not good."

"No, it's not, now when dad finds out I'm toast!"

"Not to put to fine a point on it, yeah pretty much."

"I'm gonna go hide in my room now." Spades said slumping up the stairs.

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Opening it I saw Mush standing on our doorstep.

"Can I help you?" I asked not sure as to why he was here.

"I hope you can." He said walking inside.

"Uh, you do know that Media's not here right." I said as he walked in.

"Yeah I know, I just got done talking to her, or lack thereof." He huffed.

"Ok, so what can I do?"

"Maybe you can tell me why there are bruises on her wrists and why she's limping." He glared at me.

"I didn't put them there if that's what you're implying." I said trying to defend myself.

"I know you didn't simply because the bruises are to big to be from you."

"What did she tell you?"

"She was kinda sketchy on the details, but she said it happened at the hotel."

"Ok, well, she attacked Jack, who was trying to defend himself rather unsuccessfully I might add. He grabbed her wrists to keep her from punching him, but she ended up taking the idiot down." I gloated over my cousin's victory.

"Why did she attack him?"

"Because he's a blundering idiot." I smiled.

"So in other words she was being protective of you and got into a fight."

"Yeah."

"Is he hurt bad?"

"From what I've seen, yes."

"Well that sucks, because now I'm gonna have to wait until I get to beat him up." Mush said frowning.

"Sorry, you gotta wait your turn, I'm next in line." I said with a menacing smile upon my face.

"All right, I'll wait." He nodded standing up to leave.

"Patience is a virtue my friend." I said closing the door behind him as he left.

BLINK'S POV

I was woikin da desk on Thoisday aftahnoon when a couple walked in. The guy was around 5' 6", dahk hair and brown eyes all around a good lookin fella. Da goil dat was wid him had blonde haih tied back in a bow and blue eyes. She looked ta be around 5'4" or 5'5" and had a dreamy look in hah eyes.

"Welcome ta da Hotel de Conlon, how may I'se help ya taday?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, do you have a David Jacobs registered here?" the guy asked.

"I'se sahy soi, but dat's confidential infohmation." I told him.

"Ok, thank you." He said moving to the lobby area and pulling out a cell phone. Dey was close enough ta where I could heah him talking on da phone, so I ovahhoid da entiah convasation, dough I waddn't poiposly tryin ta eavesdrop.

"Hey David, yeah we're here, um, can you come down to the lobby and meet us? Yeah, okay, see ya in a minute." He said. A shoit time latah dat Davie kid dat Jack knew was down in da lobby tellin me dat he had anuddah poison (person) stayin in his room and he needed a separate room for da goil dat was wid dem.

"Aight, ya got a poison added and da new room is right next ta yois." I told dem.

"Thanks Blink." Davie said as he walked off. As they were heading ta da elavatah, dey flagged down a bellboy dat happened ta be Spot, now dat was gonna be an interestin ride, considerin what Angel had told everyone bout Davie wantin ta take Jackie back ta New Yawk.

SPOT'S POV

I was called ovah ta help some people carry deir bags up ta deir room. Den I saw it was dat scabbah Dave, who wanted ta take Jack back ta New Yawk wid him. Now as much as I don't like Jack, I didn't want him ta hoit Angel in anyway, so when dis Dave charactah shows up and wants ta take him back, that's just what happened. So now I was stuck bein polite ta da lousy scab and his friends because me faddah would ring me neck if I wadn't.

"So have you seen Jack lately?" Da guy standin next ta Dave asked.

"No, Les I haven't seen him for a couple of days actually." Dave replied.

"Is there anyway we can get a hold of him?" Da goil in da bunch asked.

"I don't know Sara, Jack's stopped answering his phone." Dave told hah.

_Sara, wadn't dat da name a da goil who was waitin foh Jack in New Yawk? _I thought to myself.

"Well, what if we called from Les' phone? Or mine?" she asked, interruptin me toughts.

"Uh, yeah, you could do that Dreamer." Da kid referred ta as Les said, pullin out his phone and dialin. Aftah a couple a rings, dey left a message on da retahds voice mail, tellin him dat dey had "impoitant news ta tell im."

"So why wouldn't he come back to Manhattan?" da goil asked.

"Oh he met a lousy girl that he fell for." David said rollin his eyes.

"She ain't just some lousy goil!" I said angrily.

"What's it to you?" Dave asked wid suspicion runnin rampant in his voice.

"Because she's me sistah, and if ya call hah a lousy goil again I'll soak ya, ya bum!" I said gettin pissed at da scab.

"Uh, sorry?" he said haltinly. Da bum didn't mean it dough, he was just sayin dat so's I wouldn't soak im. Dey finally got ta deir flooh and in ta da room. I was happy ta be rid a da scabbahs, woulda been happiah if I'd been able ta soak em. Aftah I was done wid Dave and his bunch, I went down ta da desk ta talk ta Blink, who was on da phone when I got dere.

"Heya Dodgah," he said. I rolled me eyes, what was wid alla dese guys goin aftah me sistahs.

"Oh, no reason, just callin ta make shoh dat we'se still on foh tanight. Ok, pick ya up round six thoity? Ah, I shoh what's goin on but, Dave's got a lil bruddah, and he's heah, wid a goil. I don't know who dey ah. Yeah I was wonderin da same ting. Yeah, I gotta go aight, see ya tanight. Ok, bye." He said finishin his convoisation wid Dodgah.

ANGEL'S POV

I was sitting in my room talking to Spades and having a moment of sisterly bonding, when a rapid knock came to my door.

"Come in!" I yelled to see Dodger come in. "Where's the fire?" I asked her grinning.

"No fire, yet." She said.

"Yet?" Spades questioned with eyebrows raised.

"Well, Blink just called me." She started.

"And that's what's causing the fire?" I asked sarcastically.

"Would you just forget about the fire!!!!" she said with exasperation.

"I was just playing with you Dodge," I smiled.

"ANYWAY, he told me that there are some new guests at the hotel." She said smirking.

"And this is news why?" I asked not getting what she was implying.

"Because, there is a guy and a girl who know your friend David." She announced triumphantly.

"OOOkay," I said still not getting her point.

"So maybe the girl missed Jack, and was coming to visit from, oh I don't know, New York."

"Sarah?" I asked, my face loosing all color.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's a possibility." Dodger said.

"You okay there Angel?" Spades asked noticing my paleness.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said mentally slapping myself.

"Who's the guy?" Spades asked.

"It's his little brother." Dodger said.

"Hmm, interesting." Spades commented.

"What are they gonna do, bring down half of New York to get him back?" I asked bitterly.

"Well, if they had to resort to that, it would be obvious that he was staying for something." Dodger prodded.

"Yeah, well, it's not me." I said standing up and walking down to the kitchen to eat something.

Just then Dad walked through the door and he looked irate.

"Hi dad." I said before I noticed the look of anger on his face. "And if you need me, I'll be in my room." I said grabbing the bowl of ice cream from the counter and dashing upstairs before my dad vented his anger.

"BRITTANY!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" my dad hollered from the entryway.

"Oy, I'm gonna get it!" Spades said heading downstairs for the lecture of her life.

I cranked up my music to drown out the fight that I knew was raging downstairs, but I still caught parts of it.

"I'M NOT PAYING ALL OF THAT MONEY TO SEND YOU TO A PRESTIGOUS PRIVATE SCHOOL SO THAT YOU CAN GET IN A FIGHT AND SUSPENDED ON YOUR FIRST DAY BACK!!!!" my dad yelled.

"YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME TELL MY SIDE OF THE STORY DAD!" Spades yelled back. A few moments of silence followed until their next outburst.

"WHY ARE YOU GROUNDING ME?!" Spades screamed.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THAT TONE OF VOICE!" my dad countered. I then heard Spades running up the stairs to her room and slamming the door. At that moment, I decided that I needed some fresh air. So, I quickly changed into some old and somewhat holey clothes before heading out to the nearest stable to ride a horse through the countryside surrounding it. I picked up the gear and headed over to Shoni's stall.

"Hey there boy." I said rubbing his nose when he came out to great me. He nickered happily when I held out an apple half in my hand.

"Did you miss me?" I asked starting to groom him. After I finished grooming him, I put his tack on and mounted up. I clicked my tongue at him to start him in a good paced trot around the barn just so that we could get used to each other again. We picked a trail that lead away from the stable and began following it. My mind was filled with thoughts, much to my dismay they were mostly about Jack.

_Gah, he was such an idiot! Of course so was I, wait no I wasn't…I mean he never actually lied to me. Although he definitely didn't tell me everything, but then who could blame him, I mean ex-girlfriends aren't exactly a welcome subject in a new relationship. Of course when that ex-girlfriend shows up to take him home, it tends to complicate things. Speaking of which, why hasn't he left yet? I mean his friends are here, they're nagging him to go, and then more friends show up still nagging him to go, and yet he stays, grr. Why is he staying? And no, stupid it's not because he likes you or loves you or anything like that. He's probably still getting money to pay my dad back, yeah that's it! Of course he would probably make more money back in New York and just send it to us. Then you have the mail service, and stuff gets lost in it all the time. So, hypothetically speaking, maybe he does still like me, just a little bit. But what chance do I have with "Sarah" here. Stupid clinging ex-girlfriend, can't let him be with a new girl, noooooo. Gah, crap does that mean that I still like him?! _My thoughts were interrupted by my ringtone, I'd forgotten that I had my cell with me. It was my mom, why was she calling me?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi honey" came her overly cheerful voice over the line. "Just calling to see where you were, it's going to be getting dark soon and I was starting to worry."

"I'm out riding Shoni. I haven't been riding in a while and I needed to get out and clear my head, mom."

"Is everything okay?" the "please let me help" voice taking over.

"It will mom, I just need time to think okay?" hoping that my pleading tone was coming across.

"All right hon, just don't ride too far." She cautioned before hanging up.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN

JACK'S POV

Da past few days were kinda annoyin so I was glad I was woikin ta get me mind offa tings. It got even bettah when I saw dat Les had called me, but it got woise when I listened ta da message. _I don't wanna talk about it!!!! Dere's a reason dat I stopped answerin Davie's calls._ I thought ta meself. On me break I went over ta talk ta Blink.

"Heya Blink." I said walkin up ta da countah.

"Heya Jackie." He replied.

"How's business?"

"Ah busy!"

"Any annoyin customahs?"

"Well, dere was dis one add on, but oddah dan dat's it's been nohmal."

"Add on?"

"Yeah, actually it was ya pal Davie, seems his kid bruddah showed up wid some blonde haihed blue eyed goil."

"I knew Les was heah, but Dreamah's heah to?"

"Ah, dey maybe heah, but I don't know how healthy dey ah."

"Why's dat?"

"Spot took dere luggage up."

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"Is Davie still alive?"

"I tink I saw im walk by a while ago."

"Was he limpin?"

"No"

"At least Media didn't get ahold a him." I laughed.

"So do dey want ya ta go back ta New Yawk Jackie?" Blink asked.

"Yeah" I said sullenly.

"Ya don't sound too happy about dat."

"I wanna stay heah."

"Why, everyting ya know and love is back in New Yawk."

"Yeah" Just den a group a tourists pouhed inta da lobby and headed towahd da desk almost tramplin me in da process. I left Blink ta deal wid dat and headed ovah ta da restaurant, ta settle tings once and for all wid Davie. I was walkin ovah ta da table where dey was sittin when Les got up and met me halfway. Man da kid had grown!

"Hey Jack!" Les called as he ran toward me.

"Hey!" I said as we hugged briefly and rejoined da table.

"Heya Jack." Dreamer said when I had taken a seat.

"Heya Dreamer." I said smiling.

"Did you know that Angel's brother works here?" David asked.

"Spot? Yeah I know, hah sistah woiks heah too." I replied.

"Huh. Anyway, Medda gave Les and Dreamer, a new proposition for you."

"Dave, we talked about dis." I stahted.

"Just hear them out." Davie said.

"Aight, whatcha got?"

"Well, Medda wanted to tell you herself, but since that doesn't seem to be happening we came here to tell you ourselves." Les said.

"Medda decided that you'd be better off as a partner than a performer. Not to say that your performances are bad, but, she thinks you can do better as a partner." Dreamer said.

"Partner in what?" I asked thouraly confused. Les and Dreamer smiled at each other and Les said, "Medda's planning on opening up down here and she wants you to run it."

"Is dat so?"

"Yes."

"So, I'd stay heah?" I asked a bit skeptical.

"Yeah, she's been wanting to branch out for sometime." David said.

It took me a second ta undahstand what dey was sayin, but den I realized dat it was da poifect answer. I could stay heah, and still do what I loved ta do. I felt a smile spread across me face, which prompted Dreamah to ask, "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, it's a yes." I said wid a sigh of contentment and relief.

"GOOD!" Davie said. I stood up ta excuse meself and went off in soich a Blink.

I saw him checkin in some goil. She had a weiahd accent, French maybe.

"Bonjour." She said as she walked up ta da countah.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle." Blink told hah, "Welcome ta da Hotel de Conlon. How may I help ya taday?"

"Oui, J'ai um rent?" She said tiltin hah head ta one side.

"Ya wantin ta check in?"

"Ah, oui oui! Tu as intelligent."

"Uh, okay." He said soundin very confused as he went trough da checkin in process.

"Tu as seul? Tu as mignon garcon."

"Uh, I caught da garcon paht." Blink said lookin at da goil like she was insane.

"Je suis desole. Je ne cest pas tu n'aime parle le francais."

"Room 1814." Blink said handin hah da keycahd.

"Merci mon petit chou." She said takin da cahd and headin off ta da elevatah. I waited foh a second until she disappeahed befoh talkin ta Blink.

"Heya Blink." I said walkin up ta da countah.

"Heya Jackie Boy." He said still lookin a bit confused.

"What's goin on?"

"Um still tryin ta deciphah what dat goil was tryin ta say ta me."

"She was hittin on ya Blink."

"How d'ya know?"

"Trust me, I know goils."

"So anyway, whad's up wid ya?"

"Ah well, it looks like I'm gonna be stayin heah, poimentantly." I said smilin again.

"Really? Why's dat?"

"Well, toins out dat Medda wants ta open a theatah down heah and she wants me ta run it."

"Dat's great!" Blink exclaimed.

"I tought so!"

"Ah ya gonna tell Angel?"

"I want ta, but da goil won't talk ta me, and even if she was talkin ta me, Media wouldn't let me widin 10 feet a hah." I said.

"Media may not be ya problem now, ah biggest problem anyway." Blink said.

"Huh?"

"Well Mush ain't too pleased dat ya bruised his goil."

"She attacked me! I'se woise off den she is!" I vented.

"Yeah, you knows dat an I knows dat Jackie Boy, but he don't know dat."

"Oy Vey!" I said tossin up me hands in da aih.

"Oh, hey, a group a us is gonna go play putt putt, ya wanna come?"

"Yeah, dat sounds like fun."

"Yeah ya can bring along ya friends too."

"Oh Davie, Les and Dreamah?"

"Yeah."

"Aight, I'll go tell dem. Bye Blink." I said walkin off ta go tell Davie, Les an Dreamah dat dey was invited ta go play putt putt."

ANGEL'S POV

I rode around for another hour without being interrupted by my mother calling. And I did start to notice that it was getting dark fast, so I turned Shoni around and headed home. We were moving at a fast pace when we came upon a low branch. I ducked down so that I wouldn't hurt myself and did anyway when the stupid branch hit the top of my head. Thankfully I didn't fall off, stupid tree! A short time later, we came upon the barn. I rubbed Shoni down and headed to the house. I walked inside and heard loud talking coming from my dad's office, _I wonder who's getting yelled at now._ I asked myself as I walked down the hall.

"It is not appropriate for you to visit my daughter when she is grounded." My dad sternly told the visitor.

"But I didn't know she was grounded, Mr. Conlon, honest!" Skittery's frightened voice said.

"Well now you have been informed."

"Aight soi, I'se just gonna go now if dat's okay wid you." Skittery said trying to slink toward the door.

"Hold it."

"Yes soi."

"Are you in any sort of trouble with your parents about that incident?"

"Uh, well, I'se got an eahly cuhfew."

"Oh and what time would that be?"

"Uh 9:30"

"Well, you may go."

"Since I got a couple a hours can I just stay heah?"

"No"

"Aight, I'll be goin now."

"Very well, and no talking on the phone past 10."

"Aight, dat's faih."

"Goodnight Michael."

"G'night Mr. Conlon."

"Hey Skits." I said as he came out of my dad's office.

"Heya Angel, listen will ya tell Spades dat I'll call hah as soon as I get home?" Skittery asked.

"Yeah, bye Skits." I said before heading up to give Spades the message. After I told her, I went into my room to shower off the horse grit before dinner. Dinner was the usual aside from Spades being a little bit cold towards Dad, but that was understandable. I was a little zoned off when I heard Spot ranting about all the annoying New Yorkers that were staying at the hotel.

"You didn't fight with them did you?" Our dad asked.

"Nah, I didn't wanna get grounded again." Spot answered. Spades glared at him for that comment.

"Dad, can Brittany come out and play putt putt with us tomorrow?" Dodger asked.

"No, what part of grounded does no one understand?" My dad fumed.

"Well if you let her go tomorrow then you could just lengthen her punishment, and if she stays, you could shorten it." My mom said proving to be the diplomat of the family.

"Fine!" my dad said appearing to tire of fighting a losing battle.

"How big of a time change are we talking about?" Spades asked eagerly.

"Why does she get spoiled? I didn't get dat option when I was grounded." Spot protested.

"Sean, it's in the past, let it go!" My mom said.

"Yes ma'am." Spot said reluctantly admitting defeat.

"If you go it will be two weeks, and if you stay you'll only be grounded for four days." My dad stated.

"Well, putt putt sounds like fun, but there will be other times, so I won't go." Spades declared.

"Good girl." My dad said.

"Oh yeah dat's common sense ta take da shohtah a da two." Spot said.

"You're mouthy tonight Spot." Dodger said.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Shut up shohty!" Spot said.

"After dinner, it's on!" I whispered harshly.

"Bring it shoht one."

"No mumbling at the table." My mom scolded.

After dinner Spot and I made our way into the den and our little wrestling match was going evenly when I hit my head on a chair in the same place that it had been hit by the tree branch earlier.

"OW!!!!" I cried out in pain.

"I barely touched ya!" Spot protested.

"Not you genius. I hit my head on a tree branch earlier and I just hit it on the chair!"

"Oh, hehe." Spot laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, that hurt!" I said holding my head.

"It ain't my fault that ya always hittin ya head!" Spot said poking me.

"It's not my fault that things are attracted to my head, I swear, I have a magnet in my head!" I said bitterly.

"Yeah do tend ta attract stupid, er nevah mind!" Spot started to say.

"What?" I asked in my constant state of confusion.

"Nevah mind Angel, it ain't impohtant." He said hitting me in the arm.

"Whatever you dork." I said hitting him back before standing up.

"Ya callin it quits?" Spot asked.

"Yeah for now, I'm tired." I said turning to head towards my room.

"Night shohty." Spot said smirking.

"Night yourself, weakling!" I said also smirking as I left the room.

"I ain't a weakling!" Spot yelled from the family room.

I slept well that night and awoke Friday morning. Spades had been put on house cleaning duty since she wasn't at school that day. We went into the kitchen and started making breakfast since she hadn't eaten yet. Dodger came tripping into the room looking quite sleep deprived.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as soon as she set foot in the room.

"Late night with Blink." She yawned.

"OOOOO" Spades and I teased.

"What are you two in 3rd grade?" she asked.

"No we're in sister mode." Spades smiled.

"You did it to me on my first date with the idiot!" I countered.

"Yeah except that wasn't our first date, and I didn't try to beat him into a bloody pulp the first time I met him." Dodger said.

"Well, no, but…" I trailed off.

"Ha, I win!" Dodger declared.

"What are you, Dodger, in the 3rd grade?" I mocked.

"MMM" she stuck her tongue out at me.

"And that would be a yes." Spades said.

"Shut up you." Dodger said. The rest of our breakfast we joked around with each other until I remembered that I had to go run some errands. I got up, said goodbye to my sisters and headed upstairs to get dressed. I went to the garage where Purity had been taken after the wreck to see how she was doing. I found out that the frame had to be repaired, the door had to be replaced as did the windshield and the passenger seat, the airbag had to be replaced along with the dashboard.

"My poor baby!" I said when I found out the damage.

"We just ordered the parts so it'll be a while before they get here." Said the mechanic.

"Ok, thank you." I said before walking out to my loaner car. I drove to a nearby park to sit and think some things through, because seeing Purity's beat up frame reminded me of Jack. So I got to the park and sat on a bench sorting things out in my head when an elderly lady came and sat next to me.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the rare sunny days in winter." I said distantly.

"Ah some of my best childhood memories are from this park." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I actually grew up in this neighborhood."

"Wow, I sort of did, we moved here when I was 4."

"Oh where did you move from sweetie?"

"New York, Manhattan."

"Oh my, I've heard it's such a lovely place!" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't really remember much about it. I've visited a couple of times but it's not the same as living there, you know?"

"Yes, it is important where we plant our roots."

"I guess so." I said not really pausing to think about that before.

"I moved back here a few years ago as well."

"What made you come back?"

"My mother"

"Oh?"

"Yes, we'd fallen apart through the years then I'd heard that she had passed away, so I came back."

"Why did you fall apart?"

"Oh we had a silly disagreement, and never talked it out."

"That's too bad."

"Yes, what's even worse though is that I never had the chance to apologize. And I see so many people, young and old, holding grudges and allow a simple misunderstanding to ruin their lives."

"Yeah, it happens too much doesn't it."

"Mm-hm." She nodded.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I have to go now, my family is waiting for me." I said standing up.

"Young lady, do not let the troubles of your past dictate your future. You have a nice day!" she said. I walked back to the car, got inside and sat there for a second.

"God, is this your way of telling me to get over myself?" I prayed, and then remembering that sometimes we entertain angels unaware, and somewhat convinced that I just had.

I drove around town, wasting time until it was time to start picking people up to take to Mountasia. I started by picking up Ace and then Mouse and Bumlets. Then I remembered that I had to go get Spot from the hotel. I walked inside and saw Jack in the lobby getting someone's bags. I quickly looked around for Spot so that I wouldn't have to talk to Jack, but wouldn't you know, the one time I want him to be around he can't be found! Jack glanced at me a couple of times before walking over. _Stop, stop right there, don't come any closer!!!!!!_ I was pleading mentally.

"Heya Angel." He said.

"Hi" I said avoiding eye contact.

"Ya probably still mad at me huh?"

"Uh…"

"I don't blame ya, it's just if ya don't want me ta talk ta ya, I won't." he said.

_Oh great,_ I thought, _here we go._ "It's not that Jack, I just, I need a little time, ok?"

"Yeah, time ain't an obstacle."

"Huh?" I asked tilting my head to one side.

"Oh, I just ain't rushin."

"Oh, ok, um well if you'll excuse me, I need to find Spot." I said trying to get out of there before I did something that I would regret later.

"Aight, I'll see ya round."

"Ok, bye." I said running off. I was going to kill Spot! I checked the break room and a couple of other places before I finally found him.

"Where were you?" I asked as soon as I found him.

"Uh, heah." He said bewildered.

"We were supposed to meet in the lobby!"

"Yeah, not for anuddah 10 minutes!"

"Oh."

"I'll meet ya outside in 15 minutes aight?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm in the loaner car."

"Aight."

I walked outside to find Bumlets attempting to entertain himself as well as Ace and Mouse by juggling his shoes. This continued for the next 15 minutes until Spot finally appeared.

"I ain't sittin in da back wid da stinky footed weahdo!" Spot announced.

"I don't blame you." I said looking at Bumlets like he'd lost whatever sanity he had.

"My feet are not stinky, my socks on the other hand are another matter."

"That's your boyfriend, Mouse, your boyfriend." Ace said.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder why though." Mouse replied.

"Are we meeting everyone else there?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I know we're meeting Blink, Dodger, Media and Mush there, I'm not sure who else is coming." I said.

"It's cool." Ace replied.

We drove along to Mountasia, the majority of the trip was filled with horseplay and Bumlets kicking the back of my seat because Spot was trying to hit him from the front seat. Finally we pulled into the parking lot and piled out of the car. We made our way inside and found the gang plus a few new members waiting inside.

"Who are they?" Ace asked when she saw the three new people.

"Uh, one of them is David Jacobs, he's a friend of the idiot." I told her.

"The uddahs ah from New Yawk too. The goil is Sara, and da oddah one is Dave's lil bruddah." Spot finished.

"Ah the more the merrier!" Bumlets exclaimed.

"WOW!" I said giving him an I'm-ashamed-to-know-you look.

"Finally the slow pokes showed up!" Media exclaimed.

"Oh shut up." I said glaring at her.

"Cut the chatter and let's play!" Mush.

"Someone's impatient!" Mouse chimed in.

"Yeah well." Mush said glaring at Jack.

"I'm sensing some hostility." Ace said.

"Which is why we need at LEAST two teams." Media said.

"Ok, you guys decide, I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." I said running off in search of a bathroom.

"Well, I think it should be me, Blink and Jack." Dodger said trying to jumpstart the activities.

"Well, I wanted to be with Jack." Said Les.

"I'm following him!" declared Dreamer.

"Ok, so that's 5, we've got room for one more."

"What about Angel?" Blink commented.

"Ok, that's it then. So it's me, Blink, Jack, Les, Sara, and Angel." Dodger confirmed.

"Is dat wise?" Jack said looking worried for his own well being.

"It could be woise." Spot said menacingly.

"Ya right, it could be woise." Jack said still looking scared.

"So that leaves, me, Mush, Spot, Ace, Mouse, Bumlets, and David." Media said surveying the remaining people.

Just then I came back from the bathroom to find that I was on the same team as Jack. _"Is this some sort of punishment?"_ I silently asked God as we walked up to the counter to pay. A few minutes later we had gathered outside and began playing, the team I was on going first. My team completed the first hole and moved onto the second where the fun began. I had already putted, followed by Les. Next it was Jack's turn, he stepped up, swung and hit the ball too hard sending it catapulting to the next hole.

"Look out!" I yelled since I was standing closest. The family that was ahead of us picked up the ball and tossed it to me, I then chucked it at Jack and hit him smack dab in the kneecap.

"OW!" he protested.

"Oh come on it didn't hurt that bad!" I said as the ball rolled off the course and into the pond. I could hear Media in the background keeling over with laughter.

"That wasn't nice Angel." Dodger scolded.

"I didn't do it on purpose! He needs to learn to catch better!"

"Jack go get a new ball!" Blink said.

"Ya didn't hafta hit me in da knee!" Jack said.

"I didn't mean too, I was aiming for your hand, it's not my fault I have bad aim!" I retorted.

"She's telling the truth!" Media shouted from behind us.

"Media shut up!" Spot said.

"I'm telling the truth, you live with her you should know!"

"Dat is true." Spot admitted.

"I am not feeling the love here!" I said.

"Neither is Jack!" Dodger reprimanded.

"I didn't mean to hit him!"

"Just because you're mad at him doesn't mean that you have to stoop to physically maiming the boy!"

"I disagree!" Mush yelled.

"Oh shut up, you're just mad because your girlfriend got to beat him up and you didn't!" Dodger told him.

"Actually-" Mush started when Media cut him off.

"Let's not start this, there are young children present, let's not taint them." Media said.

"Sounds good." Everyone agreed.

Finally Jack came back with a new ball and the game progressed. Though throughout the length no one would let me forget that I had hit Jack with the golf ball. Around the 17th hole, Blink's ball careened off course and plinked into the murky depths known as the pond.

"Dang it! Now I'se gotta go get a new one!" Blink said.

"Join da club Blink." Jack said smirking at me.

"For the last time, I didn't do it on purpose!" I said picking up my club and holding it like a bat.

"Can we get the men in white jackets please?" Les said.

"I'm insulted Les!" I said feigning shock.

"Why, it suits ya!" Jack added.

"Do you want me to hit you on purpose?" I asked walking toward him.

"No, dat's aight Angel, ya woise dan Media." Jack replied.

"I know"

"I taught her everything she knows!" Media bragged.

"Hey don't fohget me, I taught hah stuff too!" Spot added.

"Don't forget the Conlon fighting gene!" I yelled back at them.

"Ok, we've established she can fight. Now Bumlets, get out of my way!" Mush said irritably.

"I'm not doing anything!" Bumlets replied.

"You're standing on the flipping hole!"

"Oh,"

"This has been a long game." Mouse said.

"That's what makes it fun!" Media said.

"This is fun for you guys?" Dreamer commented.

"We've had worse." I said, no longer feeling threatened by her.

"I'll say, like da time Angel got drunk." Jack added.

"Can we NOT talk about that!" I said feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"What's wrong Angel, ya not ashamed a dat ah ya?" Jack asked.

"You know what," I said walking toward Jack to push him into the pond.

"No, he rode in my car, and ew!" Media intervened.

"And once again, Media interrupted my plan!" I said throwing up my hands in frustration.

"Sorry nutter butt, that's my job."

"Nutter Butt?" David asked.

"It's a long story." I said. "Ya know Media, if you hadn't messed up my plan the FIRST time, we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"Yeah we would, it would just be more memories." She countered.

"I'se definitely not feelin da love heah!" Jack exclaimed.

"Shut up" I snapped.

"You're staying away from home for a girl that doesn't even like you?" I overheard Les asking Jack.

"I'm hungry!" Dodger said drowning out Jack's answer.

"Aight let's go get some food!" Blink said, apparently he'd come back during the vast argument.

We piled back into the cars and headed for Cici's pizza. As we walked to my rental car Dreamer asked, "If that Mush guy doesn't like Jack, why are they riding in the same car?"

"Spot and him are having a bet to see who can last the longest without getting in a fight" Dodger said irritably.

"Why is everyone so mad at Jack?" Dreamer continued in her questioning.

"Um, there were some disagreements, between Jack and a number of people here." Dodger explained.

"Oh, over what?" Les asked, then recanted his statement at our glares, "Or not."

"Um I forgot to get gas earlier, so I'm not gonna be able to make it to Cici's." Media said.

"Why don't we just head ovah ta me house and we can ordah pizza." Blink suggested.

"That sounds good and that way we won't swamp our parents with 13 people suddenly invading the living room, plus it wouldn't be fair to Spades." Dodger said.

"Aight, so we'se goin ta Blink's?" Spot asked.

"Yeah, weren't you listening?" I asked him.

"Not exactly." Ace answered.

"OOOO" Dodger, Media and I chirped.

"That was creepy." David said.

"If ya tink dat was creepy ya ain't seen nuthin yet!" Jack told him.

"Yeah remember when we went laser tagging and they were being all weird!" Mouse chimed in.

"Media was the one who was tickling me!" I said trying to defend myself.

"I needed entertainment!" Media added.

"See what I mean?" Jack asked David.

"Yeah." David answered.

"Ok, I'm cold, so I'm getting in the car, if you're riding with me, you might want to get in now." I said.

"So impatient Acorn!" Media teased.

We all climbed into the cars and raced off to Blink's house. After we all settled into his living room, the debate over what should be on the pizza began.

"I want pepperoni." Mouse said.

"I want mushrooms." Media said.

"I want Canadian Bacon!" Spot said.

"Anything but pineapple!" David said.

"How about just double Cheese!" Mush chimed in.

"Ew no, let's get red peppers." Said Bumlets.

"How many are we getting?" Dodger asked.

"Uh, three four, I don't know!" Blink said.

"I just don't know!!!!" I cried, flopping dramatically on the floor.

"Drama Queen." Jack said.

"You didn't seem to mind it three weeks ago!" I said bitterly.

"I ain't sayin that I mind it now, I'se just pointin it out."

After several more minutes of the pizza debate, we finally decided and popped in a movie to pass the time.

"I still think that we should have watched Batman!" Media said.

"Media, love, I don't think Blink would appreciate you drooling all over his carpet." I said poking her.

"I don't drool all over Batman."

"No, just the carpet."

"Ok it's on, tickle fight!" She yelled.

"Aight Dave, dis is where it get weahd." Jack said as Media and I grappled on the floor.

"RED MOSQUITO!!!!" Media yelled.

"Ah, no!" I said trying to tickle her in vain. She pinned me face down into the carpet.

"Pizza's here!" Mouse called.

"Pahch!" I said moving my head out of the carpet. Once again we settled down to watch Spiderman as we ate out pizza. A scene came up where Spiderman was fighting with the Green Goblin and punched him into a wall.

"Seem familiar Jacko?" Media asked being her smart mouth self.

"Ya bettah watch it." Jack cautioned.

"Yeah Media, he might punch you instead of just tripping you." Bumlets said joking with her.

"Excuse me." Mush said as he walked away annoyed.

A moment later Jack slipped out, following Mush. Jacked walked along silently to find Mush standing in the bathroom with the door cracked open.

"Ya doin anything in theah?" Jack asked walking up.

"Yeah, this." Mush said slamming the door in Jack's face.

"Will ya open da dooh?" Jack asked.

"Why do you have to do something?" Mush asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ya I gottah talk to you and I'se rathah do it face tah face." Jack said growing defensive. "So open da dooh."

"Jack, if I open this door I'll come out swingin." Mush warned.

"Hows bout if yah don't come out till I say so den?" Jack asked mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Mush asked growing concerned.

"I mean, dat I'se comin in, and ya ain't comin out til I'se let ya!" Jack said walking in and locking the door.

"You really want to do this in here?" Mush asked surveying the bathroom with a look of vengeful anticipation spreading across his face.

"Dat's up ta you, Mush." Jack said preparing to defend himself from Mush's attack if need be.

"Well considering the way thins are, I don't see any other way." Mush said taking a fighting stance.

"Oh would ya just calm down foh a sec! Gah, you an Media ah a poifect match foh each oddah, ya bot so violent." Jack said.

"Well that's what I do like about her. But back to the subject at hand." Mush said smirking.

"What's ya problem wid me anyway?" Jack asked getting annoyed.

"You left 5 inch bruises on my girlfriends arms!" Mush said getting angry.

"She attacked me, I was just defending meself!" Jack said, trying not to provoke a fight.

"She said she hit you first because it looked like you were tensing up to hit her!"

"I'll admit I was angry, but I don't hit goils, evah! Not even in a fight, even dough she got me numerous times!"

Mush was quiet for the first time that day, it looked like he was contemplating. Jack took this opportunity to keep talking in order to calm the atmosphere.

"I have no problem wid hah or you, or even Angel even dough it seems like everyone else seems ta tink dat I do, but dat's beside da point."

"Actually it seems to me that you're trying to get back with her." Mush said seemingly calming down.

"If she'd let me I would."

"Do you really blame her?"

"I can't really say dat I do. I was gonna tell hah befoh I just left, but I wadn't gonna leave just yet."

"But you are leaving." Mush asked suspiciously.

"Not anymoh."

"Angel's stubborn, but if you keep pursuing her, she'll let you in."

"Yeah, how long will dat take dough? And den dere's Spot who also hates me."

"Spot will probably always hate you, just because he's her brother, it comes with the territory. And as for Angel, that depends on a lot of things."

"Such as?"

"Such as, you, Spot, and Media."

"Da tree dat hate me!" Jack said hopelessly.

"You cannot tell anyone that I'm telling you this, but Media will support Angel if she goes back to liking you, it's just a protective thing that she's doing right now, so it appears that she hates you."

"Dat's comforting."

"It should be, because when she uses her claws, wow, it hurts."

"Dat sounds like da voice a experience." Jack laughed.

"Yeah, I still got the scars on me."

"So ya not killin me."

"Nah, it was just miscommunication."

"Dat's good ta know. Now what else would be good ta know is ta convince Angel dat I ain't gonna leave."

"I think before doing that, just start talking to her normally, to get back to square one."

"Well square one was when she tried ta hit me!"

"And today she tried to push you in a pond, so you're already on your way."

"Yeah, I guess so, I just hope it won't take a re-run a da Delancy incident ta get hah on friendly toims again." Jack said with a sigh.

"I'd hope not."

"I hated seein hah like dat."

"We all did."

Just then Blink knocked on the door.

"Please tell me you're both alive." He said.

"Yeah, we'se alive." Jack said.

"Any broken bones?"

"We're fine Blink!" Mush called.

"Aight, everyone's wonderin where ya went, so I thought I'd make shoh ya hadn't killed each oddah."

"Good to know." Mush replied.

"We probably oddah get back downstahs." Jack said.

"All right."

Jack moved out from in front of the doorknob to let them both out. They headed back down to where the rest of us were gathered.

"Wow, what took you so long?" Bumlets asked.

"Nothing." Mush answered.

"I don't see any bruises." Ace observed.

"We wasn't fightin, Ace." Jack said.

"If we had been you would have heard it." Mush commented.

"Of that I have no doubt." I said.

Jack gave Media an I-know-what-you're-up-to smile which caused her to frown at Mush.

"So next movie." He said avoiding her eyes. "May I suggest Batman Begins." In an effort to appease Media's temper.

"I know you did something Mush, but it's okay, so long as it stays with the people that already know." She said giving Jack an I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-open-your-mouth look. To which Mush said, "Scars Jack, remember, claws are worse than fists."

"I see ya point." He said eyeing Media with caution.

"Uh whatever that was." Les said.

"Yeah let's put in a different movie." David added.

"I'm thirsty." I said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Me too." Dreamer said following me.

_Great, now I have to deal with this._ I thought as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, I don't think I've properly met you." Dreamer said holding out her hand.

"I'm Angelica," I said eyeing her suspiciously, thinking she was a cheerleader clone who was going to kill me for having dated Jack.

"I'm Sara." She said.

"Yeah, Jack's told me about you." I said.

"Really, why?"

"Oh, I don't know, possibly because you dated." I said.

"No we didn't."

"Aren't you 'the Sarah'?" I asked.

"Oh you mean the Sarah that he's been dating off and on for years? No."

"Oh" I said giving an embarrassed chuckle, thinking _Open mouth, insert foot, chew vigorously._

"So that's why you've been avoiding me all day." She said when the realization hit her.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"No, Jack worked at the theater with David, Les and me."

"Oh, that's interesting. So what brings you to Dallas?"

"Well, Medda, the lady who owns the theater we work at, wants to open a branch of the theater down here, and she wants Jack to run it. She was going to tell him when he got home, but since he couldn't leave, she sent Les and I to tell him."

"So, he's staying here?"

"Yeah, we're all really excited!"

"That's interesting, very interesting indeed." I mumbled half to myself.

"We're starting the movie!" Media called from the living room.

"We'll be there in a second!" I called back.

"We're not gonna wait for you!"

"It's not the first time I've seen it, I'll live!"

"If you say so!"

"Balehead," I said under my breath.


	18. Fun Times

**A/N: Here's the next one!!! Woot, I have officially hit the 100 page mark in Word!!! That makes me happy! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Thank yous: Dodger, Spades, Mouse and Dreamer! Thank you my lovlies!**

**And to my ducky who helps me write this...**

**And a very special thank you to my APA, Olivia, who gave input for the chapter...

* * *

**

We finished the movie and embarked into phase ten. A crazy game to be sure, even crazier when Media and I play. Some of the most random things come out of that game. On one turn Media was handing out the cards and counting out loud 6, 6, 6; then pausing, she declared in a very cheerful voice, "Ha, that's the devil's number! Hehe." To which, Dodger told her:

"If the devil had a pixie dust fairy, that would be it!" she said pointing at Media, which sent me over the edge into uncontrollable giggles.

"I'm not the devil's pixie stick!" Media protested, while also laughing. For some reason, the giggles were prominent for me that night and I could hardly stop long enough to play the game. After a few moments of playing, Media went out first, leaving me stuck in the same phase for the second time in a row, so in a moment of playful rage, I threw my cards at her.

"Screw you Acorn!" she said.

"That sounds like it's supposed to be a bad word; Screw you Acorn!" Mouse commented.

"Forget about playing, I'm making Larry!" Bumlets chimed in.

"Larry who?" Mouse asked.

"Larry the Cucumber."

"Ok, no more pizza for Bumlets!" Mush commented.

Just then Media, tried to hit Dodger with a penny.

"Gah," Dodger cried when the penny hit her.

"What's wrong with you, don't you like pennies?" Dreamer asked.

"No, I don't; you like my socks?" Dodger asked while sticking her feet up in the air, prompting Media to launch another penny at her.

"Ooo, shiny!" I said becoming distracted by the flying metallic object.

"Wow!" David gaped at my distraction.

"She's attracted to shiny things." Ace said trying to get my attention back in the game.

"There's a shine magnet in my head, what can I say?" I said focusing on the cards in my hand. I picked up a four much to Media's displeasure.

"She picked up a 4, the world is coming to an end!" she cried overdramatically.

"You should have been the drama major, Media." I said poking her.

"Please no!" Mush pleaded.

As we sat playing Phase 10, Mouse sat quietly on the couch writing in what looked like a small notebook. We begged her to come and play with us, but she was quite content where she was.

"The world is passing you by as you write in your stupid little journal." Bumlets cried.

"It is not!" Mouse said, throwing a wad of paper at him.

"Grawr" I said making bear claw hands at them.

"You are weird!" David, who was sitting next to me, said.

"I know, but that's what makes me unique." I said grinning!

"Yeah, unique's a good woid foh it." Spot said.'

"You know, the way you all talk, it makes it sound like she's losing her mind." Les piped up.

"Can't lose nothing you've already lost!" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"AKA, your sanity!" Media added.

"Yep!"

"I don't know if you can talk Media, you forgot to fill up you car." Mush said.

"What?" Media asked bewildered.

"You know car, vroom vroom" Dodger added.

"Wow, she just said vroom vroom." Blink stated.

"Let's keep playin shall we?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yes I've got it!" Media cried with glee.

"What?" I asked.

"Three happy little, freakin move, 8's!" she said as she laid down her cards.

"Dang it!" I said, "I'm still stuck in phase 5!"

We finished the game and played a few more rounds before we realized what time it had gotten to be.

"Crap, I gotta work tomorrow!" I said suddenly jumping up.

"Yeah"

"Me too"

"Ditto"

"Not me!" Dodger said.

"Shut up Dodgah," Spot said.

"Yeah, we gotta leave in the morning." David said.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you." Mouse said shaking their hands.

"You too, Mouse, we'll have to come back sometime." Dreamer said.

"That would be cool." Mouse said.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll see you again." Bumlets said joining Mouse.

"See you guys around!" Ace said as she walked outside with Spot.

"We might have to wait a minute." I said seeing the two leave.

"I think they're gonna wait OUTSIDE, Angel." Mush said.

"Maybe we should wait in my car, Mush." Media smiled.

"I definitely agree with you there." Mush said also smiling.

"OOOOO" Dodger and I chimed as Media threw a pillow at us, which I ducked and missed.

"Ha, I didn't get hit in the head!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Not by dat one!" Jack said hurling another pillow at me, which did hit me in the head.

"Haha" Media laughed.

"Jack Kelly you're a dead man!" I yelled running after him.

"Exit stage right." Mush said walking out the door.

"Run Jackie boy, run!" Blink yelled to Jack.

"Keep that up and you're next!" I said to him as I ran by.

"No you won't!" Dodger said.

I chased Jack around the house until he decided to run into a room and shut the door to keep me out. Fortunately, I was right behind him and hit the door with all of my might, making it budge enough for me to get a foothold.

"What is it wid me an da batroom tanight?" Jack pondered out loud.

"I don't know, let me in!" I said leaning up against the door and digging my feet into the thick carpeting.

"Ok," he said letting go and stepping back.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell in through the door.

"Hiya Angel" Jack said looking down at me where I was lying on my back on the floor.

"Now you're really dead!" I said.

"Ya da one on da flooh." He said stepping over me to get out.

_He he not so fast._ I thought as I grabbed hold of his leg to prevent his escape, which only resulted in him dragging me into the living room, and giving me rug burn.

"Jack, what are you doing to my sister?" Dodger asked.

"She latched onta me." He said.

"He let me fall through the door." I said sheepishly from where I was laying on the floor attached to Jack's leg.

"Ya didn't ruin da dooh did ya?" Blink asked me.

"No. Gah, my pants are falling down." I said letting go and standing up.

"You know, we still have a car of kids to take home still." Dodger pointed out.

"Yeah, not to mention that Media and Mush are probably full blown making out by now." I said grabbing my purse and walking out the door.

"Bye Blink, bye Jack." Dodger said.

I went to bed that night feeling similar to the way I'd felt after Jack's first date and mine. I awoke however, to a morning that I was not prepared for due to lack of sleep. I walked out into the hall and down to Spot's room and started knocking on the door.

"Yeah." He answered.

"You're driving." I said turning and walking back to my room.

"Aight." He said grinning.

"I didn't think you'd mind." I smiled.

I got ready for work and grabbed my makeup bag before heading out the door behind Spot and Spades. I climbed in the front passenger seat and set about covering the dark circles under my eyes and in general making myself look presentable. The morning started off with a hotel critic coming to check out the service, so everyone was on edge, which in my sleep deprived state, angered me to no end.

"Maybe we should call Media to come in an sub foh ya." Blink said.

"If you do, you'll never see my sister again." I said glaring at him.

"Aight, aight, I'se just playin wid ya Angel." He said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"GRRRRR" I growled.

"Geez, what's wrong wid ya dis mornin Angel?" Blink asked taken aback and my sudden outburst.

"I'm tired."

"I'se seen ya when ya just tieahd, dere's sumptin else dat's buggin ya." He said trying to coax a confession out of me.

"Oh no, the last time I did that, you almost blurted it out to the person I was trying to keep a secret from!" I said recalling when Jack and I had first met.

"Oh, ya mean wid Jackie Boy? News flash foh ya Angel, he already knew."

"I don't care. You promised you wouldn't tell and then he asks you what's goin on and you almost spilled the beans! Oh no, not again my friend!"

"Does dis mean it has ta do wid Jack again." Blink asked.

"WE have things to get done before the critic gets here, so go, look lively man!"

"Ah yes avoidin da subject."

"Just go!"

"Aight, I'm leavin, but I'm onta ya secret Angel." Blink said walking off.

"THERE IS NO SECRET!!!!!" I yelled after him.

"NO, I DON'T WANT ANY CHAPSTICK!" an elderly lady said as she walked up.

"Hello, welcome to the Hotel de Conlon." I said greeting her.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T WANT A TRIP TO HOLLAND!" the lady said.

Spot then came up with her bags and said, "She's checkin out Angel."

"Thanks Spot." I said.

"WHAT, SPEAK UP DEARY!"

"DID YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY?" I asked trying to match her volume.

"WHAT ABOUT GEORGIA STATE?"

By this time, Blink had come back and was laughing in a corner.

"WHAT WAS YOUR NAME MA'AM?" I asked her.

"I TOLD YOU LAST TIME YOU WHIPPERSNAPPER, YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY CANE!"

This caused Blink to double over and literally fall on the floor laughing. I looked at him as he rolled in hysterics on the floor.

"And they say I'm the weird one." I mumbled.

"WHY DO THEY CALL YOU WEIRD DEAR?"

"You heard that?" I asked.

"OF COURSE, I SPEAK LOUD, BUT I CAN'T HEAR WHEN PEOPLE SPEAK LOUDLY TO ME."

"Oh, did you enjoy your stay?"

"YES DEARY, I DID, BUT YOU MIGHT WANT TO TELL THE OWNER THAT THERE WERE A COUPLE OF YOUNG PEOPLE WRESTLING IN THE HALLWAY."

"I'll tell him." I said trying to hide my smile. "What was your name ma'am?" After we had figured out that she could hear me when I spoke softly, I got her checked out and on her way. Then I turned around to Blink, who was still rolling on the floor laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Media…checked…her…in and she…had the same problems!!!!" He laughed.

"Whatever." I said turning back to the counter. Just then Jack came up, looking a bit winded.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Ona da customahs lost dere watch, and I'se been runnin all ova da place tryin ta find it." He said panting.

"Oh, you mean a watch like this?" I asked pulling a gold watch out from behind the desk.

"Yeah like dat one." He said giving me a glare.

"Just for future reference, always check the desk first." I said smiling sarcastically.

"Dat woulda been nice ta know an hour ago" he said snatching the watch from my hand.

"You're welcome!" I called after him.

"Be nice ta him, Angel." Blink said finally pulling himself up off of the floor.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because ya like him." Blink said nonchalantly.

"Do not."

"Yeah ya do, weddah ya admit it or not."

"And how all knowing Blink do you know this?"

"Even a blind man can see it!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but now I gotta go get da room ready foh da critic!" Blink said slinking off.

"He's up to something." I said as I watched him leave.

The next time I saw Spot and Jack was later that afternoon in the midst of chaos.

JACK'S POV:

I finally got ta go on me break aftah lookin foh dat blasted watch all day. I was exhausted and was lookin fohwahd ta havin a relaxin lunch, but date didn't happen. I got ta da breakroom and found Blink and Spot sittin in dere on deir breaks.

"Heya Blink, heya Spot."

"Heya Jack." Blink said, Spot bahly acknowledged me wid a nod.

"Sup Blink?" I asked.

"Well, we'se tinkin bout playin Captah da flag on Wednesday evenin, ya wanna come?"

"Yeah, why Wednesday?"

"Well, I talked ta Dodgah and Spades gets ungrounded on Tuesday, so we figgahed we could wait a day and let hah and Skittery come."

"Da whole gang is comin?" I asked.

"Yea,"

"Aight, I'll be dere."

"I'se gotta get back ta woik, see yas latah." Blink said standing up.

"Bye Blink." I said.

"Bye Blink." Spot echoed.

"I get ta see Angel again." I said quietly, but apparently not quiet enough because Spot went off on me like a volcano.

"Stay away from me sistah!" Spot yelled.

"What concoin is it a you'se?" I asked, me smaht mouth kickin in,

"She's me sistah, a scabbah!"

"She's also oldah dan you'se in case ya hadn't noticed."

"Dat don't mattah, I'll still soak any bum dat tries ta get neah hah."

"Don't ya tink it'd be a bettah idea ta let hah choose da guy she wants insteada you?"

"I used ta tink dat til you came along!"

"Ya sayin dat I ain't da right guy and I'se affectin hah judgement?"

"Dat ain't all I'se sayin!"

"Aight ya wanna fight, lets go."

"Finally, she ain't heah ta stop me!" Spot said as he lunged towahd me wid a right uppercut ta me gut. Cept I blocked it wid me right ahm, an delivahed a left hook square t a his cheekbone. He stumbled back a few steps befoh comin back wid a left hook ta me head which I blocked wid me right ahm, den he tried ta give a right uppahcut to me gut again cept dis time I got him in da gut. He stumbled back again befoh I chahged at him and trew him onta da flooh. He sat dere foh a second befoh kickin me in da knee. What is it wid Conlon's and da knee ahea?

"Punk" I spat.

"Scabbah!" he retohted as he got up offa da ground. We cicahled each oddah foh a second befoh he spoke again.

"Why don't ya go back ta New Yawk?" he asked angrily.

"Only if ya sistah comes wid me." I taunted. He lunged at me again and I trew him against da wall me right ahm across his neck, me left ahm holdin his right. He brought his left ahm down ta break outta me grasp but I grabbed his uppah ahm and held him fihmly against da wall.

"Will ya listen ta me?"

"Why?"

"Because ya bein an idiot!"

"Let goa me!" he said.

"Fine" I replied as I threw him down again. He got up and rushed at me wid his fist held high ready ta delivah a knockout blow. I grabbed his ahm and shouldah and flipped him ovah me hip when we hoid a soft "Ahem" comin from da doohway.

"Oh, heya Angel!" I said standin ovah Spot.

"He was just helpin me up." Spot said as I grudgingly helped da idiot offa da flooh. Once he got ta an upright position we shoved each oddah away.

ANGEL'S POV

I walked in to the break room for my break and what do I see, my brother and ex boyfriend, duking it out.

"Ahem" I coughed from the doorway.

"Oh heya Angel" Jack said standing over Spot.

"He was just helpin me up." Spot said as he took Jack's offer to help him stand. At which point they pushed each other.

"Helping him stand huh?" I asked walking in ever so slowly. "Looks more like you two were fighting."

"I can't lie ta ya Angel." Jack said.

"Oh really?" I asked right before Spot commented.

"Ya have befoh!"

"Spot, let me handle this please." I said with an alarming coolness.

"Oh really, you couldn't lie to me huh? Ok, I want to know, who is Sarah?"

"I told ya, she's an ex goilfriend a mine, she wants me back, but I don't wanna go back."

"Ok, were you planning on telling me that you were leaving, before you left?"

"Yeah, when Davie showed up, I wadn't ready ta leave yet so I didn't wanna worry ya!"

"Are you still planning on leaving?"

"No"

"No?" I asked feigning shock.

"No, Medda wants me ta stay heah and run da new theatah she's gonna open."

"Is that so?"

"I promise ya it's da truth!"

"The only reason I can believe you right now, is because Dreamer already told me."

"And ya still didn't believe me?" He asked.

At that moment the door swung open and my dad walked in.

"What are you three doing talking back here? The critic is going to be here in any minute!"

"I'm on my break!" I said.

"Me too." Jack replied.

"I'm leavin!" Spot said in disgust.

"What happened to you Sean?" my dad asked.

"Why ah ya askin?"

"Because your face is swelling and turning blue."

"Oh, I been around Angel too long and walked inta da dooh.'' He said trying to play it off.

"You need to be more careful." My dad said before turning and walking out.

"See ya latah Angel." Spot said before turning to leave.

"Spot, when you get a minute free, stop by the kitchen and get some ice for your eye, it's swelling already." I said.

"Aight Angel." He said leaving.

"How dare you!" I turned on Jack fury unleashed.

"How dah I what?" He asked.

"Attack my brother!"

"He attacked me!"

"Everybody attacks you first!"

"Media did attack me foist, you know dat!"

"I also know my brother!"

"Then ya would know dat he's a hothead who's had it in foh me since da day we met!"

"A likely story!"

"It's da truth! I don't lie, Angel!" he said his voice sounding full of an unknown pain that I hadn't known existed.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Have I evah given ya reason ta doubt me? And I mean me, poisonally, not what ya hoid eavesdroppin or from ya cousin."

I was going to come back with an insult, but then I remembered the old lady in the park. Fighting with myself over whether to insult him or not, I stood there for a minute fists clenched, breathing haggard, before relaxing and calming down.

"No, Jack, you personally haven't given me a reason to doubt you."

"Can we just staht ovah?"

"As what?"

"Friends."

"Sounds good to me."

The days dragged on until Wednesday came, Spades was ungrounded and we got to play capture the flag. We met up in a park, just as evening was falling.

"Mouse, you actually have to play, you can't sit in the car and write this time." I teased her.

"I wasn't planning on it Angel." She said getting out with an evil glint in her eye.

_Note to self, be on her team._ I thought. I got out of my car along with everyone else that had ridden with me and walked out into the field to start the war, er game.

"I want to be on Mush's team." Media declared.

"That's only so you two can make out while we're planning." Dodger interjected.

"So?" Mush said back.

"I have a better idea," Ace chimed in.

"And dat would be?" Asked Spot.

"Battle of the sexes." She said proudly.

"Dat could be very interestin. But why da heck not?" Skittery said.

"Ok, let's go, girls over here, guys over there!" I said pointing across the field to a slightly wooded area.

"May the best team win!" Bumlets said cockily as he walked off with the other guys as they disappeared into the darkness.

All the girls gathered where our flag was to strategize.

"I say we crush them!" Media said getting into the spirit.

"We will, have no fear." I said.

"How do we crush them?" Spades asked.

"Wait is this tackle or are we just going for their flags?" Mouse asked.

"Mouse, love, it's not flag football, we go for the flag." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, right."

"First off, who is going to be our guard?" I asked.

"How bout we rotate, that way one person isn't stuck being bored all night." Dodger suggested.

"Ok, who wants first watch?" I asked.

"I will." Mouse volunteered.

"Ok, we'll let you decide where the jail is." Ace said, covering her blonde hair with a dark bandana.

"Ok, let's roll!" I said taking the overdramatic side of things.

"Drama Queen!" Dodger, Spades and Media pointed out.

"You all say that like it's a bad thing." I said innocently.

We slowly crept towards the wooded area fanning out as we went. I went for the flag first off after I found it. Jack was standing guard in front of their flag while the rest of the guys tried to find ours, which they would find harder than they thought. We had Mouse tucked away in a safe area, while Spades crouched near a bush appearing to be guarding our flag. The guys did pretty good on hiding their flag too. They had it shoved in a bush that was growing next to the base of a tree. I saw that I could get around to the back of the tree without being seen and figured that I could crawl through the branches around to the front, latch my legs on to a low branch, swing down, grab the flag and make a run for it before anyone knew the difference. I made my way silently to the back of the tree and made it up effortlessly. I maneuvered my way through the branches around to the front and had just latched my legs to the lowest branch when Jack broke the silence.

"Ya know I can heah ya right?" he asked not turning around.

"What?"

"Ya breathin too loud."

"Am not."

"Don't staht Angel, ya ain't gonna win." He said turning around.

"I'm not coming down!" I said trying to lure him up into the tree.

"Fine ya can stay up dere all night."

"You can't watch the flag and me all night." I said still trying to lure him up so I could make a dash with the flag.

"I don't hafta, I'se just gotta watch da flag."

"Fine," I admitted with a heavy sigh. "I'm comin down."

"Ya need some help?"

"If you want to."

"Heah, jump, I'll catch ya."

"Oh no, the last person who said that dropped me!" I said, shaking my head.

"I won't drop ya Angel, I promise."

"So did they."

"You and ya stubbuness!" Jack exclaimed.

"Come closer!"

"I thought ya didn't trust me ta catch ya."

"I don't but my butt is starting to get sore!"

"Goils!"

I jumped out of the tree, and true to his word, Jack caught me around my legs so my waist was at his shoulders. Just then I made the mistake of looking down.

"Too high, put me down!" I shrieked.

"Ya just climbed a tree and ya freakin out about dis?" he asked in disbelief.

"I didn't feel like I was going to fall from the tree!"

"Well lean ovah me shouldah cause I ain't puttin ya down!"

"Why not?"

"I'se taken ya ta da jail sos dat ya can't run and grab da flag."

"Oh fine have it your way." I said bending my waist over his shoulder. As he carried me over to the jail, Ace came out of nowhere, grabbed the flag and started sprinting away.

"No, she's got da flag!" He said in amazement. "ACE HAS DA FLAG, SOMEONE GET HAH!" Jack yelled out into the darkness. Jack continued carrying me over his shoulder to the jail. My head was beginning to hurt from all the blood rushing to it.

"You know, you can put me down now, I obviously can't grab the flag." I said.

"Yeah, but ya can still run! And I know dat ya would too!" he replied.

Finally he put me down and showed me the boundaries of the jail.

"Da tree, ta da rock, ta da bush, ta dat tree." Jack stated pointing out each object.

"Yes your majesty." I said mockingly.

Several minutes went by and I heard yells of victory and defeat coming from both sides. A few minutes later, Blink came back to the guys' base carrying Ace and the flag.

"Spades is protectin da base, dats how dey got Skittahy." Blink told Jack. Ha, they only thought Spades was protecting the base.

"Heya Blink, ya wanna guard da flag? I gotta stretch me legs."

"Yeah aight." Blink and Jack trades places as guards.

"Now why didn't I wait until now to go for the flag?" I asked.

"What was dat Angel?" Blink asked.

"Nothing." I said sweetly.

"Yeah right it was sumptin!"

Skittery had been tagged by Spades and now he sat in the girls' jail.

"How da heck did dat happen?" he asked out loud.

"Because we're sneaky like that." Spades answered.

"I'll say, havin a decoy guard." Skittery mumbled.

Just then Dodger sprinted up.

"They got Ace and Angel and their flag back." She said panting.

"Hmmm, what to do what to do?" Spades pondered.

"I say, we take Skits here over to Mouse, and the two of us rush them!" Dodger said.

"Ok, one to distract the other to get the others." Spades reiterated.

"Exactly." Dodger confirmed.

"Ok, let's do this." Spades said taking Skittery over to Mouse. Dodger and Spades quietly crept toward they guys' jail in order to get Ace and Angel out and back to the girls' side. As they huddled behind a tree, they decided who would get Angel and Ace out of jail and who would distract Blink.

"I'll get Blink." Dodger said smirking.

"No making out with the enemy!" Spades cautioned.

"I'll do what is necessary for the good of the team!" Dodger said.

"Oh don't give me that martyred look, Dodge. But I do agree that you should distract him." Spades said peeking out from behind the tree.

"Ok, when I get over there, run for it!" Dodger whispered as she dashed out into the open.

"Dodgah!" Blink said.

"I'm just here for the flag." She said starting to move to her right.

"Not if I can help it." Blink said shadowing her movements.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked moving to her left.

"Yep, I'm shoh." He said again mirroring her.

"Well then we are at an impasse." Dodger said standing still, sizing Blink up.

"I s'pose we ah." He replied trying to read what she was going to do next.

Meanwhile, Spades stealthily crept over to the jail and silently tagged Ace and I to get us out of jail. Once we were a safe distance away, Spades called after Dodger.

"They're free, come on Dodger!" she yelled.

"Adios Blink." Dodger said as she swiftly turned around running after us.

"Dere's like 4 a dem neah da flag headin out!" Blink yelled to his teammates. "Cut 'em off!"

Blink's warnings and cries for help, though they were not unnoticed, were in vain; for by the time that the rest of the guys knew what was happening and had time to react, we were safely back on our own side of the line. The four of us made our way back to Mouse to see how things were going for her.

"I've got it under control." She said confidently.

"Good." Spades smiled.

"Where did Media go?" I asked wondering where my crazy cousin had gone off to.

"I saw her a few minutes ago chasing Bumlets." Mouse reported.

"Are you sure it wasn't Mush?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mush wouldn't have been running away." Spades pointed out.

"That is true." I agreed.

"Way to move the jail on me!" Media said escorting Bumlets.

"Oh sorry bout that, we didn't know where you were, and we needed to get Angel and Ace out of the guys' jail." Spades explained.

"I didn't even know you two got captured." Media scoffed.

"Yeah well, what can we say?" Ace said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not much." I said.

"Ok, we need to get that flag!" Media said a fire in her green eyes.

"Ok, genius, how?" I asked getting hyper.

"Well, I noticed a lovely little passage way that would make a great trap!" Media said.

"Who should we trap first?" Ace asked.

"We should get Spot first, because he can move when he wants to." Dodger said.

"But he will also follow." Ace said.

"You just don't want us to get him first because he's your boyfriend!" I said playing with her.

"Yeah, so?" she answered.

"Aw, but then you can guard the jail and spend time with him." Mouse said.

"Someone's getting tired of jailer duty!" Spades laughed.

Just then we heard a twig snap behind us and we all turned to see Mush's figure dashing off to the guys' side of the field.

"GET HIM!" I yelled taking off with Media hot on my tail. We tracked Mush all over the field and finally got him when Media and I both jumped him.

"Since when is this tackle?" Mush protested.

"Since you decided to sneak up on us and overhear our evil plan." Media laughed.

"Will you two get off of me please, I can't breathe." He asked. I looked at Media who shrugged.

"Ok, come on Mush, you get to spend some quality time with Skittery and Bumlets." I said leading him to our jail.

"Media, you can let go!" Mush said.

"Nuh uh, you'll run!" Media smiled.

"You just want to hold his hand." I jeered.

"Yeah except she's diggin her claws into my bicep!" Mush said.

"Oh, sorry." Media apologized.

We put him in the jail with Skittery and Bumlets leaving Ace to guard them.

"Ok, who wants to get Spot?" I asked.

"I'll get him." Mouse piped up.

"Ok, we'll be hiding on this side of the passageway ready to help." I said as we walked over to the nifty passageway Media had found. Mouse went off to the other side in search of Spot while the rest of us took our positions.

Mouse crept around until she saw Spot she then purposefully broke a stick to draw his attention. She then acted like she was surveying the area and then turned back leading Spot to our trap. Mouse was moving cautiously because Jack was still out there somewhere, allowing Spot to close the gap a little too quickly for her comfort. She sprinted through the passage with Spot hot on her tail. She led him right through us and then stopped, which cautioned Spot to stop as well.

"Gotcha!" Media yelled.

"Ha!" I said jumping out to tag him.

"Dangit!" he said.

"Off to jail with you scoundrel!" said Spades.

"Ya own flesh and blood?" Spot protested.

"Sorry little brother, but that's life." Dodger told him.

"Why is it dat you two call me lil bruddah, when I'se tallah dan bot a ya?" Spot asked as we led him to the jail.

"Because we're older!" Dodger and I said.

While we laid our trap, Jack had snuck into our camp freeing our few prioners. We saw them fleeing as we approached, quickly handing Spot over to Ace, we ran like mad after our escapees. Media ran after Mush, Dodger and Spades ran after Skittery who ran like a scared rabbit, Mouse ran after Bumlets, leaving me to run after Jack. _He he sucker._ I thought as I ran after him and tackled him to the ground.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this!" I said pinning him down.

"Do what?"

"Tackle you, by the way, you are now our prisoner." I said leading him to our jail where Mouse got Bumlets and Mush had Media. I looked at them for a second before tilting my head to the side.

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?"

"I don't know if Mush took hah back ta our jail or if he took hah off ta go make out, he just left heah wid hah slung ovah his shouldah." Spot said.

"Most likely the latter of the two." I said.

"So who's left out there?" Mouse asked.

"Dodger and Spades are still goin after Skits." I said, "We probably ought to go help them, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, lets go." Mouse said as we took off after Dodger and Spades. We finally caught up with them for a moment I watched Skittery zigzag between all of us girls trying not to get caught. I laughed because he really did look like a rabbit. We finally caught him and took him back to the jail with the other guys. We where almost back when we heard Ace shouting, "Mush got the flag! Someone grab him!"

Immediately Dodger and I saw him running off to our right and took after him. He wasn't expecting us to come back so I tackled his legs out from under him as Dodger tackled his upper body simultaneously"

"AHH" Mush yelled as he went down.

."Gotcha again Mush!" I gloated

"We all figured you'd be makin out with Media" Dodger smirked.

"Yeah well, I took the scenic route with her" he said smiling.

I returned once more to our camp. Now only Blink was still free on their side.

"This is gonna be easy" Ace said confidently.

"Yup, free Media, tag Blink, and get the flag" said Spades.

"He's goin down!" I said vengefully.

"Lets go" said Dodger

"All of us?" Mouse asked.

"Why not, there's only one of them left." Ace stated.

We all set out to bring about Blink's demise. We came upon the guy's camp and all rushed him at once.

"Holy crap!" he cried out."Who unleashed the goil flood gate?"

"Yay" Media said as Dodger got her out of jail.

"I got it!" Spades shouted triumphantly as she grabbed the flag and ran.

"Who is she running from?" Media asked.

"She's running back to our side so it's official." I said smiling.

"WE WON!!!!!" Ace was heard shouting as she went back to camp. By the time the rest of us returned the guys had let themselves out of jail and where talking.

"What was that thing you said about the best team winning Bumlets?" I asked tauntingly.

"Cause it came to pass!" Media laughed.

"Whatevah." Spot said.

"So we duhn now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah lets get the kids home now." Dodger said.


	19. Girls Day

**Here you are...the 20th Chapter! **

**Thank yous:**

**Dodger, Spades, Mouse and Dreamer...thank you for the interest in the story!!!! And for your reviews**

**Ducky thank you for helping me write this!!!! you my friend are a life saver!

* * *

**

Thursday left me wanting to do more than just sleep all day, as was my custom over break. So I went into Dodger's room to greet her.

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!" I said plopping down on her bed.

"You really need to stop watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." She mumbled.

"I've only seen it twice."

"Wow, if anyone ever offered a class on movie quotes, you'd get an A."

"He he, let's do something." I said bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Ugh, like what?" she groaned.

"UUUUMMMMM, like the mall!"

"I was supposed to hang out with Blink today!"

"Bring him with us!"

"Ok." Dodger said dragging herself out of bed. While Dodger was in the shower, I got the bright idea to call Media and ask her to go with us. She agreed and said that she was bringing Mush along.

2:00 came along and we all rendezvoused at Dillard's in the mall. Dodger and I walked in and saw Blink, Jack, Media, and Mush waiting for us.

"Yay, we can leave this store!" Media said.

"What's wrong, Media, don't you like Dillard's?" I asked.

"Not when I'm hungry!" She replied.

"Anyone else hungry?" Dodger asked. A chorus of yes's arose from the group and we made our way to the food court. After eating, us girls began our shopping spree, while the guys dragged behind. Soon our hands were full of bags from various stores. Dodger had found it easier to sling her purse behind her and use both hands to hold her bags. There was a crowd of people heading toward us, we moved into a single file and some doubles so that we could pass without bumping into anyone. Just then Jack twisted some guys wrist and threw him against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Mush asked.

"Jack, let the poor man go." I said, thinking that he was just trying to get me to like him again.

"In New Yawk, poise snatchin ain't smiled on." Jack said in almost a growl.

"Dodger is that your purse on the ground, by the weird guy's foot?" Media asked.

"Oh, uh yeah." Dodger mumbled. "Thank you Jack."

"Someone call security." Jack said holding the guy firmly in place.

A cashier in of the store we were in front of dialed security and said they'd be there in a minute. We waited for several minutes before Mall Security showed up, after they did, they asked if we could go to their station so that they could get our statement.

"Yeah, not a problem." Dodger said as we followed the mall cop to their station.

"Good eye there Jack." Mush said on the way. Suddenly I felt an elbow jab my ribs, looking to see who had accidentally ran into me, I saw Dodger looking at me and nodding her head toward Jack. I rolled my eyes at her before apologizing.

"Sorry for yelling at you Jack." I said somewhat reluctantly.

"It's aight Angel." He said.

After all six of us wrote our statements we resumed our mall crawl, much to the dismay of the guys.

"My feet hoit!" Blink complained.

"Maybe we should get you some new shoes!" said Media.

"Uh, I'm thinkin moh along da lines a no." Blink replied.

"Blink, you've been around me too long, you're starting to sound like me!" I said laughing.

"Please not another shoe store!" Mush protested as we walked into Payless.

"Of course, Mush, did you expect any different from them?" Dodger asked as Media and I rushed down to our size.

"If you buy one more pair of boots…" Mush cautioned.

"They make me tall!" Media replied.

"Give us a break, we're short, we like to feel average every now and then." I said, holding a pair of boots with three-inch stiletto heels.

"Wow, dose ah some boots dere Angel." Jack said when he saw them.

"Yeah, they're cute. Let's see if they pass the zipper test." I said pulling at the zipper, which came to my knee. It got to the base of my calf and refused to budge.

"And that would be a no." I said sadly putting them back.

"Aww, my little nut." Media said.

"With the huge calves!" I stated bitterly. My calves were the one thing that kept me from buying boots, and that angered me.

"Why can't you have bigger calves?" Mush teased Media.

"If not boots, I'll get heels!" Media said.

"I can't win." Mush said throwing his hands in the air.

"Get used to it Mush, you never will." Dodger said.

"Not with shoes anyway." Media laughed.

After an hour of the guys complaining, we all piled into our cars and headed back to my house. Somehow I ended up riding with Jack, because Dodger kicked me out of her car in favor of Blink. Jack and I had a fairly good conversation considering the circumstances. We pulled up into the driveway and Jack sprinted around to my side of the car to open the door for me.

"I know how ya like ta get it yaself." He said smiling.

_"What happened to just friends? What I ask you, what?!" _I thought as I climbed out. Soon we were all gathered in the family room debating what to do next.

"Let's play poker!" Mush suggested.

"No, let's play phase 10!" Media countered.

"How about a movie?" I asked.

"No, Media will want to watch Batman and drool on the carpet." Said Dodger.

"Just because I want to, doesn't mean we have to!" Media argued.

"Let's play Halo." Exclaimed Jack.

"Dey'll be bohed dough." Blink said pointing to us.

"So, we've been bohed all day!" Jack countered.

"How bout us guys play Halo, and the girls can do what they want to do." Mush said being the peacemaker.

"That sounds good." Everyone agreed. So while the boys immersed themselves in Halo, Media, Dodger and I began rummaging through the DVD collection.

"Oh, let's watch Just Friends!" Media suggested. I put my hand on her forehead.

"You want to watch a chick flick?" I asked. "Who are you and what have you done with my cousin!"

"It's not the stereotypical Chick flick, though." Dodger said.

"Oh, Return of the King!" I said seeing the blue box sitting in the DVD case.

"No, you have it memorized already!" Media moaned.

"Do not!" I argued.

"Ok, finish this line, 'You're what 3' 6" at the most.'" Dodger started.

"Whereas me, I'm pushin 3'7", 3'8"!" I finished proudly.

"See what I mean?" Said Media with her eyebrows raised.

"Ok, so, what about a musical?"

"No"

"Narnia"

"No"

"GRRRR"

"You did not just growl at me."

"Grawr"

"Ok, get up you hobbit." Media said standing to her feet.

"Elbit thank you very much!"

"Ya created ya own race?" Jack asked from in front of the tv.

"Yep, what do you want, dwarf?" I taunted Media.

"This!" she said flicking my nose.

"Ya call dat a fight?" Jack taunted from his position in front of the TV. I walked over to him, put my hands on his shoulders and leaned down to look him in the face.

"Yes Angel?" he asked innocently.

"You are dead." I said calmly.

"I'se still breaddin ain't I?"

"Not for long."

Jack stood to his feet as I backed away giving him room, he tossed the remote control to Spot as he walked toward me. I brought up my fists to my face in a fighting position.

"Whaddaya gonna do, hit me?" he asked as I decked him in the eye.

"Ah, whad is it wid da Conlons?"

"Hehe" I laughed.

He then picked me up, tossed me over his shoulder and dropped me on the couch.

"You did NOT just do that!" I said getting up.

"Whaddaya gonna do, Angel, ya two feet shotah dan me." He said taunting me yet again. That got a reaction, I charged him preparing to hit him in the ribs but he moved to the side at the last second letting me run on by.

"Keep it movin shohty."

I turned around and started stalking toward him, when Media distracted him for me.

"Hey Jack, how about I mop the floor with you again?" she asked.

"Whaddid ya say?" Jack asked turning around to face her, giving me the advantage. I lightly kicked the back of his knee catapulting him to his knees. I pushed him the rest of the way down and kept him there with my knee in his back. Placing my hand on the back of his neck, about to declare the victory, he squirmed and laughed.

"Dat tickles!"

"Oh, I think I found his weak spot." I said tickling the back of his neck even more.

"Aight, I give in, ya won."

"Thank you" I gloated as I got up and walked off.

"That wasn't very nice of you Media, letting her win." Mush started to argue.

"I was helping her." Media said smiling.

"You're the one who's gonna need help." He said poking her.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Indeed,"

They stood up and walked to a spacey area in the room Media was getting ready to attack when Mush yelled,

"Media look out there's a rat in the corner!"

"Ew where?!" Media gasped as Mush rushed her and pinned her arms down.

"Mush!" Media shrieked when she got that evil glint in her eye and bit Mush on the shoulder.

"Ouch, you vampire!" Mush said letting her go.

"Oh, you wanna see vampire?"

"Not really." He said as Media ran at him, as she approached Mush lifted her by her waist and flung her on the couch landing on top of her. He promptly began to tickle her feet, which spurred Media to push him off of the couch. She then straddled him declaring,

"I win."

"Nope" Mush said as he rolled over pushing Media on to the floor beneath his back. He started tickling her feet again before she started to tickle his sides.

"It looks moh like a tickle fight dan an actual fight." Blink said.

"Oh shut up" Media snapped at him. She then squirmed out from underneath Mush and they both leapt to their feet. She went to tickle his sides again, but he grabbed her wrists.

"That was cheap." She said.

"I learned it from you babe." Mush said smirking.

"How bout this?" Media said as she broke out of his hold and tried to put him in a chokehold, which resulted in Mush grabbing her wrists again in front of her this time.

"It's easier to use on Jack." Media whined.

"That's because he's a weakling," Mush said barely above a whisper.

"Only compared to you." Said Media in a hushed tone.

"Whaddaya mumblin bout ovah dere?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." They both said.

Media struggled against Mush's grasp again, but couldn't get free.

"Acorn, help."

"Sorry Media" I answered.

Media and Mush stumbled around for a few more minutes before Mush drug her to the floor and sat on her once again going for her feet. In her attempt to get free, she accidentally kicked Mush in the jaw.

"Ow" he said.

"Sorry babe."

"You win."

"Aww," Media cooed. Much to the guys dismay, they started to snuggle on the floor.

"Aw, ya wah s'posed ta fight, not make out!" Spot groaned.

"They haven't even kissed yet Spot!" said Dodger.

"Yeah, I didn't hear you complaining when you and Ace were making out." I said nonchalantly.

"Ya saw dat?" He asked grimacing.

"Which time?"

"Everybody saw that Spot." Media said.

"Yeah, but then we followed suit." Said Mush as he rubbed his jaw.

"I'm hungry." Media thought out loud.

"Yeah me too." Mush agreed.

"Yeah" replied a chorus of voices.

"I'll get a snack or something started." Dodger said as she got up to go to the kitchen. When she said that Media's eyes got as big as saucers.

"I wanna help!" She said running after Dodger.

"While you guys are doing that, I'm gonna go feed the horses." I said getting up and heading out the back door. I walked out to the barn and started to feed the horses when my thoughts again overtook me.

_"It was so much fun wrestling with him. Hehe, I finally got to hit him. And pin him down and find his little ticklish spot; that could work to my advantage. Hah, that little laugh of his, wait, why am I thinking about his laugh? I like his laugh, oh good gravy, not again Angel not again!!!!!!!!! We are friends, friends can have tickle fights and what ever that was that we just did, right? Yeah, Media and me do it all the time, and that would just be awkward otherwise. I mean granted, Media can't throw me onto a couch, thankfully, or even throw me over her shoulder for that matter. Man his so strong, dang it I'm thinking about him again!!!! Snap out of it girl!!!! _

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh)  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

_I'm not, I'm not I'm not!!!!!"_

"Heya Angel!" I heard Jack say behind me.

_"Crap, ah, breathe breathe breathe." _I told myself.

"Hey Jack" I said turning around.

"Ya okay, Angel, ya look a lil flushed."

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine."

"Ah, Media and Dodgah sent me out heah ta come get ya."

"Oh, I'm almost done, just gotta feed Shoni." I said walking over to his stall. Shoni poked his head out and nickered happily when he saw me.

"Hey Shoni Baby, who's my shoni boy? Huh? Yeah he's my Shoni, yes he is." I said stroking his nose.

"I take it dat one's yahs?"

"Yeah, he's my baby. I love my horsey" I said smiling.

"I can see dat."

"Ok, I'm ready."

"So, uh how'd ya know about da ticklish spot?" Jack asked.

"Lucky guess."

"No seriously, who told ya?"

"I am being serious I was just lucky. I was really just trying to keep you down."

"Go figgah."

"Yep." I said feeling an awkward silence coming on.

"So uh, da past two days have been pretty fun." Jack said.

"Yeah, they have."

"Dat'd be cool if we kept havin fun."

"Yeah"

"So uh, I dunno," Jack started to say nervously.

"What don't you know?"

"Uh, I was wonderin, if it's okay wid you a coise, if ya'd wanna go out sometime?" he asked shuffling his feet.

"Um, Oh look a bunny." I said pointing at a rabbit scurrying away. "He reminds me of Skittery."

"Yeah, dat was a pretty fun game."

"Yes, groups are fun!"

"Whad does dat mean?"

"That means a double date maybe."

"Double date?"

"Just understand where I'm coming from okay?"

"Okay…"

"Like with Mush and Media or Dodger and Blink, or Mouse and Bumlets, definitely not Spot and Ace."

"Yeah, I really like me vision, I'd like ta keep it."

"He's just over protective."

"No, interrigatin is ovahprotective, jumpin me in da break room is psychotic!"

"That's my brother you're talking about."

"I'se just gonna pull my foot outta me mouth now, and stop talkin."

"Wise decision. Come on, if we don't get back soon, they'll start talking."

"Aight Angel" he said following me back up to the house.


	20. Cats and Dogs

**Hey hey hey, sorry I forgot to upload this one...oops...sheepish grin anyway here is Chapter 21 of A Newsie Was Never Lovlier...so enjoy my people!**

**Thank you's: **

**Dodger, Dreamer, Mouse and Spades for wanting to participate and reviewing!**

**And to my ducky, who always helps me cut the cheese out of this story!!!

* * *

**

We walked into the house and heard Blink and Dodger debating over movies.

"I wanna see Snakes on a Plane!" Blink said.

"If we want them to go with us, she won't go for anything with the word Snake in the title…besides she's been wanting to see The Prestige." Dodger argued.

"But, it sounds so borin!" Blink tried arguing.

"It is NOT boring!" Mush said sounding bored, apparently they had been arguing for a while.

"Definitely not boring!" Media said grinning.

"Coughbaleheadcough" I said walking in the room.

"That is a perk, but no Blink it is a good movie." She said.

"I give up!" Blink surrendered.

"Someone wanna fill me in heah?" Jack asked.

"You two are coming to the movies with us tomorrow." Dodger smiled.

"Good to know." I said.

"Angel, would ya raddah see Snakes on a Plane or The Prestige?" Blink asked in hopes of seeing the snake movie.

"Sorry, Blink, I try to avoid anything with the word Snake in the title. When I went to see The Passion of the Christ, I was seriously almost standing up in my chair!"

"Yeah, then the rest of the movie, you had you hand over your eyes!" Dodger said.

"I don't like blood."

"And ya went ta see The Passion of the Christ?" Jack asked bewildered.

"My youth group went, and they kinda put this guilt trip on people who weren't going." I said shrugging it off. We talked for a couple more hours before everyone went to their houses for the night. Spot spent the remainder of the night, except for dinner; in his room though what he was doing up there I have no idea.

"Angelica, ask your brother if he wants to pick up a shift tomorrow." My dad said after he and my mom had been home for a little while.

"Yes sir." I said walking upstairs to Spot's room and knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Only your loving older sister!" I said laughing.

"Ok, Spades, be dere in a minute."

"I resent that remark."

"Come on in Angel," he said laughing.

"Dad wants to know if you want to pick up an extra shift tomorrow." I said once I had entered his room.

"Is Jack woikin tamarrah, nah…yeah I'll do it." He said half talking to himself.

"You're scheduling around Jack now?" I asked cynically.

"Well look what happened da last time I woiked wid him."

"From what I hear, you had something to do with that."

"Well, yah, takes two to tango."

"Tango? It didn't look like you two were doing the tango."

"Well, you walked in at da last paht, Angel."

"You still shouldn't have tried to beat him up Spot."

"Now ya tellin me what ta do?"

"No, I'm not, just merely suggesting."

"Suggestion is what got da whole fight stahted."

"What kind of suggestions?"

"I ain't even gonna try ta explain it to ya because ya just gonna take his side!"

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do"

"How?"

"I'm ya bruddah"

"And what does that have to do with the price of beans?"

"Well usually sumptin, but when Jack's in da pictah, nuttin"

"Sean Patrick Oscar Thomas Conlon, you're just jealous because I'm spending more time with him than I am at home with you!"

"No, I'se just annoyed."

"Why are you so annoyed?"

"He does da same ting ovah an ovah!"

"Like what?"

"Like ya two staht out rough den wahm up, staht hangin out again, and datin, and den da bum screws it up!"

"He's only done that once! You make it sound like we've been dating for years!"

"Do ya plan on datin him foh years?"

"I don't know! Right now, I'm just playing it by ear, and taking the crap as it comes."

"Yeah dere'll be plenty a crap wid Jack around!"

"Would you stop talking like that? Have I once insulted your girlfriend?"

"Me goilfriend, isn't da prick dat Jack is!"

"He's not a prick! Once you get to know him, he's really nice!"

"I don't know why I even boddah talkin to ya, discussion's ovah, get outta me room."

"Make me!"

"Oh dat's mature!"

"I never said I was the mature one."

"Which is why ya dating Jack. But hey dat's yoh business, go ta New Yawk wid him, see if I cah!"

"Who said anything about going to New York?"

"Whatevah, it doesn't mattah."

"GAH!" I yelled storming out.

"CLOSE DA DOOH!" Spot yelled.

"CLOSE IT YOURSELF!"

"I'm lockin it!"

"I don't give a flying crap!"

"Den why was ya bein such a nosy pain?"

"Possibly because you've been acting like a jerk towards Jack from the moment you met him!"

"Nevah mind!" he said slamming the door.

"What did he say about the shift?" my dad asked as I stormed down the stairs.

"He said he'll take it!" I said walking out the backdoor and slamming it behind me.

My dad then walked up to Spot's room and knocked firmly on the door.

"Angel, I'se gonna soak ya if ya don't leave!"

"She already has Sean Patrick Oscar Thomas Conlon! Now open the door!"

"Sahy dad, I thought ya was Angel."

"I gathered as much. Am I to assume that you two were fighting about Jack?"

"Yeah, we was."

"I'm not going to ask you why you don't like him, but I do ask that you show more respect for your sister's sake."

"Aight"

"Good, now go apologize."

"What if she's taken Shoni out for a ride?"

"Follow, you have Doc out there, surely you still remember how to ride him?"

"Aight." Spot then sprinted to the barn and hastily got Doc ready for the ride. He started Doc after my trail reluctantly. Doc was moving at a fast pace through the night as Spot urged him on to catch up with me. There was a raccoon in the path, which startled Doc causing him to buck, causing Spot to go flying through the air. I'd heard Doc whinny as he reared up, and swiftly turned Shoni around to see who had been following me. I found Doc off the trail with no rider.

"SPOT!?" I yelled into the blackness.

"Yeah?" I heard his voice faintly.

"Where are you?"

"On da ground."

"No duh, genius, I figured that much. Where on the ground."

"I'm by da big maple tree."

"Ok, hold on I'll be there in a second." I said urging Shoni to pick his way through the underbrush. I found Spot propped against the tree holding his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Whaddaya think, I got thrown from da hoise!"

"I meant to your shoulder."

"I dunno, but it hoits."

"How bad?"

"I'd raddah be numb."

"Ok, um, can you stand up?"

"Angel, I hoit me shouldah, not me legs."

"Sorry, it's the maternal instinct."

"Eh, I guess."

"Ok, better question, can you get back up on Doc and get you both home?"

"Yeah, but if he stahts jumpin again, I ain't gonna be able ta contol him."

"Maybe you should just ride behind me."

"Doubleback?"

"Yeah, it'll be uncomfortable, but Shoni won't throw you."

"Aight, but ya gonna hafta help me up."

"Well come over here and I will." I flicked my foot out of the stirrup so that Spot would have a foothold; I reached my right arm around my back to help him up once he'd gotten a bit of momentum. He landed behind me with an oomph as I tied Doc's reigns to my saddle horn.

"So was there a reason you were following me?" I asked a little dryly.

"Nah, I just felt like stalkin ya!"

"Don't even joke about that, especially after…" I trailed off.

"Sahy Angel."

"It's okay, it just still freaks me out a little."

"Yeah, it shoulda nevah happened."

"Are you still beating yourself up over that?"

"Like I said, I'm ya bruddah."

"Spot, you won't always be there to protect me, which is why I need to find someone."

"Someone like Jack?"

"That I don't know. So far he's always been there when I've needed him, but I don't know."

"I don't like him Angel, but I won't beat him up anymore."

"Why don't you like him?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know."

"Is it just because he showed up out of nowhere, and you're scared that I'm gonna leave?"

"Dis is where I'd be ridin away if I was on Doc right now."

"Well, you're not, answer the question."

"Aight, don't tell me what ta do, but I tink dats a little paht of it."

"What's the other part?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do"

"I know dat I'm not s'posed ta be ya protectah and dat ya gonna leave, because it'd be weahd if ya didn't'."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I'm getting dere. I think it's because we stahted out on da wrong foot."

"So did him and I, but you see how well that turned out."

"Well I ain't gonna make out wid him, if dat's what ya getting at."

"No it's not, and we haven't made out, thank you."

"But ya've kissed right?"

"Well, I accidentally kissed him on the first date, and then once right before David showed up."

"Dat ain't da only time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Da Christmas pahty dat you got wasted at, ya kissed him den too."

"I did?"

"Yeah, ya did."

"Oh," I said happy for the cover of dark, so that no one could see the red creeping into my face.

"Ah we done talkin bout ya messed up boyfriend yet?"

"Almost, just give him a chance, and get to know him, ok?"

"I'll give him A chance."

"That's all I ask."

"Aight, but da next time he messes up Angel…"

"You'll have to beat me to his neck."

"Ok."

"Yeah he's already on thin ice."

"Haha"


	21. Night of Pleasure and Pain

**Woot 2 in one day!! haha...anyway same thank yous just because I don't feel like typing them right now...but you guys know that I love ya!

* * *

**

The next day was Friday and the day I was supposed to go see the Prestige with my sister, her boyfriend, and Jack. We met up around 3 to get ice cream before the movie, which was an adventure in itself. Dodger decided to get a cookie monster, which was a cookie that was topped with a layer of ice cream. Unfortunately for her the cookie was hard as a rock and couldn't be eaten by just biting into it, so she got a fork and tried to break it apart. After a few attempts she succeeded, but in the process some of the ice cream splattered all over her shirt.

"Dang it!" she cried, before screaming "Ah it's cold get it off, get it off, get it off!!!!"

"Someone get hah a napkin!" Blink said.

"Heah" Said Jack as he handed her a napkin. A look of relief washed over her as she removed the freezing substance from her clothes.

"Aw man, it's gonna stain!" she said looking at the spot.

"Here, use my tide pen." I told her as I pulled the stain remover out of my purse.

"Ya carry a stain removah in ay poise?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you've seen how big of a klutz I can be."

"Dat is true."

We then piled into Blink's car and headed for the theater. En route to the parking lot Blink ran over a grate that was laid in the ground; only when he ran over it, the car made a crunching noise and scared the rest of us half to death.

"Blink what the san juan hill are you doing?!" I shrieked after I pried my hand loose from the seat belt.

"Drivin, what ah yous doin?"

"Trying not to die!"

"Good I don't want dead bodies in me cah!"

"Blink!" Dodger said hitting him.

"What it's da truth!"

"Yeah, it'd be bit distoibin if ya did like dead bodies in da back a ya cah." Jack said smirking.

"Da whole cah is out ta get me!" Blink complained.

"I hear that." I mumbled under my breath.

"What'd ya say Angel?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said with a sigh.

"LAND!!!!" I yelled as I leaped out of the car, right after Blink put the car in park.

"Drama queen." Dodger said.

"And proud of it!"

We proceeded inside where Jack promptly paid for my ticket before I could do it myself. We watched the movie attentively and then began the debate on where to go for dinner.

"I want Chili's!"

"No let's go to Applebee's"

"How about pizza?"

"No we had pizza, how about Chinese?"

We finally decided on barbeque, and headed to a quaint place that Dodger and I knew about, The Mesquite Pit. We sat around the table waiting for our food and talking about funny childhood memories.

"Yeah, when I was little I tripped over a fence." I stated, which earned strange looks from Jack and Blink.

"How did ya manage dat?" asked Jack.

"Well, we had an old washing machine that didn't work anymore sitting by our fence and I climbed up on it and tried jumping off the fence, but the shoes I was wearing had chains on them and one of the chains got caught on the top of the fence and I tripped and fell and hit my chin on the ground, it hurt, really bad!"

"Wow." Jack said trying no to laugh ."Dat musta been traumahtic foh ya"

"PHHBTT! I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's nothing." Dodger said smiling.

"Oh really?" Blink asked curiously.

"When I was really little, back when we where still in New York, I was playing outside with Spot. We where next to a building that had a huge snow drift next to it so Spot jumped into and it looked fun. So I picked an area that he hadn't been it yet and twirled in the air as I jumped.

"So?" Jack asked.

"So I landed on my back in an area that was covered with a think layer of ice. It was quiet painful." She said shaking her head." And then Spot started laughing at me even though I was gasping for air!"

"Ya sound a lil bittah." Jack teased.

"Yeah she hasn't let that one go, even though Spot has repeatedly apologized for it." I said with an impish smirk.

"Spot apologize?" Jack asked sounding shocked.

"Watch it," I said a warning tone evident in my voice.

"He's not so bad once you get on his good side, though if you start out on his bad side, it might be a while before you get on his good side." Dodger explained.

"So," I said trying to change the subject, "We've told you about our embarrassing childhood experiences, what about you two?"

"Ok, when I was little, befoh me parents passed away, me muddah had dis pilla dat foh some reason stayed in my room. Well one night I had a friend ovah ta spend da night and I was sound asleep and alla sudden I feel dis tap on me shouldah an it's me friend tryin ta wake me up. He was flippin out because he said he saw eyes in da cohnah a me room. I shrugged him off because I tought he was just tryin ta scah me ya know? So he stahts shakin me awake again so I figgah he's pretty scahed. So I look ovah in da cohnah an shoh enough, dere's sometin dat looks like a paih a eyes lookin back at us. So now I'se freakin out because in me mind, which was half asleep, I figgahed dat some animal escaped from da zoo and was hidin in me room. So I get up an sneak inta me parents room and wake me muddah up ta tell hah dat dere's somethin in me room. An she got up and came in me room and toined on da light an low an behold it's da pilla." Jack said.

"You were scared of a pillow?" I said.

"An animal escaped from the zoo and was hiding in your room?" Dodger said with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't judge me, Angel tripped ovah a fence."

"But she still does that."

"Hey" I protested.

"Well, when I was lil, me, me parents and some friends of ah family went on a vacation ta Eureka Springs, Arkansas. Da foist night we was dere me faddah read 'Da Legend a Sleepy Hollow' ta me an me friend, only he didn't finish da stohy. So dat night we go ta bed and me an me friend ah on da fold out couch downstaihs while our parents ah uptaihs, and my friend wakes me up in da middle a da night and he says 'Blink, dat cow skull ovah dere don't have any eyes.' An I told him dat da eyes were on da side, so den a few minutes latah, he wakes me up again an he says 'Blink, dere's a skeleton wid pink haih an a poiple robe jumpin up an down behind ah bed.' An again I tell him dat dere's nuttin dere. A few minutes latah he wakes me up again dis time he says dat dere's someone standin outside da dooh, I was about ta tell him ta go back ta bed and den we heah dis knockin at da dooh. So wid da 'Legend a Sleepy Hollow' still fresh in me mind an wid everyting dat happened, I freaked out an yelled 'It's da headless horseman, run!' So we run upstaihs ta our parents and stayed dere da rest a da week."

"The headless horseman?" Dodger asked trying not to laugh.

"I was 5, gimme a break."

"Aww, poor little Kid Blink." I said chuckling.

On the ride home we teased Blink that the Headless Horseman was riding along beside us.

"Stop it Angel, or I'm gonna staht teasin ya about snakes!" Blink said.

"Eek no!" I said pulling my feet up in the seat.

While Jack and Dodger continued to tease him, I sat back and watched, because I seriously would have freaked out if he teased me about snakes. We got back to our house and got out to hang out and drink hot cocoa/coffee. We walked in to see Spades nervously pacing the floor while talking on the phone and a confused looking Skittery sitting on the couch, watching her.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as we walked in the family room.

"Spot called and she's been doin dat since she picked up da phone." Skittery said.

"Well surely there's a reason she's pacing." Dodger said blankly.

"I dunno, I hoid sumptin bout a fight." Skittery said.

"A fight with who?" I asked.

"I told ya, I dunno."

"Ok Spot, bye." Spades said as she hung up the phone.

"Spades, what happened?" I asked.

"Spot, Ace, Mush, and Media were on a date and Mush and Spot got into a fight." Spades said.

"Wid each oddah?" Jack asked.

"No, with two thugs." Spades answered.

"What happened?" Dodger asked sitting down.

"They went to go see a movie on north side and were walking behind the theater back to their car when the two guys stepped out of the shadows blocking their path. Ace began walking around them when one of them pulled a blade on her. And then he asked for their money, so they gave their wallets to the other guy but they didn't let Ace go. Media asked if they wanted her necklace too thus distracting them so that Mush and Spot could attack and giving Media and Ace a chance to get away."

"Are they all okay?" I asked.

"Yeah they're coming over here because Media and Ace's parents aren't home." Spades said.

"Ok, she probably needs the company too." Dodger commented.

"I hope they're all right." I said worrying.

"Don't worry Angel." Jack said giving me a shoulder hug.

We tried to pass the time with small talk until they were home, but everyone's mind was on what had happened. Finally we heard a car pull up in the driveway, followed by four doors slamming. We then heard the front door open and close as the four walked into the living room. There was an awkward silence for a moment as everyone just looked around at each other.

"Greetings Starshine, the earth say hello." Media said breaking the silence.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked standing up.

"We are, but they're not." Ace said pointing at Spot and Mush.

"Good Gravy, what happened to you two?" I asked looking at the two.

"Oh dat," Spot said pointing at a fairly deep cut on his forearm, "Dat's just from a paper cut."

"Must have been a very big piece of paper." I said dryly.

"It was."

"And what about you?" Dodger asked Mush, who was covered in bruises.

"Ummm." He said simply.

"His ribs are worse than his face." Media said.

"How would you know?" Mush asked her.

"I heard the cracking when he beat you." She answered.

"Oh, ok just so long as you have a good answer." He tried to joke.

"I am the comic relief, not you." She scolded.

"You're just joking because…" Mush started to say.

"Shut up." Media snapped.

"All right!" he said holding up his hands and then grimacing from lifting them.

_She's just joking now so she doesn't crack in front of everybody. Note to self, be available in case she needs me._ I thought to myself.

"Did yous go ta da hospital?" Blink asked.

"No" answered Ace.

"Why not." Spades asked.

"Numerous reasons." Media answered her.

"Such as…" Spades prodded.

"It hurt to drive." Mush said.

"Surely that can't be it." Spades said still prodding.

"Spades, I don't think they wanna talk about it." I whispered to her.

"Someone get the first aid kit." Spades said.

"Hey, noise Angel, ya on call!" Jack said trying to joke with me.

"Oh, right." I said snapping out of my thoughts and running to get the first aid kit upstairs in my bathroom. I came back downstairs and was approached with a dilemma; get to Spot who was bleeding, or Mush who appeared to be hurt worse.

"Go to Spot, he might bleed to death." Mush said stepping away from me.

"Ok, that answered that question." I said making Spot sit.

"Ow dat hoits!" Spot complained.

"Well if you'd stop moving it wouldn't hurt so much!"

After wrapping Spot's cut and getting him ice for the bruises he did have, I strong armed Mush into taking his shirt off.

"No." he said.

"If you don't I'll take it off of you myself." I said.

"Excuse me." Media interjected.

"Do you wanna take his shirt off…wait don't answer that."

"Smart mouth."

"Learned it from you."

"Mush, take your shirt off." Media said.

"No"

"Mush would you rather go in the bathroom with me and Media?"

"Fine." He said finally consenting.

"He's shy." Media said.

"You don't have to tell everyone!" Mush said.

"Would you just walk!" I said trying to push him in the door.

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry. Move in so that I can put something on those." I said.

"Fine"

We finally got Mush to take his shirt off so that I could put Tincture of Arnica on it. I was horrified at the number of bruises on his abdomen.

"Don't look so horrified Angel." He said to my expression.

"Dang, what happened?"

"Do you want the whole story?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, this might take a while, you want to go back in the living room so everyone else can hear?"

"Um, yeah, I'm done, let's go."

"Wait, can I get a different shirt?" Mush asked.

"Hold on a sec, let me go ask Spot." I said sneaking out of the bathroom and downstairs.

"Uh, Spot, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked poking my head in the door.

"Yeah, whad is it?" he asked.

"Mush needs a different shirt, can he borrow one of yours?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah, lemme go grab one." Spot said running into his room and grabbing a shirt for Mush to wear.

"Thanks."

"Ya welcome."

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned for him.

"I been bettah."

"I bet you have."

"So uh, you should go tend ta Mush." He said trying to escape.

"Media's got him taken care of for the moment." I said wanting to pry.

"Honestly, it was like da pahkin garage."

"I'm still sorry you had to go through that." I said feeling guilty yet again.

"It ain't ya fault dat creepy guys like ya." He said.

"But no seriously, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need time."

"You sure?"

"Yes mom."

"Sorry it's the maternal instinct, I was born with it." I said smiling. "If you ever DO want to talk, just knock okay? I'm never to busy for ya!"

"Thanks Angel." He said giving me a noogie.

"Ok, run before I hurt you!" I said joking.

"Aight."

I grabbed the shirt and headed back to the bathroom to give it to Mush before we all headed downstairs.

"Do any of you have objections to me telling this?" Mush asked when we were in the family room. A chorus of no's resounded across the room. I looked over at Spot and he seemed a little uncomfortable, but he set his jaw and stayed where he was.

"Ok then." Mush started. "We had just left the movie and were walking behind the theater, back to the car. When out of nowhere, these two thugs jumped out and told us to stand still. Ace, being the genius that she is, decided to walk around when the first guy grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. After that, I didn't see much because I was too busy fighting the other guy."

"I saw it." Media said picking up the story.

"Well" I said prodding her.

"The guy had a knife to Ace's throat so to distract them I asked them if they wanted my necklace as well. Then Spot rushed him, twisted the knife away from her neck while Ace elbowed him in the ribs. Spot then kneed him in the gut and got a punch to the stomach for it. They circled each other for a few minutes tossing out insults when Spot tried to punch the guy and got his arm cut open. Then when the guy tried to rush him, Spot grabbed the arm with the knife and flung the guy to the ground before stepping on his arm and picking up the knife. Then the guy tried to punch Spot in the head and Spot grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back before pulling the knife and sticking the point to the guy's spine. Then he told the guy to run or he would call the cops."

"Oh my gosh, Spot!" I gasped.

"What?"

"WOW, Ace sweetie, are you gonna be all right?" I asked the maternal instinct kicking into full gear.

"Yeah, eventually." She answered quietly.

"What happened ta yous Mush?" Jack asked.

"Well," he started, "Media offered her necklace to the guy, I looked over at her and got smashed in the gut. I tried fighting back only to be hit repeatedly in the face and gut. Every time I swung, he planted at least two in me. And then I finally did get him in the gut and he punched me so hard that I spun and did a face plant into the wall. Which is where this bruise came from." He said pointing at his eye. "As I turned to face him, he started pummeling me again. Then he hit me in the side of my head that I lost my balance and fell to the ground where he started kicking me repeatedly. Finally I was able to catch his foot and twist it to where he fell down. So I jumped him and began punching the crap out of his face. Then he hit me in my sternum, causing me to fall back when he flipped me and started beating the crap out of my face. I got one more good swing in causing him to fall off of me. We both got up and started punching each other until I got a hold of his throat and started beating his head against a wall. He elbowed me in the gut, again, before I got him in another chokehold and threw him down. I was kneeling over him pounding his face in when Spot drug me off of him and held the knife to his throat. After that he scampered away after his comrade." Mush said coming to the end of his explanation.

"Dang, no wonder your ribs are so bruised." I said gaping.

"Sorry I distracted you." Media apologized.

"It's okay." Mush said.

I was so wrapped up in what Mush and Media had been saying that I hadn't kept an eye on the time, so it shocked me when Jack came up and said they had to go.

"Heya, Angel, me an Blink gotta get outtah heah, we'se gotta woik tamarrah." Jack said apologetically.

"Oh, right, yeah, um see you tomorrow." I said as they walked out the door.

"Bye Angel." Jack and Blink said getting into their car.

"Bye!" I said waving to them. Oy it had been a long day! I walked back inside to see Ace on the phone, talking to her parents I assumed. Walking into the living room revealed Spot looking depressed, and Mush and Media talking in hushed voices to each other.

"Media," I asked, "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Um, I'm gonna stay with Mush tonight."

"What's wrong with your house?" My dad asked.

"My parents went to a conference and they won't be back til Monday." She explained.

"And who does Mush live with?"

"Uh, myself." Mush answered.

"So the two of you plan on spending the night together, alone?"

"Yes." Media said.

"No"

"Well, neither one of us wants to be alone."

"You can both stay here."

"We'll be all right, Mr. Conlon." Mush tried to argue.

"Two teenagers alone in a house, I don't think so."

"Technically, we're both in our twenties." Media pointed out.

"You still have raging hormones." My dad said with an air of finality.

"All right." Mush caved.

"Mush you can stay with Spot, Media you can stay with Angelica." My dad said turning around and going down the hall to go to bed.

"It's late, we should all go to bed." Dodger said.

"Yeah, me an Angel gotta woik tamarrah." Spot said with a yawn.

"Will you be able to work with a cut arm Spot?" Spades asked.

"Spades, I pahk cahs, yeah I can do it wid a hoit ahm." Spot said.

"Ok, just wanting to make sure, don't murder me!"

"Apparently it is bed time." I said.

"I'm gonna see Ace ta hah cah." Spot said walking outside as we heard her parents' car pull up.

"Ok, Spot, night." I said following everyone upstairs.

"Am I sleeping on the floor?" Media asked.

"No, you can stay in the bed so long as you don't mind me being in there too." I said smiling.

"Nah" Media said jumping into the bed.

"You seem peppy." I observed.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna crash now." She said snuggling under the blankets.

"Ok, if you need me smack me." I said turning out the light and crawling into bed.


	22. I hate being sick

**Hey the next chapter!!! WOO HOO!!!! enjoy, **

**Thanks to my usual people...I'm really too tired to figure it out...hehe

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up and everything hurt, namely my back and throat.

"Media, you got me sick!" I croaked.

"I'm seepin" she muttered from the pillow. I tried going back to sleep but Spot decided that this would be the opportune moment to wake us up.

"Hurry up and get in da showah Angel!" he said. I groaned and rolled over in my bed. Next thing I know I was getting splashed in the face with water.

"Oh, you're gonna re-re ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"What was dat Angel?" Spot smirked.

"You're dead!" I croaked starting to chase him out of my room, but stopped when a sudden coughing fit drove me to the floor.

"Ya okay dere?"

"What do you think?" I glared at him.

"I tink ya look like crap." He said running.

"UGH," I said heading back to bed, but decided I should tell my dad that I was sick instead. I managed to stumble downstairs without killing myself, for once. I walked into the kitchen looking for my dad, though all I found were mom and Spades.

"Mom, where's dad?"

"He's in his office sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked turning around from the stove, and then nearly dropping the pan she was holding she shrieked. "Angelica Faith Conlon, march yourself back upstairs to your bed!"

"I will as soon as I tell dad I'm not working." I said going into yet another coughing fit.

"What is all this racket in here?" my dad asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sick." I said, giving him my best sad puppy eyes.

"I can see that," he said trying to get into the kitchen without getting too close to me.

"I can't go to work today."

"Yeah, don't please." My dad said grabbing his keys and ushering Spot and Spades out the door.

I turned around and headed back to bed for a peaceful, sort of, day in bed. A few hours later my mom came upstairs yelling for us to get up.

"Aleisha, Riley, get up, I've got work for you two!" she yelled from out in the hall.

"I'll go if there's coffee." I heard Media say next to me.

"Five more minutes!" Dodger yelled from her room. I figured I wouldn't get any more sleep with everyone running around so I drug myself out of bed and out into the hall.

"I don't think so young lady, back to bed!" my mom said sternly pointing at my room.

"At least let me sit on the couch." I said miserably.

"Fine, if you promise to rest." My mom conceded.

"I will." I said walking downstairs and flopping on the comforting couch to get thrown off and onto the floor. To my sick and tired mind this did not make sense so I was about to try again when I heard Mush talk.

"Get away from me!" he mumbled.

"Move over." I said.

"Why"

"Because I don't want to stay in my bed all day!" I said starting to hack.

"Uh, you're gonna get me sick!"

"Not if you move."

"Uh, let me get up" he said climbing to his feet.

"Why are you down here anyway?"

"Sleeping in the same room as your brother is like sleeping in the same room with a chainsaw!" Mush grumbled.

"Oh, I should have warned you, he snores."

"No snoring is tolerable, that was not human!"

"Yeah, sorry bout that." I said feeling another sneeze coming on.

"What was your mom shouting about?"

"She wanted Media and Dodger to help her do something. Pass the blanket, it's freezing in here!"

"Ok, what did she need help with?"

"I don't know. Go ask her." I said curling up under the fleecy warmness of the blanket.

"Ok" he said walking off.

"What are you doing up?" I heard my mom yell at him.

"I want to help." He said, I laughed he was gonna get it.

"You can help by getting your butt back in bed, or at least on the couch!" she said.

"I'm not sick." He protested.

"You're all bruised up, that's not exactly healthy!"

"It looks worse than it feels!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"Sorry"

"Now do you need an icepack?"

"No, I'm good."

"Then go sit down."

"But-"

"No but's, no go." She said pushing him into the room.

"There's no winning with her is there?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

"No, once she's in overprotective mother mode, you're powerless to stop her." I croaked.

"Angelica, make sure he doesn't get out of bed, Aaron, make sure she doesn't get out of bed either." My mom called from the kitchen.

"You've got the easy job, I'm not gonna move." I told Mush.

"What am I supposed to do all day?"

"See that remote?"

"Yeah"

"Pick it up"

"Ok"

"Hit the power button"

"Are you serious."

"Yes punch it"

"Ok don't kill me"

"Now, channel surf."

"I'm gonna go crazy" Mush said with a sigh.

"You'll get used to it."

"Nut butt!" Media came calling as she jumped on me, causing me to hack up a lung.

"Morning." I said in between coughs.

"Sorry" she said getting off of my chest.

"Media what are you doing?" Mush asked.

"I'm gonna go feed the horses." She replied heading to the back door.

"Take me with you!" Mush pleaded.

"Did you ask Aunt Maggie?"

"Never mind."

"Ha." I jeered. "No one in this family goes against my mom's law."

"Quiet hacky!" he snapped.

"Take that." I said kicking him.

"OW! I'm going back to Spot's room" he said holding his side.

"Never insult a sick Conlon!"

"You're mentally sick all the time!" he said.

"You're lucky that I don't feel like beating you up!" I yelled before hacking again.

"Hahaha. Ow, stupid bruises." Mush said.

"You two be quiet!" my mom interjected.

"Yes ma'am." We replied. I dozed on and off for an hour when I heard Media talking on the phone.

"Is that so? Oh, will I dunno she's awfully busy with her other boyfriends. Uh huh, no I'm just messin with ya Jacko. I'll see if she's up. Hey Squishy Face, you awake?" she asked poking my side.

"Nmma." I squaked.

"Do you wanna talk to Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Well, there's this wonderful thing called a phone, and people can call each other and…"

"Gimme" I said grabbing the phone from her hand.

"Hello?" I squeaked, since when did I squeak?

"Angel is dat you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Ya sound like ya swallowed a frog."

"You're too kind Jack."

"Yeah, uh I hoid ya was sick, and I figgahed ya might want some soup."

"Uh, yeah, soup, good."

"I'll bring ya some as soon as I get off okay?"

"Yeah sure, soup."

"Bye Angel."

"Bye Jack."

"Like you don't have soup in the pantry." Media commented as soon as I hit the off button.

"Whatever"

"Awww, you want to see his pretty little face." She said pinching my cheek.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to get your hand off of my cheek before I bite you." I glared.

"Okay I won't touch you, but I'll still tease you about Jack Kelly, muah muah." She said mockingly.

"Go away!" I croaked and hid under the blanket.

"Aw I have no where to go, Mush is sleeping again!"

"There's a TV in the corner, use it!" I said from under the blanket.

"There's nothing on!"

"Watch a movie!"

"Meh, I'll just go for a walk." She said leaving the vicinity.

I settled into the blanket again preparing to drop off into dream land, when the phone rang.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Mom?" I repeated. No answer, _"Uh fine I'll answer it myself!"_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello."

"Can I help you?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Angel, I need ya help."

"Jack you're stupid!" I said getting ready to hang up.

"It ain't Jack!"

"Then who the bloody heck is this?" I would have screamed if my throat would have let me.

"It's me, is Spades dere?"

"No, Skits she's at work."

"Hurry up, kid." I heard a gruff voice in the background; that woke me up.

"Skits are you okay?" I asked.

"For now"

"What's wrong, what happened?"

"Um, I need a quarter of a million dollars."

"Why?"

"Because dat's what dere're askin foh." He said.

"Who is they?"

"That's all you need to know for now." The gruff voice said.

"Wait, where do I need to have the money, and when?"

"You'll find out, no cops." _Click_

"Wait! GAH!!!!!!!" I said attempting to scream.

"What is it?" Mush said running down the stairs.

"Where do I start?" I muttered to myself. "Skits just called, something's wrong."

"Something like what?"

"Like this gruff voice came on and said that they needed a quarter of a million dollars."

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"So, you're saying…Skittery, has been…. kidnapped." he said slowly.

"Yes." I answered finding it hard to believe myself. Just then mom and Dodger came in the door.

"Why are you two up?" my mom asked scowling at us.

"Oh star 6-9 it!" Mush declared.

"I hadn't thought of that, good idea." I said dialing 69.

"What is she talking about?" Dodger asked Mush as I listened intently to the phone.

"Skittery was kidnapped." Mush said bluntly.

"What?"

"He just called. They want a quarter of a million dollars."

"GAH it's a private number!" I yelled, or rather squeaked.

"Did you actually expect them to use a public one?" Dodger asked.

"I had hoped, that way we could figure out who it was."

"Don't worry kids, just stay calm." My mom said trying to convince herself.

"This is bullshit!" Mush began ranting.

"Language!" my mom shrieked.

"GAH!"

"Watch your tone!"

"Grrr?" I offered when I saw Mush straining not to hit something, namely my mom.

"Mrs. Conlon, is there a bunch of old boards or something useless?" Mush asked politely.

"Yes out back, there's a pile of old boards from when we built the fence." My mom said unsure of what he wanted them for.

"And you're sure you don't need them?" Mush asked.

"Yes they've been sitting there for years, I keep trying to get Nathan to move them but he won't nor will Sean for that matter." My mom rambled.

"Okay then." Mush said walking out the back door.

"Is he gonna move the boards for me?" my mom asked innocently.

"Yeah mom, that's it." I said leading her into the kitchen.

"Well maybe I should tell him where to move them so that he doesn't put them in the wrong spot." My mom said heading towards the backdoor.

"Uh, better idea, why don't I tell him, that way you won't have to go outside again." I said pathetically.

"Ok dear, have him put them by the barn."

"Yes ma'am." I said giving her the illusion that I was walking into the backyard. When in reality I just went to the back door and watched Mush from the window.

"What is he doing?" Dodger asked walking up beside me.

"Um, my guess is mom won't know where to find the boards when he's done." I said as Mush turned the boards into splinters.

"Wow, when he gets angry, he gets really angry huh?"

"Yep."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Media called.

"I thought she was outside." Dodger said.

"Apparently she came in through the front door." I said still watching Mush.

"Acorn, hide your other boyfriends, Jack is here!" Media called from the entryway.

"Shut up Media!" I heard Jack say.

"Crap!" I squeaked.

"What?"

"I'm not wearing a bra!" I said dashing into the living room and diving under the covers.

"Acorn where are you?" Media yelled.

"In here!" I tried to yell, which again spurred a coughing fit.

"Just follow the squeaky voice and hacking cough and you'll find her." Media told Jack.

"Thanks" he said walking into the living room.

"Hello." I said my voice giving out.

"Wow, you look terrible."

"Thanks"

"I brought soup." He said.

"Yay soup!"

"Where is the phone?" My mom called.

"In here!" I tried to call back.

"It's in heah Mrs. Conlon." Jack yelled for me.

"Thank you!" I said.

"I'm going to call Michael's parents. Oh hello Jack." My mom said walking into the room and scanning it for our black cordless phone. "Angelica, where is the phone?"

"I don't know, I just know it's in here." I said. At that moment it decided to ring, so adjusting myself to where I could reach it, I pulled the phone out from the depths of the blanket and handed it to my mom.

"Hello?" she said before swearing loudly and hanging it up in disgust. "Stupid telemarketers." She grumbled leaving the room.

"Who is Michael?" Jack asked bewildered.

"Skittery." I said longing looking at the soup in his hand.

"Why is she calling his parents?"

"He was kidnapped, and they want a quarter of a million dollars."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No actually, I didn't." he smirked.

"Don't make me cough on you." I said smirking as well.

"Wait what?" Media asked coming in.

"HUH?" I coughed.

"Gee I don't know the part about Skits getting kidnapped?!" she said crossly.

"I thought you knew about that?" I said.

"I got in the shower after my walk."

"Oh, well, Skits was kidnapped and they want a quarter of a million dollars."

"Who else knows bout dis?" Jack asked.

"Dodger, my mom and Mush." I coughed. I wanted that soup.

"And everyone is acting so casual about it."

"We don't know what to do."

"Are they going to call back?"

"Yes, they are, but I don't know what we're going to do about the money."

"Do we have a phone tap, someway to trace them, draw triangles on a diagram or something?"

"Media, we ain't no James Bond heah." Jack interrupted her. That statement made me laugh and consequently sent me into another coughing fit.

"Does Spades know?" Media asked.

"Do I know what?" Spades said entering into the living room.

"Look who's home." I coughed.

"Uh, Brittany sweetie, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" my mom said hearing Spades' voice in the living room.

"Oh get ready for a scream and tear fest." I said.

"WHAT?!" Spades screamed from the kitchen.

"Why would someone kidnap Skittery, he's not rich." Media pondered.

"I don't know do I look like God to you?" I snapped, all the excitement was making miss out on delicious soupiness.

"I'm ignoring your crankiness!" Media replied.

"But I'm hungry!!!" I moaned.

"Jack feed her! That's why you came here!" Media snapped.

"Geez, dere all toinin on me!" Jack said.

"Give me soup." I pouted.

"Ya know, ya look really pathetic like dat." Jack said.

"Give me the soup man!"

"Aight don't bite me hand!" he said FINALLY giving me the soup.

"Thank you" I said digging in.

"Why is Mush ruinin' our, everything?" Spot asked.

"Oh crap, I forgot that I left him out there." I said leaping up to go get Mush inside before he destroyed our fence.

"Wait, why is my boyfriend destroying stuff?" Media asked.

"Well, he was frustrated over Skits getting kidnapped and it looked like he wanted to take it out on my mom so we pointed out the wood pile in the backyard." I said.

"I'll go get him, you'll only get hurt." Media said walking outside.

"Actually he asked about the wood." My mom said, "Wait what do you mean he's ruining it!"

"Uh, he was mad so he needed something to obliterate." I said.

"Well better the wood than someone's face, I suppose." My mom said.

"Skittery got kidnapped?" Spot asked.

"Naahh!" I whined not having the energy to explain what had happened again.

"I'll tell him dear, you go set down." My mom said pulling Spot aside. Dodger went into the kitchen to comfort Spades as Jack tried tickling my feet as I attempted to eat.

"Stop it!" I scowled at him.

"No rest foh da weary!" He scoffed.

"Do you want boiling hot soup in your lap?"

"Not really."

"Then stop."

"Is dere anyting I can do ta make ya feel bettah?"

"Watch a movie with me?"

"Which one?"

"The Court Jester?" I gave him my rendition of the puppy dog pout.

"Aight, lemme put it in."

"Thank you!"

Jack, Dodger, Spot and I all ended up watching the movie; I ended up falling asleep on Jack's lap and drooling on his knee about mid-movie. I awoke to Blink rummaging through our DVD collection and Spot poking me.

"Ungh!" I protested and suddenly felt the side of my face, which was wet. I looked down where I had been sleeping and saw a large wet spot on Jack's knee.

"Ew" he said.

"Sorry about that." I croaked.

"Why do ya think I was tryin ta wake ya up." Spot smirked.

"Because you get sick and twisted pleasure out of torturing me." I said sneezing.

"Aw, she's awake we can't watch Anaconda anymore!" Blink whined.

"Not unless you mind high pitched squealing coming from me as I climb on top of the closest person." I said.

"Find something else Blink!" Jack said quickly, since he was sitting closest to me.

"Where is Spades?" I asked.

"She's wid Mom and Dad." Spot answered.

"Okay, so long as she's not alone."

"When ah da bastahds gonna call again?" Spot wondered out loud.

"LANGUAGE!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"How does she do that?" Spot, Dodger and I all wondered out loud.

"She's a mom, she has super hearing!" Blink said.

"I don't know, but all we can do is wait." Jack said.

"What's Zoolandah?" Blink asked his head buried in our DVD case.

"Oh put it cough cough cough it in!" I said.

"Okay" he said putting it in the player. We settled down to watch the movie and mom started making dinner.

"Are you kids spending the night?" my mom asked when dinner was served.

"Uh, if it's okay wit you." Jack said as Blink nodded.

"Uncle Nate, is it okay if I stay with Mush tonight?" Media asked innocently.

"No"

"Please????"

"No"

"Spot snores, I can't sleep there again." Mush said.

"Do not!"

"Yeah, you're right you sound more like a weed whacker!" Mush said.

"Boys stop!" my mom said.

"What if someone stayed with us?" Mush volunteered.

"Like who?" my dad asked.

"Like…oh never mind, I'll just go home alone." Mush finally decided.

"How long are you going to stay?" Dodger asked.

"Late"

"Ok cool" She replied.

Spades, Mom and Dad then headed up to bed while the rest of us sat around and passed the time.

"Let's play poker!" Media chimed.

"Can we do something that does not involve thinking?" I croaked.

"Or talking" Mush laughed.

"Shut up" I squeaked.

"Squeaky toy" Media laughed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I coughed pulling the covers over my head, which only caused her to laugh harder. Next thing I knew there was a crushing weight on my back, making it difficult to breathe. I threw off the blanket to see who was on my back.

"Jack get off of me!!!!" I tried to yell but ended up hacking instead.

"Dogpile!" Dodger yelled jumping on Jack.

"Oomph!" I groaned as Media, Mush, Spot and Blink added to the pile. "Will you get off of me before my lungs collapse!" I gasped.

"Now why would we do dat?" Spot asked.

"Because you're my family and you love me."

"Pile off!" Mush said taking Spot and Dodger with him as he rolled to the floor. Sweet, sweet oxygen filled my lungs again! The night wore on and we continued to entertain ourselves waiting for the phone call that never came.

"Guys it's almost 4 am, you need to go to bed!" I protested wanting to sleep.

"But what if you're asleep and you don't hear the phone?" Media asked poking me.

"Someone can stay down here too, just let me sleep!"

"Let's take it in shifts." Dodger suggested.

"Sure fine whatever!" I said.

"How many people do we have?" Dodger asked.

"I'll take the first shift." Mush said.

"I thought you were going home." I said.

"Well I can stay a little longer and then go home." He said.

"Oh,"

"Who's got second shift?" Dodger asked.

"I'll be up with Mush, so I'll just take the second." Media said.

"Ok, So we've got Mush, Media, who else?"

"I'll take the thoid." Jack said.

"I've got fohth" Blink followed.

"Then I'll take fifth and by then we should all be awake." Dodger said.

"What are you the planning queen?" I asked.

"No, I just want to make sure." She said.

"Whatever, just if you're gonna be awake, please try to keep it down so that I can sleep okay?" I pleaded, getting grumpy.

"Ohh, that means I get to wake Jack up!" Media said with an evil glint in her eye.

"I'll set my alarm!" Jack said hurriedly.

"We'll see about that." She cackled.

"Maybe she should take a nap." Mush said.

"No I need coffee!!!!" She said running into the kitchen.

"And on that note, I'm going to bed!" Dodger said heading up to her room.

"Me too!" Spot said yawning.

"Um, where do we stay?" Jack asked looking at Blink.

"In Spot's room!" Mush said smiling.

"I don't trust him." Jack said.

"Mush or Spot?" I asked.

"Both."

"You can stay in my room." I said, "It's the last one on the right.

"Tanks Angel." Jack said.

"You mess up my room, and you're cleaning it up!" I threatened. I fell asleep to Media and Mush talking in hushed voices. I thought I caught something about Media trying to get Mush to talk about the night in the alley, or was he trying to get her to talk about it? But I was sleepy and didn't remember the next day when I awoke to Dodger grumbling to herself about coffee grounds spilled on the counter from Media last night.

"What's going on?" I croaked standing up.

"Media left spilled coffee grounds on the counter." She grumbled. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I feel fine, I just don't sound fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to get a thermometer and prove it?" I asked sarcastically, though apparently she thought I was serious.

"Yes that would be good." She replied.

"Oy" I said turning to go upstairs. _Crap, the thermometer is in my bathroom and Jack and Blink are both in there. Well, maybe if I'm quiet._ I thought as I quietly turned my doorknob and cracked the door open. Since when did my door squeak? I crept inside taking care not to make too much noise. I looked at my bed and there was Blink sound asleep, Jack was on the floor at the foot of the bed. I gingerly continued my trek to the bathroom and opened the door to get the thermometer out to satisfy Dodger's sense of wellbeing for my health. I opened the cabinet to grab the thermometer and wouldn't you know everything came crashing out onto the counter. I tried telling it to be quiet but it didn't listen. I was terrified that I had woken Jack and/or Blink up so I grabbed the thermometer and ran out of the room only to run smack into Jack. _Crap!_ I thought.

"Ya okay dere Angel?" he asked helping me up.

"Yeah, Dodger doesn't believe me that I'm okay so she wants proof." I said.

"Are either of you going to church?" My dad asked walking in my room.

_Be invisible be invisible!_ I told myself.

"I'm not but Blink wanted to." Jack said.

"What about you Angelica?" My dad asked in an accusatory tone.

"I'm uh still not feeling quite up to it, Dad." I said.

"Blink get up!" Jack said poking him.

"All right, Angelica, I suppose you know what's best." My dad said walking out of my room.

"Blink will you get up!" Jack said still poking his friend.

"Here let me try." I said running and jumping on him.

"I'm up" Blink said sitting up immediately.

"Told ya." I said walking out to attempt to convince my dad that all I was doing was getting a thermometer out of my bathroom.

Sometime later, Mom, Dad, Dodger, Blink and Spades left for church leaving Media, Spot, Jack and Me at home. I guess my parents trusted Jack and me together since Spot hated him, but whatever.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we all ah." Spot said.

"What do you guys want?"

"Pancakes." Media piped.

"Ok pancakes it is." I said going into the kitchen to make them, however at that moment a coughing fit hit me so Media came in and kicked me out because apparently I was getting germs in the mix.

"But (cough) I'm (cough cough) not contagious!" I protested.

"Tell that to the little germs you just sent into the air!" she said pushing me out the door.

"Fine!" I said walking back into the living room where another cough attack hit driving me to the floor.

"Ya okay Angel?" Jack asked as he and Spot leapt up to help me.

"I'm (cough) fine!" I said hacking.

"Go sit down!" Spot commanded.

"I'm fine I tell you!"

"One of you better tackle her or she won't sit down!" Media yelled from the kitchen.

Jack and Spot both got devilish looks in their eyes as they decided to pounce.

"No, bad boys! Sit!" I said trying to dissuade them.

"Look, I know ya call me Spot, but I ain't a dog aight!" Spot said angrily.

"1, 2, 3 go!" Jack yelled as they both tackled me.

"Boys, I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"I think she's just trying to get us to let up, what do you think Spot?" Jack asked.

"MM, could go either way."

"If she turns blue let her up." Media said from the kitchen.

"Shut up Media!" I yelled. The two hellions began tickling me causing me to kick and scream laugh and of course cough.

"Perhaps we should let up." Spot said.

"Yeah, sohhy Angel." Jack said getting off of me.

A couple pancakes are done!" Media called from the kitchen.

"Food!" Spot said running to the kitchen after hitting Jack on the side of his head.

"Dat little…." Jack said shaking his head." Is he evah gonna stop?"

"I… don't know." I said gasping for air.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…I will be…eventually." I said still gasping for air.


	23. Yay he's Back!

**Two in One day...actually, I had this written for little while this week, but for some reason FF wouldn't let me post it, so here you are...I hope you enjoy! A very sick, Heavenly Princess**

**Thank you's (also going for my one shots that I posted last week)...**

**Dodger, Trap, Spades and special thanks to buglegirl for review my one shots...**

**Thanks to Ducky for helping me write this, especially when I was hacking...so thank you!

* * *

**

Late Sunday afternoon the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered nervously.

"The parking garage at 81st and Memorial, no cops."

"What time." I gulped.

"5 am Monday morning." The voice said.

"Is he okay?" _Click_. I hung up the phone disgustedly.

"Well what'd dey say?" Spot asked.

"The parking garage at 81st and Memorial at 5 tomorrow morning." I answered numbly.

"He'll be all right Acorn." Media said.

"I know how are we going to get the money though, or at least fool them into thinking we gave them a quarter of a million dollars."

"I dunno, I'll call his parents." Media said. She grabbed the phone and exited to the other room.

"I hope the poor kid is okay." I said plopping down in chair and attacking my pancakes.

"Excuse me." Jack said walking out of the room with his cell phone. Media returned looking like she just had to tell a child she ran over their pet dog. She sat down next to me and Spot her and I sat there in silence unsure of what to say. I practically fell out of my chair when the phone rang interrupting the silence.

"Gahhg!" I shrieked.

"I got it." Spot said annoyed. "Hello? Oh really, how bout no."

"What are you doing?!" I gasped thinking he was talking to the kidnappers.

"Heah ya go." He said handing the phone to Media.

"Hello? Oh hey Mush!" she said walking to the other room so we couldn't eavesdrop.

"Spot, I could have killed you a second ago!"

"Why?"

"I thought you were talking to the kidnappers!"

"D'ya really tink I'se dat stupid?" he asked and then when he saw my face he quickly replied, "Don't ansah dat."

"Haha"

Media came back into the room and said that Mush and the others had gotten out of church and were heading back.

"Oh, I probably ought to go get dressed." I said going upstairs as Jack walked back in. Media was making more pancakes for everyone else when I walked back downstairs from my shower.

"Oh more pancakes!" I cheered walking into the kitchen

"Someone's a hungry nut!" she replied

"Well, all I had yesterday was the soup that Jack brought me." I said.

Blink burst through the door saying, "I smell food and I'm hungry!"

"Wow" Spot, Jack and I gaped at him.

"Remember Dodge, that's your boyfriend!" I said as she walked through the door.

"Yeah I know, though sometimes I wonder why." She laughed.

Spades walked in after Mush, Ace, Mouse and Bumlets looking forlorn.

"Any news?" she asked quietly for her.

"Come in the hall Spades." I said leading her to the staircase.

"Yeah, is he okay?"

"As far as we know, Jack's got people out looking for him, and we're supposed to meet the kidnappers tomorrow morning at 5 at the parking garage on 81st and Memorial." I said.

"So he'll be home then?" she asked hopefully.

"As far as we know." I said, trying as best I could not to let on how scared I was for poor Skitts.

"Do we have the money though?" she asked growing uneasy.

"Umm, it's being taken care of hun." I said hugging her as I lied through my teeth.

"Y-you're sure?"

"You doubt me?" I smiled.

"No, I'm just worried about Skittery." She said tears shining in her brown eyes.

"He'll be home safe and sound before you know it." I said, again lying through my teeth.

"Okay."

"Let's get you some food." I said leading her to the kitchen.

"Okay" she said distantly.

"Come on Spades, you want to have strength when you see Skittery tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah I guess."

"BUMLETS YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!" Ace shouted as Bumlets came running out of the kitchen followed shortly by Ace covered in pancake batter.

"Ohh, we aren't going to see him for a while." I said.

"Angel ya missed it!" Spot laughed.

"What did I miss?"

"Bumlets and Ace both wanted the next pancake so they were both standing next to Media while she made it. See Ace took the next pancake so Bumlets splashed her with the raw batter."

"Splashed, it looked more like he dumped it on her." Spades said.

"I don't know, but I smacked him in the head with my spatula for messing with my batter." Media smiled.

"That's my Media!" I smiled.

"YOUR Media?" Mush asked.

"She was my cousin long before she was your girlfriend Mush." I countered.

"So"

"That would technically make her mine…"

"Boyfriend trumps family!" Mush said.

"I'm not gonna get in trouble with either one of you, who wants another pancake?" Media said proving yet again her nickname, and how she's a mediator.

"I have a headache, I need more coffee!" She whined as she made more batter.

"You're cleaning it up this time!" Dodger said.

"Oh you found that?"

The group hung out for a while and the day went by slowly. Finally evening came and we were eating dinner when Jack's phone started going off.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout, when I get all steamed up hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out!" Came the sound from his phone.

"Hello?" he answered turning red.

"Is that your steamy teapot?" Media called.

"Ok Race where ya at?" Jack asked ignoring her.

"Has he seen Skittery?" Spades asked almost tackling Jack.

"Ok, we'll be dere in a bit. Aight bye."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Well, ya know how I sent woid out ta be on da lookout foh Skittery, well ona me friends found 'im."

"They found him is he okay?" Spades asked hysterically.

"I'm goin ta pick im up, Angel and Spades ya wanna come?" Jack asked.

"Heck yes we're coming!" I said, coughing.

"Well get your stuff and come on!" he said heading to the front door.

"Someone call his parents and tell them what's going on!" I yelled as I ran out the door after Jack and Spades.

We drove for an hour and a half an pulled into a building, mere miles from the pickup point tomorrow morning. We walked inside and found a dirty bar with Racetrack waiting at one of the tables.

"Where is he?!" Spades blurted out immediately. I put my hand on her shoulder to keep her from tearing Racetrack apart.

"Spades you might want to be a little more careful!" I hissed in her ear.

"Heya Jacky Boy." Racetrack said.

"Heya Race."

"Dis must be his goil, eh?"

"However did you guess?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"And dat must be yoh goil." Racetrack asked smirking at Jack.

"It's complicated." Jack replied.

"Well wid out further delay, follow me." He said standing up and walking off. I didn't know what else to do, so I followed him and Jack.

"Hey kid, ya can go home now." Race said walking into a room.

"I can?" Skittery's voice asked.

"Skittery? Is that you?" Spades asked right before she ran over to him.

"Spades baby." He said hugging her.

"Tanks Race." Jack said to Racetrack.

"No problem Cowboy, I owed ya one."

"Yeah specially afta dat hot tip ya told me bout!" Jack said.

"I told ya nobody told da horse!" Race said.

"Well if it hadn't been foh ya, ah nevah mind." Jack said. I suddenly felt very embarrassed.

"We should probably leave now." I said changing the subject.

"Yeah, Skit's parents are probably wanting to see him right now." Jack said looking to where Skittery and Spades were standing still hanging on to each other.

"Do you think Mom and Dad will let me stay at Skittery's house tonight?" Spades asked.

"Erm, I don't know, but I'll let you stay, and take the blame for it." I said smiling.

"Thanks Angel." Skittery said smiling.

"No problem Skits."

"Ok, ya need ta get outtah heah befoh someone sees da kid." Race said shooing us out to the car.

We dropped Spades and Skittery off at his house before heading home to face the music and the grounding that I was sure awaited me. By that time, Ace, Bumlets and Mouse had been taken home since they had school the next day.

"Dat was nice a ya ta let Spades stay wid Skittery." Jack said after my parents had gone to bed and I had of course been grounded for letting her stay.

"Thanks, you'd think that considering all that had happened they wouldn't have flipped out as bad as they did." I said with a little sniffle.

"Yeah, but ya did good." Jack said giving me a side hug.

"In all seriousness, Jack, I don't think we would have gotten him back if you hadn't called in help." I said.

"It's what friends are for." He said.

"Yeah Racetrack is a good friend to you." I said.

"I was actually talkin bout you an me." I don't know why but I leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. We sat on the couch savoring the moment, knowing it would soon fade. And it did, with the Dodger complaining that Blink couldn't spend the night again.

"Why can't he stay?" Dodger yelled from the other room.

"Because, when the time comes and I walk into your room and see you laying on your bed with your boyfriend, there's no longer trust!" My dad boomed.

"Sah we wadn't doin anyting!" Blink said trying to defend himself.

"At the moment no, but in five minutes, who knows!" My dad roared.

"Leave it to dad to be the voice of reason!" I said exasperated.

"He's just tryin ta protect ya." Jack offered.

"Blink, you have five minutes, and then you have to go to your own house, and take Jack with you!"

"What did he do?"

"I found him and Angelica in her room this morning."

"So you're forbidding the boys to come over?" Dodger yelled.

"No, I'm just kicking them out tonight!"

"Well then make Mush leave too!" Dodger snapped.

"What the heck was that for?" Media yelled from the kitchen.

"It's only fair that ALL the boys have to leave!" Dodger yelled.

"If you weren't my cousin, you're face would be bloodied by now!" Media threatened.

"Media love, chill." I said.

"I'm gonna go to my apartment now." Mush said leaving before he got kicked out.

"Ok" My dad said going back upstairs.

"Mush, wait up!" Media sprinted after him.

"Welcome to the Conlon house." I told Jack.

"Wow and I thought my family drama was bad." He laughed.

"It gets worse."

"All right you guys had better go." Dodger said hugging Blink goodbye.

"Will I see you latah?" Blink asked.

"ShHHHHH" Dodger hissed.

"Maybe we should give them a moment alone." I said sneaking out into the hallway.

"So, it's been an interahstin weekend." Jack said trying to make conversation.

"Indeed it has." I said as I zoned out in my own little world.

"Somethin was missin though" Jack mumbled.

"What was missing?"

"Uh, a date." He said smiling.

"Aah yes. That is true."

"So anyway, do ya wanna make up for it sometime?"

"Yeah, ummm" I was saying when Blink came out of the door.

"Oh, am I interuptin?" he asked smirking.

"No, Jack and I were just talking." I answered.

"Uh, I'll call ya Angel." Jack said.

"Night boys!" I said heading upstairs.

"Night Angel." Blink and Jack called as they exited our house.

"Angel, pst, Angel." I heard a voice.

"God is that you?" I joked.

"No you idiot it's me Dodger."

"Dodger, don't you think I know that God sounds nothing like you?" I smirked.

"Whatever, listen, I'm sneaking out in a couple of hours, and I'm taking you with me."

"Why???!!!!" I moaned, I really didn't want to show up at Blink's house in the middle of the night being drug by my sister.

"They have soup!"

"Soup?!" I asked soup was my weakness. "Oh all right fine!" I conceded.

"Thank you Angel, you're a life saver."

"Yeah yeah, just make sure to wear something dark! So that no one will see you!" I said.

"Right dark clothes." She said.

"Oy what am I going to do with you?" I asked walking to my room.

The two hours before we left I spent getting a little bit of sleep before dressing to sneak out. _I'm gonna be grounded til I'm thirty!_ I thought to myself, because I was already in trouble for letting Spades spend the night with Skittery, but now I was sneaking out. I quickly wrote a note that I hoped my mom would believe.

_Mom,_

_Riley and I left early this morning to go to the gym because she has to get Aerobics Points for school. We'll be back later! _

_Love, Angelica and Riley._

I made sure to put workout clothes in my bag so it would be a bit more believable and crept to Dodger's room.

"Dodger, open the door!" I hissed. The door opened to reveal my sister in dark clothes with a bag slung over one shoulder.

"Are you ready?" She whispered.

"Yeah, grab some workout clothes, I left a note for mom that said we were working out."

"Good idea." She said grabbing some sweats and stuffing them in her bag.

"Ok, if we're gonna do this, let's get it over with because if mom and dad find us, we're dead!" I said.

"Ok stop being overdramatic!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Who's being overdramatic, it's the truth!" I said following her downstairs. We looked around all was quiet around the house. We silently slid across the rooms and outside, now the hard part was over. We were walking more casually, silent but casually. We were maneuvering between the cars when the headlights to our dad's truck flicked on. We stopped dead in our tracks, frozen like deer in well headlights.

"Get outta da way!" we heard Spot hiss.

"Spot is that you?" I sighed with relief.

"Yeah, what ah da two a ya doin out heah?" he asked.

"She's visiting her boyfriend and dragging me along." I explained.

"Ya don't seem ta be complainin much." He said.

"Now is not the time Spot! And turn those headlights off, do you want to wake up mom and dad?" I said.

"No," he said turning them off.

"Always wait until your down the street before you turn them on." Dodger said.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Uh, Ace's house." He said turning on the engine.

"You wanna give us a lift to Blink's?" Dodger asked.

"Not particularly, but if you don't say anything to mom and Dad then I will." He said.

"What if we decide to tell them anyway?" I asked playfully.

"Then I'll tell on you."

"Two against one Spot, you'll never win!" I giggled.

"Yeah but I wasn't da one getting yelled at by dad eahliah, Dodgah!" He said.

"Chill Spot I was kidding." I said climbing into the cab.

"I knew dat."

"So what's your story as to why you won't be there in the morning?" I asked once we were on our way.

"I will, I'll be back by 4:30." Spot said smirking.

"Ok well, just for the record, we won't and we went to the gym okay?" I said.

"Yeah fine, and da story as ta why ya ain't in ya cah?"

"Media went with us." Dodger said.

A short time later we were standing in front of Blink's house.

"Come on Angel." Dodger said pulling my arm.

"Are you sure they know we're coming?" I asked looking at the dark windows.

"Yeah, well at least Blink knows, I don't know if he told Jack." She said as we approached the door. Dodger slowly turned the knob and stepped inside. We walked inside and stepped off into the living room. Suddenly something soft and fluffy hit my head and set off a chain reaction into Dodger's head.

"OW!" I croaked, my voice still gone.

"Uh, Blink I tink dat da goils ah heah." Jack said from somewhere to my right.

"Ya think genius!" I said holding my head.

"Yep dat's Angel!" Blink said from my left.

"What were you two doing?" Dodger asked as Jack flicked on some lights.

"We were playing a game." Blink said.

"A game, in the dark? What was it, hit your guests in the head with a pillow?" I asked still holding my head.

"Yep dat's da one." Jack said, coming within range of my arm, which I slammed into his stomach.

"Ow what was dat foh?" he asked bending over.

"For hitting me in the head with a pillow!" I said. "You know that things are attracted to my head!"

"So why are we here again Dodge?" I asked.

"I don't know Blink told me to come, so I came." She said.

"It's a surprise." Blink said smiling.

"Yeah but we gotta go get da supplies." Jack said agreeing with Blink.

"So what are we supposed to do while you two are getting 'supplies'?" I asked.

"Um find a bed and sleep." Blink said.

"Whatever!" I said, heading to the couch.

"Angel ya can use mine if ya want." Jack said smirking.

"The couch is just as comfortable." I said as he and Blink left.

"I'm not sleepy." Dodger said.

"Then amuse yourself." I said crashing.

Next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Jack telling me to get up.

"This had better be worth it!" I yawned.

"It is come on." He said dragging me outside. We all piled into Blink's car and drove to a park outside of town where there were no skyscrapers to block the horizon.

"I risked grounding for this?" I rasped.

"Just sit down on the blanket Angel." Jack said pointing to a blanket situated by a large oak tree. On one end of the blanket there was a wicker picnic basket and on the other a set of blankets due to the fact that it was winter and let's face it, it was cold. I sat down next to the tree as Jack sat on one side and Blink sat on the other followed by Dodger sitting next to Blink and cuddling into his arms. We passed around some doughnuts and hot cocoa that were in the basket.

"Again, what was the point of this?" I asked.

"Da sun." Blink said as it slowly started to rise.

"OOOOOOhhhhh pretty." I said mesmerized by the glowing orb climbing into the sky, setting it on fire.

We sat there until it had fully risen and packed up the car.

"So what exactly is ya story foh getting out?" Blink asked.

"Uh working out." Dodger answered sleepily.

"Who dropped ya off?" Jack asked.

"Spot ironically." I answered.

"So are we just supposed to drop you off at your house?" Blink asked.

"No, we'll call Media and get her to." I said, "Since we're supposed to be with her."

We drove back to the boys' house where Dodger fell asleep and I called Media to come and get us.

"Hello?" Media answered.

"Hey Media, um I have a small favor to ask you." I started.

"Oh let me guess you need a ride." She said.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Because Acorn, I'm in your house. Remember you told me to grab that thing for you." She said.

"Crap! By the way me and Dodger are supposed to be with you working out!" I laughed nervously.

"Hold on a sec, let me go outside where I can hear you better." She said.

"Ok."

"I could hear you fine, I just didn't want Uncle Nate to hear me."

"Thank you!"

"Ok get this, I came in this morning, and your mom asked me where you and Dodger were because we were supposed to be working out. And due to the fact that it's morning, I had no idea what she was talking about. But Spot was there and clued me in so I told them that I dropped you off at a restaurant because you wanted to eat."

"You're a lifesaver you know that right." I said.

"Yes and so now I'm picking up that thing for you."

"Ok, we're at Blink's. Can you come and get us please?"

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can but you know how your mom is, once she has you in the kitchen you don't get out easily."

"Thank you Media!"

"You're welcome."

"I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok, Bye"

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone. "I am in such deep crap!" I said slumping to the floor.

"Then may I suggest ya get up!" Jack answered walking into the room.

"I didn't mean literally." I said looking up at him.

"I know, I'se just messing with ya." He smiled.

Blink, Jack and I then played Scene It as Dodger slept. Media later arrived buzzed off of her cappuccino.

"Aww, she's sleeping." Media said as she walked in the door.

"Yeah and snoring" I said.

"That's funny. Come on, we'd better get you two home."

"All right, bye guys." I said as Media woke up Dodger.

"See you all later." Media said leading Dodger and me to the car.

"Bye goils!" Blink and Jack said as we left.

"That was one interesting weekend." I said as we got into Media's car and headed for home.


	24. WAR

**Ha, a record! Three in one day...and a long one at that...so I think this is the longest chapter that I've posted. It's like 11 pages in Word! but I hope you enjoy...**

**Thanks to all my peoples who review!!!**

**And to ducky who let me beat the crap out of her for this chapter!!!

* * *

**

Over the next few days everyone was adjusting to the situation with Skittery, and I was still pleading with my dad to let me go out on Wednesday for Mouse's birthday.

"Her birthday is tomorrow!" I said.

"And you're grounded!" my dad countered.

"What about that rule that if we already promised to do something before we were grounded we could still go? I told her a month ago that I would be there and a lot of the people she had going have backed out!" I pleaded.

"Who's going to be there?" my dad said with a sigh.

"Um, Bumlets, Media, Mush, Spot, Ace, Spades, Skittery, Dodger, Blink and Jack."

"Sounds like a healthy amount of people." My dad said.

"Yeah almost all of which are from this family, or at least connected with them!" I said putting on my puppy dog face.

"Oy if it will wipe that look of you fine go!" my dad said throwing up his hands.

"Thank you Daddy!" I said hugging him.

"You're welcome." He said grudgingly.

"Can I call some people to help me decorate the house?" I asked.

"Whatever." My dad said. "Why is it so hard to ground you?"

"Because I'm 21, and really, you shouldn't be grounding a 21-year-old." I pointed out.

"And if she acted like a 21-year-old, I wouldn't have had to ground her." My dad said with a kind glare.

"Her boyfriend just got kidnapped, give me a break!"

"I am."

"Did I mention how thankful I am for that?"

"Just clean up after you're done." My dad said turning into his office and shutting the door.

I quickly got on the phone and called Ace and Media to help me decorate and they said they'd be over in a minute. While I was waiting for them to show up I grabbed the decorations out of the back closet where we stored them. I was starting to sort everything when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I yelled walking toward the door. I opened it to find Blink and Jack standing outside.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"BLINK!" Dodger cried running past me.

"That explains it." I said sarcastically as I went back to decorating.

"Do ya need some help Angel?" Jack asked walking into the living room where I had everything spread out on the floor.

"Um yeah help would be good." I said absently.

"Whaddaya need me ta do?" he asked.

"When the time comes reach the high places, since we're all short." I said looking at what I wanted to put up. After deliberating until Media and Ace got there, we finally set about putting the decorations up.

"Stop you little monster!" I heard Dodger shout from the kitchen.

"What's going on in there?" I yelled at her.

"Dodger is being mean! Media proclaimed.

"What is going on?" I asked partially not wanting to know.

"She hid the coffee and I need it." Media replied shortly." Even though I promised to clean it up if I spill."

"You don't need it, it isn't healthy." Dodger said taking on the big sister role much to the distaste of Media.

"Yeah Media, ya get a lil wiehd when ya have da coffee." Jack commented smiling.

"Whatever punk, but no I seriously need the it like right now!" Media said getting testy.

"Dodger give her the coffee." I said after walking into the kitchen and seeing the look on Media's face.

"Fine." Dodger said grudgingly.

"YAY!!!" Media shouted with glee when Dodger handed her the container.

"For da love of God no!" Blink yelled as he grabbed it and ran out of the kitchen right behind him.

"Um, we'll let them do whatever, but I want to decorate now." Ace said playing with the streamer.

"Good idea." Jack said looking out the door that Media had chased Blink out of.

"Oh, my poor baby…" Dodger said as we heard a thud against the side of the house.

"What was that?" Ace asked.

"Knowing Media, it was Blink getting tackled into the house." I said absently.

"But…" Dodger said rising to go save Blink.

"Dodger, you've known Media longer than you've known Blink, he'll be fine." I said trying and failing to be comforting.

"Isn't that why she should be worried?" Spades asked walking downstairs.

"She's gonna kill him!" Dodger exclaimed as she dashed out the door.

"And good luck with that." I said to the slamming door.

"Media's not insane, is she?" Jack asked.

"No, you just have to know how to handle her." I smiled.

"Which no one does but you and Mush." Spades said smiling.

"What can I say, I'm around her more than you guys are." I stated.

"Dat is true, I'se noticed dat." Jack commented as Blink, Dodger and Media traipsed into the house.

"Media is Blink in one piece?" I asked.

"Barely!" Dodger answered for her,

"I barely had him in a chokehold." Media said trying to defend herself.

"Blink what did you learn from this?" I asked him.

"Not ta take Media's coffee." He coughed.

"Good boy. Media come help us decorate." I said pushing her inside the living room.

"Can I make a pot real quick?" She asked cradling the coffee like a baby.

"Yes go make your coffee." I said as the rest of us started to hang the decorations up.

After we finished that we put some pizza in the oven and popped in a movie to watch. Unfortunately I didn't really like one they picked so I began to drift off. Then to top it off Jack began to run his fingers gently over my lower arm.

"Hehe." I giggled softly. I fell deeper into sleepy land while he continued running his fingers on my arm.

"Wake up stink butt!" I heard before someone pounced on me.

"Get off me!" Jack called out at the culprit.

"Ow, who did that?" I said rubbing my head since they hit it with theirs.

Ace and Media looked at us with beaming grins from where they were laying on top of Jack and me. I looked at Jack for a second, and he seemed to be reading my mind, so together we shoved them off onto the floor.

"Ha, take that!" I said triumphantly.

"Ok." Media said jumping back on me.

"Ugh," I groaned as she knocked the wind out of me.

"Dodger, come tickle her, while I've got her pinned." Media yelled.

"Oh no," Jack winced.

"Why are you wincing, they're wanting to tickle me!" I said, right before they attacked.

"Ya fling ya elbows when people tickle ya, which means me ribs ah gonna be bruised tamarrah." He said.

"Sorry, I'll try to aim away from you." I said as Dodger pounced.

"Hehe." Dodger and Media laughed as I squirmed trying to get away from them. Finally I was able to get out from their tickle attack and fight back since Media wasn't sitting on me.

"Pizza's ready!" Blink called from the kitchen.

"YAY food!" I cried hopping up and running to eat.

"Did someone say pizza?" Spot asked appearing on the staircase.

"SPOT!!!!" I said in a very hyper manner.

"Yeah, ya okay Angel?" He asked.

"Great, giddy even." I giggled.

"Spot!" Ace said pushing her way through the crowd.

"Ace, when did you get heah?" Spot asked.

"Oh, Angel called me over to help decorate for Mouse's birthday tomorrow." She said standing next to him.

"What ya invite everyone ovah ta help decahrate and ya don't get me."

"One you don't like decorating, and two I only invited Ace and Media. Dodger called Jack and Blink." I said.

"Heck all we need is Skittery and we've got everyone!" Dodger laughed.

"You forgot Mush!" Media said.

"I'll go call them!" Spades said racing to the phone.

"Leave Skits alone, he needs time with his family, but go call Mush." I whispered, catching her as she flew by.

"But…" She started to protest.

"Spades, if you had just gotten kidnapped wouldn't you want some time with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She said crestfallen.

"You'll see him tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll call Mush." She said heading to the kitchen.

"Have Mush pick up Bumlets!" Ace called from the hall.

"OKAY!" Spades called back.

Mush and Bumlets showed a little while later up to hang out with us.

We planed out the events for tomorrow and decided that we would go out to eat after going to the movies and then after dinner we would come back to the house. We played board games until my mom came downstairs and told us we had to go to bed. I went to bed that night in anticipation of the next day.

The next day crept by slowly until evening hit and everyone went over to Mouse's house to "kidnap" her.

"Surprise!" I sang as we walked in Mouse's front door.

"Hey guys, what are ya'll doing here?" She asked.

"We, Mouse dear, are 'kidnapping' you." Spades said shooing her towards the front door.

"What?"

"It's your birthday and we are all taking you out." Dodger smiled.

"Oooh fun!" She said as she leaped into Purity's backseat.

"Yes and the festivities begin with the theater!" Media said climbing in after her.

"What are we going to see?" Mouse asked.

"The Guardian, the guys said it was good, so I'm trusting them." I laughed.

We all headed to the theater and piled out into the parking lot.

"I always wondahed how many goils could fit inta da backseat of a Volkswagon." Skittery laughed as we all headed in their direction.

"Bumlets, go say hi to your girl!" Mush said pushing him toward us.

"Happy Birthday!" Bumlets said hugging Mouse.

"Thank you Sugar Butt." She smiled.

"EW, TMI!!!!!" shrieked Spades.

"It's not like you don't do it!" Ace said.

"Not in front of everybody!" Skits answered for her.

"Aw, they're so conservative!" Media said cuddling up to Mush. I specifically tried avoiding Jack because the last time something like this happened we ended up dating, and yet I ended up sitting next to him in the movie.

Midway through the movie, Spot started complaining that he was hungry. So after the movie ended we headed to Chili's. We waited for a minute while they put the tables together for us. After we ordered Skittery got bored so he started throwing napkins around, a couple of them went to other people's tables which was rather embarrassing.

"Stupid kids." A gruff voice said.

"Does that one look familiar?" His friend said looking at Skittery.

"The one with the curly hair?" the first one asked.

"That's the one."

"That's the little brat that escaped the other day!" the first one gasped in recognition.

"Keep it down."

"So we gonna grab him again?"

"I dunno, let's see where they go later."

"Let's grab the girl, they're easier to handle."

"Which one?"

"The redhead."

"The one walking with the brunette to the bathroom?"

"Yeah that's the one." Just then the brunette pushed the redhead into the wall and she responded by hitting her in the arm. The two continued to roughhouse until they were out of sight in the restrooms.

"You sure a girl will be easier to handle?"

"Never mind."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom too." Dodger said getting up.

"What is it with girls going to the bathroom together." Bumlets asked.

"Shut up," Ace said kicking him under the table.

"Ow my shin!" Bumlets said.

After dinner, we hopped back in the cars and headed to my house. Once there it was a sugar fest of chaos. As the boys got more hyped up on sugar, they decided to play shoe football with one of my shoes.

"Will you give me my shoe back?" I asked from the front door.

"Jack go long!" Blink said throwing it to him.

"Give it back!" I said charging Jack.

"I got her!" Spot said tackling me.

"Get off of me you big oaf!" I yelled.

"What did ya say Angel?" Spot smirked.

"Dogpile!" Bumlets yelled.

"Oh no!" I whined, having Dodger and Media on top of me was one thing, having 6 boys was a completely different thing.

"You guys are gonna crush her!" Media called.

"Bumlets and Spot are the only two on her." Mush said.

"I can taste my spleen!" I croaked.

"Ya want us ta get off Angel?" Spot asked.

"Ya think?" I said gasping for air.

"Okay Bumlets, get off." He said.

"Quick Mouse get the camera." Bumlets called.

"Bumlets, get off now, before I bite your ankle!" I said from the ground.

"Just wait a sec!" he said.

"What part of I CAN'T BREATHE ARE YOU NOT GETTING?!"

"Okay I got it!" Mouse said snapping the picture.

"Get off!"

"Okay Angel we'se getting offa ya." Spot said pushing up.

"Oh thank you God!" I prayed.

"Drama Queen!"

"I thought that we had established this already." I said standing up and snatching my shoe back from Jack.

Hours later everyone went home and I crashed. The next few days went by incredibly well, with Jack and I getting along better and me getting ungrounded. I woke Friday to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Get up Spot's in trouble." Blink said.

"What?!" I asked leaping out of my bed.

"He was just grabbed by some guy now they're heading down Yale."

"Where do you want us to meet you?"

"Not sure just start heading that way, and call whoever has a car to start moving that direction."

"Ok, we're on our way." I said grabbing clothes, my keys, and Dodger and I went to the school to grab Spades and Skittery. By this time we had been joined by Ace, Mouse, and Bumlets, they all piled into Ace's car while I called Media and Mush to let them know what had happened, they met up with us and we all started toward Yale. As we got closer I called Blink to see where they were.

"We're still on Yale, we just passed Sherridan Street."

"Ok, we're almost there. I've got everybody else either with me or following."

"Hey Blink, dey just pulled inta dat abandoned warehouse." Jack's voice said in the background.

"Ok, Angel, just after Sherridan, there's a Conoco station, we'll be in there." Blink said.

"Ok, Be there in a minute." I said grimly.

We drove along hastily until we reached Jack and Blink.

"What are we going to do?" Ace asked, panicking.

"Go get 'im?" Jack offered.

"Hell yeah we're gonna get him back!" I said anger rising inside of me.

"I'm gonna go call the cops now so that by the time we get done kicking their asses, they'll be showing up." Media said.

"I think we should pair off, so that one person doesn't get jumped." Mush said.

We moved towards the building silently surrounding it. Jack and I crept into the building and proceeded down a hall. I heard a man walking towards me so I hid around the corner and jumped him when he came and put him in a chokehold.

"What the !" he shouted before punching me in the gut and getting free. "Girl what are you doing in here?"

"You have my brother." I growled.

"Previously or now?" he mocked.

"Now!"

"Oh the Conlons, two of you means more money for me." He said as we circled each other. My anger was mounting and he must of seen it on my face cause he said "Your brother had fight in him too, till we beat it out of him." I charged him and he got me in a chokehold with immense speed. He held my throat tight with his right arm but I managed to wriggle over so that he was holding me with his left arm so I could wiggle out of it. Once free I kicked him in the balls and as he kneeled over in pain I brought my fists together and brought them down hard on his back. He then turned on me with viciousness in his eyes and as I rushed him he grabbed my throat, tripped me, and pinned me on the floor in one big blur. He loomed over me for a moment.

"Get off of me!"

"Why?" he asked just as Jack came out of nowhere and kicked him in the back sending him sprawling.

"That's why." I said stomping on his throat and holding it there. He then grabbed my ankle and twisted it and he scrambled up. He then threw one of the hardest right hooks I had ever felt right on my lip. I felt the blood begin to flow and wiped it off with my hand.

"Your boyfriend is getting his head smashed in. Just like your brother, and just like you." He said smiling before I kicked him the balls once more. I unleashed my fury upon him as I punched him in the face and gut and again to the face. He stood stunned for a moment so I finished the fight with a round house to the head that had him unconscious by the time he hit the floor. I then look ed over at Jack and saw he was getting the crap beat out of him. I rushed over as I picked up a board and smashed over his attackers head giving Jack time to finish him off.

JACK'S POV

I'se walked in wid Angel and right away she went off explorhin. I lost hah cause I didn't see which way she went so I whandad around lookin foh hah. I came up on hah just in time ta see some smuck pinnin hah on da ground so I'se ran up and kicked him as hahd as I could in da sides. Dat got him off hah so I backed off to monitah the fight and was getting reahdy ta intervene when I felt ah ahm come across me throat and somebody grabbed me bicep.

"Let me go." I warhned.

"You aren't in any positions to be making demands." he said befoh I elbowed him in the gut and threw him over my shoulder. He landed wid a thud and I stepped hahd on his ribs while sayin "Now I am." Den da bahstahd punched me in me groin and dat backed me off him in a hurry. He sprang to his feet and we walked into each other punching da oddahs head and stomachs. Then I snapped kicked him which only made him mad cause he came at me fists flyin. I got backed against a wall and crumbled to the floor as he kept kicking and hitting me. Den ta top it off he dropped down plantin his in me ribs and kept hittin me till Angel tank God hit him in da head wid a board. We both rolled in pain foh a moment till I leapt at him and elbowed him in da neck.

"Angel get some rope!" I told hah as I kept him pinned.

MEDIA'S POV

Mush and I made our way into the building but he went off to the left and told me to wait where I was. But I was in a warehouse full of psychos so I didn't want to stay in one place for too long. I was walking along a hall and walked past a corner when I walked past some stinky guy.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Kidnapping people." I replied.

"So, what's it to ya?"

"I don't like it when people cross my cousins." I said feeling my temper rise up in me.

"Oh so you're a Conlon eh?" he asked smugly.

"Yeah, come and get me." I taunted him. He threw a wide punch, which I ducked with ease, but felt his fist land in my gut. I snap kicked him in his knee which got him mad, then to top it all off I kicked him in the gut.

"You still don't have me!" I said almost laughing by this point.

"Ha ha, I do now." He said pulling a gun out at me. I froze as he started coming around behind me, putting the gun to my neck.

"I'm takin you to the bosses." He sneered in my ear.

"Oh you have bosses, which makes you the lackey." I taunted him not knowing what else to do.

"Shut up." He hissed.

"Let go of my girl!" I heard Mush say as we rounded a corner.

"Mush throw the knife!" I said.

"You don't want ya boyfriend shot full of holes now do ya?" the guy said pointing the gun at Mush.

"The cops will be here soon, you might as well let her go." Mush said stepping forward to negotiate.

"One more step and she gets it!" the guy holding me said putting the gun back to my neck.

"It's okay Mush, back off." I said slowly raising my hands. I got my right hand close enough to the gun and twisted his wrist so that I was turned around and we were facing each other and I gleefully head bunted him.

"Get on the ground!" I said. The thug got down on his knees.

"All the way!" I told him, watching with joy as he obeyed.

"Spread out your arms. You didn't have anything to do with Skittery's kidnapping did you?" I asked wanting to blow his brains out.

"Who?" he muttered from the dusty floor.

"I guess that must have been your buddies." I said

"I don't know what you're talkin bout lady!" Regardless, I brought back my leg and let it go shattering his nose, as my foot met with his face, making him howl in pain.

"Don't kill him Media." Mush warned.

"Why not, he deserves to die!" I answered viciously.

"I got some rope, don't worry." Mush said as he twisted the guy's arms back.

"That's what you get for holding a gun to my girl's head." Mush said before punching him in the back.

MUSH'S POV

I crept along in the darkness when I saw a guy pacing in the next room. I told Media to stay where she was and quietly climbed on a stack of boxes the guy was walking in front of. I waited fir the right time and jumped down on him putting him in a choke hold and beating his sides and face before pushing him into the boxes. He must have hit his head because he went limp. I cautiously walked up to make sure he was out when his eyes flashed open, he pulled my leg out from under me, and I fell hard. We both got to our feet, he seemed almost relaxed, like I didn't threaten him so I swung at his stomach with my right and I felt intense pain rip trough my shoulder. He pulled a bloodied knife out of my arm and sneered at me.

"Bet you can't do it without the knife." I said trying to even up the fight so I wouldn't get sliced to death.

"Okay." He said placing the blade back in his pocket. I slugged him in the stomach and his face. He responded with a wind-knocking blow to my stomach and we backed away from each other. He slid the knife out again and smiled. He rushed me, I didn't get back fast enough, and he dug the knife into my back forcing me down to the ground.

"Nagh" I cringed as I knelt down while the son of a bitch smiled down at me, as quickly as I could I mover backwards and stumbled while standing up.

"Yah left side ain't good no more pretty boy." He taunted.

"Guess I'll have ta use my right." I said trying to sound calm. I kicked him in the stomach as he raked the knife across the back of my knee and down my calf.

"Heh." He jeered. "Ya could just surrender."

"And what good would that do?" I asked circling him.

"Well, I wouldn't have ta kill ya." He said wishing I would keep fighting so he could kill me.

"Alright." I said barely believing I had said that. He moved behind me and held the knife to my throat.

"Let's go." He said and then we both heard Media's voice and someone else's coming from close by.

"Looks like they got your girl." He said in my ear.

"Your girl has my girl.' I said as I felt I smile come across my face."_ Why in hell did I say that? Been around Media too long."_ I thought to myself before the creep stopped me and said "I would watch what I would say if I where you." He warned me so I shut up for the moment but thought maybe I could fake him out.

"You might wanna put the knife down." I said.

"And why would I wanna do somethin like dat?"

"Cause if you don't get that knife outha my throat he'll shoot you." I said looking towards the rafters at no one.

"There ain't no one there." "he said. "_Damnit he's smarter than he looks!" _I thought.

"Your funeral."

"No actually it's yours." He said bringing the knife deeper in my throat. I grabbed his wrist, twisted it hard, and snatched the blade away from him while twisting his arm behind his back.

"Lookie lookie," I said bringing the knife to his throat.

"You're still more beat up than me!" he laughed. I brought the knife down into the front of his shoulder, almost in the exact place he had stabbed me.

"Where is Spot Conlon?" I asked putting the blood-encrusted knife against his throat.

"I don't know, only the big bosses know." He said fear evident in his voice.

"And where are they at?" I asked growing impatient.

"I don't know!" he said as I sliced the back of his knee and pushed him down.

"What are you good for then?" I asked.

"I'm just a hired thug, a lackey!" he said cowering in fear. I didn't say anything, but knelt down and hit him hard across the head with the knife.

DODGER'S POV

I crept along a dark narrow hallway looking for any sign of Spot. I came to an open space and suddenly felt the cold steel of a knife at my throat.

"What are you doing here?" the chilling voice asked from behind me. I swallowed hard before I could answer.

"Looking for my brother."

"And that would be?"

"You mean you've kidnapped other innocent kids today?" I asked my smart Conlon mouth taking precedence over my sanity for the moment.

"Oh you have no idea." He sneered. "What's the name?"

"Spot." I replied not wanting to give away more than necessary.

"Last name." the thug said digging the knife deeper into my throat.

"Conlon." I said grudgingly.

"The more the merrier. How many Conlon's are here?"

"At least 2."

"I figured that. How many more are here?" he asked pushing me along.

"Just two" I said shakily.

"You're lying!" he said opening a door and pushing me in.

"Dodgah?" I heard Spot's voice, thank God he was at least still conscious.

"Spot, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'se fine." He replied. At that moment, the thug let go long enough for me to thrust my elbow into his stomach and grab the knife.

"Now, let him go." I said pointing the knife at him.

"All right, I'm grabbing the key okay?" I put the knife point to his back prodding him to hurry and get Spot out of whatever contraption they had him in.

"I can't" my attacker said.

"Why not?"

"It's too dark, I need the flashlight from the desk."

"Don't move as you value your life." I walked back over to the desk and grabbed a flashlight. Walking back over to the thug, I clicked it on and held it up for him. He turned toward me putting the keys in his pocket and grabbed the hand with the knife, twisting it behind my back.

"Drop it Sweetheart." He threatened. I held onto the knife for dear life, knowing that if he got it he held all the power.

"I said drop it!" he repeated starting to choke me. I still held on, I wanted to stab him for what he had done to my brother.

"You know I'd hate for something to happen to the kid over there." He laughed tightening his grip on my throat. At that I let the knife fall, I'd give him the power if it meant I could save Spot.

"Good girl." He said still hanging on to me. I thrust my elbow into his gut again forcing him to let go of me. Thinking quickly, he latched onto my wrists and started questioning me about who was in the building.

"How many Conlons are in the building!"

"I told you, at least two!"

"There's more than that, how many?!"

"My sister and cousin." I finally conceded feeling like I'd just signed their death warrant.

"And?" the thug asked questioning me further.

"That's it, I swear!" I said.

"How about non-Conlon?"

"My boyfriend."

"Anyone else?"

"My cousin's boyfriend and my sister's guy."

"Is that it?"

"In the building yes"

"What about outside? Any of the younger one's show up?"

"They aren't here, they're a ways away." I said lying through my teeth and hoping he didn't notice.

"They're the smart ones!" he cackled. That made me see red, I kicked him in the groin and he doubled over.

"Fine, have it your way." He said slipping on some brass knuckles.

"Dodgah, ya gotta get im befoh he hits ya!" Spot said coaching me, from somewhere.

"I'll try, I'm not you Spot."

"That ya ain't." The thug said with a lustful laugh. He swung at me, but I ducked it.

"You're a fast one." He said.

"They don't call me Dodger for nothing!" I gloated.

"Let's see how fast you are with a broken leg!" he said kicking my knee. I heard a sickening crunch and next thing I knew I was on the ground next to Spot.

"Ya bastahd!" Spot yelled.

"Shut up" the thug, said kicking at Spot and making contact somewhere around his chest area. Next he grabbed me and hurled me against an opposite wall, chaining me to it. In the process of claming one wrist to the wall I managed to kick at him with my good leg.

"Ya brother's gonna pay for that." He laughed. Next he as he was clamping my other wrist in the cold iron, I kicked at him again; this time he let a punch fly making contact with my jaw. I gasped from pain as he laughed harder.

"So ya have a boyfriend in here?" he asked waiting for a response.

"Let's welcome him, shall we?" he said slapping a piece of duct tape over my mouth.

I tried to say something through the tape that came out as a jarbled mess. After a few excruciating moments, the door slowly creaked open as Blink stuck his head in.

"Come on in, we've been waiting for ya." The thug taunted.

"Let them go!" Blink said in a voice I had never heard before.

"And how would that profit me?"

"The cops are on their way, LET THEM GO!"

"Kid, we own cops."

"Why are you doing this?" Blink asked, trying to test the waters.

"For the money." At that moment, Blink struck out to punch the guy but didn't realize he was holding a knife, though when the guy slashed Blink's hand, he realized it.

"Ok, we'se gotta knife."

"Yep, either give up or you're going to die!"

"I ain't givin up, and I ain't gonna die!" Blink said with firm resolve. Blink kicked the knife away from the thug and picked it up, holding it against the guys throat.

"Free her!" he said. The thug complied and freed my right hand, which I promptly used to strike out at his face.

"Way to go Dodgah!" Blink congratulated me. "Other hand." The thug again obeyed and I punched him again.

"Don't kill him, yet!"

"You wouldn't kill me!"

"You kidnapped my girlfriend's brother, and my girlfriend, at this point I have no qualms about it!"

"All right, take it easy."

"Free Spot."

"We ain't finished with you yet!" the guy said as the clinking of chains was heard and then a quick rustle and the reclinking of chains as the thug was locked up.

"Dodgah, you okay?" Spot asked rushing over to me.

"Yeah, well except for my leg, but yeah."

"What happened to ya leg?" Blink asked.

"That idiot broke it!" I said.

"Come on, I'll carry ya out." He said lifting me into his arms and carrying me out through the door. We made it back to the door we had come through to see Media helping a gimp Mush along, and Angel helping Jack out and then we come up, Blink carrying me and my brother who I had yet to see that day.

"Angel, Jack, Media, Mush, over here! We found Spot!" I yelled.

ANGEL'S POV

I heard Dodger's voice yell out in the darkness.

"You found him, where is he?" I asked almost in tears.

"I'm right heah."

"SPOT!!!!!" I said running over and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Cahful a da back." He said shying away from my embrace.

"What happened?"

"It's just sore, nothing happened." He said.

"So we're all found?" Media asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I answered. "Dodger is Blink with you?"

"That's how I'm getting over here." Dodger answered with her smart mouth tone.

"Ok, good, because we really need to get out of here!" Media said.

"Why?" Jack asked, unable to see the obvious reason due to a very swollen eye.

"Because he's loosing consciousness from loss of blood, and I can't hold him up!" Media said as a loud thump was heard. "Crap I dropped him!" she shrieked.

"Blink, drop Dodger off at the car and get back here on the double!" I commanded.

Blink and Dodger headed off as fast as they could in the direction of the cars and to get Mouse, Bumlets, Spades, Skittery and Ace. They all returned within moments driving all of the cars to take us to the nearest hospital, so we could at least get patched up before facing the music at my house.


	25. Healing

**Wow, so this is a really long one...hehe, but it's good. Uhm, I think that's all I have to say acutally, so faretheewell!**

**Thankyou's: Mouse, Dodger, and Spades thanks for the reviews**

**Ducky: Thank you sosoooooooooooooooo much for helping me write this...I wouldn't have gotten to 26 chapters with out ya!

* * *

We loaded up into the cars and headed to the nearest hospital. Blink drove Dodger, Media and Mush in his car. Ace claimed Spot, Mouse and Bumlets; and I was left with Jack, Skittery, and Spades. About ten minutes later, we pulled up in front of the emergency room, letting Mush and Media go in front of the rest of us since he had been fading in and out of consciousness on the way. The rest of us sat in the waiting room for a while until they took Dodger and Spot away. I wanted to make sure that they were all right, but the hospital staff ushered me away to get stitches in my lip, which hurt really bad. Spades came to visit me and said that she had just called mom and dad.**

"Whahd ey say?" I asked through half of my mouth since the other side was still numb.

"Something about say? What?" she asked.

"Whad id dey say?!" I asked again.

"What did they say, is that what you're trying to ask?" I nodded my head vigorously so that she would get the point.

"They said they were on their way."

"Great." I mumbled.

"How's the lip?" Spades asked looking at me. I wanted to kick her so bad at that moment.

"How do you think it is?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sore?"

"Duh"

"You're obviously feeling like yourself." She commented, thank the Lord she wasn't in the warehouse too, she might have gotten herself killed.

"How's Spot, or do you know?" I asked.

"He's banged up, no internal damage, but he'll be bedridden for a little while."

"Oh, poor Spot." I said.

"Yeah, he's not nearly as bad as Mush though."

"How bad is Mush?"

"He was stabbed above his heart and then in the back, which sliced his shoulder muscle and a cut ligament behind his knee along with a sliced calf."

"Wow, how's Media holding up?"

"Very quietly."

"Ok, note to self don't make her mad, she's ready to kill."

"Um, do you know the last time she slept?" Spades asked.

"Um, no"

"Because I was there when Mush was conscious and he made a comment that she hadn't slept in a while, which is why she's been downing coffee like it was water."

"Oh, well, if you can somehow convince her that Mush will be fine while she sleeps do that, we don't need another casualty." I said.

"Fine, but I'm gonna visit Dodger first." She said leaving the room. Time slowly passed until they released Me, Jack and Spot and my parents had arrived.

"Oh honey your lip." My mom said cradling my face in her hands.

"I'm fine mom, Spot was the one who got kidnapped."

"My baby boy!" she said running over to where he was sitting. He shot me a death glare as my mom fussed over him.

"I'm okay!" Jack said.

"I'm glad." My mom said giving him a second of attention.

"Where's Riley?" My dad asked.

"Um, she hasn't come out yet."

"All right, we'll wait."

"STUPID CRUTCHES!!!!!" Dodger yelled from behind the door.

"That's me Dodgah!" Blink smiled.

"Do you need help figuring out how to use the crutches?" Mouse asked.

"No, I've got them, they're just annoying!" Dodger replied hobbling over to us.

"Oh my God what happened?" Mom shrieked.

"She got on da wrong side a someone's foot." Spot laughed.

"Shut up before I kick you!" Dodger snapped.

"Would you two stop?" My dad said.

"Can we just get Media and Mush and go home?" Bumlets asked.

"It might take awhile." I said.

"Why?" Ace asked.

"Well, um, Mush is in really bad shape and Media won't leave his side." I told her.

"Oh"

"Even if they hold him overnight, she can't stay." My dad said.

"Knowing her, she'll try. They'll probably have to drag her out of his room." I said. We waited in the lobby until Media finally got kicked out of his room. We all headed back to the house where the younger kids parents came to pick them up.

"Whaddaya mean I gotta stay in bed foh a couple a days?" Spot roared.

"Because you need it. Now stop arguing!" my dad said.

"I'se gonna be bohed!" he complained.

"Is this you NOT arguing?" my dad asked.

"Aight I get it!"

"Good" Dad said turning to leave Spot's room.

"Heya Spotty!" I said plopping down on his bed.

"Hi." He said warily.

"I haven't gotten to talk to you yet, how are ya doin?"

"I'm a little sore, I'll be fine."

"I wasn't talking physically, but okay." I said.

"Mentally, it's kinda shaky havin you as a sistah." He smiled.

"You know, as soon as you stop hurting, you're dead." I said.

"Yeah probably, ya might have ta get in line wid Ace dough."

"Did you get lectured on the way to the hospital?" I joked.

"Kinda"

"She was worried, heck so was I."

"So was I."

"What happened?"

"When"

"When do you think genius!"

"Nah, I mean, while I was dere, da cah?"

"Well for starters when they grabbed you."

"I was woikin, and I was drivin it ta da garage. Den I felt a gun ta me head comin from da backseat. So I stopped da cah and den some guy in a mask came runnin out and threw me in da trunk."

"We seem to have a thing with parking garages. What happened after that?"

"We got dere and I almost got free, but den dey ganged up on me and den dis happened." He said gesturing over his body. "And den dey put me in chains because dey said dat dey didn't want me runnin off like da oddah one, which I took ta mean Skits."

"Eeh. Well I'm glad you're safe."

"Foh now."

"Why do you say for now?"

"Da goon Blink took down said he wadn't finished wid me yet."

"Hm, we'll keep you safe." I smiled.

"Okay, shohty." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I fought off a guy and all I got was a split lip."

"Good, I tink Dodgah needs ta take fightin lessons or sumptin."

"She was that big of a whimp eh?"

"Nah, she just didn't know what ta do."

"Ah, well between me and Media, we've got ya covered."

"Speakin a Media, I smell coffee."

"Do you want some?" I asked not catching his drift.

"Nah, I'se just wonderin why she's drinkin caffeine dis late at night."

"She hasn't slept for a while, and something tells me she won't tonight either." I said standing up.

"Ok councilah." Spot laughed.

"Shush." I said walking to the door. "Night Spot"

"Night Angel." I closed his door and walked out into the hall starting downstairs to try to convince my cousin to sleep.

"I don't want to." She said flatly.

"Media, how long has it been since you've slept?" I asked genuinely worried for her.

"I've napped." She said defending herself.

"I'm talking more than an hour at a time." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Um a while?" she said.

"Media, you need to sleep!"

"No!"

"When Mush gets back do you want to crash, instead of spending time with him?"

"I'll crash when I'm not with him!"

"Why won't you sleep?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever it is, you need to!"

"That's a great comeback."

"You've always been able to talk to me, what's wrong?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer mine"

"Yours is redundant."

"WHAT-IS-WRONG?!!!!!"

"Didn't Aunt Maggie teach you not to yell in the house."

"Stop avoiding the subject!"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"It's keeping you from sleeping, you need to talk about it!"

"It's in the past it doesn't matter."

"If it's in the past then why can't you sleep?"

"Because everytime I try, I see it again and again."

"What are you seeing?" finally progress.

"The night in the alley everyone got jumped except me, so I got to see everything!"

"Eeh."

"Yeah."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"If I wasn't holding my coffee I would punch you right now."

"Answer the question."

"Obviously not well, since I can't sleep bimbo."

"I am NOT a bimbo! So you keep seeing everyone fight over again?"

"Parts of it."

"Such as?"

"Mush"

"Gah you are so elusive!"

"What, you asked what part!"

"I was hoping you would give some explanation!"

"Why?"

"Because, you need to vent this, if you keep it inside it'll just haunt you until you let it out!"

"Okay, imagine watching Jack getting beat to a pulp while you stand there unable to help because you're keeping Ace from seeing her boyfriend getting beat up."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah and Mush and I are closer than you and Jack."

"I'm sorry, Media."

"I still have his blood under my nail." She said picking at her nail.

"Ew"

"You try putting pressure on a gushing wound."

"No thanks, blood makes me squeamish."

"Wanna know something ironic?"

"What?" I asked warily, she had a weird glint in her eye.

"Mush was just helping me with my nightmares and now I have images of his bloody body falling in the dirt!"

"Eeh." I said cringing.

"Yeah, I threw the shirt I was wearing earlier away because it was stained with his blood." She said tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, Media, come here!" I said pulling her into a hug. At first she had her arms folded against me, but she finally broke down and hugged me. At that moment, Dodger came hobbling into the kitchen in search of a midnight snack.

"Don't mind me." She said rummaging through the fridge.

"Too late." I said with annoyance.

"How are you doing Dodger?" Media said wiping her eyes.

"Oh uh, my knee hurts." Dodger replied absently.

"Usually when you break something it does hurt." I said rolling my eyes.

"Nice one." Media smirked.

"I thought so." I laughed.

"We probably ought to get to bed." Dodger said.

"Yeah, probably. Is Spot asleep?" I asked, feeling the overprotective sister mode kicking in.

"I think so." Dodger answered.

"Dodge, as soon as your knee heals, take some self defense classes!" I said.

"Have no fear"

"Oh that reminds me, Media, we need to keep an eye out for Spot, I'm scared that those thugs aren't done with him."

"With him, or the family?" she asked.

"Well, the way they kept saying the more the merrier, I wonder."

"Note to self, carry knife in purse." Media said.

"Yeah, I hear ya." I said putting my knife in my purse.

"Do you know how to use that?" Media asked.

"The pointy end goes in the person." I said.

"Oh my gosh, maybe we should get you a stun gun instead." Media suggested.

"Um, yeah, bout that." I said.

"What?"

"I had one, but I ended up stunning myself everytime I grabbed my keys." I said, "That's why I got the knife."

"Perhaps, mace would work best." Dodger said.

"No, I'd only spray myself." I said.

"You are a bimbo." Media said.

"Not."

"You just proved it!"

"So show me how to use the flippin knife!"

"Okay"

"Um, or Jack could." Dodger suggested.

"He knows how to use a knife?" I asked.

"Did you think he was a boy scout?" Dodger laughed.

"I wouldn't go straight to boy scout." I said.

"Remember, he's from New York." Dodger said.

"So are we." I told her.

"I think I hear your dad moving around." Media said.

"So?"

"I think we're being loud, since their room is right above the kitchen."

"Oh, let's continue this discussion in my room." I said leading the way.

"Do we need to carry Dodger?" Media asked.

"I can make it on my own." She said.

"Sure you can!" I laughed.

"Acorn, you get behind her on the stairs so she doesn't fall over and I'll get in front and pull her up!"

"Okay, sure, why not?" I said.

"The way you two act, you'd think I was an invalid!" Dodger complained.

"What's up?" Spades asked looking down from the top of the stairs at us.

"Not much, these two are just being punks!" Dodger glared.

"We're having girl talk wanna join?" Media asked.

"Yay." Spades cheered.

We talked for several more hours, until our eyes were burning and we all drifted off into dreamland.

The next day I rose to laughter coming from the living room.

_What time is it?_ I wondered blearily. I was the only one still in my room, so I grabbed my bathrobe and glasses and walked to where the voices were coming from.

"Morning Angel!" Dodger called.

"Good morning." I said my eyes still half closed.

"I'm lovin da haihdo." Jack said smiling.

"Gotta love bedhead." I said flopping down on the couch.

"Spades, do not charge when you're holding a knife." Media's voice said from somewhere behind me.

"Media, what the san juan hill are you doing" I asked.

"Dodger, wanted know how to use a knife, and I'm using Spades to demonstrate." Media answered.

"Which is why everyone is laughin." Spot said.

"Leave me alone!" Spades said.

"Yeah, Jack, Skits and me came ta see how everyone was doin." Blink said.

"Yeah, I wanted ta see how dat lip a yohs was doin Angel." Jack said.

"What?"

"Here, let me check dat foh ya." He said kissing the corner of my mouth.

"That was original." I said smiling.

"I take it you two are dating?" Dodger asked.

"Uhm, not sure?" I said looking at Jack.

"Eh, not quite dere yet." Jack said looking a bit sad as he said that.

"Well you kissed her, that's why I asked." Dodger said.

"She kissed me da oddah day." Jack said.

"It was in a friend saying thank you way." I protested.

"Yeah sure!" everyone said.

"Oh go away." I said.

"You enjoy us teasing you!" Spades said.

"Oh, Blink, how's your hand?" I asked.

"I wrapped it, it's good."

"Ya call dat a knife fight?" Jack asked Media.

"You wanna fight me?" She asked.

"I don't wanna cut ya up." He said.

"That's not funny." She said her eyes taking on a dark menacing glow.

"I'se just sayin, ya wouldn't last ten seconds like dat." He said indicating to how she was holding the knife.

"Maybe, but then again, I have a really good throwing arm." She said.

"Media put the knife down." I said.

"I'm not actually going to throw it at him." She said.

"Your eyes have that mean glow, just don't get blood on the carpet."

"Hey!" Jack said in protest.

"Whatever" she said tossing the knife on the ground.

"Why don't you show dem, Jack." Blink said.

"Okay, uh who'm I gonna fight?"

"I'll go." I said standing up.

"Hold the handle firmly, but keep your wrist loose." Jack instructed.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Yeah. If ya gonna slice someone across dere stomach, toin ya ahm and bring it across dere gut." He said.

"So I roll my arm like this?" I asked.

"No da oddah way." Jack said.

"Okay. And then bring it down like that?"

"Nah if ya gonna bring it down, ya wanna have ya wrist tightah."

"Okay tighter, got it."

"And dat'll do foh ya foist lesson." Jack smiled.

"I'm hungry!" Spot said.

"I'll get lunch." Media said.

"Crap!" I said looking at Media sullenly leaving the room.

"What?" Jack asked, since he was the only one close enough to hear what I had said.

"We're talking about knife fights while her boyfriend is in the hospital with three knife wounds." I said.

"Ya know, I'm going to run into town and pick something up." She said taking Mush's keys from her purse.

"Okay, we'll be here." I said.

"Of course!"

"Media, hold on!" I said running out the door after her.

"What?" she asked crossly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"It happens." She said revving up the engine.

"Ya want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, call if you need anything."

"Be back in a bit." She said pulling out of the driveway.

MEDIA'S POV

_Crap, I have to get them food!_ I thought as I pulled out of Acorn's driveway. Thank God for Spot being hungry! I was heading to Quizno's when I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the blood on the backseat. _That needs to come out. _So I went to the car wash and bought upholstery cleaner and peroxide. I drove to a closed Sonic, so I could be alone while I washed the stains out. _Ew, blood._ As I scrubbed it, I kept thinking about my baby laying in the hospital, and freaking Jack knife fighting! It wasn't the same when I was doing it, I was teaching her. They were actually swinging at each other. After I was satisfied with removing the stain, I went to get their precious food. While I was waiting for my order to come up, there was couple cuddling in the corner. _Gah, does everything have to remind me of Aaron today?_ The creepy little guy working the counter handed me the bag of food along with his number.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You look like a cross between Princess Leia and Rogue from X-men." He said snorting in a geek like manner.

"I'm also pissed and have a boyfriend, so keep your nasty little number!" I said throwing the slip of paper at him.

"If you ever change your mind, I'll be your Han Solo!" he said giggling nervously through his nose.

"It won't happen! Cause he can kick your ass even in the state he's in!"

"Han Solo is respected where he's from!" he snorted after me. I didn't know whether to start laughing from hysteria or to beat the punk into a pulp. I threw the food into the car and sped to a gas station to get some gum. _EEEEEWWWWWW. I want my Mush!_ The gas station clerk was fairly cute, but just as gross.

"Do you have a band aid, cause I scraped my knee falling for you!" he said looking me up and down.

"What are you 12?" I asked.

"No, I'm 24, so it'd be legal!"

"Here," I said sliding the money over to him. He then placed his hand on top of mine and lightly squeezed it, just like Mush does right before he goes in for a kiss. My left hand flew up and punched him in the nose with a sickening crunch of his nose breaking.

"That's nothing compared to what my boyfriend would have done!" I said grabbing the gum and running out the door.

"Wait, I might need a nurse for this!" he called after me.

_I hate my life!_ I said pulling out of the parking lot and hit a stoplight where some 12-year-old was checking me out from his mom's van.

_This is not right!_ I thought. I rolled up my window and turned down the radio before punching the steering wheel and screaming. I heard a car honk and then realized that the light had turned green, so I floored the accelerator. I was almost back to Acorn's place when I realized that I'd have to put on a happy face. _I wanna see Mush, not see their retardedness and flirting knife fight crap!_ I pulled into the driveway and was relieved to see that Aunt Maggie and Uncle Nate's cars were gone, since they would have tried to lecture me.

ANGEL'S POV

After Media pulled out into traffic, I walked back inside feeling very guilty.

"Why didn't she just make sumptin in da kitchen?" Blink was asking Dodger as I walked in.

"I do not know." Dodger said honestly not having a clue. Jack saw my face and gave me a reassuring smile that it wasn't my fault even though I felt that way.

"So what do ya want to do?" Spades asked.

"Umm lets get me some water please." Dodger said.

"Ya lazy bum!" Spot said.

"I'm crippled!" she protested.

"Only cause ya can't fight!"

"I wasn't the one who got kidnapped!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" I yelled. Everyone in the room stopped and starred at me, because normally I didn't get that loud.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'm thirsty." Dodger said quietly.

"Uh, fine if I get you water, will you stop whining?" I asked on edge.

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll get you water!" I said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Pst, Jack, talk to her!" Spades said.

"Tanks send me in wid da lion." Jack said walking into the kitchen behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked looking for a glass.

"Uh, just wanted ta talk ta ya." He said keeping his distance.

"I don't want to talk right now." I said flipping through all of our cabinets and not finding a glass anywhere. "Does no one empty the damn dishwasher around here?!"

"What's wrong?"

"I pissed off my cousin and now my brother and sister are arguing over a serious and touchy matter." I said.

"Media gets pissed off a lot, and Dodgah's just Dodgah."

"You know you're not helping."

"Sahhy."

"It's just I feel responsible for everyone because I'm the oldest in the family, and when one of them gets hurt it's like I'm not doing my job!"

"Ya job ain't ta monitah and protect, it's ta be dere when dey need ya."

"Trying to 'be there when they need me' and getting them to talk to me is like trying to get the meat out of an armature of a crab!"

"Dey're all like dat."

"Except Spades."

"I don't tink ya have a problem wid Spot and Dodgah, dey're just arguing."

"I know, I need to punch something." I said looking around for a pillow.

"Ya can use me ahm." Jack said holding his arm out for me. I swung with all of my might and made contact, which made me feel a lot better.

"I can't feel me hand." He said.

"Sorry, it takes a lot to push me over the edge to mad, but today just about did it." I said apologetically.

"It's aight."

"Yay a glass." I said pulling one out of the dishwasher and filling it with water for Dodger.

"Here." I said handing it to her.

"Should we watch a movie?" Spades asked.

"What?" I said.

"Skittery, when I get bettah, remind me ta beat ya." Spot said.

"What'd I do?" Skittery asked dumbfounded.

"Ya caused dis, by runnin." He said pointing to one of the visible bruises.

"Did ya want me ta stay dere?"

"Guys don't start please." I said weakly.

"Let's watch Lord of the Rings." Dodger said sensing my mood.

"I'm gonna go down to the barn." I said walking out the back door.

"Jack you were supposed to talk to her!" Spades said hitting him.

"I did."

"Well not very good!" Spot laughed.

"If I wouldn't get in trouble wid Angel foh doin it, I'd beat ya up even woise right now." Jack said.

"Yeah, ya'd hafta take me now, ta get me down." Spot said with a cocky smirk.

"Spot!" Dodger gasped.

"I'll be outside if ya need me." Jack said standing up.

"What?" Spot asked Dodger.

"We're trying to get them back together, stop it!" Dodger hissed.

"Dat ain't my priority!" Spot answered.

"Well at least stop trying to drive them apart!"

"I don't trust 'im!"

"You didn't trust Skittery when you first met him!" Spades said.

"Ya didn't?" Skittery asked.

"It ain't da same!"

"How?"

"Skittery didn't try ta run off."

"Neither did Jack!" Blink said.

"Yeah, because we caught him befoh he could!"

"He wouldn't have gone without saying goodbye!" Dodger said in her maternal tone that said don't argue with me.

"How am I supposed ta relax wid dis?" Spot said.

"Bye Kids, your dad and I are leaving and won't be back until late!" Mom said.

"Bye!" everyone said.

"Where is Aleisha? I needed to talk to her." Dad asked.

"She left a while ago." Dodger said.

"Hm, I'll talk to her later."

"Bye Dad!" Spades called.

IN THE BARN

"Hello Shoni, baby" I said petting his nose as he nickered. "At least you won't get mad at me." I sighed.

"Everytime I come in heah, ya pettin da horse." Jack said.

"Yeah well he's my baby, aren't you Shoni?"

"Let me know if he answers."

"You wanna go for a ride?" I asked.

"Uh, on what?"

"What do you think, a horse."

"Eh, I dunno Angel. Hohses don't like me much."

"Ah, they won't bite." I smiled.

"If ya say so."

"You can ride behind me."

"Aight."

"Let me get him saddled." I said getting Shoni's tack. I saddled and bridled him before leading him out to the mounting block and hopping up on Shoni's back.

"Ok, your turn." I said holding out my hand for Jack.

"Ya sure he's safe?"

"Positive, come on." I pulled Jack up behind me and went off on one of the trails behind our house that lead through the woods.

"Is it supposed ta be dis bouncy?" Jack asked as Shoni started walking.

"You think this is bouncy?" I asked rhetorically as I urged Shoni into a trot.

"Gah, it's like toibulance on a plane." Jack complained. I urged Shoni into a canter and his gate evened out.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah dis ain't so bad." Jack said. I could feel him starting to relax his grip on my waist.

"This is what I love about horses." I said. "The freedom."

"I can see why."

"You almost just want to spread your wings and fly!" I said looping the reins over the saddlehorn and lifting my arms into the air.

"What ah ya doin?" Jack asked.

"Calm down I'm steering with my legs." I said.

"Ya can do dat?" Jack asked.

"Yes, otherwise I'd hardly be doing it now would I?"

"True."

I led Shoni through the woods rather successfully, until we came to a tree with several low hanging branches. And surprisingly I wasn't the one who got hit in the head it was Jack.

"OW!" he yelled.

"What?"

"The tree hit me in the head." He said putting his hand to his forehead.

"Oh, stop being a baby."

"It's bleeding!" he shrieked.

"Oh good gravy!" I said spurring Shoni in the sides causing him to gallop back to the house. "Hang on!" I called over my shoulder.

WE arrived at my backdoor a few minutes later and I tied Shoni to a post next to the step before ushering Jack in to put something on his head.

"Geez Angel, ya didn't have ta hit him!" Spot said.

"I didn't it was a tree branch." I said snatching the bottle of peroxide from the table. At that moment, Media walked through the front door carrying a bag from Quizno's.

"Come and get it!" she yelled walking in.

"Yay FOOD!" Spot said gleefully.

"You have no idea how much I had to put up with to get this!" Media fumed.

"Hey Med, what's up?" I asked dabbing peroxide on Jack's forehead.

"Creepy people." She said turning to look at me. "What did you do to him?"

"Why does everyone assume that I'm the one who did this?" I asked pointing to the barely bleeding scratch.

"Do ya hafta ask?" Blink said.

"Well, that's the second person in a row that has said something about it. Isn't it possible that he hurt himself?" I said.

"Yeah but you have a history of violence." Media said smiling.

"So do you smart butt."

"That is true, and I proved it today."

"What did you do?"

"Due to creepy guy number 1, I had to get some gum when I met creepy guy number 2."

"Creepy guy 1?"

"Sci-fi nerd."

"And number 2"

"Pervert, with a broken nose."

"Was it broken before or after you met hi-wait, never mind I know the answer." I said putting the peroxide back where it was.

"He held my hand."

"Ah, I see. So you punched him right?"

"No, I kissed him, heck yes I punched him!"

"Uh, Angel, did you tie Shoni up?" Spot asked looking toward the backdoor.

"Yeah, I always tie him up, why?" I said.

"Because he ain't tied up no moh."

"What?"

"He was runnin around a second ago."

"Crap."

"Ya might wanna go catch him." Dodger said.

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically. "I'll be back."

"I'm coming too." Spades said.

"Yeah." Skittery followed.

"It's my fault ya didn't tie him up, so I'll come too." Jack said as they followed me outside.

"Shoni, here boy," I said clicking my tongue at him. Just then the clouds decided to open up and a deluge came down.

"GREAT!" I said getting completely soaked. "Shoni, come on, let me get your reigns so that I can go inside before I get sick again."

"I don't think he wants ta come Angel." Jack said.

"Well then help me!" I said turning my head and flinging water everywhere.

"Aight, ah dere any deep holes in da yahd?" Jack asked.

"You are such a city boy!" I said, "No there aren't."

"Ya shoh?" Skittery asked stepping in an ankle deep puddle.

"That's not a hole!"

"It's still cold!"

"Whatever, the faster we get Shoni, the faster we get back inside."

"Someone is going to have to guide us through the maze of puddles." Spades said.

"Oh fine, I'll go." I said walking out deeper into the yard. "Jack, step to your right, Skits you and Spades go to your left." I said stepping through a puddle.

"It's deepah dan it looks!" Jack complained.

"Oh stop whining, I'll get you some hot cocoa or something once we get inside."

"I got him!" Spades said catching Shoni's reigns. She hopped on and rode him back to the barn where she groomed him and put him back in his stall.

"Spades, ya my hero!" Jack said not moving.

"You're just a wimp." She said walking inside followed by the rest of us who were completely drenched.

"What happened to you?" Dodger asked.

"God decided to flood the earth again." I said dryly.

"What?"

"Deluge!"

"Hehe, you got stuck outside in the cold rain!" Dodger laughed.

"Take that!" I said hair whipping her.

"Oh, if I didn't have to hobble after you, I'd kill you!"

"Hehe, good for me then!" I said turning to walk upstairs. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Why ya just did!" Spot laughed.

"I mean to get warm smart one." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Heya Angel, what about dat cocoa you promised?" Jack said a sly grin on his face.

"Media, can you get Jack some hot cocoa?" I yelled into the living room.

"He can't get it himself?"

"Please?"

"Fine"

"Tanks Media." Jack said shivering.

"Uh-huh."

MEDIA'S POV

I walked into the kitchen to make the cocoa when I felt someone behind me, and judging by the chill radiating off of them, it was Jack.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Uh, just wantin ta see where tings ah." He replied.

"In the cupboard, see?" I said opening the door.

"Uh, yeah. Shoh. So, how ah ya doin?" he asked.

"Fine"

"Really, cause ya seemed a lil upset eahleah."

"Still am." I mumbled thinking that he didn't hear me.

"Why ah ya still upset?"

"Uh, the- why do you care?"

"Cause ya me friend."

"I am?"

"Yeah, well sorta, if ya hadn't pummled me." He laughed.

"Ya gotta admit, it was funny."

"Foh you maybe."

"Yeah, Mush taught me some moves."

"I'm really glad he decided not ta fight." He mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Uh, a few weeks ago, and I threatened ta beat ya up, he didn't take it too kindly." He said.

"Oh, yeah, you two were gone awhile."

"We was talkin."

"That's nice."

"Well, considerin what ya just told me, I'm glad he decided not ta fight."

"And yet he did yesterday!" I replied bitterly.

"He was just tryin ta protect ya."

"Ok Jack, you obviously don't know me that well."

"I also wadn't dere." He said.

"No, I mean, I don't 'open up' to like anyone, so whatever you're trying to do, stop now." I said.

"Aight, I'se just tryin ta help."

"Cause Acorn wanted you to?"

"No, because I wanted to."

"Whatever."

"Ya stubborn."

"Yeah," I smiled.

"And now I know where Angel gets it from."

"Here's your cocoa." I said handing him the cup.

"Tanks."

"You're welcome." I said walking back to the living room.

ANGEL'S POV

I got done with my hot steamy shower, and went back downstairs to see what everyone else was doing. They were all in the living room watching TV, since we couldn't exactly do anything else, seeing how Spot and Dodger were injured.

"Skittery, would you stop (giggle) stop tickling me?" Spades asked.

"No way!"

"Fine" she said tickling him back.

"Ah Spades, no fah!" Skits whined.

"Haha, yeah it is."

I noticed during the rare public display of affection between Skittery and Spades, Media got a sad wistful look on her face.

"Peace out!" Media said getting her keys.

"Wait, where ya goin?" I asked.

"To the moon!" she said.

"Okay, how about where you're really going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Mush?"

"No my other boyfriend."

"Well, hold on I'll come with you."

"You don't need to."

"I want to though, Mush is my friend ya know!"

"Fine." She consented.

"Okay, let's go."

"Lead on Capitan."

"Argh matey!" I said in my attempt at a pirate accent.

"Wow."

"I'm a theater kid, it's what I do." I laughed walking out the door into the pouring rain.

"Mud puddle at ten o' clock!" Media shouted.

"Danger Will Robinson, Danger!" I said going into cheesy TV special mode.

"You're really weird!" Media said unlocking the car.

"Haven't we established this?" I asked hopping in.

"It's still fun to say!" Media said sticking her tongue out at me.

""Punk."

"Yeah yeah." We drove along the rainy highway until we reached the hospital. We ran through the parking lot and I almost fell over a wheelchair as we raced to the elevator.

"Smooth." Media taunted.

"Oh hush you." I responded. We walked down the hallway and entered Mush's room.

"Hey babe, hi Angel." Mush smiled as we went in.

"Hi Mush." I said giving him a light hug not wanting to hurt him.

"Hey baby," Media said giving him a kiss.

"You look kinda wet!" Mush said taking a closer look at us.

"Yeah, well, Shoni decided to be retarded." I said.

"Ah, I see."

"Well, actually, Jack was being a wimp, so I had to tie Shoni up outside the door because he didn't duck under a tree branch and got a scratch on the head. So while I was putting a band aid on his forehead, Shoni decided to get loose." I explained.

"Yeah it was funny!" Media snickered.

"You could have helped ya know." I said.

"I was handing out the food."

"It was already handed out, and we were all eating."

"Yeah, he's your horse."

"That you ride."

"Sometimes."

"True."

"So how's the j-ello?" Media asked Mush.

"You have to ask?"

"No, but I did anyway!" Media said poking him.

"How are ya feelin Mushy?" I asked.

"Better."

"Good, I get to go home tomorrow!"

"Yay!" Media cried.

"Wow, you won't be at my house anymore." I laughed before ducking to dodge the pen she threw at me.

"Eh, only for a little while."

"Do your parents ever miss you?" I asked Media.

"They work a lot, so we communicate through voicemail." She answered.

"At least you still communicate." Mush said.

"You don't talk to your family?" I asked.

"Eh, kinda fell apart when they divorced and then I moved out when I was 18." He said.

"Which is why it's funny when Uncle Nate and Aunt Maggie start parenting him, because he's not used to it." Media said.

"They tend to do that. I feel sorry for Jack and Blink, I swear my mom wants to adopt everyone into our family!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well they could get married in." Media said poking me.

"Blink would have more of a chance of that right now than Jack would." I said.

"Right now yes, but what of the future?" Mush asked.

"My God, you're worse than Dodger! I don't know! Is the entire family, except for Spot and Media trying to get us back together?!" I exclaimed.

"This is the first time I've even mentioned your relationship." Mush countered.

"Sorry, I've been cooped up with Spot and Dodger all day and it's about to drive me loco!" I said.

"Yes, you have been kind of off today." Media commented.

"And just what do you mean by 'off'?"

"Chill spastic."

"Sorry, cabin fever."

About that time Mush's nurse came in to change the bandages on his shoulder and leg.

"Don't mind me." She said rolling up his pant leg.

"Um, okay." I said.

"Are those my keys?" Mush asked looking at Media.

"These?" she said jingling them in my ear.

"Stop it!" I swatted at her hand.

"Play nice children." Mush laughed.

"But it's so much fun to torture her!" Media said.

"For you maybe."

"Well duh."

"MMMM" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh that's mature." Media said.

"You did it to me earlier!"

The nurse finished wrapping his leg and began to work on his shoulder.

"You're healing up pretty fast." She beamed.

"Yep because he wants to get out." Media said as she warily watch the nurse as she kept her hand on his shoulder a little too long.

"That I do, I miss my own bed." Mush said.

"What kind of bed is it?" the nurse asked a flirtatious tone oozing from her mouth.

"Media, why don't you tell her."

"It's a queen, I know, because I'm his girlfriend." Media said threateningly.

"Lucky you." The nurse said, losing her politeness.

"Yes I am." Media said territorially.

"Well, keep a good eye on him, you wouldn't want to lose him now would you?" The nurse asked coolly.

"She won't." Mush said getting into it.

"They're very territorial of each other." I added in.

"That's what they all say." The nurse said walking out before Media could jump her.

"You need to get out tonight." Media said turning back to Mush.


	26. United

**Hey, two in one day!!! WOO HOO!!!**

**Anyway, um yeah...usual shout outs!**

**And to Ducky who let me put fluff in this chapter!

* * *

**

Media and I returned to my house later that evening and mom made dinner for everyone. Afterwards, everyone dispersed to different places. Blink carried Dodger up to her room probably so that they could make out without everyone watching. Jack and Spot started playing Halo again, Skittery and Spades decided to go rent a movie while Media and I remembered that we needed to get gas in Mush's car for when he was released tomorrow.

JACK'S POV

Aftah a while Spot an me stahted talkin smack while playin.

"Killed ya again." Spot gloated.

"Ya threw a grenade at me, it was cheap!" I argued.

"It fits ya fine."

"Yeah yeah keep talkin."

"Ah, ya shot me in da back!" Spot complained.

"Ya threw a grenade at me."

"But da back, dat's low."

"Ya desoive it!"

"Fine, I'll throw anuddah grenaded."

"Stop, put it down!"

"So long suckah!"

"Ya goin down, punk!"

"Scabbah" Spot muttered under his breath.

"What was dat?"

"Just sayin ya name."

"Dat's it!" I said hitting pause. I stood up, walked ovah ta da kid an sat on im.

"What ah ya doin?" Spot asked.

"What's wrong wid ya?" I asked.

"Ya sittin on me!"

"Not now, why do ya have it in foh me?"

"Didn't we already do dis?"

"Yeah, but den Angel hated me, she doesn't anymore, so I wanna know."

"Wanna know what?"

"Why ya hate me so much"

"Cause ya a bummah!"

"And what makes ya tink dat?"

"How's ya eye healin?"

"Answer me question foist."

"I'se just askin, cause it's gonna get hoit again if ya don't get offa me."

"Tell me why ya hate me an I'll get off."

"Ya two sided."

"How so?"

"One minute ya bein a prick ta hah, den when it suits ya, ya wanna get back inta hah life."

"When was I bein a prick?"

"Numerous times."

"I want an example"

"Aight, da main one was when ya was gonna run off ta New York."

"How many times do I hafta tell ya, I wasn't gonna run off!"

"Den da Sarah, incident."

"She was chasin me."

"An den taday."

"What did I do taday?"

"Ya had a knife fight in front a Media."

"I figgahd she didn't mind since she was usin it eahlieah."

"Well I guess it's different from showin someone dan watchin it."

"So is dat ya only problem wid me?"

"I just don't trust ya."

"Well dat ain't gonna change unless ya tell me how ta make ya trust me."

"Ya can staht by gettin offa me!"

"Oh, right." I said standin up. "Anyting else?"

"No."

"So ya gonna hate me fohevah?"

"Ya gonna be around fohevah?"

"I'd like ta be."

"I dunno."

"Dere's gotta be sumptin I can do!"

"I dunno." He said lookin down, which I'd nevah seen him do befoh.

"What don't cha know?"

"Nevah mind."

"What, if it'll get ya ta trust me, tell me!"

"Ya don't hafta yell at me."

"Would ya please tell me what I can do ta get ya ta trust me." I said gritting my teeth.

"It's stupid."

"I'll make an idiot outtah meself, just tell me."

"Nah, my way a tinkin is."

"What?"

"I hate ya because I hafta."

"Ya hafta?"

"Well uh, If I trust ya den if ya run off, den."

"Den what?"

"Den I'd be stupid foh trustin ya, which is why I don't."

"So I shouldn't take it poisonally (personally) dat ya hate me?"

"Dat ain't what I'se sayin ya idiot!"

"I don't undahstand what ya tryin ta say!"

"Ya a bastahd!"

"Ya trust Blink, ya trust Skittery, ya trust Mush!"

"Just leave befoh it happens!"

"Befoh what happens?"

"Aight cleahly ya ain't dat bright, so I'll explain it to ya!"

"Thank you!"

"I'm mean ta people ta see if dey'll stay, which ya have. But den it puts me in an awkwahd position if I like ya and ya leave."

"So ya sayin is dat if I leave, which I won't, den it makes ya look like an idiot foh trustin me."

"Guess ya ain't dat stupid aftah all."

"Well, I ain't leavin, and I'll prove dat I'se trustwoithy." I said. "But ya gotta be a little moh openminded wid me."

"Why's dat?"

"Cause ya gotta do ya paht too."

"And dat would be?"

"Tryin not ta see da evil in everyone, namely me."

"I ain't makin no promises."

"Aight."

"It ain't good foh da game ta be paused dis long." Spot said.

"Ya right, ya goin down!" I said.

ANGEL'S POV

After filling up Mush's car, Media and I headed back home to find Jack and Spot exactly where we left them, glued to the TV.

"Do you two ever move?" I asked sitting on the couch next to Jack.

"Quiet!" Spot said really getting into the game.

"Boys!" I said rolling my eyes and sighing.

Media and I sat in the living room watching Jack and Spot play Halo for what seemed like an eternity. I would have gone upstairs, but I didn't know what Dodger and Blink were doing and honestly, walking in on my sister and her boyfriend making out is disturbing. So after an eternity of the TV bleeping, Skittery and Spades returned without the movie, but bringing Mouse and Bumlets along with a puppy with them.

"Oh, it's so cute!" I said holding the chocolate brown puppy in my arms.

"Yeah Bumlets and I found it on the side of the road and we thought one of us could keep it, but our parents said we had to take it to the pound." Mouse said.

"But the pound is already closed so we brought it here." Spades said as the puppy started licking my chin, making me giggle.

"I think it likes you." Skittery said.

"I think it's teething, because it chewed on my wallet." Bumlets said.

"What's goin on out dere?" Spot asked from his chair.

"Mouse and Bumlets found a puppy." I said putting it in his lap.

"Ah, ah we keeping it?" Spot asked.

"Yep!" I said proudly.

"Did ya ask Mom and Dad about it?"

"Nope"

"She's speaking by faith!" Media said.

"Is that speaking from when you were a Theology major?" I asked.

"One year and I can't live it down!" she said.

"Is it a boy or a goil?" Jack asked.

"Uh, it's a girl." I said picking her up.

"She looks like chocolate." Skittery said.

"Don't eat the dog." Media warned him.

"Yeah don't eat Hershey." I said.

"Hershey?" Spades asked.

"What, she's chocolate, Hershey is a form of chocolate, it fits."

"And dat way Dad can't get rid a hah, cause she has a name." Spot said.

"I wanna take her for a walk!" I said walking into our utility closet to get the leash from our last dog, Teeny Weenie Von Beanie, which is what you get when you let your three-year-old name your dog. I slipped the choke collar around Hershey's neck and opened the front door when a blast of cold air smacked me in the face.

"Okay, grabbing jacket first." I said shutting the door.

"You shouldn't go alone!" Media said.

"You wanna come?" I asked zipping my coat.

"No, I've been running around all day, unlike the bums over there!" she said pointing at Jack and Spot.

"I'm injahed!" Spot protested.

"You're not that injured!" I said.

"What's your defense Jack?" Media asked.

"Uh, I went for a horse ride."

"And got hit in the head with a tree!" I laughed.

"I'll go with ya." He said getting up.

"Don't forget a jacket or something, it's cold out there."

"Aight." He said grabbing a coat from the rack.

We walked out into the bleak January night Hershey trotting along in front exploring everything she could sniff out. The wind was picking up more from when we had started out and I was freezing, so when a large gust of wind came up, I jumped behind Jack for shelter.

"Is dat bettah?" He asked when I had moved out from behind him.

"You're tall, you're a wind breaker." I smiled.

"Glad ta help."

"Hehe" I said getting hyper.

"What was dat foh?" he asked.

"I don't know, just felt like it."

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah, I'm harmless."

"Dat I don't believe."

"I'm hurt!" I laughed. We continued walking at a leisurely pace when Hershey suddenly stopped and Jack tripped over her. I grabbed his arm to keep him from falling and he regained his balance.

"Thanks Angel!" he said.

"No problem." I said slipping my hand into his.

"Ah ya hands cold?"

"A little."

"No dere not."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Friends don't hold hands."

"I know."

"Aight."

"So what now?" I asked.

"Ah, gimme a little time." He said smirking.

"Dork"

"What I need a plan!"

"For?"

"It's a surprise." He said.

"Well since your last surprise was so nice, I'll let it go." I smiled.

"Well I hate ta ruin our cold romantic walk, but it's really cold!" he said.

"This coming from the New York boy!" I laughed. "Ok we can go back now."

"Dis Texas weather is thinin me blood." He said trying to defend himself.

"And I suppose you want more hot coca?"

"It would be nice. I'd make it meself but Media wasn't that specific on de locations of tings in da kitchen."

"Haha, I'll show you when we get back." We walked along making pleasant conversation and came into the house to see Media and Spades rushing to clean up a pee puddle.

"Hurry!" Spades said.

"Crap they're coming!" Media said referring to my mom and dad coming down the stairs.

"I'll stall them!" Bumlets said as he ran off to intercept them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What does it look like pumpkin butt." Media smirked as she threatened to throw the nasty paper towel at Spot.

"Don't do it!" he freaked.

"Hehe, I won't." Media said throwing it away in the kitchen.

"Where did dat come from?" Jack asked referring to the puddle they were cleaning.

"I guess she did it before you guys took her." Media said.

"That would explain why she didn't do anything outside." I said.

"But I really do have a crooked tooth!" Bumlets said trying to stall.

"Dominic, I'm sure that you do, but let me down the stairs!" My dad boomed.

"Okay." Bumlets said standing aside and letting my parents pass.

"Spades, go wash your hands so they don't know. And it's sanitary." Mouse said.

"No one's been on da phone right?" Spot asked.

"No, why?" Skittery asked.

"Because Ace was s'posed ta call befoh she got heah, which should have been a half an hour ago."

"Aw, how cute!" My mom said rushing over to Hershey.

"Aw, it's a cute dog." My dad said walking up to my mom who was cradling the sleeping puppy in her arms.

"Yea she is." I said.

"Can we keep her?" Spades asked wide-eyed.

"What?!" my dad said, waking Hershey up.

"Look at those eyes, how can you say no to eyes like that?" I said holding her chin.

"Angelica, quiet."

"Pwease Daddy?"

"Has it had it's shots?" mom asked.

"Um, we don't know." Mouse said.

"The person you bought it from didn't tell you?" My dad asked.

"Um, well we didn't exactly buy her from someone" Bumlets said.

"Then where did she come from?"

"A box on the sidewalk." Mouse said.

"Is she house-trained?"

"Not yet."

"Please Daddy, can we keep her? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?" I begged.

"If we were to keep her you kids would be responsible for EVERYTHING she does."

"That sounded like a yes ta me!" Spot cheered.

"YAY!!!!" I said jumping up and down.

"Go into town and get her a basket and a chew toy and some food!" my mom said.

"And look foh ACE!" Spot said.

"Jack, ya wanna come?" I said grabbing my keys.

"Only if Bumlets goes cause he found hah!" Jack answered.

"But!"

"No buts move!" I said pointing to the door.

"Fine!" Bumlets said trudging outside.

The drive to the store was interesting to say the least since Bumlets and Jack were picking on each other the whole way. After picking up Hershey's supplies we headed back home through the cold rain with windshield wipers that didn't work.

"We're gonna die!" Bumlets cried from the backseat.

"We are not!" I said.

"Shut up!" Jack said angrily.

"Make me City Boy." Bumlets taunted Jack who would have leaped into the backseat to beat the crap out of Bumlets had I not been there.

"Boys! If you don't stop, you're both walking home!" I said my annoyance level at the max. Right about that time Jack rolled down the window so Bumlets got a blast of cold air and rain, he started to complain, but considered my warning.

"Jack if you don't roll the window back up, you will be sitting in the back!" I said shivering.

"Do I hafta?"

"Not if you roll the window up and leave it up."

"Aight."

"Thank you." I said calming down.

We pulled in the driveway and saw Ace's car before running inside.

"Ace!" I squealed as I walked in the door. Everyone just looked at me like I had lost what little of my mind I had left. "Who died?"

"No one, thankfully." Dodger said with annoyance.

"What happened then you all look like you're at a funeral."

"No, just nursing Ace's black eye." Spades said.

"What? What happened?"

"Um not sure, she hasn't talked about it." Media said.

"Ace, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked taking a seat by Spot.

"Just shaken up a little." She answered.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" Spot asked.

"Yeah," She said. "I was on my way here when I realized that I needed gas, so I stopped to get some. So I filled it up and went in to pay the clerk, and from the moment I walked in he was hitting on me."

"Bastahd." Spot mumbled.

"So after giving him hints that I wasn't interested, I just blew him off. So I was walking back out to my car when I heard footsteps behind me. Then the guy grabbed my arm and turned me around.

'We got off to the wrong foot in there.' He said. I glared at him trying to give him the hint to leave me alone.

'Oh really?' I asked him.

'Yeah because I think we'd have a great time together.' He said putting his arm around me.

"Um, no." I said moving his arm off of me.

"Oh come on, I think I'd be better than your boyfriend." He said smiling lustfully.

"He could kick your ass even in the state he's in." I said stepping back from him.

"Hey come here." He called as I began walking away. "Where ya goin?"

"To my car."

"I think we should go to my car." He said grabbing me from behind."

"No." I growled as I elbowed him in the ribs. "Leave me alone!"

"Ya know I already backed off another girl today, I'm not doing it again!" he said charging at me. I kicked him in the stomach but he kept coming and punched me in te gut. I jabbed him in the lower abdomen, which made him mad. He swung at me and gave me a black eye. I tried getting to my car again but he grabbed me around the throat from behind. I elbowed him in the hip followed by me stomping down as hard as I could on his foot. I continued my attack by elbowing him in the nose and then groin. He stumbled backwards and walked away mumbling about girls attacking him that day." Ace said finishing her story.

"Wow, um, well, I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt!" I said.

"Media, you okay?" Skittery asked.

"Um, Ace, which gas station did you go to?"

"The Exxon on 61st and Memorial."

"What did the creep look like?"

"He was kinda tall, cute-ish with dark curly hair. Why?"

"Did he have a broken nose, fairly fresh looking?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, good to know."

"Dat sounds ominous." Jack said.

"Well, I was at that gas station earlier with a creepy guy who matches that description who was hitting on me. And I gave him that broken nose."

"Ah, you were the 'abused girl' he met eh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He said he saved this girl from an abusive boyfriend and that's how he broke his nose."

"What a prick!"

"Yeah, I'd say ya right Media." Spot said.

"Down boy." I told him. "We should turn him into the cops though."

"Yeah, so he can't boddah any moh a me family." Spot said a fierceness in his eyes that rarely came out.

"We will you stay here and rest!"

"I'se been restin all day!"

"Well why stop now?"

"No, I'll go, you kids have been through enough lately." My dad said appearing in the doorway.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Now which one of you is going to clean up after Hershey?" my mom asked.

"Me and Spades already did it!" Media said.

"I'll get it." I said cleaning up the mess in the hall.

After that, I was completely drained, so I went up to my room and crashed. I slept fitfully through the night and only woke up when someone put Hershey on my bed and she started licking my cheek.

"Good morning Hersh," I greeted the animal.

"Let me know if she talks back." Said Jack's voice.

"How did you get in here?" I asked rolling over.

"Ya mom let me in." he laughed.

"Note to self, tell mom not to let boys in my room while I'm asleep." I giggled.

"Get outtah bed, we got a big day."

"What?"

"Get up, or I'll let Spot pour watah on ya again."

"Ha, my mom won't let him out of bed!"

"I'll pour da watah on ya den."

"All right get out, so I can get dressed." I said sitting up.

"Do I hafta go?" Jack said a sly grin spreading across his face.

"IF you don't I'm barricading myself in the bathroom until I'm ready."

"I'll leave, I don't want ya dad getting mad." He said walking out and shutting the door.

I got dressed in my normal wear, jeans and a t-shirt before walking out to see what the heck Jack had planned for that day.

"Aight come on." Jack said almost pulling me out the door.

"Bye mom, call me if you need me!"

"I won't!"

"Whatever!"

"Come on, we're burnin daylight!"

He opened the door for me as I got in his car and we started driving.

"So, what's this big surprise?" I asked.

"I ain't tellin." He smiled.

"One of these days, you'll crack." I said laughing.

"Ya tink so?"

"Yep, I'm stubborn."

"Ya whole family is stubborn."

"It runs in the genes."

"Heah we are." He said pulling into IHOP.

"Ok, cool, food."

"Breakfast is da most important meal a day!" he said.

"Did my mom tell you that?"

"Yeah actually."

"Yeah I hear it every morning when I skip it."

"Well ya ain't skippin it taday." He said.

"Wasn't planning on it. Usually I'd rather sleep, but since I'm up, I'll eat."

"Good, cause ya gonna need energy."

"That sounds a wee bit ominous." I grinned.

After we ate we hopped on the highway and headed for the next destination. We got to the place that turned out to be a go-kart racing place.

"Ha, you're goin down!" I said getting in the go-kart.

"No I ain't!"

"Ya wanna bet?"

"Ya sound like ya bruddah."

"Where do you think he gets it from?"

"Da genes a course."

"And an over competitive sister."

"Ya failed ta mention dat paht."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"Ya mind is pretty slippery."

"Well, when you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders," I muttered to myself.

"Ya family likes ta mumble too!"

"So do you!"

"Whatevah"

"Let's go." I said taking off in the go-kart. We spent most of the afternoon there until around 3:00.

"That was fun." I said thinking the day was over.

"Who said we was done?"

"We're not?"

"Not by a long shot!"

"Ok, lead on oh fearless leader!"

"Ya made a good choice bein a drama majah." Jack smiled.

Again we hopped in the car and drove til we hit Six Flags Over Texas. Holiday in the Park was still in full swing so the lights were coming on and the festive mood was still in the air, even though it was the middle of January.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Let's go on the Titan!" I said dragging him with me.

"Aight." He said having no idea what he had gotten himself into.

"Well, there it is." I said when we got in line.

"Wow, dat's big."

"Yep!" I said gleefully.

We rode the Titan, and I could have sworn he turned a shade of green as we got off, but it passed and we went on to the other rides there. We were wandering around the park at this time eating ice cream cones and he hit my hand, making mine go up my nose.

"Ew." I said trying to get the ice cream out of my nose.

"Yeah, heah ya go." He said handing me a napkin.

"Thanks." I said dryly.

"It looks good on ya."

"Oh really? It looks good on you too." I said shoving his up his nose.

"Ah, oh that's cold!"

"Hehe"

"And I ain't talkin about da ice cream.

"And again I say, hehe."

We stayed until closing and went to The Macaroni Grill to eat dinner.

"At least this time, my cousin isn't stalking us." I said reminiscing.

"Yeah dat was funny."

"Good times good times."

"Yeah."

"So are we done now?" I asked, hoping for a no.

"Well, dere is one ting I haven't told ya yet."

"Oh what?"

"Well, I pulled some strings and if ya up ta it, I got ya an audition."

"Y-you're kidding!" I exclaimed.

"Nope."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Ya welcome."

"When is it? Who is it for? What am I gonna do?"

"I ain't got da details yet, gimme a couple a days." He said laughing at my antics.

"Sorry, just really excited!!!!!"

"I couldn't tell."

"This is the best night." I said smiling.

"I have a question foh ya."

"What is it?"

"Will ya be my one and only, real goilfriend?" He asked nervously. I was in shock for a moment which he took as a no because his face dropped.

"Yes!" I screamed hugging him over the tabletop. The waiter came over and asked me to get off the tabletop since I was sitting on it. I blushed as I returned to my seat.

"Ya scahed me dere foh a second." Jack laughed.

"Sorry, it just shocked me."

"Eh, I was waitin foh da right time."

"Well, you did a marvelous job."

"I tought so too." He smiled.

"Now, I've just got to break this to Spot gently." I said, half dreading it.

"Eh Spot shouldn't be quite so ornery about it." Jack said.

"Really, did you two have a little talk or something?"

"Yeah, it took fohevah."

"That's Spot."

"Dat's ya whole family!"

"True."

"But you'd miss us if we weren't this way." Just then my cell phone rang.

"I simply must go  
But baby it's cold outside  
The answer is no  
Ooh baby it's cold outside  
The welcome has been  
How lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm  
Look out the window at that storm"

"I really need to change that." I said looking at my caller ID to see Media's number flashing at me.

"Who is it?"

"Media"

"She is stalkin us!"

"Hello?"

"Hey dork butt!"

"Nice talking to you too. What's up?"

"Ah how's your date going?"

"Fine, why?"

"Because you're missing the cutest thing here."

"What?"

"Spot and Mush fell asleep on the couch and Hershey is laying on them."

"Aww, hey, my camera is up in my room by my bed get a pic for me and don't let them see it!"

"Oh yeah guess what?"

"What"

"Mush is home" She screamed into the phone.

"I figured."

"I'll let you get back to your date now."

"Thank you Med."

"See ya Acorn."

"Hey are you going to be there when I get home?"

"Um only if I can find a spot for Mush to sleep too."

"Um, let him have the couch."

"And put Spot back in his room?"

"Yeah, mom said that her and dad were leaving town this morning for the next week, so yeah."

"Ah, cool."

"Don't get any bright ideas!"

"I wouldn't anyways, we have injured people."

"Right, good."

"Bye nut butt."

"Bye I'll see you when I get home." I said hanging up the phone.

"So Mush is home?" Jack said.

"Yeah, when she squeals, she could break glass!"

"Ah I'd rather have hah happy and squealing dan mad and scary."

"You and me both."


	27. SURPRISE!

**Yet another chapter...woo hoo! Um, yeah...not much to say...so yeah...**

**Thank yous: Dodger, Spades and Mouse and Bugle Girl for reviewing and continuing to read.**

**Ducky, thanks for letting me put fluff in!!!! And for putting up with the freezing weather to do the fight scene! You rock!**

* * *

Jack drove me home and walked inside to get Blink, who had been hanging out with Dodger all day. We both walked in the living room, which my siblings had once again overrun and plopped down on the couch. 

"How was the date?" Spades asked in the annoying sister tone.

"Good." I said grinning happily.

"You kissed him!" Media said.

"No, I didn't. Can't a girl smile without kissing a guy?" I asked.

"Well something happened," she said.

"Weeeelllll, something did happen. We're now officially dating; again."

"Yes!" Dodger said.

"Okay Skits, pay up!" Spades said holding out her hand.

"You made a bet on how long it would take us to get back together?" I asked.

"Clearly!" Media said.

"Wow, you know Spades you should open a casino when you're older, you'd beat everyone and be rich!" I said.

"Nah, no one would come aftah she beat alla dem." Spot said from the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh brrrr. It's cold!" I said getting a sudden chill.

"It should only be cold if there's snow." Media said.

"Yeah, unfortunately, that doesn't happen that often."

"There's snow in Michigan, with my parents get away house, which is empty." Media hinted.

"Hm, snow, empty house, this could work…" I mused.

"It definitely could." Mush said.

"Could we stay there Media?" I asked.

"I'd have to talk to my parents." She answered.

"Go, talk!" I said giving her the phone.

"They're sleeping you Bimbo!"

"Best time to ask, they have no idea what they're agreeing to."

"No, they'd be angry."

"Fine, ask later."

"Duh." Mush said.

"Oh shut up, I've had a long day!" I said burying my head in Jack's arm.

"I tought you said it was a good day." Jack said.

"It was it was just long."

"Hey, where's that hot cocoa again?" he asked.

"Oh right, this way." I said going into the kitchen. "Ok, cabinet right over the sink holds the cocoa, the one next to it has the mugs."

"Aight, sounds simple enough."

"I would hope so." I said.

"She bit me!" Skittery cried.

"Media?" I asked coming back in.

"Ew, I only bite Mush!" Media protested.

"And me."

"Only if you're winning in a tickle fight."

"Hershey bit him." Ace said.

"Hershey love, you can't bite our guests, it isn't nice." I said scooping her up in my arms and giving her a stern look, which melted as soon as she licked me.

"Aw, how can I stay mad at you?"

"Ya wieahd." Spot said.

"So are you."

"I don't talk ta da dog like she knows what I'm sayin."

"Not in public anyway."

"So how's that crooked tooth?" Blink asked Bumlets.

"It's dancing around in happy circles." Bumlets said.

"And you say I'm weird!" I told Spot.

"You're all weird!" Mush said from underneath Media.

"Media, why are you on top of your boyfriend?" I asked looking at them.

"Because he's my boyfriend."

"Who also just got out of the hospital with three stab wounds."

"I'm not touching any of his wounds! Unlike some whore of Babylon!"

"What?" Mouse asked.

"Ah, don't get her started!" Mush said.

"I'll tell you later Mouse." I said.

"She was!" Media said.

"Yeah, we know." I said.

"Let's watch TV." Ace said.

"There's nothing on!" Dodger stated since that's all her and Spot had been doing for the past two days.

"Never hurts to check." Ace said turning it on as it started storming again outside, this time with hail.

"And now in late breaking news, three escape convicts have not been picked up, and if you see them please call your local authorities. They were last spotted in Rockwall, two hours ago." The announcer said, "And now back to your regularly scheduled programming."

"When did dat happen?" Blink asked.

"Uh, good question." I said.

"I wonder what they were in for." Spades pondered out loud.

"One for murder, one for assault and battery, and the other for rape." Mush said.

"How do you know this?"

"You get bored in a hospital, watch a lot of TV." He answered.

"Oh, great, so we have a murderer, a thug, and a rapist on the loose!" I said dramatically.

"Stop being so dramatic." Dodger said.

"Not like thay'd come here anyway." Media smirked.

"I dunno, wid our luck dey just might." Skittery said.

"Den we'll soak 'em." Jack laughed.

"Yeah, even though most of us here are wounded." Ace said.

"Hershey can bite, she might be helpful." Skits said rubbing his arm.

"Let's find something else to watch." Bumlets said trying to grab the remote from Ace. The two started to wrestle and just as Ace pushed Bumlets back making him fall the power went out.

"Ooops." He said.

"I don't think it was you." Mush said.

"They're coming to get us!" I shrieked. "Jack, come here, I can hide behind you!"

"Who's comin ta get us?" Spot asked.

"The homicidal maniacs!" Mouse flipped out.

"Mouse, stop quoting Batman Begins!" Spades said.

"Media brainwashed her!" I said pointing a finger at her, though no one could see it.

"Nuh uh, she likes it naturally!" Media said defending herself.

"So, it's dark." Dodger said.

"Yeah your point is?" Ace asked.

"Are we just going to sit here in the dark all night?"

"Uhm, I've got candles in my room." I said. "And we have a fireplace."

"Fireplace, are dere logs in it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah and there's kindling and matches next to the fireplace." I said going upstairs to get every single candle I owned.

"Media, will you help me carry the candles down please?" I asked.

"You ruined my mak-yeah I'll come!" she said bounding towards me.

"Ew, they were kissing next to me!" Bumlets cried.

"Shut up." Mush said hitting him.

"Besides Bumlets, ya take advantage of what ya can get." Spot said.

"Which means Spot and Ace are makin out right now too." Skits said.

"Dey ain't da only ones." Jack said tripping over Blink's foot.

"Ah, that was a wall!" I said trying to re-enter the living room.

"Way to be smartie!" Media said right behind me.

"You try walking through a doorway in pitch blackness!" I said.

"I just did, without running into walls."

"I'm just-"

"Not talented?"

"Not quite the words I would have chosen, but yeah."

"I think the dog just peed!" Mush said.

"EW, where?" I shrieked. "Never mind, I just found it."

"Yummay!" Media said sarcastically.

"My sentiments exactly."

"Okay, give the candles to Dodger and go wash your foot." Media said.

"Okay." I said trying to hand the candles to Dodger, but hitting Blink in the head instead.

"OW!" he said.

"Sorry Blink, didn't see you there." I said hopping upstairs to go wash my foot off. "OW!" I cried.

"What happened?" Jack asked running out into the hall.

"I slipped on the tile!" I said.

"Yoah a special one Angel." He said.

"Well help me up."

"Where ah ya?"

"Keep walking, keep walking, okay stop stop stop!!!!!" I said as he stepped on my other foot.

"What did I just step on?"

"My foot!"

"Sorry, ya need help."

"Yeah, to the bathroom!" I said.

"Aight, where is it?"

"In my room."

"Last dooh on da left?"

"Yep." Jack carried me up to my bathroom so that I could wash the dog pee off my foot. I washed it off from the side of my bathtub and went out to get socks out of my drawer since my foot was cold now.

"Ya room is so goily!" Jack commented.

"Well, I am a girl."

"It's like a lil cheehleadah or sumptin."

"No, it's sunny and happy." I said digging in my sock drawer for a matching pair of socks.

"Where ah you?"

"In the dresser."

"Ya so short, I can't find ya."

"Walk straight." I said.

"Aight." He said walking. I found socks and turned to go sit on the bed to put them on when I ran into Jack, literally.

"Dere ya ah."

"Yup." I said looking up. "And there you are." I said poking his forehead.

"No poking!" he said grabbing my hand.

"Don't make me tickle you." I threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?" I said moving my other hand to the back of his neck.

"Oh no ya don't!" Jack said.

"What are ya gonna do about it?"

"Dis!" he said as he started tickling me.

"Stop, hehe, that tickles!" He stopped tickling me and we stood there for a moment. Then he started leaning in and I met him halfway for a kiss.

"Good ting ya dad ain't heah." Jack said.

"Yeah, I'd be grounded for a month." I said dryly. Hershey started barking and I heard Spot yell.

"It's boins!" Spot screamed.

"Stop playing with the fire!" Dodger scolded him.

"Maybe we outta go back down dere." He said.

"Yeah before my brother burns the house down." I said.

"Why is Hershey barking?" Ace asked.

"Because she's a dog!" Spades answered her.

"It's probably the wind that's scaring her." Media said.

"It bettah be." Spot mumbled.

"Um, I'm supposed to be home right now." Bumlets said.

"Den why ah ya still heah?" Skittery asked.

"I need a ride."

"So do I actually." Ace said.

"Me too." Mouse added.

"Me three." Skits followed.

"Oi, who actually wants to go out in this storm?" I asked walking in the living room.

"I can." Blink volunteered.

"I wanna drop Skittery off too!" Spades said.

"Anyone else wanna come?" Blink asked.

"I can drive!" Media said.

"My car." Mush said.

"Hehe, yeah."

"I'm hungry!" Jack said.

"Well, I can't cook, so we'll have to go get something." I said.

"YES NO HOSPITAL FOOD!!!!!" Mush cheered.

"All right kiddies let's go!" Media said opening the door letting the rain in.

"Media shut the door!"

"I can't walk through walls!"

"Well, wait until everyone gets there, THEN open the door!"

"Fine, be sensible."

"Thank you." I said. "What do you want to eat?"

"Food."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Surprise us!" Mush said.

"Okay fine, Dodger, Mush don't let Spot burn the house down." I said grabbing Jack and my keys.

MUSH'S POV

Once everyone had left, Dodger started complaining that she was thirsty. So Spot got up to get her some water or something.

"Thank you Spot." She said sounding vulnerable.

"Ya welcome." He said plopping back down in his chair.

"So, uhm…what do you guys wanna do?" Dodger asked.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Well, we could tell ghost stories." She suggested.

"Oh, I've got a true story!" I said.

"Do tell, do tell." Dodger said getting comfy in her chair.

"All right, this girl was babysitting for her family, and she had been for sometime they left and told her that she could watch TV in their room so it wouldn't wake the kids up. So she was watching TV but kept getting distracted by the creepy clown mannequin in the corner. So she called them up and asked if she could move it or put a blanket over it and they told her that they didn't have a clown mannequin in their bedroom. So she freaked out, got the kids and took them over to the neighbors house. She called the police and they went in and found a bum dressed in a clown suit who had been living in their attic for the past year. The guy was a schizophrenic and the funny thing is, the kids had told their parents about it. The kids had said that while they were falling asleep the clown would come and stand in their room but the parents thought it was just an imaginary friend and thought nothing of it. It's a true story too."

"Eek, clowns…" Dodger commented.

"Dat's messed up!" Spot said.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"Hershey, stop it!" Dodger told the puppy as she kept pacing the floor and looking down the hall the fur along her back raised on end.

"Maybe it's da clown." Spot teased.

"I'm gonna hit you with my crutch!" Dodger threatened.

Just then we heard a thunk, like something had fallen on the floor. I started feeling a little uneasy since there was no one else in the house but us to knock stuff over.

"Dat's REALLY weihed." Spot said.

"It's nothing." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Things don't fall over by themselves." Dodger said freaking out.

"It's nothing to worry about, relax!"

"I can't relax when three escaped convicts are on the loose!"

"Maybe someone outtah check it out." Spot said looking at me.

"Fine, give me a candle." I said not wanting to go.

"Here you go!" Dodger said hastily.

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome!"

I limped as quietly as I could down the hall trying to find where the noise had come from. I looked toward the utility room and saw nothing so I started turning away until I heard another thud.

"Are you okay?" Dodger called.

"I'm fine!"

"Okay, Spot said not to put too much pressure on your leg since its wounded!" \

"I'm not!" _If there is a prowler in there, I really don't want them to know I'm injured, freakin Dodger!_ I slowly stepped inside the utility room and surveyed the area. A container of detergent had been knocked on the floor I reluctantly limped over and put it back on the shelf. The room had a creepy feel to it, so I gave it one last look and returned to Spot and Dodger.

"What made da noise?" Spot asked nervously.

"Some detergent fell, no big deal."

"How did it fall?" Dodger asked.

"There's this little thing called gravity, and it pulls things toward the earth."

"Den why is Hershey still freakin out?" Spot asked.

"I dunno!"

"Maybe there's a generator in the basement." Dodger said nervously looking around.

"If dere was, it woulda kicked in by now Dodge." Spot said.

"It's just a power outage, Dodger." I said limping into the kitchen.

"Ya find anyting?" Spot asked looking in the cupboard.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope."

"I heard something, it's freaky, will you two come back?!" Dodger nearly screamed.

"It's da wind, Dodgah!" Spot yelled.

"Wind does not come from inside the house!"

"The flue is open!" I said.

"Does the flue make the floor creak?"

"It might be Hershey." I said trying to calm her down.

"Or it might be an escaped convict!"

"IS she always this frantic?" I asked Spot.

"Not usually DIS bad, but yah."

"All right, I'll go keep her company." I said.

"Yeah dere ain't nuttin ta eat anyway." Spot said following me back. Finally, we heard a car pull up in the driveway and I leaped up to see who it was and hurting my leg in the process.

"OW!" I said.

"Did someone hit you?" Dodger asked brandishing a crutch like a bat.

"No, because there's no one here but you to hit me."

"Then why did you say ow?"

"I landed on my bad leg!"

"Told ya not to put pressure on it!"

"Shut up Dodger."

ANGEL'S POV

Jack and I picked up Taco Bell since it was the only thing open and hurried back home since the storm was getting worse. Just then Media called.

"I simply must go  
But baby it's cold outside  
The answer is no  
Ooh baby it's cold outside  
The welcome has been  
How lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm  
Look out the window at that storm"

"I really need to change that! Hello Media!"

"I just hit an armadillo!"

"Okay and you're calling me why?

"Because it scared me and I feel bad."

"Sweetie, it's Texas, armadillos and skunks line the roadways, don't feel bad. And I'm sorry that it scared you."

"It's okay, I'm just used to hitting raccoons and stuff in Michigan."

"Oh, by the way, remind yourself to talk to your parents about that."

"Well my mom actually called because she was wondering where I was and we talked about it."

"Well?"

"WE can have 8 people and we have to be 18 or up."

"Okay, um I'll call Ace in the morning and see if she wants to go, and my mom to see if we can go."

"I'd love for the little ones to come too, but there aren't enough beds and they aren't old enough."

"Yeah, the only reason mom wouldn't let us go is because Spades has school."

"She could stay with Mouse."

"Yeah, I'd thought about that. I'll talk to her in the morning, because if I call now I'm toast."

"All right, I'm gonna let you go because the roads are getting worse and I can't see."

"Okay Med, love, see you at the house."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I drove back to the house swatting Jack's hand to keep him from eating all the food.

"If you don't stop there will be nothing left!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"So am I!" I said looking at him.

"Angel, watch da road."

"Stop eating the food!"

"Fine."

"Thank you love."

We pulled up in the driveway in front of Blink and Spades. And we ran into the house attempting and failing to not get drenched.

"Gah, stupid rain!" I said ringing out my hair on the porch.

"You're home!" Mush said opening the door.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"Dodger's been driving me nuts!" he said.

"Is she freaking out because there's no power?" I asked.

"Um sure." He said hobbling away.

"Whatever." I said walking into the house and then the kitchen to set the food on the counter.

"It's cold out dere!" Blink complained.

"Yes, now move so I can get in the door!" Spades said shoving him inside.

"Blink, sweetie, is that you?" Dodger called from the living room.

"Yes it is, thank God!" Mush said sitting down.

"Spot was being just as bad, he just didn't show it."

"I wadn't da one brandishin a crutch eiddah." Spot countered.

"You were brandishing a crutch?" I asked walking into the living room and sitting on the side of her chair. Then I heard a rustling in the kitchen.

"Ah it's the convicts!" Dodger screamed and hid her head behind me.

"No it's Jack rummaging through the food. JACK PUT THE TACO DOWN!" I yelled.

"Where's Media?" Mush said nervously.

"She's on her way."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, that's how I know she's on her way."

"And she's all right?"

"Well except for running over an armadillo, yesh."

"Okay."

"Why are you worried?" I asked grinning.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"You're usually the voice of reason and you're not at the moment."

"Uhhh, it's Dodger, she's been tearing at my sanity, so I'm a little bit edgy!"

"Yeah sure, that's it."

"I stepped in a mud puddle!" Media said bursting through the door.

"TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF AT THE DOOR!" I yelled not wanting to clean up the mud.

"But my socks are nasty too!"

"I'll let you borrow some of mine!"

"Can I get the pink ones?"

"If they're clean!"

"OK!"

"I'll be back in a second, I've gotta go get a pair of socks!"

"Take Jack with you, the convicts might be around!" Dodger said.

"And you say I'M the drama queen!"

"Shut up Dodger!" Mush said harshly.

"I don't mind." Jack said smiling.

"Taco time!" Spades said distributing the food as Jack and I went upstairs. I rummaged around through my sock drawer as Jack poked around my room.

"Enis, what's dis?" he asked holding up an oval shaped bottle.

"It's my perfume, it's from Ireland."

"Ah cool."

"Beautiful country."

"Ya been ta Ireland?"

"Yeah, when I was younger, my grandmother lives there."

"Oh, so ya full blood Irish?"

"Well a few things mixed in from my mom's side, but yeah."

"Dat's neat."

"Yeah, pretty much. Though the 'Irish stereotype' is annoying."

"I don't know, ya short, ya have a temper, and ya drink."

"That was one time! And I've sworn it off!"

"Ya were moh free when ya were drunk!"

"You only say that because I kissed you!"

"Exactly."

"So you liked that huh?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, what about this?" I said walking up and kissing him. Neither one of us pulled back and we started making out. Unfortunately, right about that time, Media walked in.

"Oh, sorry, you go girl!" she said halfway through the door.

"Here are your socks." I said tossing my fuzzy pink socks at her.

"Thanks I'll throw the other ones in the wash." She said turning around.

"Now where were we?" Jack asked.

"Um here, I think." I said kissing him again.

"Dat we were."

We continued for several more minutes until Jack's stomach started growling.

"Your stomach has very bad timing." I said.

"Yeah I can still smell da tacos." He said.

"Come on you walking stomach."

"Lead da way shorty!"

"Short people rock."

"Whatevah."

"I can hide behind you, I like that."

"I love tacos!" Blink said.

"Save some foh me!" Jack said dashing to the kitchen.

"Where's Media?" Mush asked as I walked into the living room.

"Uh she said she was going to throw her socks in the washer. Why?"

"WHAT?!" he said standing up.

"Is it a crime to throw your socks in the washer now?"

"No, it's just-"

"Yes?"

"It's really creepy in there."

"You're strange."

"Why is he strange?" Media asked walking in.

"Baby!" Mush said hugging her.

"I…Can't…Breathe!" she gasped.

"Mush she's turning blue." I said.

"Sorry, sorry, just so excited to see you!"

"You saw her when she got here."

"Yeah but… the house is dark and…"

"I like the dark silly, what's up with you?" Media asked while tugging at him to sit down.

"And ya said Dodger was freakin out ovah da noises." Spot said.

"What noises?" I asked.

"She was, I'm just, I dunno." Mush said.

"There where these freaky noises and thuds and stuff and I swear the house is haunted or the criminals are here!!!!" Dodger ranted.

"The house is not haunted Dodger." I said.

"Yes it is!"

"And how do you know this?"

"Well, uh, there were strange noises and Mush said that the detergent got knocked over even though no one was there to knock it over."

"Wow!" Spades said.

"Yeah, well, I've got a story for you Dodge" I said.

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"There was a house in the country the family that lived in it had a little girl, one day she went missing so the police searched for her, hounds, everything and no one could find a trace of her." I said holding a candle under my chin for effect. "So grief stricken, the family moved away, later an elderly couple moved in the house and it happened again. His wife disappeared and they never saw her again. Her husband died because he was sad so again the house was sold this time to some newlyweds. Everyone warned them not to move in and told them of the horrible stories, but they stayed. And sure enough the bride went missing. Now the groom was cunning and did not leave, knowing that she could not have just disappeared. But he got lonely so he got a cat, and it too was a girl. One day he was sitting around and the cat hopped up on a chair. Then the chair transformed into a giant mouth and ate the cat. IT was the cursed chair that had eaten every female who had entered the house. So the groom burned it, but in a freak accident, he tripped over a rock and burned with it!" I finished waiting for Dodger to realize that I was bsing that.

"Ah, I'm sitting in a cursed chair!" she screamed.

"That's hilarious!" Media said falling on the floor laughing.

"Dodger, I was kidding!"

"Maybe we ottah go ta bed now." Blink said looking at her concerned.

"I'm sleeping with Mush!" Media said.

"Yay, the buddy system!" Spades said.

"Who's your buddy Spades, Spot?" I asked.

"He is my brother." She said.

"If he doesn't mind go for it."

"Don't hug me." Spot told her.

"Okay, just so long as I'm not alone."

"Wow," I said looking at them.

"I've got Blink!" Dodger said.

"I guess that leaves me and you Cowboy." I said turning to Jack.

"Ya don't heah me complanin!" he said.

"Um if someone needs help, scream. And please don't tell dad I did this!"

We all split off to our rooms for the night. Blink and Dodger went in hers, Spot and Spades stayed in his even though he made her take the floor, Mush and Media took Spades' room and Jack and me stayed in my room. I could hear the chatter coming from several rooms but if finally died down after an hour. I snuggled back against Jack, and drifted off to sleep.

"Blink, wake up!" Dodger said shaking him. "I heard a noise wake up!"

"What are you doing?" Media said poking her head in.

"I heard a noise and I can't get Rip Van Winkle here up!"

"So do you want to go check it out?" Media asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, where are your crutches?" Media asked.

"By the door."

"Ok come on hobbles."

"Don't call me that."

"It's gonna be fun getting you down the stairs." Media said sarcastically.

"Oh hush and help me." Dodger whispered harshly.

"Why everyone is a heavy sleeper, but if we're trying to sneak we should be quiet."

"Yeah, my point exactly."

"Okay, here comes a step."

"I can see that Media."

"Well you aren't moving like you can see."

"It's these damn crutches!"

"How about we ditch the crutches? Put your arm around me and I'll help you along."

"Ok sounds good to me."

Media and Dodger slowly made their way down the stairs to inspect the noise.

"What exactly was the noise?" Media asked.

"It was kind of a bump."

"Could you tell where it came from?"

"It sounded like the kitchen."

"Alright, we'll check there then."

"Ok, how do you wanna do this?"

"I'll go in first and you watch the hall."

"Do you think someone is here?"

"I dunno, Mush was acting up, but I really hope you twoa re just being paranoid."

"Did you hear something behind us?"

"Heya goils." Jack said appearing behind Dodger.

'AHHHH!" Dodger and Media sceamed as one.

"Gheez its just me!"

"Don't do that!" Dodger hissed.

"Whaddya doin down heah?" he asked.

"Just checkin things out, she heard a noise." Media gestured towards Dodger.

"Do ya tink it was da chaih?" Jack teased.

"NO. It sounded like the noise that Spot, Mush, and I heard earlier."

"So ya came down heah wid a brken leg?" Jack asked.

"I couldn't sleep!" Dodger defended herself.

"Yeah and I am a light sleeper so I came with her so she wouldn't fall down the steps." Media smiled.

"Well I tink da coast is cleah" Jack said turning around to leave. Then a silhouette appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Hi Spot." Dodger said.

"Dat ain't Spot." Jack said stiffly.

"Mush?" Media said hopefully.

"No." the figure answered.

"Aiehhh!" Dodger screamed.

"Would you stop screaming." The figure said.

"Who ah ya?" Jack asked getting ready to fight.

"Who cares who he is why the hell are you in here?" Media asked bluntly.

"Just avoiding some people." The person said.

"You are a convict aren't you? I knew it! No one listened to me!!!!!" Dodger vented in panic.

"You really oughtta shut up!" the man said pulling something out of his coat.

"What is that?" Media said only being able to see something shimmer in the moonlight.

"A gun now, no more screaming." The man ordered.

"Whateveh you're heah foh, it aiont woith it." Jack said stepping in between the girls and the man.

"What's goin on Rob?" another strange voice asked as someone came walking down the hall.

"They woke up." Rob said dryly.

"Let's keep them quiet till mornin then." The second man said stepping into the kitchen.

"Come here kid!" Rob said stepping toward Jack who grabs his wrists and they wrestle for the gun. Rob elbowed Jack in the nose and got the gun back from him, he then leveled it at Jack, but got distracted by Media attacking his friend.

"Hey, you girl, get off of him!" Rob yelled at Media before Jack twisted the gun out of Rob's hand and pointed it at him.

"You gonna shoot me?" Rob asked.

"If I hafta." Jack replied.

"We ain't no different then."

"Yeah, we ah."

"I guess you're trying to protect your little girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"She's sleepin upstairs in her bed right now, I'd love to get into bed with her."

"Watch it!" Jack warned stepping closer to Rob.

"What are you going to do, shoot me?"

"Right now I'd have no problem wid it." Jack said putting the gun to the side of Rob's head. Rob twisted the gun and smashed Jack's head against the wall and knocking him unconscious. He turned toward Dodger and said, "What are you gonna do? You can't get out, I know this house better than you do now." As she backed into a corner.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"WE would have if you'd have just stayed in your damn bed."

"Stupid sister telling ghost stories!"

"Yah haunted chair, real scary! I don't know where the other two went so let's go find them, walk!"

"I can't my leg is broken!"

"I don't care go!"

"I can't" Dodger said falling to the floor.

"Get up!"

"It's broken!"

"Fine!" Rob said picking her up. Dodger elbowed him hard in his ribs and grabbed the gun.

"Let's find your friends and get you out of here!" she said holding the gun to his head.

Guy 2 watched Media as she watched the gun struggle, she then kicked him in the groin and ran away. He caught up with her and grabbed her from behind.

"Ya know, ya really shouldn't do that."

"And you really shouldn't have come here!"

"Gotta make a livin somehow"

"Get off of me!"

"That's what they all say."

"How many women have you attacked?"

"You don't want to know." He said smiling, lust dripping from every word.

"You're the rapist." Media said standing still. "MUSH!"

"He won't come."

"Mush! How do you know?"

"He's sound asleep and injured."

Media head bunted him and kicked for his groin again. He grabbed her wrist and she punched him in the face. He let go and punched her in the gut. He then backed her into a corner where she was pinned against the wall sideways with her arms crossed in front of her and him pressed up against her.

"Get off!"

"No, I don't want to!" Media tried to kick at him, but couldn't.

"It's cute that you think you can win." Media head bunted him again.

"MUSH!"

"I think you're cute."

"There's nothing cute about you, you sorry excuse for a man." Media threw her weight against him and quickly sidestepped him. He backed her into a table and roughly kissed her while she grabbed a candlestick and beat him repeatedly over the head, he fell down and she kicked him in the sides.

Guy 3 was upstairs and heard the ruckus downstairs. He was passing by Spot's room who snored so loud that Spades was leaving and hit him in the face with the door. Spades didn't recognize who it was and leaned over him.

"I'm sorry Jack, Blink, Mush?" she said realizing that the person on the floor was a total stranger and screamed. She ran to her parent's room as Spot came out in the hallway.

"What's goin on? Who ah ya?"

"Ya don't wanna know kid!"

"Get outtah me house!"

"Can't just yet."

"Ya one a da convicts ain't ya?" Guy 3 punched Spot in the face and stomach while Spot jabbed him in the ribs. Guy 3 slammed Spot's head against the wall and began beating him. Spot keels over and the guy put him in a chokehold.

"Come on." He said leading Spot. Spot tried to elbow his side but it didn't work, so the guy grabbed his arm.

"Let's go see what you're family is doing downstairs."

"Leave 'em alone." The guy trips over Dodger's crutches, Spot elbowed him in the side and broke free of his grip. The guy pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Haven't you ever heard of housecleaning?"

"Not me sistah."

"Come here."

"Just leave, no one will remembah ya face in da mornin and I won't call da cops."

"Not good enough kid, we're gonna need a hostage. Where did that cute girl who ran out of your room run off to?"

"Stay away from me sistah!"

"What's goin on?" Mush asked stepping into the hallway.

"Get him Mush." Spot said.

"Now one a you is gonna get shot." The guy said looking back and forth between the two. Spot attacked him, but didn't get the gun and the guy put it to his head. Mush tackled him but then the guy punched Mush's wound. Spot was able to grab the gun.

"Leave him alone!" Spot then put the gun to the guys head and forced him down the stairs.

"How many are you?" the guy asked when he saw Media with a candlestick.

"A lot, now get ya friends and go!" Spot said as the guy flung his unconscious friend over his shoulder. Dodger came out of the kitchen with Rob.

"Nice talkin to ya kid!" guy 3 said leaving.

"Can we shoot him?" Media asked as they walked out the door.

"No, Media." Spot said blearily.

"Shoot them with what gun?" Mush asked.

"The one Uncle Nate keeps in his closet." Media said.

"What's goin on down heah?" Blink asked walking sleepily down the stairs.

"NOW he wakes up!" Dodger said sarcastically.

"Da convicts attacked, but we ran dem off." Spot said.

"Oh, I see." Blink said walking to the window to see if they were gone. At that moment, Jack regained consciousness and mistook Blink for one of the convicts. He got up, ran over and jumped Blink knocking him to the ground.

"Jack, get offa me!" Blink said.

"Sorry Blink, I tought you was one a da convicts." Jack said getting up.

"No, Jack we ran them off." Dodger said.

"Dodgah? Ah you okay?" Blink said realizing that she was there.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened while I was out?" Jack asked rubbing his head.

"Well, they guy who knocked you out went after me and I overplayed my broken leg and got the gun away from him." Dodger said proudly.

"I got attacked by the rapist and hit him over the head with the candlestick." Media said.

"Spades hit da last guy wid da dooh, and between me and Mush we got him down heah and ran im off." Spot said.

"Is Angel still asleep?" Jack asked.

"Dat goil could sleep trough an eahthquake!" Spot said.

"Really?"

"Yeah da only ting dat'll wake hah up is flickin on da light."

"Okay, we need to get back to bed, I'm tired." Mush said.

"Sleep? After that? Uh uh!" Media said.

"My shoulder is bleeding again!"

"Well then let's change the bandages!"

"Lead the way."

"I'm goin back ta bed." Jack said.

"Me too." Spot said following him up the stairs.

"Me too." Blink said.

"I don't know if I'll sleep, but I'll go." Dodger said smirking.

7 hours later I woke up to Jack's arm draped over my back. I rolled over, got out of bed, and hopped into the shower, grabbing clothes just in case he was awake when I was done. I came out of my bathroom dressed and refreshed to find the house completely silent. I faintly heard scratching and Hershey's whimpering from somewhere. I walked out into the hall to see where she was locked up and followed the noise to Spades room. The door was locked and Hershey was getting impatient, so grabbing a bobby pin from my room, I picked the lock to let the dog out. I opened the door to see Mush and Media snuggled together. Mush was watching the door like a hawk and started to rise when I opened it.

"Chill it's me." I whispered.

"Ya sure it's just you?" he whispered back so as not to wake Media.

"I'm the only one up and here." I said opening the door wider. "I heard Hershey whining so I let her out."

"Oh, I thought she was growling."

"No, that was a whine, meaning that I need to let her out before she finds a toilet in the house."

"Um, check her nose, it was dry last night."

"What happened?"

"They locked her outside in the rain."

"Who did?"

"Oh, you don't know, I'll tell ya later."

"Sounds good. Come on Hershey, lets' go outside." I called to the puppy. She happily trotted after me to the backyard, I opened the door for her to go out but she just stood there looking at me.

"If I go out first will you go?" I asked. She just wagged her tail. "Fine have it your way."

I walked outside and she followed doing her business in the back yard.

"That's my girl!" I said picking her up and feeling her nose; it was cold and wet as usual. "Let's get you some food."

"Angel!" Spades said coming downstairs and hugging me.

"Hi Spades, what's up with everyone today?"

"They came, Dodger wasn't delusional, they were here!"

"The convicts?"

"Yeah, and I hit one in the face with the door, and then I hid in mom and dad's bed."

"Make sure you make it!" I said not wanting to get yelled at for something that I didn't do.

"Yeah yeah whatever! But it was so weird, Spot was snoring, I didn't even mean to hit the guy with the door. I actually thought it was Mush or Blink or Jack at first."

"So what happened?"

"Well I screamed when I realized that it was a stranger and Spot woke up and beat the crap out of him." Spades said proudly.

"Is Spot okay?"

"I dunno, I was hiding!"

"He's supposed to be on bed rest, not fighting escape convicts!"

"Well the escaped convicts weren't supposed to be in our house!"

"Good point, I just hope he didn't hurt himself anymore." Just then I remembered I was going to call my mom to see if we could go to Michigan for a week due to all that had happened.

"Hello?" my mom answered.

"Hi mom, how was the trip up?" I asked.

"Oh it went fine, traffic was a little heavy but nothing bad."

"That's good, listen I have a question for you."

"Yes dear."

"Well, given all that has happened lately, us getting attacked and all, Media asked her mom if we could use their house in Michigan to get away from psychotic people who are trying to kill us for a week."

"Uh, who all would be going?"

"Uhm, Media, Mush, Blink, Dodger, Spot, Ace, Jack and me."

"And what about you little sister?"

"Uh, she can stay at Mouse's."

"Well Jessica's parents be okay with her going?"

"After all that she's been through, I'm sure."

"Well, I'll call and ask them and let you know."

"Thanks mom, talk to you later."

"Be safe."

"We will."

"See you in a week."

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." She said as I hung up the phone. I started breakfast and was done before everyone woke up.

"Good gravy, how hard did they fight last night?" I asked myself walking upstairs to at least wake up Spot, he'd sleep all day if we let him. I knocked on the door to make sure he was decent before I just plowed in. He didn't answer so I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Spot, wake up." I said shaking him.

"Neah." He mumbled.

"Spot, breakfast is ready." I said poking his back.

"OW!" he said shooting up.

"Did I hit a bruise?" I asked.

"I guess so."

"Breakfast is ready."

"I hoid ya da foist time."

"Well get up and get downstairs." I said leaving and deciding who to wake up next. I decided on Dodger and Blink, so I headed toward her room, again knocking just in case someone wasn't decent. Again there was no answer so I walked in. Blink and Dodger were both sound asleep on her bed, and I almost hated to wake them up because they were cute. Almost being the key word there. I took a running start and jumped on them waking them up while screaming.

"What da heck?" Blink asked.

"OW" Dodger moaned.

"Oh, your knee, right, oops."

"Yeah, that hurt!"

"Hehe sorry, breakfast is ready get up."

"Let me sleep!" Dodger said burying her head in her pillow.

"Nope! Up before I tickle you!"

"Fine I'm up!" she said sitting up.

"Okay see you downstairs." I said heading to my room to wake Jack up. I barged in, knowing that he was dead to the world, since he didn't move when I got up.

"Jack, wake up!" I said throwing a pillow on him.

"No"

"Breakfast is ready."

"I don't cah."

"GET UP!" I said louder as I flopped on my bed.

"Leave me alone."

"PWEASE."

"Eh, fine. I'll get up."

"Thank you."

"Yeah yeah."

I headed over to Spades room to wake up Media. I knocked gently on the door and cracked it open and told Mush that breakfast was ready, so he could wake up Media. I didn't want to get hit in the head with a pillow. I then went back downstairs and called Mouse to make sure that Spades could stay with her while the rest of us were gone. She agreed so when everyone else came downstairs I broke the good news to them.


	28. SNOW!

**Hello, okay next chapter...this one was inspired by Oklahoma's bi-polar weather that decided to give us snow and a three day weekend! anyway enjoy!!!**

**Thanks to Mouse, Dodger, Spades, and BugleGirl for reviewing!!!! **

**And to Ducky who helped me write this bc I'm a poor southern girl who has seen real snow exactly twice in her life...hehe anyway enjoy!

* * *

**

"Sweet Michigan!" Dodger said.

"Snow!" Media cheered.

"When are we going?" Mush asked.

"Um tomorrow?" I said.

"I need to pack."

"How ah we gonna get dere?" Blink asked.

"Driving, trying to find air tickets right now is a nightmare!" I said.

"Are we taking one car, or two?" Ace asked, who had joined us a few moments earlier.

"Two."

"Whose?"

"Uh, Blink would you mind driving?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't mind." He said.

"I'll drive." Said Media.

"My car!" added Mush.

"No, mine, it's better in the snow than yours is."

"You've never driven my car in the snow."

"Your car has never been in the snow!"

"Has too. Just not a lot."

"Case and point."

"Whatever you two." I said pulling out the map. We spent the day planning the budget and packing so that we could leave the next morning. I dropped Hershey and Spades off at Mouse's house that night so that we could leave at sunup to get as far as possible in one day.

"So how long will it take?" Jack asked.

"According to Media, 20 hours."

"In one day?"

"IF we can."

"My butt's gonna get sore."

"We'll have rest stops so that we can stand up."

"I like da snow."

"I like sleep especially when I have to be up in 5 hours." I said looking at my clock.

"Why don't we just pull an all nightah?"

"Because, love Mush and Media are going to get tired of driving so we need to be awake to help just in case."

"Give Media coffee, she'll be wired foh a day."

"She's on a coffee fast."

"Well I have ta sleep on da flooh?"

"I don't know."

"Ah ya getting tiahed?"

"What was your first hint?"

"I ain't tiahed yet."

"Try"

"I can't"

"Do you want me to knock you out?"

"How would ya do dat?"

"It's this thing called a shoe."

"Aight, I'm shutting up." After a few minutes he started talking again.

'"Angel, ah ya still awake?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"I've been quiet,"

"You've also rolled over 10 times in the last 5 minutes."

"Ya been keepin an eye on me?"

"No I've been trying to sleep, but every time you move, then I feel it."

"I can't sleep."

"SHUT UP!" Spot shouted from his room.

"Argh, fine, I'll be right back." I said getting up and going to my parents room to get the various vitamins. I grabbed Melatonin, which helped a person fall asleep; it worked great on trans Atlantic flights. I walked back with the Melatonin and a glass of water.

"Here, take this." I said giving him the pill and water.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's called Melatonin, it'll knock you out so that we can both sleep."

"Okay." He said swallowing it. Within minutes he was asleep. I rolled over and slept for the rest of the night. I woke up the next morning with Media jumping on me.

"Wake up, we've gotta get going, get up get up get up!"

"Oof, get off of me!" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Angel why is Media bouncing on ya?" Jack asked.

"Fine I'll turn the light on!" She said walking to the light switch.

"I'm up." I said sitting up when the light came on.

"Get up Jack!" she said tackling him.

"Stop attackin me!"

"Then get out of bed!"

"I was about to befoh ya pounced on me."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get Blink and Dodger."

"She's da devil." Jack mumbled rubbing his arm where she had accidentally elbowed him.

"She's hyper, which is odd because she is not a morning person."

"If Media aint a mohnin pahson den .." Jack was caught off when Blink and Dodger screamed.

"You punk!" we heard Blink say.

"Hhahahahah!" Media's laugh echoed in the hallway.

"Babe I thought ya where going off the coffee?" Mush asked as I went into the hall to see what was going on.

"I have, but my body is having caffeine withdrawals so I'm hyper." She smiled.

"If you're so energetic then go make breakfast." I said rubbing my eyes.

"What do you say?" Media asked a bit annoyed.

"Please."

'There ya go." She said before bouncing down stairs to the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Spot growled coming into the hall.

"No it's time for you to wake up anyway." I told him returning to my room to shower except Jack was in it.

"Would you hurry up?!" I shouted banging on the door.

"I just got in!" he said.

"Uh fine, I'll use my parent's bathroom!" I said grabbing my clothes and walking to my parents' bathroom. Half an hour later I emerged and went into my room to put stuff away before heading to the table to eat.

"Media, can you pass me the bacon please?" I asked as she was putting a piece in her mouth.

"Not this one."

"I'm not Mush, I don't want what's in your mouth." I said as she handed me the platter of bacon.

"And I'm okay with that." She answered.

"Me too."

We finished eating and loaded everything up into the cars for the long drive ahead of us. Media, Mush, Jack and I were in her car; while Blink, Dodger, Ace and Spot were in Blink's.

"I'll take first shift!" Media said getting behind the wheel.

"I'm sleeping then." I said getting a pillow ready.

"Ya know you're gonna have to drive through the city to get to the highway." Mush pointed out.

"Yes and I hate driving in the City, but you can take the highway and use the cruise control."

"Why does dat mattah?" Jack asked in a blonde moment.

"His knee you dork." I said smacking his arm.

"Thank you Acorn." Media said pulling out of the driveway.

"You're welcome Media." I said closing my eyes and putting my headphones on. We drove for several hours until we made a rest stop on the highway.

"I had ta pee!" Blink said walking into the building.

"TMI!!!!" I yelled covering my ears.

"You couldn't hold it for another hour?" Media said not wanting to give up the driver's seat.

"You were driving on the shoulder!" Mush complained.

"There was an armadillo in my lane!"

"It was already dead!"

"I didn't know that."

"As if all four legs sticking up in the air wasn't enough of a clue." I said.

"Dat was da scahiest experience of me life." Jack said prying his hand loose from my arm.

"Not if you keep it up!" Media said glaring at him, causing him to regain his death grip on my arm.

"Jack, my hand is turning purple, would you ease up a little?" I asked attempting to move my hand unsuccessfully.

"Sahy Angel."

Spot walked over to the car and knocked on Media's window.

"Ya okay, saw ya swoivin a little while back."

"I was avoiding an armadillo." She said.

"It was dead."

"I'm fine Spot thank you."

"Aight."

"Hehe," I laughed.

"I'm whitewashing you when we get there!" Media said.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I moaned.

"Then shut up about the armadillo thing!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"No, you just laughed!"

"At Spot!"

"At Spot making fun of me."

"No Spot being scared of you."

"All right knock it off." Mush said intervening. "We still have 16 hours to go."

"Okay." I said stretching out over Jack.

"No making out in my car." Media said.

"Why not you do it in mine."

"I kissed once in your car, that is not making out."

"It was more than once." Mush said smiling.

"You made out in Purity?!"

"IT wasn't making out!"

"You ruined her!"

"You lost her."

"Nuh uh!"

"Acorn lost her Purity!" Media teased.

"You know it's really annoying when you do that."

"You what's really annoying, confusing kissing with making out."

"I was driving, I glanced back and saw you kissing, I just guessed that you had been doing it for awhile!"

"No we weren't that time." Mush said.

"That time?"

"You have lost your driving right for the next 5 hours!" she said hitting Mush.

"OW, watch the shoulder!"

"Sorry!"

"Angel ya got any moh a dose headphones?" Jack asked.

"Sorry babe."

"Here you can use mine." Mush said handing them back to Jack.

"Thanks."

"Yay, Blink's back, we can drive."

"Wow, you need to go on more coffee fasts!" I said.

"No, because it means she'll have these psychotic withdrawals more often." Mush said.

"Or if she drank less it wouldn't be as bad."

"I usually don't drink that much, but the past month has sucked!"

"I agree!"

We stopped almost 10 hours later to eat and find a hotel.

"My butt's soh!" Jack complained as we walked into a burger joint.

"I told you it would be." I said.

"Which one of you is going to take the next shift?" Media asked as we waited for our orders.

"I will." I said.

"That'll be the morning shift."

"Never mind, Jack you can have it."

"I don't' want it eidah!"

"Well you're more alert in the mornings than I am."

"Wait, if neither of you are morning people, then I'll do it." Mush said.

"Ya eatin me coily fries!" Spot yelled hitting Blink.

"I thought dey was mine."

"Nah, I ordahed befoh ya."

"Actually they're mine." Ace said grabbing them away.

"How do ya know?"

"Because it has my order number next to it." She said.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay."

"Wow, she fits in so well with this family." I commented.

"In other words, she's crazy." Mush said.

"But think of how boring your life would be if we weren't crazy."

"True, I wouldn't have seen half the stuff I've seen if it wasn't for your craziness!"

"Ya know, you're not that normal yourself." Media said.

"Yeah, which is why he also fits in so well with us." I laughed.

"What did I do?"

"Ya went out wid Media." Spot said laughing.

"Spot you might want to run!" I said seeing Media's expression.

"Why she ain't gonna hoit me." Media calmly walked over to him and head bunted him.

"OW!"

"Oh did that hurt?"

"Aight, I take it back."

"Thank you." She said.

"Media, Mush is eating your food!" Dodger said.

"SHHH!" Mush hissed.

"Deh, stop it!" Media shrieked.

"You were talking."

"And that gives you the right to eat my food?!"

"No it gives me the right to save your food from getting cold and nasty, by eating it!"

"Fine, I get to eat your sandwich!"

"No, I'm sorry you can have it back now."

"You ate half of it!"

"I'll buy you another one?"

"Ok." She said.

"I'm finishing this one though."

We were eating and Jack kept singing along to the music, which was annoying Spot.

"How do ya get paid foh doin dat?" Spot asked.

"Because, I'se just goofin off right now, I ain't goin full out." Jack replied.

"IF ya went full out, me eahs would staht bleedin."

"Ya want me ta sit on ya again?"

"Dat's low."

"Not really."

"Boys don't start!" I warned.

"He stahted it!" Spot said.

"Oh whatevah!"

"If ya'd just stop singin foh a minute."

"I like his singing." I said trying to defend him.

"Of course ya do, he's ya boyfriend."

"Uh, Spot I think you're treading on thin ice." Ace said.

"Ok Spot, his singing may be annoying but you don't have to ride with him so you can deal for a little while longer." Media said.

"Aight."

We finished eating and went off in search of a hotel. We found a reasonably priced hotel and divided into two rooms. Jack and I went with Mush and Media and were getting ready to go to bed when Dodger knocked on the door.

"What?" I answered.

"There's a bug in my room!"

"So?"

"Well, will someone switch with me and Blink?" she asked.

"I'm not moving!" Media shouted.

"Jack, can we switch with Dodger?" I asked.

"Whatevah."

"Thank you!" Dodger said grabbing her stuff from her room and switching with Jack and me. Now, ironically, we were stuck with Spot and Ace, which was awkward.

"Why didn't Mush come ovah?" Spot asked when he saw Jack.

"Media refused to move." I told him, "So we got the short end of the straw."

"Hey," Ace complained.

"Not that you guys aren't cool or anything, but my brother and my boyfriend are in the same room, I don't want WWIII to break out."

"Ain't like we're sleepin in da same bed!" Jack said.

"Yeah, ya sleepin wid me sistah." Spot said.

"Blink's sleepin wid ya oddah sistah."

"Boys, don't start, or you're both sleeping in the car." I threatened.

"Fine." Jack said.

"Watch it!" Spot told Jack.

"Can we get some sleep, we've got another 6 hours to go." Ace said crawling under the covers.

"Yeah, I'm tired." I said flopping on the bed.

"Ya always tiahd." Jack said.

"Not always, driving makes me sleepy though." I was drifting off to sleepy land when I heard the door close next door and Dodger and Media's voices. I slipped into my flip flops and went in search of them.

"Why can't you wait till morning?" Media asked Dodger as Dodger bought a candy bar from the vending machine.

"I'm hungry now."

"Why did you want me to come?"

"Because Blink wouldn't wake up, Mush would be mad if I asked him and you where still up."

"You two are weird." I said walking up behind them.

"Hey star shine." Media smiled at me before play punching my arm.

"Ow."

"You're so whiny."

"Whad is it?" Jack asked sprinting up to us.

"Nothing." Media answered.

"Why ya up?"

"Needed a snack." Dodger giggled eating her candy bar.

"Why are you up?" I asked Jack.

"I hoid da dooh close and noticed dat ya was gone."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, we're going back to bed now." Dodger said as she and Media went back into their room.

"Come on Jackie Boy, let's go to bed." I said hopping in and crawling under the covers. Jack joined me and started to slowly run his fingers along my arm causing me to instantly conk out. We were on the road the next morning by 8 with Mush's jerky driving. He had to push on the brake and accelerator with his left foot due to his knee, which made for a lot of screeching tires.

"You're killing my baby!" Media complained.

"Do you want to drive?"

"Yes, pull over!"

"Call the other car and tell them we're pulling over."

"Fine." She said calling Dodger to inform her of what was happening.

A few minutes later we were back on the road with Media at the wheel, which was even scarier because she was speeding.

"Would you slow down, you're going to kill us!" I said holding on to Jack.

"I wanna get there."

"I do to, I just don't want to be in a coffin when I do get there!"

"Uh, Media I tink ya lost Spot somewhere behind us." Jack said.

"All right I'm slowing down." She said with annoyance.

"Yeah, half the time I can't get him to go the speed limit." I said.

"Maybe we should trade." Mush said.

"Yeah, but I don't think Media would like that too much."

"Me eidah." Jack said.

"Hey." Media said from the front seat.

"I'm just messin wid ya."

"You'd better be."

"Come on babe, I didn't fall into the temptation of the nurse, I'm not gonna leave you." Mush said.

"I should have gotten her fired!" Media said vengefully.

"For what, doing her job?" I asked.

"For inappropriate interactions with patients."

"Sweetie, that's a doctor/patient policy, not nurse/patient." I said.

"No that's for confidentiality."

"No there's one about doctor's dating their patients while they are under said doctor's care."

"Then I should have just kicked her ass."

"Media, calm down."

"He brought it up."

"Only to say that he loves you too much to leave you."

"Do you see what happens when I don't have my morning coffee?"

"Yes we see, it might also have something to do with you and Dodger roaming about the hotel last night.

"What?" Mush snapped.

"Dodger was hungry and Blink wouldn't wake up so she drug me along, then Angel heard us and followed then Jack showed up. So I was safe."

"Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"Because you would have been mad, like you are now."

"I'm not mad, just don't understand your way of thinking."

"Not many people do." I said.

"Jack, could you move your head, I can't see out of my rearview mirror."

"Sahy," he said putting his head in my lap.

"Not on me"

"Ya did it ta me yestahday!"

"Ok fine, lay on me."

"I don't think you have to tell him twice." Mush said.

"Nope!" Jack grinned.

"Dork." I said smacking his head gently.

"I loined from da best."

"Media?"

"No, you."

"Haha, very funny."

"Don't make me pull this car over!" Media warned.

"Yes Mother!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady." Media said perfectly imitating my mom.

"Wow, that's a little scary!"

"That's Aunt Maggie."

"Yeah, that's my mom." I said as I started to ponder my family life. I really needed to move out on my own, how many 21 year olds still live at home? But my dad did let me work one day a week, so I had a job, it wasn't like I was sucking them out of everything.

We got to the house around lunchtime and unloaded everything before eating what was left of our snack food for lunch. WE then hiked out to a big hill where we all went sledding. Media found it quite humorous for those of us who had never seen real snow.

"It's every where, and it's cold!" Ace said.

"Yeah, it's snow!" Mush said.

"But it keeps falling down, won't it bury everything?"

"Don't worry, we're only supposed to get another 10 inches." Media said.

"But it's already up to my knees!" Dodger cried.

"You're standing in a low spot so there's more snow piled up!"

"I'm gonna die out here!" Dodger said.

"No you won't." I told her.

"Yeah, snow is fun." Jack added.

"So far I'm not seeing the fun!" Ace said.

"Yeah, it's great foh dis!" Jack said hurling a snowball at my head.

"Oh you're goin down!" I said tackling him. Media then walked over to Dodger and Ace.

"Ladies, you like cuddling with your boyfriends right?" She asked.

"Yeah." They replied.

"A guy is never more cuddly then after he's played in the snow, because he wants to warm up with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if you're cold he'll do his best to warm you up." She said smiling.

"Hmmm." Ace said getting a contemplative look in her eye.

"So, try to have fun and if you aren't try, and they'll make you happy later."

"Thanks Media."

"You're welcome." She said walking off to throw snowballs at Mush. Dodger and Ace finally got into playing in the snow as the rest of us ran around pelting each other with snow and sledding down the hill. I fell down more times than I could count, but we were on snow, so it was squishy. It was starting to get dark and we were hungry so half of us went into the nearest town and the other half stayed at the house. Media, Spot, Ace, and Blink drove into town while Dodger, Mush, Jack and I stayed behind to clean the house. Jack and Mush went outside to chop firewood while Dodger and I pledged the whole house since it had a rustic wood cottage feel to it. A couple of hours later the others came back with food. Media and I started dinner while everyone else played cards.

"Ya lookin at me cahds!" Spot said.

"You're showing them!" Dodger said.

"It is a nice pair of 8's you've got Spot." Mush said sitting on his other side.

"I'se surrounded by cheetahs!"

"No, you don't know how to hold your hand right."

"I didn't know there was a right or wrong way to hold them." Ace said.

"When ya holdin it ta where everyone can see dem, ya holdin dem wrong." Jack said.

"It's because me wrist is soh." Spot said.

"Why is your wrist sore?" Dodger asked.

"Whatever he says, it's not true!" Media yelled.

"Dat sounds promisin." Blink said.

"What did happen to your wrist?" Ace asked.

"While Media and I were loadin up da groceries, she ovah reacted and pushed me on da ground."

"I was not overreacting, and you were the one who landed wrong." She said walking into the spacious living room.

"What did you say to her?" Mush asked.

"I called hah a city slickah."

"I'm surprised you didn't get a bloody lip."

"Yeah, and you wonder why she pushed you." I said joining them.

"I win!" Blink said laying down the fourth phase.

"What?!" echoed the universal reply. When dinner was ready, they quit their game to eat.

"So who is sleeping where?" Ace asked.

"There's three bedrooms upstairs and the fold out couch down here." Media said.

"Blink and Dodger can have the first one on the left at the top of the stairs. Mush and I will take my old room, which is at the end of the hall on the left. Jack and Acorn get the one on the right, and Spot and Ace are you two cool down here?"

"Yeah."

We all went to bed a couple of hours later in our designated rooms. I woke up cold since they forgot to reboot the heater last night and the fire had died down.

"It's too cold, not even Blink can help me!" Dodger whined.

"Well if there was a better wood supply, I could make a better fire!" Media snapped, not being a morning person.

"You try chopping wood with a messed up shoulder." Mush said.

"Then why didn't Jack chop the wood?"

"He did."

"Okay wake up Jack, Ace and Blink and make them chop wood." Media commanded.

"Scuse me?"

"Sorry, it's the morning, Dodger's whining at me and there's no wood."

"How bout I just turn the heater on."

"Because I have to find the manual on how to do it."

"I found it, I just forgot last night." Dodger said.

"That would have been nice to know last night, but we can take care of it now."

I smiled to myself over my crazy cousin and sister.

"Now I'm awake and can't go back to bed!" Mush said.

"So what do you want to do?" Media asked.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah I think it'd be warmer in my bed." She said and I knew she was grinning by her tone.

"Okay it's cool that works, but ew!" Dodger said.

"I'm gonna show Dodger how to turn on the heater but I'll be up in a second." Media said.

"All right." Mush said climbing up the stairs.

I fell back asleep when the heater kicked on and I was no longer freezing. I awoke to the aroma of pancakes and bacon filling the air.

"Now dat's one way ta get me up!" Jack said stretching.

"You didn't want to get up before when there was food." I said.

"Yeah but da snow makes me happy."

"Do you really hate it in Texas that much?" I asked.

"Nah, I just need ta see snow sometime, dat's all."

"Okay, just so long as you're not gonna just pack up and leave one day I'm happy."

"I ain't gonna do dat!" he said.

"I know, but…" I said.

"But what?"

"I just don't want you to leave."

"Good."

"If ya want any food ya bettah get down heah!" Spot said outside the door.

"We'll be down in a minute!" I snapped at him.

"Whatevah!"

"Some times I just want to strangle my brother!" I said.

"I know da feelin." Jack smirked.

"Of wanting to do it or doing it?"

"Wantin to."

"Good, I'm the only one who gets to strangle him." I smiled.

Jack and I both got up and went downstairs to eat what was left of the pancakes and bacon.

"So aside from sleddin, what else can we do?" Blink asked.

"Um, there's the pond, but I don't know if it's fully frozen and then there are the woods." Media answered.

"So like a hike through the woods?" I asked.

"Yes, but it would be tiring because the snow hasn't been broken through yet."

"So ah we doin it or not?" Spot asked.

"IF you want to yeah."

"I do." Spot said.

"Me too!" Ace called.

"Yah." Jack said.

"Uh huh." I replied my mouth full of food.

"I'm in." Mush said.

"UM, not with this leg." Dodger said.

"If she ain't gonna go, I ain't goin." Blink said.

"Well, I'm sure you two will find something to do in case it gets cold." Media said smiling at Dodger.

"EW!" She shrieked.

"What are you a nun?"

"I can see where this is going, so I'm going to get ready now." Mush said standing up.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." I said shoving the rest of the food down my throat. The six of us began our journey at a good pace. We hit an icy patch and I slipped and fell flat on my butt.

"OW, that hurt!" I said rubbing the sore spot.

"Gotta take baby steps Acorn." Media said.

"If I had known that it was ice and not snow, I would have!" I said starting to limp after the others.

Snow fell from a tree branch and landed on Ace's head.

"Ah it's cold!" she screamed.

"It's snow." Spot pointed out. WE then walked through some fog and Jack almost walked into a tree because it was so thick. After coming out of the fog we saw a sloping meadow covered in snow and completely at peace.

"Wow, that's beautiful!" I said awestruck.

"The snow was deep, but it was worth it!" Mush said.

"Uh, which way did we come from?" Jack asked.

"It's called footprints genius!" Spot said.

"Let's keep moving" Media said moving on. As we continued walking a steady snowfall began.

"Is this the 10 inches you were talking about?" I asked.

"Could be."

"Aye." I said.

"Hey Acorn," Media started.

"What?" I asked.

"I do this because I love you!" she said tackling me into a snowdrift.

"Yeah because you love me huh?"

"Yep."

"Oh get up, snow in pants, snow in pants!" I said hopping around.

"You look like a psychotic rabbit!" Mush said.

"Oh really?" I asked grabbing a hand full of snow and putting it down his shirt.

"Ah!" he screamed also hopping around.

"Now who looks like a psychotic rabbit?" I asked.

He then walked over and threw me into another snow bank.

"You asked."

"And you had to answer with tossing me into a snow bank?" I asked.

"Like ya said, I fit into this group fine."

"Ya fit wid da snow pretty good too." Jack said tackling him.

"Play nice!" Media called as they began to wrestle in the snow.

"Dat was me eye!" Jack said.

"Then get off of my leg!"

"Dog pile!" Spot said jumping on them followed by Ace, Media and last of all me.

"I feel tall!" I said.

"I feel cold!" Spot said knocking the pile over to get up.

"You weren't submerged in the snow, so don't complain!" Mush said dusting himself off.

"Let's go over there!" Ace said pointing at a rock formation. WE played in the snow until our fingers and toes were numb from cold.

"Aight, it's time to go back." Jack said huddled up in a ball.

"I agree." I said shivering.

"So let's go back!" Mush said.

"Lead the way!" Ace said.

"I'm trying!" Media said scanning the area.

"What do ya mean ya tryin?" Spot asked.

"AW crap! Stupid, stupid stupid!" Media said clenching her teeth.

"What's wrong?" Mush asked.

"I should have known better, but our tracks got covered by the snow."

"So we're lost?" I asked.

"Just let me walk around see if any memories come back."

"Wait, isn't this your home?" Ace asked panic growing in her voice.

"Yeah but I moved to Texas like 5 years ago and haven't come this far back when I visited." Media said while walking around

"Ok, nobody freak. I said no one panic!" Jack said

"YOU are panicking!" I said hitting him to get his attention.

"Aight, so's it could be woise right?" Spot asked trying to help the situation.

"Um, I dunno." Mush said

"If this snow keeps up we're screwed." I heard Media whisper to Mush. "Don't worry Spot, we'll be fine." Media lied.

"Aight." He said.

"We just need to move to keep the blood circulating." Mush said hopping up and down.

"Da bunny ting again huh?" Jack asked.

"We're all going to die!" Ace screamed.

"No we won't sweetie." I said giving her a hug.

"Aight Media, which way?" Jack asked.

"We should go…. Home." She said being able to think of nothing.

"Which way is dat?" Spot asked looking around.

"That way, wait never mind."

"Ok, clearly we are lost so lets think." I said not wanting mass hysteria to break out.

"Alright, I'm thinking." Mush said. "I got nothing."

"Me nose is runnin." Spot randomly said.

"Sorry." I answered having no idea what to do which scared me.

"Ok, it has to be in that area, so lets just start moving in that direction." Media said waving her hand towards the horizon.

"Dat aint too specific." Jack said concerned.

"Yeah, but it's something." Mush growled.

"Please no fighting." Ace said.

"Yeah." Jack said looking at Mush.

"Then stop complaining.'" He answered.

"Aight lets go before me nose freezes off." Spot said walking away.

"Oh look a bunny." I said watching the rabbit run around.

"Aahhh!" Us three girls said.What no

"What da heck?" Jack exclaimed.

"Goils!' Spot nodded.

"Oh no that hawk will eat it!" Mush said mockingly.

"Oh no!" Ace said scanning the sky for the evil bird.

"Hun, he was making fun of us." I said smirking.

"I'm glad I got lost with you guys, cause it's funny!" Media said laughing.

"Ah great, she's lost it!" Jack said shaking his head.

"I hate to break it to you, she never had it." I said.

"What now?" Media asked after hitting me in the head with a snowball. We walked along for what seemed like eternity before Mush stopped walking.

"Is it ya leg?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but no." Mush answered looking off in the distance.

"Wad ah ya talkin bout?" Spot asked.

"I can't tell but is that fog or smoke?" Mush said pointing.

"Fog." Ace replied.

"Darn it!" I said hopping we'd finally made it.

"No, smell it, it's smoke!" Media said.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked after sniffing.

"It is!" I squealed jumping up and down.

"Aight lets go!" Jack said hastily moving towards it. We walked, and tripped, along until we finally made it back.

"We made hot cocoa." Dodger said as we walked in.

'So, numb." I said slowly.

"Wad happened?" Blink asked when he saw the condition we were in.

"We got lost!" Ace said taking off the layers of clothes she had on.

"Well, we walked all over and then it started snowing again and by the time we realized that wasn't a good idea, we were lost." I explained.

"No one has frostbite do they?" Dodger asked.

"We don't know yet, hold on a minute."

"I was just asking."

"I'm going to go change into dry warm pj's!" I said running to mine and Jack's room. I tossed on the warmest pair of pj's I had before joining everyone else downstairs.

"So aside from getting lost did you have fun?" Dodger asked.

"It felt like I had stepped into Narnia." I said hunched over a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Yeah dere was even Ginnarbrik!" Spot said looking at Jack.

"I am not the White Witch!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah she's too short ta be da White Witch." Said Blink.

"What is this pick on Angel night?" I asked.

"Nah but we can make it dat." Spot said.

"I'll cut out your heart with a spoon if you do!" I said brandishing my spoon as a sword.

"A spoon, why not a fork or a knife?" Ace asked.

"It's dull, it'll hurt more." I said glaring at my brother.

"Didn't dat come from Prince of Thieves?" Jack asked.

"I was hoping nobody knew that." I said.

"Everyone knows half the quotes you use are from movies." Media said.

"It's one of the less used ones." I defended my quote.

"You're squeamish of blood!" she laughed.

"So?"

"So how could you dig someone's heart out with a spoon?"

"If I got mad enough I could."

"I doubt it."

"One of these days Media, one of these days." I laughed.

"The day you kill her with a spoon is the day Jack and Spot are best friends." Mush said.

"I would have gone with pigs fly, because you never know with these two." I said playfully pushing Jack.

"UH-huh." Spot said doubtfully.

"Indeed little brother." I said.


	29. The Time Has Come to Speakof Many Things

**Holy Cow this is a freaking long chapter!!!!!!! I think it was 20 pages in word! It's good though, so please take the time to read it all! **

**Thank yous: Dodger, Mouse, Spades and BugleGirl!**

**Ducky, who actually ended up writing the ending...so yeah...that's why the style is a little different. hehe anyway enjoy...**

* * *

That night us girls had a slumber party downstairs in the living room while the guys slept upstairs. We didn't go to bed until 4:30 and of course it just had to be the day the guys wanted to get up early.

"Dey're still sleepin!" Spot said.

"Should we wake em up?" Blink asked.

"Do you want to die?" Mush answered him.

"Let's go outside." Jack said.

"Yeah since I didn't get ta go wid ya yestahday." Blink said as they walked out into the snow.

"What was Media talkin bout a lake yestahday?" Jack asked.

"It's over that way, she said she wasn't sure if it was frozen over yet." Mush said.

"Shall we go check?" Blink suggested.

"Why not?" was the universal reply.

They walked along making small talk until they realized they were on the lake.

"What's dat crackin noise?" Blink asked looking around.

"Might be a branch breakin from da snow." Jack said.

"Den why is it comin from below us?" Spot asked.

"Because we're breaking the ice." Mush replied.

"Dat ain't good!" Jack said.

"So do we run foh it, or cahfully walk back?" Spot asked.

"Walk but we don't even know where it ends or begins!" Mush said.

"Let's just go where we came from." Blink suggested.

"Sounds good ta me." Spot said turning and walking back the way they came.

"Won't walkin on da ice in da same place make it weakah?" Jack asked.

"CRAP!" Spot said.

"Fan out, so we're not so close together!" Mush ordered.

"Ah, me foot's wet!" Blink said shaking his foot.

"What from da snow?" Jack asked.

"No, it's watah." Blink said slowly.

"Uh, it's crackin!" Jack told him.

"Take long but light strides." Mush coached.

"Or ya could just run foh it." Spot added.

Just then the ice gave way as Blink plunged into the icy water.

"WE'SE GOTTA HELP HIM!" Jack yelled.

"Tread lightly or you'll fall in with him!" Mush warned.

"What if we made a chain?" Spot asked.

Blink came to the surface and tried to pull himself up, but the ice cracked under his weight. Jack crawled over to him, Spot hanging onto Jack's foot and Mush hanging onto his foot.

"Aight Blink, once I get a hold a ya, we'll all pull back real quick." Jack said.

"Okay." Blink shivered.

"On da count a tree!" Spot yelled.

"1-2-3!" Mush counted.

They pulled Blink out of the water and stumbled to solid ground.

"I-It's c-c-cold." Blink said shaking.

"Uh Jack how many layers do you have on?" Mush asked.

"2"

"What a shirt and coat?"

"Yah."

"Blink take your coat off, take mine." Mush said handing him his coat.

"Ya can use me hat." Spot said placing it on his head.

"How's dat gonna help?" Jack asked.

"Because if da head is wahm or cold, it affects da rest a da body." Spot said.

"Aight Jack take his right side, I've got his left, Spot you run ahead and tell the girls!" Mush said.

"Aight." Spot said running off.

"How fah away is it?" Jack asked.

"30 acres."

"H-how b-big is dat?" Blink asked.

"About 3,000 yards."

"I'm gonna freeze!" Blink despaired.

"No ya ain't." Jack said.

"At least we're not lost this time." Mush commented.

"Dat's true." Jack said.

Just then they heard an engine and saw Angel and Spot heading toward them on a snowmobile.

"Aight get im on." Spot said hopping off.

"He's heaviah dan he looks!" Jack said.

"Someone might wanna ride behind him so that he doesn't fall off." I advised.

"Ya can go Jack." Spot said.

"What happened?" I asked as we rode along.

"He fell through the ice." Jack said.

"I can see that! Why the hell were you on the ice?!"

"We didn't know we was on da ice."

"How could you not know?"

"Cause it was covahed in snow like everyting else!"

"How long has he been like this?" I asked.

"I dunno, I haven't been wearin a watch!"

"Help me get him in!" I said coming to a screeching halt in front of the cabin.

"I was planning on it!"

"Ya two sound like ya married!" Blink said.

"Yeah, whatever!" I replied.

"Media said to sit him down on the couch." Ace said as we entered the living room.

"Blink!" Dodger said running up and hugging him.

"Dodgah, move, we gotta set him down!" Jack said.

"On second thought, bring him in the bathroom!" we heard Media call.

"Why don't we just take him upstahs?" Jack said knocking me.

"That was my foot." I said.

"Sahy."

"Dodger you're needed!" Media said as we came in the bathroom.

"I'm coming!" she said as we heard her hobbling along.

"We gotta get him out of the wet clothes and I don't wanna see him naked so that's your job!" Media said as the rest of us dashed out of the room.

"What makes you think I do?" she yelled at us.

"You're his girlfriend!"

"Fine, I'll stay with him til he's down to his boxers then I'm leaving!"

"When it comes to that he'll take his own boxers off with a towel rapped around his waist." Media said sterntly.

"Aight, I'se fine wid d dat." Blink stuttered from the cold. Several minutes later Dodger limped out of the bathroom leaving Media and Blink. Spot and Mush came crashing through the outside door.

"I win!" Mush smiled.

"Stupid ice!" Spot complained.

"How's he doin?"

"Um, Media is helping him." I said not wanting to tell Blink that she was alone with a half naked Blink.

"Why aint ya wid him?" Spot asked Dodger.

"Hello, I don't want to see him that unclothed!" She said exasperated.

"What was that?" Mush asked his eyes darkening.

"That came out wrong, Media is helping him, and he isn't naked." I explained glaring at Dodger for being so vague.

"That's what I said." Dodger said.

"Not quite good enough though." I said. "He's in a towel."

"I really don't want that visual in my head." Mush said shuddering from the thought.

"Hehe." I laughed.

"Okay Dodger, he's wearing pants now." Media said walking into the room.

"Where ah we gonna put im?" Spot asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"He'll be fine on the couch." Media said.

"So now me an Ace ah upstairs?" He said to clarify.

"If you want to switch sure."

"Yeah dat way him an Dodgah can stay by da fiah, and we can have a real mattress!"

"Can you guys go move him out here?" Media asked Jack and Mush.

"Yeah." They said.

They put Blink down on the couch and got his feet soaking in warm water. Him and Dodger fell asleep cuddled next to each other leaving the rest of us to make cookies.

"I love cookies!" I said with a contented grin.

"I like da dough!" Spot said dipping his fingers in before Media smacked him. "What was dat foh?"

"I'm gonna kick you out of the kitchen if you do that again!" she warned.

"Mush did it too!"

"Did not!" Mush retorted, mouth full of cookie dough.

"MUSH!" Media yelled.

"What?"

"MEN!" She said exasperated.

"Men who like cookie dough!" Mush said going in for a second dip.

"Stop that!" I said smacking his hand with my spoon.

"Ow you got my knuckle"

"Serves you right!" Ace said laughing.

"Ya'll ah crazy in da kitchen." Jack said.

"Don't eat raw cookie dough out of the bowl and you're safe." I smiled.

"Don't give Acorn a knife and you're safe." Media teased.

"That only happened once!" I protested.

"You were cutting a biscuit!"

"How was I supposed to know you handed me a steak knife?"

"You have eyes, I thought you had used them!"

"Why did ya give hah a knife period?" Jack asked.

"You're sleeping on the floor!" I said glaring at him.

"I tried that threat with Mush, it doesn't work they just jump back on."

"DANGIT!"

"Oh I remember that." Mush said reminiscing.

"You remember when Media kicked you out of her bed?"

"Yeah cause I landed on one her high heels." He said rubbing his butt.

"I've done something like that." I said.

"You landed on a high heel?" asked Ace.

"No we were driving to this Easter thing with our church, and I was sleeping in the backseat. Well we came up on a traffic jam and my dad hit the breaks, when he did I went rolling and landed on one of those large belt buckles with the prong on it to keep it in place." I explained.

"Yeah ya complained about it all night too!" Spot laughed.

"You try dancing on it!" I snapped.

"What about last yeah?"

"That was slightly different."

"What happened?" Ace asked leaning on the counter.

"Well mom asked me to set something up for her and I was running down a flight of stairs and I slipped and busted…later that night I had to dance and jump around a lot with an injured tailbone."

"I don't feel so bad now." Mush said.

"Yah leave it up to da queen of klutzes ta do dat." Spot said.

"Mush, if you eat the dough one more time, I'm gonna whitewash you!" Media yelled.

"You keep talking about 'whitewashing' Media, what is it?" Ace asked.

"It's when you take someone down in the snow and you shove their coat and hair and you basically smother them in snow."

"Yeikes!"

"Yeah good times." Media laughed.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." I joked.

"Wait, so Spot will be upstairs next to us now?" Mush asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Dang it."

"Whad was dat foh?" Spot asked defensively.

"Chain saw…."

"It aint dat bad!"

"How would you know?"

"Spades didn't complain none."

"Actually, she told me she was leaving because of your snoring and accidentally hit the guy with the door on her way out." I told him trying not to laugh.

"Whateveh!" Spot glared.

"I still love you." Ace said hugging him.

"That's good." Mush teased.

"Media aint gonna be da only one whiewashin ya!" Spot threatened.

"Any day Spotty." Mush taunted.

"No fighting around the cookies!" Media and I both warned simultaneously.

"Dat was creepy." Jack said taking a step back.

"Ya have no idea." Spot said.

"Hehehheheh." Media chuckled in an evil matter.

"I'se glad she wid you Mush." Jack said hiding behind me.

"And you think you're safe with me?" I teased.

"True, ya aint quite tall enough foh protection."

"Hush you!" I said hitting yet another person with my spoon.

"Ow!"

"Hurts don't it?" Mush smirked as Jack waved his hand around.

"The cookies are done!" Ace said happily.

"Quick get da dough while dere distracted!" Spot yelled to Mush.

"Got it!" Mush said running outside with the dough and Spot right behind him

"NOOOOO!" I screamed falling over dramatically to the floor.

"It aint dat deep Angel." Jack said thinking I was serious.

"Media runs fast." Ace said as Media tackled Spot.

"Good, cause I'm getting that dough back!" I said accidentally bunting Jack as I rushed off of the floor and ran outside.

"Give me that!" I said sliding over to Mush and grabbing the bowl of dough away from him before running back inside.

"You can't run forever!" Mush yelled pegging me in the back with a snowball.

"I don't have to! I just have to run inside!" I said sticking out my tongue and preparing to walk inside. Unfortunately the door was closer than I thought and I ran into it with a thud.

"Angel, ya aight?" Jack asked running to the door.

"OW!" I said putting my hand on my head.

"Ya could stick ya head in a snowbank, it might help." Spot suggested.

"Oh yeah, well take that!" I threw a snowball at him.

"Ya aim is as crappy as ya rapping!" Spot said as the snowball landed several feet from him.

"Oh yeah, let's see how crappy it is now!" I said tackling him.

"Don't leave the cookie dough on the ground!" Media said running inside with it.

"Who has crappy aim?" I asked Spot.

"Ya still have crappy aim."

"Whatever, I'm getting cold now." I said going inside and locking the door.

"ANGEL LET ME IN!" Spot shouted through the glass.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"You do know that Jack and Mush are still out there." Ace said.

"Dang it!" I said unlocking the door.

I opened the door to let them in and Spot pushed me in the snow.

"Oh get off, snow in pants!!!!" I said hopping around.

"It's da bunny!" Jack said.

"Not again!" Mush said walking into the kitchen.

"Hehe." I laughed once my butt had warmed up.

"We should go camping!" Ace said excitedly.

"Ain't we already doin dat?" Spot asked.

"I meant outside."

"If dis headache don't go away, I ain't goin!" Spot said.

"There's Tylenol upstairs in the bathroom." Media said.

"Aight," He said heading upstairs. He got to the bathroom and reached in the medicine cabinet assuming that Tylenol was the only painkiller in there. And it had been, until Mush added his Vicoden in there that he used for his leg and shoulder. Spot threw back the Vicoden not reading the label and rejoined the others downstairs.

"The place to do it would be the maze." Media said in regard to the camping grounds.

"What da heck is dat?" Jack asked.

"It's in the Northeast acres, it has one side cluttered with saplings another with these dirt mounds like 5 feet high, and there's pines surrounding the whole area so the wind won't get us.

"How is that like a maze?" I asked not understanding her.

"Because it's really hard to find because you have to weave your way through the brush while not getting stuck in the underbrush and once inside everything looks alike cept the mounds of dirt at the one end."

"And ya want us ta go dere?" Spot asked a little skeptical.

"It'll be worth it." Media replied while eating a cookie.

"Oh cookie!" I said excitedly grabbing one.

"Wow, I'm glad she's with you." Mush said in regard to Jack saying that about Media earlier.

"Yummy gooey-ness." I said happily chewing the chocolate chip cookie in my mouth.

"When should we do it?" Ace asked between bites of her cookie.

"Je nai ces pas." Media answered her French class kicking in.

"Jua ne past what?" Spot repeated.

"Hhaha."

"Wad did ya say?"

"She said I don't know." Mush smiled.

"You don't know what?" I asked coming back to reality.

"You're a little behind Angel." Ace said.

"I'm so confused!!!" I said dramatically falling on Jack.

"Angel, ya heavy when ya do dat." He groaned.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'se callin ya fluffy." He smiled.

"Fluffy things are light." Media said.

"Ya ain't helpin!" Jack said.

"I was just playin with ya Jackie Boy." I said patting his head.

"When my shoulder gets better and your butt's not sore, I'm throwing you in the snow." Mush said.

"Then stop eating the cookie dough!" I said hitting him over the head with the spoon.

"The hand is acceptable, don't be smackin his head." Media said, her eyes growing dark.

"Eep!" I shrieked diving behind Jack.

"WHEN ARE WE GOING CAMPING?!" Ace asked becoming frustrated with us.

"We'll have to talk to the two bums sleeping on the couch!" Media answered.

"In other words tomorrow at the earliest." I said catching on.

"Ten points for Acorn!" Media said.

"Yay…wait why am I getting 10 points?"

"How is it she acts dizzy, when I'm the one who got hit in the head?" Mush asked.

"I heah ya bout feelin dizzy." Spot commented.

"About Acorn feeling dizzy or about you feeling dizzy?" Media asked as he began to teeter back and forth.

"Me."

"How many of those Tylenol did you take?" I asked rushing to hold him up.

"I only took one da big ones."

"Tylenol isn't big." Ace said coming over to help me prop him up.

"No but my Vicoden are." Mush said with a grimace.

"So Spot took da Vicoden?" Jack asked.

"It looks that way." I said trying to keep him in a chair.

"We should probably move him to the recliner." Media said.

We walked Spot over to the chair and plopped him down.

"I ain't sick, me head is just buzzin." He protested.

"Spot you took a Vicoden, my prescription strength Aleve knocked you out!" I said.

"It aint' dat bad!" Spot said trying to sit up.

"Do ya want me ta sit on ya again?" Jack asked walking up.

"I can take both a ya!" Spot said.

"Uh dere's only one a me." Jack said bewildered.

"Da monkeys ah crazy!" Spot declared.

"You are crazy!" Media said walking back into the kitchen.

"He's not crazy, he's just drugged!" Ace said defending him.

"Maybe we ought to get him up to bed?" I said looking at him.

"Probably."

Jack and Mush took him upstairs while Spot rambled about dancing squirrels.

"So should we make dinner, or are we just eating cookies all night?" Media asked.

"I vote dinner, if I eat any more cookies I'm gonna puke later." I said.

"I second dat vote." Jack said glancing at me.

"Why?" Ace asked sarcastically.

"I'm sleepin wid hah, I really don't want hah ta puke on me."

"In some cultures puking on your mate is a sign of love." Media said.

"Tell me she's jokin!" Jack begged.

"No, I learned that in Humanities." I said playing along.

"Yeah Media and I can't get married yet because we haven't puked on each other." Mush said adding to the fire.

"Yeah it's a rare Irish custom that my family sticks to." I said.

"Are you doing the puke story again?" Dodger asked from the couch.

"Ya done dis befoh?" Jack asked.

"Yeah you should have seen Skittery's face when we told him that." I grinned.

"Yeah it's kind of like an initiation thing." Media said.

"But speaking of the puke story, why don't you and Mush get married?" I asked my curiosity taking over my mouth.

"Ask Mush!" Media said rummaging through the fridge.

"Well?" I turned on Mush.

"Uh, still straightening out some finances." Mush bsed.

"You can't be worse off than Jack." Ace said.

"I'm not dat bad off!" Jack protested.

"I don't see a ring on her finger!" Ace said pointing to me.

"That's because we JUST STARTED DATING!!!!!" I exclaimed.

At that moment Media dropped what she was holding and started laughing hysterically.

"Was dat our dinnah?" Jack complained as his stomach growled.

"It's still frozen nothing's wrong." Media said washing off the frozen meat in the sink.

"Come on Angel, you know you want to marry him!" Ace said.

"I..uh…I'm gonna go hide now." I said dashing off to my room blushing.

"Ya put me on the spot and then you run away?" Mush yelled after me.

I dashed into our room and hid my head under a pillow. I heard someone enter the room and looked up to see Media.

"That was really embarrassing." I whimpered.

"Yeah kinda annoyed that she did that, but she doesn't know any better." Media said sitting down.

"I wanna go hide in a hole!"

"Aww, the ground is really frozen, I think you're better up here."

"I wouldn't have to face everyone though."

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"You could have tripped over your foot, your pants could have ripped, you could have ACTUALLY puked on him, see the list goes on!"

"Gee thanks I feel so much better now!" I said sarcastically.

"Seriously, don't worry about marriage right now, just focus on your dating."

"I'm trying to, but the rest of my family is trying to get me married off!"

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

"No, then they'd disown me."

"Disown you for not marrying a guy you've only known for a month?"

"No for having you talk to them." I said hitting her with a pillow.

"You should be more specific!" She said hitting me back.

"Oy I wish life was simple again, back when boys had cooties." I said rolling on my back.

"Yes, kindergarten, half days were fun."

"Yeah no working, no stupid boys, no nosy people."

"Growing up is mandatory, maturing is optional."

"Well I've proven that one!"

"We all have."

"I can't go back down there." I said staring at the ceiling.

"We could tell them you had to go throw up."

"Actually, at this point I think I will!" I said dashing to the bathroom.

"Don't take any Vicoden pills!" Media shouted mockingly after me.

"I (cough) didn't plan on it." I said amid retching my guts into the toilet. Media came in and held my hair back and handed me a damp towel when I was done.

"Thanks." I said leaning up against the bathtub.

"You're welcome."

"You're a good friend."

"That's what I'm here for." She smiled.

"Ok, we're gonna try going downstairs." I said standing up.

"Acorn," Media asked not standing up with me.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Mush and I are having sex?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Well I know Dodger thinks we are, and Uncle Nate thinks we are, so I was wondering if you did too."

"No, actually I hadn't thought about it. It's one of those I don't think people are unless they tell me they are."

"Okay." She said standing up.

"Are you?"

"Yes and I'm three months pregnant, I'm gonna name it Python."

"And that would be a no."

"How about boa?"

"I meant about having sex you dork!"

"So you wouldn't mind having a niece or nephew named after a snake."

"It's your child! You'll be the one who has to deal with them weeping after getting teased for their name!"

"You're the one who would get scared everytime I said their name!"

"It's not my fault the stupid snake picked that day to sleep by the post, thus terrifying me for the rest of my life!"

"Yes it is your fault!" she said as we walked down the stairs.

"Whatever you dork! You're the one who would name her child after a reptile!"

"I was joking!"

"I figured, I mean what mother in her right mind would name her child after a snake? Or Xeron for that matter." I said thinking of a cousin on the other side of my family who did that.

"I'm hungry!" Jack whined from the kitchen.

"Learn how to cook!" I said.

"Heya Angel." Jack said not certain of how to act.

"This is why I didn't want to come down!" I hissed at Media.

"Just gave him a minute." She replied coolly.

"What is this?" Ace asked poking the thawing meat in the sink.

"Hamburger." Media said breaking it apart with a knife almost stabbing Mush who walked up behind her to give her a hug.

"Gaahh!" he yelped jumping backwards and elbowing Jack in the eye.

"Ow!" Jack shouted.

"What's going on in there?" Dodger asked not being able to get up.

"Mush attacked me!" Jack said rubbing his eye.

"I didn't even know you were there, and she almost stabbed me!" Mush said taking the knife away from Media who was now giggling at the whole matter.

"That…was…freakin hilarious!" I laughed.

"Not really!" Mush said.

"Oh stop whining!"

"That's it." Mush said scooping me up and walking towards the door.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!" I yelled hitting his back with my fists.

"That's kinda hurts, but it'll be worth it!" he said opening the door.

"MUSH!"

"You're down." He said tossing me in the snow bank.

"Oh cold cold cold!!!!" I said walking barefoot through the snow.

"You are a dead man!" I said slamming the door.

"I'm still breathin." He said walking back into the kitchen.

"Not for long." I whispered to myself sneaking up behind him, when Jack grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"JACK KELLY PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!"

"Thanks Jack" Mush said eating a cookie.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked still slumped over Jack's shoulder.

"To the lovemaking." Media laughed.

"That's not funny!" I yelled at her.

"Well you are headed upstairs." Ace said as Jack continued up the stairs.

"WHAT PART OF VIRGIN TIL MARRIAGE ARE YOU PEOPLE NOT COMPREHENDING!" I yelled.

"We'se got it Angel, relax."

"No"

"I just tought you wouldn't wanna walk wid icy feet." He had a point.

"Ok, fine."

"Dere ya go." He said setting me down on the bed.

"Thanks." I said quietly, not sure of what to do exactly, I was still very embarrassed. Media's last comment hadn't helped any either.

"Ya welcome." Jack said handing me a pair of socks.

"OOOH the fuzzy ones!"

"Ya a weahd one."

"But you'd miss me if I wasn't this way."

"Dat's true."

"So, uh…" I said avoiding eye contact.

"What?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I didn't say anyting."

"Um"

"Why ah ya actin weahd?"

"I'm not acting weird, what makes you think I'm acting weird?" I asked hastily.

"Dat."

"You are imagining things."

"No I ain't. Ya been actin weahd since ya walked up heah da foist time."

"I puked, I wasn't feeling good."

"Dat ain't all."

"Whatever do you mean Jack."

"I tink somtin caused ya ta puke."

"It was the cookies."

"It may have been da cookies, but I tink Ace's comment added to it."

"Not at all." I said trying to bs my way through.

"Ya ain't good at lyin Angel."

"Ok fine it had a lot to do with it!"

"Was dat so hahd ta say?"

"Uh huh"

"We'se datin, dere's gotta be a…" Jack trailed off trying to find the right word.

"An end?"

"I was actually gonna say good communication, but dat's also true."

"And again, my mouth runs away!"

"How's about we just take dis one step at a time?"

"I'd like that, but I'm not so sure my family will."

"Well we'se aint' dating ya family." He said smiling.

"No, that would be awkward, but no what I meant was, expect a lot of pressure from them."

"Is dat why ya wid me? Cause ya feel pressahed?"

"No, I'm with you because I lo-like you!"

"Aight, so let's just leave it at dat foh now."

"Ok." I said mentally slapping myself, _"You don't love him, you've only known him for a flipping month!!!!!"_

"Aight, let's go back downstahs."

"Okay." I said putting my fuzzy socks on and following Jack downstairs.

"Ya know, ya should put some warnins up out dere Media." Said an obviously awake Blink.

"Well Blink you're the first to fall through." Media replied.

"I'se hungry." Spot said.

"You're always hungry."

"The stuff is bubbling!" Ace said from the stove.

"Good, it's supposed to simmer for a few minutes." Media told her.

"Whatcha makin?" I asked my stomach gurgling.

"Cheeseburger Macaroni."

"YAY!" I loved the stuff.

"I thought you wanted to make hamburgers." Mush said.

"No I hate making hamburgers because the grease attacks me, I was going to make sloppy joe's but…"

"Did I mention yay for cheeseburger macaroni?" I said.

"Yes you did."

"Yay again."

"So ya feelin bettah Spot?" Jack asked.

"A lil light headed, but yeah." Spot replied.

"Hehe." I laughed at his Vicoden experience.

"It wasn't dat bad." Spot said.

"So how are the dancing squirrels?" Mush asked trying not to laugh.

"Whaddaya talkin bout?"

"During your trip, you were seeing dancing animals."

"Oh,"

"Twas quite humorous." I added.

"Indeed!" Media said backing me up.

"I'm thirsty!" Dodger called from the couch.

"Then get off your lazy butt and get something!" I yelled.

"Maybe I shoulda left ya upstahs." Jack joked.

"And maybe I really should make you sleep on the floor." I said joking right back.

"Or you could puke on him." Mush said.

"Don't ya dah!" Jack pointed at me.

"Oh I think I am going to be sick!" I said in a staccato monotone.

"Okay it's done!" Ace said removing the pot from the burner.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's eat!"

"WAIT!" Media said peeking into the pot.

"What?"

"I have to add the special ingredient, everyone turn around!" she said. We complied because we were all starving and she wouldn't let us eat until we did. "Okay it's ready."

"What did you do to it?" I asked.

"Can't tell."

"I bet if I tickled you, you'd tell."

"Nope."

"Yeah, because you are just as bad as I am when it comes to tickling."

"Yeah but I still wouldn't tell you."

"If I get sick I'm fully blaming you!"

"If you get sick you can join half the other people here and sit on the couch."

"Well she could get da oddah fohm a sickness." Blink smirked.

"GAH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh yeah, morning sickness." Dodger smiled.

"Stop picking on her!" Media snapped.

"Thank you." I whimpered.

"We was just jokin." Blink laughed.

"Ya gonna be just jokin with my foot up your ass if you don't stop!" Media threatened.

"HA take that." I sneered.

"So nice weaddah we'se havin." Jack said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, nice fluffy snow." I commented.

"Yay we're going camping tomorrow!" Ace said.

"Whaddaya talkin bout?" Blink asked.

"Right you slept through that." Ace said.

"We'se goin campin tamarrah night or sumptin." Spot said filling Blink and Dodger in.

"As long as we stay warm, I don't care." Dodger said snuggling in her blanket.

"You are such a city girl!" Media said.

"Yeah, so?"

"It shines through."

"Hehe." I laughed.

"Dis aint bad." Spot said with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"What did you put in here?" I asked poking it to see if I could see anything new in it.

"She won't tell." Mush said kissing her.

"Ew! Pda!" Dodger said turning away.

"Ah come one Ddogah, it aint dat bad." Blink smiled at her. Dodger blushed and the conversation continued until late into the night.

"I'se sleepy." Jack yawned.

"Me too." Dodger mumbled.

"When ya goes ta bed, don't freak if ya heah creakin." Spot told her in a hush voiced.

"That sounds wrong." I said eyeing him and Ace.

"Not like dat! I'se been heahin noise when it's late, but I tink it's just da old floohs."

"Well, I have Blink, so I'll be okay." Dodger declared not wanting to climb the stairs.

"Interesting." I said to myself as everyone said goodnight to each other. That night I kept thinking about what Spot said, what if there really was someone who broke in? Those convicts where hiding in the house… so I decided to stay up and see if I heard anything. I was dozing in and out of consciousness when I heard the creak of a door open. I immediately shot out of bed and crept to my door to listen. It had come from Media's room, was she still not sleeping? I listened to the steps going down the stairs and decided I would go talk to her so she wouldn't scare Dodger. I stepped into the hallway and saw a shadow move at the bottom of the stairs and head towards the den. I silently, or as silently as I could creep on the old steps, made my way down stairs. I poked my head around the corner into the den to see someone sitting in a chair with their back towards me. I got the idea to jump her and began to sneak up on her. I was about to attack when I noticed in my sleepy state that it was Mush.

"Hey Mush." I said walking around the chair and sitting in the one opposite of him. Mush was not the type to normally isolate himself at the wee hours of the morning.

"Hey." He responded barley acknowledging me.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just sittin."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Why am I sitting or why am I up?" he smirked.

"Both."

"I'm sitting cause my leg kills. And I'm up because I can't sleep."

"Why not?" I asked. He slowly brought the object that he had been playing with up so I could see it.

"And what is that?' I asked looking at the black velvet jewelry case in his hand.

"It's… my future, I hope." He said solemnly.

"Uuh, I'm not understanding, what?"

"It's an engagement ring Angel."

"Awwww."

"Wow."

"So what are you having problems with, why can't you sleep?"

"What if she says no?!" he exploded, clearly he had been stressing.

"She won't say no." I said smiling.

"How do you know?"

"She's my cousin, I know how she thinks."

"Ok."

"So how ya gonna ask her?" I asked as my curiosity grew.

"Um, I wanna do it here, cause this is where she grew up."

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah, I almost choked when you asked me why we weren't married earlier."

"Soorrry."

"It's ok, just ironic timing." He smirked.

"Yeah, I wish everybody would leave me and Jack alone." I pondered.

"I've noticed it's mainly Ace and Dodger who pester you."

"And Spades and my mom and my dad." I said rolling my eyes as I listed them off.

"But not Jack or Media or me or….Spot."

"Spot wants Jack to die."

"No he doesn't."

"Seems like it."

"They're getting better."

"Slowly."

"Slowly but surely."

"I just hope they don't kill each other before…"

"Before what?" Mush asked, his curiosity growing.

"B-before he proposes."

"Um, are you two planning on marrying anytime soon?"

"He's playing it by ear right now."

"And what are you doing?"

"Trying not to propose to him.."

"Ah, kinda jumpin the gun aint it?"

"I'm 21, I wanna get married. Have a family, settle down."

"I'm 21, it's not that old."

"You don't have a biological clock that's ticking either."

"Ohhh, I don't wanna know about that!"

"You asked."

"Not about that, anyway, I'm pretty sure Spot and Jack will be fine."

"I hope so." I said wishfully.

"I know so." He mumbled.

"How do you know?"

"Oh, you heard that?"

"I have good hearing, what did you mean?"

"Uhhh, it's just, they'll be fine Angel." He stumbled; Mush was never good at lying.

"Ya know you suck at lying."

"Haha, ya I know."

"So tell me."

"Oh look, SOUP!" he tried distracting me with the yummy soup word.

"Aint gonna work Lohr."

"Aight, I've been talking with Spot and he told me stuff. So don't worry about it."

"Tell me before I strangle you." I growled at him.

"Haha, fine. He doesn't hate Jack never has, well he did at first, but he's been fakin it mostly."

"Why?"

"You know how Spot is, he hates being, what's the word…"

"Smart?"

"I can tell you're related. No he doesn't like letting others know he can get hurt, and I'm not talkin physically."

"That's obvious."

"What part?"

"That he doesn't mind showing others he can get hurt physically."

"So do you get it now?"

"Sorta."

"Just give him time, let them work with it.'

"And what about Jack?'

"Are you talkin bout his safety or your relationship?'" he smiled.

"Relationship duh."

"Someone's touchy, um let me think."

"Think about what?!" I exclaimed loosing patience.

"OK, I don't do well with Media using that voice with me, so don't even start." He warned.

"What do you need to think about?" I half growled as I struggled not to kill him. He looked annoyed for a second but continued helping me.

"I'm thinking about what to tell you about your relationship."

"I'm confused…"

"How?'

"By your whole phrase, I don't know."

"I said let me think, and then you started whatever that was and now we're here at square one, again."

"So think!"

"I am glad Media doesn't share the traits you are exercising right now."

"Hurry up and think." He looked at me coolly. "Please?"

"Thank you. Allow me to clarify some details before passing my opinion. You want to get married, but do you want to dive in?"

"What do you mean dive in?"

"As in, get married now, elope or something."

"If I have to…yes."

"Why would you have to, and don't say because of your family."

"If he asked me to…?"

"Do you think he will?"

"No."

"Ok then. Why do you think he won't ask you to?"

"He seems to be wanting my family's respect."

"Lets recap, he won't ask you to elope, even though you would, because he wants the respect of your family… and he's taking this relationship slow, or cautiously anyway. Correct?"

"Yeah."

"And him and Spot are working through their issues, slowly, yea but still."

"Yeah." I said having no idea where he was going with this.

"Your family wants you to marry, you want to marry. He is willing to wait, your family likes him."

"Yeah." I nodded growing impatient but not wanting him to know in fear he'd get mad and not talk to me.

"So what's the problem?'

"I don't know.' I whimpered.

"I'll tell you what it is, do you want to know?'

"Yes." I said gritting my teeth. What kind of stupid question was that anyway?!!!!

"Ok, here it comes…"

"Would you get on with it!!!!" I screamed.

"Heh." He chuckled, I growled at him. We sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Mush?' I asked wondering if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open.

"Angelica." Holy crap! No one called me that but my dad, wait Mush did use our real names when he was saying something seriuous.

"Yes?' I asked partly not wanting to know what he was going to say next.

"….There is no problem." He said quietly.

"Huh?"

"It's all in your mind, there is no issue that you are facing except yourself."

"So you're saying that I'm scared?"

"That's what I can see. Are you?"

"I don't know."

"When you can answer that question, a burden will be lifted." He said smiling like he knew something I didn't.

"What did you do hi-jack a fortune cookie?'

"No, that was all me." He smirked." But no seriously Angel, when you figure yourself out, the rest will be easy."

"What do you mean figure myself out?'

"Clearly, something is distracting you and that's probably what's causin all this stress and confusion."

"Okay, what?' I asked.

"I'm not in your head, I dunno."

"You wouldn't like it in my head, it's crowded."

"Why's that?"

"I feel responsible for everybody.'

"Do you know what it means to live?" What the hell?!!!! I screamed in my head. He's worse than Media!!!

"What kind of question is that?"

"Ok, in order to love, one must experience things, ya know fear, joy, love, anger, by oneself. Not have it monitored by one's older sister."

"I let them experience that."

"It's not up to you to decide, yes you want to protect them but, you can't live for them."

"I'm a warrior, it's what I do!"

"Fight for them when they need it, not when a bully teases them or they face a problem, because if you rescue them every time they have a problem, they'll never learn. And you will be spending all your time watching and guarding their lives and letting yours slip by in the process."

"What about last week when Spot was kidnapped? What was I suppose to do huh?' I asked growing agitated and defensive.

"That was necessary because he needed it, it was life or death. That's different."

"What about the parking garage?"

"Jack helped you, it was needed as well."

"I feel responsible for what happened to Spot. Like it was all my fault it happened." I said my throat tightening.

"Angel, no one could have stopped that or known what was coming, I'm not gonna tell you not to beat yourself up because that's the warrior in you. But I know you know it wasn't your fault, it may feel like, but it is not your fault." He said trying to get through to me.

"Ya it was.'

"How was it your fault?'

"I could have told the police he was stalking me."

"That may have made it worse, you can't put someone behind bars with the lack of evidence you had against him."

"Still I could have done something." I said holding back my tears. Mush was silent for a moment then did something unexpected.

"You're right. Why didn't you save your baby brother?"

"I couldn't.'

"No, I think you could have, you should have known better."

"There wasn't anything I could do."

"Come on! You know how to fight, you're a warrior remember?"

"You still fighting when there is a 140 pound man sitting on you." I said anger seeping through.

"If I had a younger sibling, hell any sibling to fight for I would have made damn sure I protected them everyday despite some fat bastard sitting on me!"

"I was unconscious! There wasn't much I could do!"

"What about before that? You weren't sleep walking out to your car."

"I tried damn it!"

"You tried and failed! You screwed up the protector role, you didn't help your little brother when there was a knife stabbing into his throat! You couldn't even help yourself."

"I felt bad enough as it was, you aren't helping." I hissed as my anger swelled.

"No I didn't help your little ego did I? in fact I just proved you couldn't have done ANYTHING to save Spot or yourself in the garage!"

"STOP!!!" I screamed. In a drive of rage I swung at his damn face. He caught my hand, pushed me on the coffee table in between us, and pinned me down.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" I screeched at him.

"No, you're such a great big sister and fighter, get me off yourself."

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Make me 'protector'."

"I CAN'T!!! I screamed in his face as he leaned in over me.

"You can't get me off now…you couldn't do anything in the garage either."

"I can't." I sobbed as this point.

"You need to say it all Angel so this will stop haunting you."

"I-I couldn't help him." I said in between my weeping.

"Alright, come here." Mush said pulling me up and holding me as I released it all.

"What's going on?" Dodger's voice asked. We both looked at the doorway, which was full of everyone in the house.

"She was just venting." Mush said not wanting to go into details.

"Ya ok Angel? 'Jack asked walking over to me as Mush passed over to him.

"No." I said sobbing.

"Aight, I'se gottcha." He said cradling me.

"It's ok Spot." I heard Mush say as I saw Spot looking uncertain of what to think.

"Um, we should go back to bed." Ace said not knowing what to do.

"Sounds good, ya gonna be ok Angel?" Blink asked. I nodded my head knowing if I opened my mouth I would keep crying uncontrollably.

"Ok sis." Dodger said offering a smile before she left with Blink, Spot and Ace. Media gave Mush a look that I had never seen before then gave a similar one to me before the two of them went upstairs.

"Wad happened?" Jack softly asked me.

"Mush made me admit I can't protect people." I said still lightly crying.

"He made you how?' Jack asked with a little over protectiveness in his voice.

"Reversed Psychology." I mumbled.

"Oh, so he didn't hoit ya?"

"No."

"Aight. Ya wanna go back ta da room ah stay down heah?"

"We can go up." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.


	30. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey!!! Um, I'm not even gonna bother with an intro, just read it, it's good!**

**Thank you's : Dodger, Spades, Mouse and BugleGirl**

**Ducky...um...yeah thanks for pretty much writing this chapter!

* * *

**

What was that?" Media hissed at Mush once they had gotten back in the bedroom.

"I was just helping her." Mush said calmly knowing how fast a discussion like the one occurring could get out of hand.

"By leaning over her and hugging her?!"

"I, she was crying!"

"So what caused her to cry?"

"Ya know what I had to do to get you ta talk about the alley?"

"Yeah."

"I just did it to her, nothing more."

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry, I just woke up and you were gone and she was crying and then you here embracing each other."

"Ya, she didn't want to talk, sounds like you."

"Hey I talked."

"About the alley yea after I pried it out of you."

"Well ya."

"And you still won't let the warehouse crap out!"

"What? You where the one who got stabbed!"

"Yeah, and I hate knives now, you however haven't said a freakin word."

"Because nothing happened to me, duh."

"You had a gun to your head!"

"They wouldn't have shot me. I was worth money remember?"

"Media, it's not something you just shrug off."

"Maybe not for you."

"And what about the house earlier?"

"What about it?'

"A RAPIST ATTACKED YOU!"

"He didn't do anything!"

"He kissed you!"

"Oh, so this is about you feeling macho?"

"No, this is about you never admitting when you're scared!"

"Shut it!

"NO."

"I'm fine, so don't lecture me!"

"Is that what you think I do when I have to practically beg and get you to cry before you can admit shit?!"

"No, and keep it down or everyone will wake up!"

"They're already awake, do we need to go outside?"

"YES!" The two silently slipped out the door since Dodger and Blink were keeping warm and walked a good distance away from the house so no one would hear them.

"Ok, babe, why don't you ever talk?' Mush asked trying to keep his cool.

"I do talk, you usually end up telling me to be quiet." Media hissed.

"No, that's you rambling, I mean not bottle up everything."

"I do not bottle up!"

"YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!"

"Cause you're yelling at me!"

"Because you bottle everything up."

"So let me."

"No."

"Why not? It's my decision."

"Yeah it is, but you aren't the only one it affects."

"Yea I know we all affect each other in a global wa…"

"STOP!" Mush yelled causing Media to fall silent. "I don't know how or where you got the mentality to shut he world out and take care of things yourself, but you can't. Not because you're weak but because it's too much babe. No one expects you to be perfect and never mess up."

"That's a lie. I've had people breathing down my back to be all I can and crying in a corner isn't how I'm going to get there. Media said in a strange tone that was a cross between anger and pain.

"Aleisha, "

"No Aaron, you don't understand, no one does. I can't afford to mess up, I'm the pillar that Acorn leans on, I need to be there for my parents when they fight and I'm the one who has to call my siblings and tell them we won't get together for the holidays because my parents are fighting… so do not preach at me." She said scornfully. Mush stood silent for a minute as Media waited for him to say anything so she could tear it down.

"Before you put down what I'm going to say, which you're probably getting ready to do, hear me out. Do you really think your purpose in life is to be perfect? Because, baby if you think it is, we need to pray."

"What, no I know I'm not perfect, I meant that I can't reach my full potential or calling, if I'm crying over the past."

"You don't know what your full potential is because you don't know who are in Christ."

"That sounds like preaching."

"It sounds like the truth don't it? Jesus cried, He wept in the garden before He was crucified."

"Because He was gonna die! I have time and nothing that bad has happened to me."

"No, that's the first place you're off. You've been held at gunpoint, witnessed the beating of your cousin and fian, boyfriend and were almost molested by a psycho rapist! You have reason to cry, it's your right to let it out and not have to carry it around."

"Mush stop."

"And no you shouldn't cry in a corner, you should do it with someone because there's power in numbers, why can't you give it up?"

"Give what up? You're the one who needs to give this up!"

"No if anything I should have done this sooner."

"Done what sooner?"

"Talk to you and I mean you need to give all that pain and anger and strife to God because He's the only one who can help you! I would love to heal your hurts but I can't baby, because I don't know like God does."

"Just shut up already!"

"No, what do you think God doesn't know what you're going through? Or is it that you don't think He cares? Because I've got news babe, He does! He knows every hair on your head and He knows every tear you've cried and why you did it. He knows your heart and your dreams, and yes your purpose." Mush said getting teary eyed himself in fear that Media wouldn't let God in.

"I know." Media whisper harshly trying to hold everything in.

"Then why won't you act?" Mush asked gently. Media felt an overwhelming love come over her and knew it was God. She broke down and dropped into the snow. Mush knelt down next to her and through prayer and release Media let it all go and gave everything over to God. Two went back into the house and went to bed, both sleeping soundly.

The next day everyone woke up later than usual due to the outbursts of the early morning.

"Morning Dodger." Ace said pouring herself some cereal while half asleep.

"Hello." Dodger yawned at her.

"Camping!" Ace said in a singsong sort of way.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah oh yeah! Should I wake the others?"

"Um,it is 2:30, go ahead."

"YAY!" Ace said racing up the steps to make sure Spot was up.

"Ya coulda knocked!" Spot said while diving under the covers.

"Why?'

"Cause I'm, just wait foh me outside."

"OK, give me a hug first though!" Ace said as she rushed over to hug Spot.

"Foh da Love of God NO!" Spot yelled falling off the opposite side of the bed loosing the blanket since Ace had hopped up before he got out.

"What's goin on?" A sleepy Jack said as he ran in the room.

"Get out!" Spot yelled poking his head over the side of the bed.

"I just want a hug." Ace said as she began to lean over.

"WHOA! I aint dressed yet!" Spot screamed.

"Ehhh, ya sleep in da nude?" Jack asked backing out of the door.

"Ace please get out!" Spot pleaded shielding himself with the pillow.

"Oh, gheez, I'm so sorry!" Ace said blushing and running into the hall and into Jack and Angel's room.

"Ya coulda closed da dooh!" Spot yelled after her.

"Um hello." I said as Ace jumped on my bed and hugged me.

"Do ya not know how ta knock?" Jack asked he was getting ready to take his shirt off.

"Oh my gosh Angel it was horrible!" Ace pouted in my blanket.

"What was sweetie?" I asked growing concerned.

"You are clothed right?'

"Yes, I'm in pjs."

"Ok, I walked in on Spot and almost grabbed him while he was naked!"

"Ew, I mean why?'

"Cause she doesn't know how ta knock!" Jack snorted waiting for her to leave.

"I was going to wake him up but I guess he was changing and was naked."

"Dat is horrible." Jack laughed.

"For which one?' I snickered.

"Ace should we make breakfast?" Dodger called up the stairs.

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked looking at Ace.

"Umm."she hesitated.

"I will!" I shouted to Dodger.

"Morning Angel!" she called to me.

"Good morning yourself! Now get out of the kitchen and don't touch anything!"

"And you get outta heah." Jack said pushing Ace out the door.

"That was kinda mean." I smiled.

"I din't wanna hah to feel she got shoht changed foh bein wid Spot." He smiled taking his shirt off.

"Cute Jack, real cute."

"I'se am aint I?"

"Note to self, disinflate his ego later."

"Hey!"

"You asked for it."

"Nut uh."

"Though I am rather partial to your chest."

"Why Angel, ya makin me blush." He jested.

"GET OUT!" we heard Media yell and then heard a door slam.

"Nobody's a morning person." Ace thought to herself.

"And that is why I do not wake up Media." I told Jack.

"And dat is why we'se also lockin da dooh tonight." Jack smiled.

"We're going camping love, we can't do that."

"Love? I like da name."

"I've been saying that for a week!"

"Neveh ta me."

"Maybe you just haven't been listening."

"Well, I am now."

"Well if you're smelling as well, the n you'll smell that nasty burnt ness!" I said running downstairs." Dodger I told you to get out of the kitchen!"

"What's up?' Mush asked coming into the hall where Jack had begun to follow me.

"Dodger is boihnin da food."

"Is that what that smell is?'

"Yeah."

"Oh crap, Blink get out of the kitchen!!!!!!" I screamed as I entered to see him trying to scramble eggs and instead flipped them across the room, hitting Ace in the head.

"EW, thanks a lot Blink!" she screamed.

"Ya was s'posed ta catch it!"

"With what?"

"A bowl a plate, ya know like dey do on TV."

"Blink, the people who do that on TV are professionals, and you are no where near professional!" I said making him move.

"We'se going campin tonight!" Spot said coming downstairs.

"Yeah we got a couple a hours til den." Blink said.

"Just a few." I said sarcastically.

"Ow." Jack said as him and Media caome walking downstairs.

"What did you do Media?" I asked not wanting to know.

"I didn't touch him. The smartie hit his elbow on the banister."

"Yeah, I'se aint use to 'im."

"Whatcha makin?' Spot asked hovering over my shoulder.

"Food." I replied shortly.

"What kind a food?"

"The edible kind." Media said getting her coffee ready for brewing.

"I though you where on a coffee fast?" I asked as she went about the kitchen like she had never left it.

"I was, but I decided to shorten this one."

"Why?"

"Because there's no tea for me to drink in place of it up here, so coffee it is."

"Make me some babe?" Mush asked stumbling downstairs.

"Whad did ya do last night?" Spot asked smirking.

"Far from that." Mush mumbled.

"Did you yell at him?" I whispered in Media's ear.

"Not for the reason you're thinking."

"Then why?"

"That little cuz, is private affairs."

"Ok, I can deal with that." I smiled.

"Can you deal with this?" She asked tickling my sides.

"Ack, stop it!" I said brandishing a wooden spoon.

"En guarde!" she said pulling out a spatula. For a few moments we proceeded to fence with kitchen supplies.

"Touche!" I said winning the battle. Unfortunately, her coffee grounds were casualties of war and she head bunted me for it.

"Rest in Peace coffee, rest in peace." I said bowing my head.

"Yes, bow to the coffee." Media laughed.

"They were so young!"

"So full of life!"

"Dat's just creepy." Jack said shaking his head.

"You're creepy." Media teased.

"You're face is creepy!" I joked.

"Da eggs ah boinin!" Spot said.

"ACK!"

"And ya said I was a bad cook?" Blink asked.

"They were burning with you standing there. I had a battle and wept over coffee grounds before my stuff started to burn!" I laughed.

"Maybe we should have just eaten cereal." Dodger thought out loud.

"Now you want cereal." I said tossing up my hands.

"We can't have cereal." Blink said looking suspicious.

"Why not Blink?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I needed a snack and dey was sittin dere tauntin me."

"Yeah uh huh sure."

"No, honestly, I was dozin off and I kept seein em dere lookin at me."

"I think that little plunge you took yesterday messed with your head."

"If the cereal had been put away, you wouldn't have seen it and eaten it!" Media said glaring at Spot.

"Why's she yellin at me?" Spot asked.

"Possibly because you left the cereal out." I said.

"I need food!" Ace whined.

"Are there wild berries or something we can eat?" Dodger asked.

"City Slicker" Media said.

"So what does that have to do with it?"

"It's the winter, the only berries that are out are poisonous."

"Holly Berries are poisonous?"

"No, I thought I'd just have you eat them and let the poison run through your system and make you DIE!"

"ACK!" Dodger shrieked.

"Dodger, she was being sarcastic." I said still attempting to cook.

"Ah where are the chips?" Ace asked looking through the cupboard.

"I unno." Said a muffled voice from the living room. We walked out into the living room to find Mush and Spot eating the potato chips before we could get to them.

"Ok. Everyone hold it!" I said getting agitated from lack of sleep. As soon as everyone paused, I spoke again.

"Get your butts back in that kitchen! I'm making breakfast for you, now GO!" I said pointing to the kitchen.

"Chill Angel we was just nibbling." Spot said.

"GO!"

"Acorn, you need to breathe." Media said calmly.

"I AM breathing!"

"Then as the air circulates to your brain, pay attention to the little enzymes that are sending little messages that you are raising your voice."

"You lost me after 'pay attention'."

"Ok, I'll rephrase so you understand. STOP SHOUTING!!!"

"Okay, no need to go postal." I said going to the kitchen.

"Tanks Media." Spot said as he began to eat the chips again.

"Give me those!" she said snatching them out of his hand.

"Thank you Media!" I said.

"You're welcome nut butt!" she said walking and putting them back in the cupboard.

"Chip nazi!"

"Shut up Spot." I said from the stove.

"Yeah I got her to back off once, I don't think I can do it twice in less them a minute." Media said smiling as she got out the makings for more coffee. "Don't knock it over this time."

"Don't attack me with a spatula." I grinned.

"I feel threatened by the wooden spoon." She said faking teary eyes.

"It's okay little wooden spoon, it's not your fault she's threatened by you." I told it.

"So what exactly are you making?" Dodger asked.

"Well, sausages, tomatoes and nice crispy bacon." I said impersonating Merry from The Fellowship of the Ring.

"No seriously."

"Eggs and Bacon."

"And pie?" Mush asked.

"No, no pie…why?"

"Because pie is good for breakfast." He said grinning.

"No."

"You wouldn't have liked my grandpa." He said.

"If he fed you pie for breakfast, unless it was one of those English breakfast things where they serve you weird food, then no, probably not."

"OOOH cookies!" Ace said getting a bag from the cupboard.

"PUT THAT BACK!"

"Junk food addicts!" Media added.

"Dey'se poifect foh each oddah." Jack said looking from Spot to Ace.

"Have you been blind since they met?" I asked.

"Yeah, we go good, if only she'd knock moh!"

"Sorry, only child!"

"Go us!" Mush said raising his fist.

"Wow." I gaped.

"Oh you've done weirder things." Dodger said.

"It is true, I do not deny it."

"Do ya deny dat ya lettin it boin again?" Blink asked irritably.

"Stop distracting me!"

"It's not our fault ya have ADD." Spot said.

"More like AD/HD." Media mumbled.

"Stop that." I said.

"Seriously, if you burn the food one more time, I'm banning you from the kitchen." Media said.

"Then who will help you cook???"

"You're not helping me, you're burning stuff, but still love you."

"That's good."

"Yeah, oddah wise she'd hate ya by now." Blink muttered.

"One more wise crack and you'll be banned from the kitchen!"

"She's got a point Blink." Jack said backing me up.

"Danke Schoen." I said.

"So are we sleeping in a tent, or under the stars?" Mush asked.

"We'll have a tent in case someone wants it, but no one has to sleep inside." Media said.

"How cold will it be?" Ace asked.

"Uh, well, the wind chill included, probably the single digits." Media explained.

"BRRR!" Dodger complained.

"Oh shush!" I said attempting one last time to make breakfast.

"It's called layahs." Jack told Dodger.

"Face, hello!"

"Scahves. Hello backatcha!"

"Nice one." Spot chuckled.

I finally made breakfast without burning it, and we all started eating.

"What is this?" Mush asked pulling a hair out.

"Uhm, it looks like a hair." I said.

"Hmm, long and red, I wonder who it belongs to."

"Gee, I don't know, Santa?"

"Since Santa made breakfast for us." Dodger said.

"I'd be scared if a long red haired Santa came down my chimney." Media said.

"That reminds me, did you hear about the dyslexic devil worshiper who sold his soul to Santa?" I asked waiting for someone to get that.

"Yes red suits are all the rage now." Media said playing along.

"Seriously it's like a foot long!" Mush said trying to shake the hair off his hand.

"It's clean stop your whining."

"Ya know…" he began.

"Do I know what?"

"You already threw her in a snowdrift once, you don't need to do it again." Media said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hehe, yeah I don't wanna have ta fling hah ovah me shouldah again." Jack smiled.

"You didn't HAVE to do anything my dear."

"Awww." Dodger said at my pet name for him.

"Geez you people act like this is the first time I ever said that to him!"

"Why must you always stereotype?" Media paused before drinking coffed.

"Ok, let me narrow that. Why do you two," I said looking at Dodger and Ace, "act like this is the first time I've called Jack anything else besides Jack????"

"Blink does it too!" Ace said.

"ARGH!"

"I'se only did it once Angel I sweah!" Blink said.

"Whatever! I'm just going to stop talking so that no one can say anything about what comes out of my mouth!" I said setting my chin on the table.

"Dat'll be da day." Spot said. Since I'd sworn off talking I glared at him.

"Aw come on Angel." Jack said poking my side. I gave him a look that said, "If you don't stop that now, I'll rip your arm off."

"So is everyone sleeping comfortably?" Media said trying to change the mood.

I nodded in agreement with everyone else.

"How long is she going to be quiet?" Ace asked.

"Fohevah." Spot said.

"Ask her yourself." Mush volunteered.

"Angel how long are you gonna not talk?" Ace asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Drama Queen." Dodger said sweetly. I pointed at her, trying to say you made me this way.

"What does dat mean?" Blink asked.

"I think she's blaming me." Dodger said. I nodded my head smiling.

"Foh da silent paht or da drama queen paht?" Jack asked. I made a slashing motion across my neck to signal the quiet part.

"Nice one Dodgah." Spot said laughing. I threw a candlestick at him.

"Ah watch it Angel!" Spot shouted barely missing the candle stick hurling past his head.

"Yeah those things can do a lot of damage." Media said smiling.

"Yeah dat guy didn't stand a chance." Spot said.

I quickly got tired of not talking, so I gave it up.

"That's because we're the fightin Irish!" I said taking on my best accent.

"And she speaks!" Jack said.

"Yeah, but you two," I said pointing at Dodger and Ace, "had better watch it!"

"Point taken." Ace said.

"Yeah." Copied Dodger.

"Can I have some moh potatah Chips?" Spot asked.

"Not unless you want to walk home!" I said.

"You wouldn't."

"Yeah I would."

"Nah ya wouldn't."

"You wanna bet?"

"Ya love me too much."

"Normally yes, at the moment, no."

"We ain't drivin at da moment."

"You've heard the phrase, 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'? You'd do well to follow it's advice."

"Get an evil chair to eat the girl!" Dodger said.

"Not helping."

"Da weahdest stohy evah." Jack said.

"As told by the weirdest girlfriend ever." I smiled.

"I don't know about that one." Mush said looking at Media.

"It's what makes me lovable!" she said.

"Is that what you call it?" I asked playfully pushing her.

"Next time Mush wants to push you in the snow, I'm gonna let him." She said.

"Haha."

"Ha ha?" Mush asked standing up.

"Yep."

"On second thought," Media said, an evil smile spreading across her face.

"Oh no."

"When you're least expecting it, expect it!" She said.

"That makes no sense." Mush said shaking his head.

"Which is why it's so true!"

"You are such a dork!" I said.

"Call me a dork again and I'll start calling you a bimbo again." She threatened.

"Fine."

"Now hug and make me pie." Mush said trying to be discreet about his hidden agenda.

"Hug yes, pie no." I said.

"Media?" he asked.

"Why???"

"You drank all the coffee, you owe me."

"I did drink it all."

"And you guys say I'm weird." I said going upstairs to shower.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!" Media called after me.

"IT RUNS IN THE FAMILY!"

"DEN HOW DA YA EXPLAIN JACK?" Spot asked.

"I'LL LET HIM DO THAT."

"What am I supposed ta do?"

"Nevah mind."

We spent the rest of the day getting blankets and trying to locate the tent in the basement. We finally had our supplies gathered and began our quest to find "The Maze" as Media called it. We made camp and realized we'd forgotten to cover a certain area.

"I have to pee!" Dodger said.

"Den go." Jack said nodding toward the tree.

"NO WAY!"

"Fine, hold it."

"What am I supposed to wipe with, snow?"

"Dis." Spot said tossing her some toilet paper.

"What if I get poison ivy?"

"It's dead genius!" I said.

"I hope so, for your sake!" Dodger mumbled as she walked away.

A little while later, we decided to all make a snowman. Dodger, Media and I were packing the base down, while Blink, Spot, and Ace were trying to convince us to roll it.

"It takes to long that way!" I said.

"It's called a snowball!" Spot said.

"Yes and we're trying to make a snowman." Dodger pointed out.

"Ya stah wid da snowball and roll it ta da snowman." Blink said.

"No, you pack, it works better and it stays up longer." Media told them.

"No watch." Ace said dropping into the snow and beginning to roll her ball.

"What ah ya doin?" Jack asked walking up.

"She's trying to make a snowman out of snowballs." I explained.

"Wouldn't dat take longah?"

"That's what we tried to tell her."

"I'd help ya but I got a hole in me glove."

"I can warm your hand up later." I grinned.

"EW!" Dodger said covering her ears.

"Good gravy you're mind just automatically goes to the gutter doesn't it!"

"No."

"I was just going to hold his hand…with my hand."

"No time, let's beat them!" Media said.

"I can't!" Jack said.

"These are Mush's, you wear these, I'll get another pair and him." Media said giving Jack the gloves she was wearing and running off to find Mush.

"Hey baby." Media said after finding Mush poking the coals in the fire pit.

"Hey." He said a little more excited than usual.

"Do you have any more gloves? And why are you here alone?"

"Um, the gloves are, ya know what we didn't pack any extras."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so do you wanna take a lil walk back to the house and get them?"

"I don't want to walk all the way by myself."

"I'd come with you babe."

"Ok, let me go tell the others."

"Nah, they'll live." The two began walking back to the cabin without the usual conversation.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Media asked after realizing she had been dialoging with herself.

"I'm just sleepy…?"

"Wow, you do suck at lying." Media laughed pushing him.

"You think so?" Mush asked shoving her back.

"Hey it's my hide out! I use to play in there a lot when I was little." Media said pointing at a clump of trees with a big rock in the middle of them.

"I know, ya wanna sit for a sec?"

"And make my butt go numb?"

"Um, my leg…."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah lets chill a minute." They walked over, squeezed in between the trees, and sat down on the rock numbing their butts. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like eternity. Then, Mush moved down into the snow kneeling on one knee in front of Media.

"Is it your knee?" Media asked.

"No. Aleisha, I love you more than life itself." Mush began as he pulled out the black velvet box.

"Oh, wow." Media said.

"And I would be honored if you'd accept my hand in mar"

"YES!" Media shrieked as she tackled him in the snow.

"Hand in marriage?" Mush laughed with Media sitting on him in the snow.

"I love you Aaron." She whispered.

"I love you baby." He said squeezing her hand before going in for a kiss. Mush then opened the box and slipped a ¾ carat princess cut diamond with two ¼ carat square cut diamonds on both sides of it.

They walked back to camp hand in hand with their butts frozen from sitting on the snowy rock.

"Did ya get da gloves?" Jack asked as Media and Mush came back.

"No, I got something better." He smiled broadly. I looked at the joy on Media's face and screamed.

"Oh my gosh, when is the wedding?!"

"We haven't planned it yet!" she shrieked back at me.

"Do you know who you want for your maid of honor???" I asked inwardly crossing my fingers.

"I think I'll look up one of my friends from elementary school; it's you silly!" She said running up and hugging me.

"YAY!!!!!!!"

"What's goin on?" asked Spot as he and everyone else came running up.

"Mush," Media said.

"We have to plan a wedding!" he said jumping up.

"WHAT?!" Dodger screamed.

"Inside or outside?" Mush asked.

"Depends on the month." Media smiled.

"What are your colors gonna be?" I asked.

"I dunno, but check that out!" Media said showing her ring off.

"DANG!" Dodger said looking at the huge diamond.

"WOW" Ace said.

"OOOOHHHH SHINY!!!!" I said mesmerized at the shininess.

"Like I said, finances WERE a problem." Mush said.

"Great, now I'm gonna have ta beat dat." Jack muttered to himself.

"If it's shiny, she'll love it." Spot leaned over to Jack.

"Tanks." Jack smiled.

"When did that happen?" Dodger asked, practically tearing Media's hand off looking at the ring.

"On the way to the house to get the gloves." Media said jerking her hand back.

"Details woman!"

"Wait, you planned that." She said turning back to Mush.

"Yeah which involved a lot of cleaning of that house."

"HUH?"

"No one's been in that house for years, I talked to your parents and got permission to come up here before ya'll got here to clean it up."

"Wow, he's dedicated." I said.

"Wait, you asked for my dad's blessing?" Media asked.

"Yeah, I know family is important to you."

"Which is why he puts up wid us." Spot laughed.

"No, I like you despite your last name." Mush said play punching Spot.

"Ya bettah."

"You are right though." Mush said looking at Media.

"About what?"

"My butt is frozen!"

"Hehe."

"Yours isn't?"

"It is, but I'm not gonna say what I want to say because Dodger will have a heart attack." Media smiled mischievously.

"Save it for the wedding night." I said cutting in between them.

"Looks like we won't be sharing the tent tonight." Mush said stepping back.

"Only if we have a tent on our honeymoon."

"EWWWW, SHUT UP!" Dodger squealed covering her ears.

"ORU has corrupted you." I said giving her an evil glare.

"They haven't corrupted her, they turned her into a nun!" Media said.

"I want my ring by spring!" Dodger told Blink.

"What does dat mean?"

"Dat means she's got ya tied down." Jack smirked.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Mush said trying to get around me.

"You hurt her, and I'll kill ya!" I warned playfully.

"All right, little guardian!"

"Thank you."

"But this is for shedding in my food." He said as he tossed me into the snow.

"Oh brrrrrr, snow going down shirt!!!" I said hopping around once more.

"It's da bunny!" Spot shouted.

"Shut up!"

We huddled around the campfire and had one of the most carefree nights of our lives.


	31. Newsboys are like onions!

**Hey, there's a lot of stuff in this one...it's looooooong, but if you don't read it all um...you'll be lost forever and I'll send the squirrels to attack you...hehe...anyway enjoy and cookies to all who review...**

**Thank Yous: BugleGirl, Dodger, Mouse and Spades...**

**And to Ducky...who well pretty much writes this story now..hehe anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I awoke the next day freezing! I found that Blink, Mush and Ace were already up and playing with the snowman.

"I'se ain't walkin back ta da house ta get a carrot!" Blink yelled.

"PLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!!!!" Ace pleaded.

"Make Mush do it!"

"I've got a bum leg!" Mush said.

"It ain't my fault ya fohgot ya Vicoden!" Blink said.

"And it ain't my fault you're cold."

"I ain't cold." Blink said confused. Mush then pushed him in the snow and began whitewashing him.

"Dat was cold!"

"Hahahahahahaha." I laughed.

"Morning Angel!" Ace called.

"Good morning Ace." I said getting out of my sleeping bag.

"UNGH snowman." Jack mumbled in his sleep.

"Hey stink head, wake up!" I said poking him.

"Eh whaddaya doin?"

"Poking you love." I grinned.

"Why ya doin dat?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep."

"So ya had ta wake me up?"

"It's also morning."

"Don't ya wanna sleep in now, since ya classes will be stahtin back soon?"

"Not when it's 20 degrees outside." I replied huddling next to the embers.

"Ya know Angel, if ya put some sticks on it, hot stuff called fiah will come up." Jack said.

"No duh genius!"

"Incoming!" Mush shouted as a snowball pegged Jack in the head.

"HEHE." I laughed.

"Ya tink dat's funny do ya?" he asked. I nodded grinning.

"What bout dat?" he asked throwing me in a snowbank.

"I think you're goin down!" I said running at him and tackling him into the snow.

"He's dead!" Ace shouted.

"Not by a long shot." I grinned helping the snow covered Jack to stand.

"Not Jack the snowman!" Mush said pointing at the mound of crumbled snow.

"I told ya not ta keep packin at it!" Blink said.

"But his cheeks weren't full enough." She protested.

"Did you roll it?" I asked Blink.

"We rolled the base and built up the other two." Mush explained.

"Oh no, it died." Dodger said coming out of the tent and seeing the pile of snow that was Frosty's cousin.

"Yeah, fare thee well little snowman." I said giving it a eulogy.

"Nock it off Spot!" I heard Media mumble.

"Get up!" Spot said poking Media.

"Do it again!"

"Dat's okay." Spot said backing away.

"Spot, you should know by now that no one messes with Media before her morning coffee." I told him.

"Well someone's gonna hafta cause she didn't bring a coffeemakah."

"You guys just don't know how to wake her up." Mush said smiling.

"EWWW!!!!!" Dodger shrieked.

"NUN!" I growled at her.

"All right, I'm up because you people keep talking!" Media growled getting up.

"We haven't yet mastered sign language, so we kinda have to talk." Mush said walking over to her.

"A likely excuse." She said teasingly.

"Not an excuse, just the truth."

"So I lost the ring in the sleeping bag, but I found it now." Media said.

"Does it not fit?"

"No it fits fine, I'm just not used to sleeping with rings on so I took it off."

"Well get used to it babe, cause it's gonna be on you til you're dead."

"That's true."

"If you ever get tired of it, I'll take it!" Dodger said.

"Like hell you will!" Media said throwing a snowball at her.

"Besides, Blink will get you your own." I smirked.

"Yeah, but not dat one." He said.

"Like I said her own."

"I'se hungry." Spot said.

"You're always hungry!" I sighed.

"Eat some snow, just not the yellow stuff." Ace teased.

"EW." I said.

"When were we gonna go back ta da cabin?" Jack asked.

"After we pack up." Media said.

"When will dat be?"

"The sooner the better!" Dodger said shivering.

"Blink you're falling down on the job man, she's cold!" I teased.

"Yeah Dodger, what Media said was true." Ace said smiling.

"What did she tell you?" I asked obviously having missed the pep talk.

"I just explained to the girls that guys do have a loving nature and want to protect us and keep us warm when we're cold." She said trying not to laugh.

"And you two believed her?"

"It's true!" Ace said.

"Oh, yeah what's up with that Dodger?" Mush asked mischievously.

"What?" Dodger asked.

"I saw ya staying warm the other night…" Mush smiled. Dodger's jaw dropped.

"Y-you saw that?!"

"And sickeningly enough, heard!" Media said. Dodger's cheeks flushed immediately with embarrassment, Blink was just smiling.

"I guess you're only a nun during the day!" Media laughed.

"I'm not a nun at all." She defended herself.

"Den why is it, when anyone says anyting, ya freak out?" Spot asked.

"I just don't want to hear about it!"

"No, you have a dirty mind." I said. "I was talking about holding Jack's hand and you thought it was something else."

"No, like I said I just don't want to hear about it."

"It was holdin hands!" Jack exclaimed.

"I don't care."

"Ok, this conversation is redundant. Let's start packing up." Media said grabbing her stuff.

"Good, cause Mush got me cold!" Blink said.

"Oh hush, do you know how many times I've been shoved into a snowbank since we got here?" I asked.

"Ya didn't fall in da frozen pond."

"So that's cured you forever of getting shoved in snow?"

"Moh packin, less talk!" Spot said as his stomach growled.

"Yes Mum!" I said quoting Narnia.

"What ah we havin foh breakfast?" Jack asked.

"PIE!" Mush smiled.

"No, no pie!" I said.

"As long as Angel don't boin it, I don't cah." Spot said.

"You're a dead man!" I said tackling him.

"Stop eatin snow." He said smashing snow in my face.

"PACH!" I spat. "You my little brother are a brat!"

"Dogpile!" Blink yelled as he jumped on us.

"Why do I always end up on the bottom of these things?" I asked.

"I was on bottom once." Mush said.

"I'm very happy for you but I can't breathe!!!"

"Ya always say dat." Blink said.

"Possibly because I have 4 boys on top of me as well as my sister, cousin and brother's girlfriend!" I gasped.

"You forgot cousin's fiancé." Media said.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah but it's still fun to say."

"You are such a dork!"

"What did I say about you calling me a dork?"

"I'm invoking the right to say it in a dogpile."

"Whatever bimbo!"

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!"

"Aight dat was really loud in me eah, so get off guys!" Spot said.

"Thank…you!" I gasped. We packed up the camping gear and headed back for the cabin. Once inside Media and I headed into the kitchen where we found that the burnt eggs had not yet been tossed out.

"Ew." I said scraping them out of the pan.

"They're really stinky." She said.

"Yeah."

"We'll just put them in the corner." Media said putting them in the corner of the cupboard.

"Why are you putting burnt eggs in the cupboard?"

"Because I don't want any varmints to get them if I put them outside." She explained.

"Varmints?"

"Yeah instead of little armadillos we have creepy possums and raccoons and woodchucks and muskrats."

"Ok point."

"Good."

"So what are we going to make them?"

"A conglomeration." She said.

"Which would be…?"

"Oh lets see what we have in the fridge."

"We could be eating pie right now!" Mush said getting a cookie.

"No pie for breakfast!"

"Why?"

"Because…I don't know just no pie for breakfast…now out!" I said pointing to the living room.

"What is that smell?"

"Egg."

"You burnt eggs again?"

"No those are from yesterday."

"Why don't you throw them out?"

"Ask your fiancé."

"Baby, do you have an egg fetish I should know about?" Mush asked.

"No, I just don't want nasty creatures to come up to the cabin." She said with her head in the fridge.

"I'm sorry if this bothers you." Mush said to me.

"Meh, I've been living with it for 15 years, I'm good." I smiled.

"No this." Mush said smacking Media's butt.

"Aaron!"

"No it doesn't bug me." I said.

"GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!!!!!"

"I'm goin."

"Hehe"

"I found food!" Media exclaimed.

"Good for you."

"Okay, we have tortillas, egg, cheese, peppers, breakfast burrito!"

"Okay breakfast burrito it is." I said.

"We'se eatin burritos?" Spot asked from the living room.

"Yay Mexican!" Ace shouted.

"YES!" I yelled.

"And you won't let me have pie?" Mush complained.

"BREAKFAST BURRITOS!"

"Mush, I don't even have all of the ingredients to make you a pie anyway." Media said starting to cook.

"What if I went to town and got the ingredients."

"NO!"

"Wait, someone would have to go with you."

"What like a buddy system?"

"Yeah, look at what happens to us." She said waving a knife around.

"I feel safer on the other side of the room." Mush said.

"Watch where you're waving that thing!" I protested as it came awfully close to my head.

Mush and Jack took off for town in Media's car, while Media and I slaved away in the kitchen.

MUSH'S POV

Jack and I were halfway into town and he was being unusually quiet.

"So is the snow bringing back memories?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Uh huh." He said looking out the window. Never have I seen Jack that quiet.

"Good or bad."

"Mostly good."

"So you're staying in Texas?"

"Yep."

"Okay." He was the polar opposite of Media and Angel. They scream and shout he barely says a word.

"Uh huh."

"Too bad there's no radio stations up here."

"Yeah."

"Jack, why did you come with me?"

"Cause ya needed a buddy."

"No Spot would have come in a heartbeat."

"I dunno, I need ta cleah me head."

"And how is that coming for ya?"

"I'se moh confused dan evah."

"What over?"

"Angel, I dunno if I need ta step it up a little or back off." Wow, did I not just have a conversation like that with Angel a couple of nights ago?

"And how would you step it up?"

"Dat's da ting, I dunno, I don't wanna scah hah off, but if I go much slowah we'se gonna be dead befoh I can do anyting."

"Do anything like what?"

"Like propose."

"Ahhhhh."

"And den Spot's confusin me."

"Care to elaborate."

"Well, yestahday, when Media came back wid dat ring, I saw Angel goin googlie eyed ovah it and I stahted talkin ta meself dat it would be hahd ta beat dat. Den next ting I know, Spot leans ovah and says dat if it's shiny she'll love it!"

"He's right."

"I know dat!"

"Maybe he is like the girls" I muttered.

"What?"

"Uhm, so you don't know if he's mad at you or not?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about Spot."

"Easy foh ya ta say, he didn't threaten ta kill ya!"

"Since you've been here."

"Ya mean he did?"

"The girls don't know about this, but we brawled one time."

"Really? Is dat why ya get along so great now?"

"Yeah."

"So if we fight, he'll like me bettah?"

"You two have already fought, he's just taking his time."

"I wish he'd hurry up."

"Don't let him know that, or else he'll keep razzing you."

"Did he do dat ta ya too?"

"No, he did that to Skittery."

"Aight. And den I don't know where ta go wid Angel."

"I assume you're talking about your relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Ultimately you want to marry her correct?"

"Absolutely."

"And you're willing to give it some time before you propose?"

"If I hafta."

"What do you mean if you have to?"

"I wanna ask hah now, but if she ain't ready I won't."

"Are you ready?"

"I tink so."

"Not good enough."

"Why not?"

"You can't THINK you're ready for marriage, it's not buying something and being able to return it if you don't want it."

"I know dat."

"So do you think you're ready to marry her or are you ready to marry her."

"I'd need ta get me own place."

"Is that the only obstacle?"

"Dat and I'se wohied (worried) dat me past life'll try ta catch up wid me."

"What are you running from Jack?"

"Me lifestyle, gamblin, rocky relationships, dat kinda stuff."

"When was the last time you gambled?"

"When I foist got heah, dat's why I got stuck."

"Have you had any desire to gamble since?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I dunno, just haven't."

"Come on Jack"

"Cause I been keepin busy wid Angel and woik."

"And when the time comes when you're alone and bored which it will, what are you going to do then?"

"I thought Media was da councilah."

"She is on a more public scale, I get to do the under the table talks."

"Ah."

"So again I ask, so what are you going to do when there's nothing distracting you?"

"I like ta say I wouldn't go, but I dunno."

"All right."

"Ya satisfied?"

"Nope."

"What else ah ya wantin ta know?"

"It's not what I want to know, it's what you've gotta figure out."

"Good ansah!"

"You mentioned rocky relationships."

"Yeah, what about em?"

"You tell me."

"Sarah, me ex-goilfriend."

"Yeah I heard about that one."

"Who hasn't hoid about it?"

"I don't think the west coast knows yet."

"Yeah"

"Ya going to make me pry more then?" I asked looking for black ice.

"It's up ta you."

"Well, we still have a ways to go till town and I was sick of your silent ness." I can't believe I just said I was tired off the silence.

"It's just Sarah an I and den we was just on again off again and I don't want dat ta happen wid me an Angel."

"Do you know why you and Sarah were on again off again?"

"Not really, I guess she got tiahed a me and went aftah anoddah guy and she'd get sick a him and come back ta me."

"And you took her back?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I dunno, pahtly because I woik wid hah bruddah's and I didn't want dem ta kill me if I didn't and I really did like hah."

"If you hadn't maxed out your credit card, what do you think you would have done when you got back to New York?"

"Probably settled inta da same routine I went through everyday."

"But now you're changed?"

"Actually I hated da routine. I needed sumptin moh. Like sumptin was missin."

"Like free will."

"Yeah. And a goil dat actually cahed and wasn't waitin foh hah next adventah. It kinda made me feel like I was a safety net, like I was da backup plan."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, it ain't fun."

"I can relate, but so you wouldn't do that now though."

"I don't undahstand what ya sayin."

"From what I can see, you're character has developed more since you've been here."

"Yeah, I'll be da foist ta tell ya it has."

"That's what I meant when I said you wouldn't do that now."

"Oh, okay uh no I wouldn't do dat now."

"So there's no way you'd go back to Sarah?"

"Tell me Mush. If you went out wid a goil dat left ya high and dry let's say every chance she got, den ya met dis oddah goil who really likes ya and she wants ta stay wid ya, would ya go back ta da foist one?"

"Hell no."

"Exactly."

"Here's the real question. If and I emphasize the if part, what if Angel broke up with you and came back and started the whole cycle again would you stay with her?" We drove on in silence for several seconds while Jack was deep in thought.

"I probably would at foist, but den I wouldn't be able ta take it anymoh."

"So you'd try to work it out to see if the relationship could be saved and only walk away AFTER you saw it was a dead end."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Is dat it?"

"Is there anything else?"

"Still don't know what I'm supposed ta do right now."

"You want my opinion?"

"Dat's why I came!"

"Aw I thought you just needed to clear your head."

"Dat's what I'll say if da goils ask."

"Glad we have that covered. Keep pursuing her, going out with her more, but don't smother her."

"Dat's da ting, how will I know if I'm smotherin hah?"

"If she starts cringing when she sees you coming, you'll know."

"She almost does dat now 'cept I tink its cause Dodgah and Ace can't keep dere mouths shut."

"Yeah don't worry, she likes you."

"How did ya know?" he asked sarcastically.

"After much hard investigations, pulling profiles."

"Wow. Nah I know dere teasin bugs hah, I just don't know what ta do when dey staht."

""Don't…provoke them, just point out that couples show their affection for one another and when they go 'Ahhhh couple!', which I'm sure they will, just ignore it. If Angel starts freakin out step up for her."

"Whad ya mean?"

"If she is tellin them to shut up and they aren't then ask them if they would like it if you or whoever jumped on their back every time they went to hug their boyfriends, just roll with it."

"Aight. What if she runs?"

"Then you'd wanna give her a little time, and while you're giving her that time give them a little talk."

"Whadda I do aftah I give hah a lil time?"

"Before we move on to that, do you know what I mean when I say talk to them?"

"Not really."

"Call their bluff. Do you know what I mean by that?"

"Let's pretend I don't"

"Nice cover. Let them know that even thought its fun for them to tease, it's messing with her head and if they care about her as much as they do then they'd respect her and stop making her run out of the room everytime you two show PDA."

"Aight. So whadda I do aftah I give hah time?"

"That depends."

"On…?"

"If Media goes up with her then wait til she, if not both come back down."

"What if she's by hahself?"

"Then ask her if Angel would mind if you went up to talk to her."

"Aight."

"If she says no, don't worry about it you can talk to her some other time. If she says yes, then your gonna have to follow your gut on how to talk to her."

"Yeah, dat's what scahs me."

"Yeah it still get scared shitless when me and Media have a blowout."

"She is scahy!"

"No, not that, I mean if we break up or something."

"Break up?"

"You know separate."

"Yeah I know dat, have ya befoh?"

"No, and I don't want to start."

"Obviously since ya just asked hah ta marry ya!"

"Yeah, still wrapping my mind around that."

"I heah ya!"

"Just to recap, you're still working on the gambling thing, which is okay. You have an idea on how to act around Angel. And you know how to defend her without using your fists."

"Yeah. But what if when I do ask hah ta marry me, she says no?"

"Believe you me, she won't."

"How do YA know?"

"Eh it's confidential."

"What is dis some kinda Dr/patient confidentiality type ting?"

"No, she's been my friend longer than I've known you."

"And ya point is?"

"Allright, what I discuss with a person, stays between me and that person, except that whole Spot thing."

"Aight. I just wish I knew."

"Wish you knew what?"

"Dat she'll say yes."

"Have you prayed about it?"

"Yeah very extensively…"

"Then just stop freakin out about it."

"Aight."

"We made it without crashing!" I said as we made it to the store.

"Yeah, I guess ya leg is bettah."

"I was more concerned about the ice, but yeah it's getting better."

"Why did ya kick at im anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Ya nevah kick at a guy holdin a knife!"

"I know!"

"Yet ya still kicked."

"I was mad."

"So?"

"This is a first."

"What?"

"Someone prying to get me to talk."

"Heh, just ansah da question."

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Dat's obvious."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Tryin ta figgah out why ya kicked. I didn't tink ya'd say because ya wasn't tinkin clearly."

"What did you think I'd say?" I asked wondering how much he really knew about me.

"I dunno, I just noticed dat ya nevah seemed comfortable round knives befoh da warehouse."

"I'm not even sure what she needs for pie!" I said trying to avoid Jack's comment.

"Me neiddah."

"So we're here to get stuff for a pie and we have no clue what we need."

"Yep, ansah da question."

"What was the question?"

"Why weren't ya comfortable round knives befoh da warehouse?"

"Because I don't like them."

"Why not?"

"Bad child-we need sugar!"

"Explain dat bad child- paht."

"You don't shut up do you?"

"Hate ta break it to ya, neiddah do you."

"Haha."

"Well…"

"Bad childhood experience."

"Such as?"

"I guess it wasn't really childhood."

"Den when?!"

"Mid teens."

"Ya wanna tell me or do I hafta drag it outta ya?"

"All right. It was early one morning I came down the stairs and I tripped and fell on a knife. The end! Ah flour!"

"Whatevah, you suck at lyin."

"Everyone tells me that."

"It's okay Angel does too. Anyway da real stohy?"

"Fine. Did you know my parents divorced?"

"No, but I do now, continue."

"Well, everyone thought that it was just because my parents weren't in love anymore or whatever. But, my dad liked to hit the bottle."

"Dat ain't good."

"Nope, and my mom took his crap til…"

"Til what?"

"He'd yell at her, never hit her. But he wouldn't shut up one night, so I stepped in."

"What happened?"

"Well I knocked him out with one punch, which was great, except he wasn't really out."

"What did he do?"

"He'd broken some dishes in the kitchen earlier so I went in to clean it up for my mom. Anyway, he followed me in, said it wasn't my place to be interfering in his business, and I told him we were better off without him."

"And den…?"

"And then, he grabbed a knife and cut me."

"Vital area?"

"You remember that one night when Spot and I got in the fight outside the theater?"

"Yah what does dat hafta do wid da price a beans?"

"Wow you sound like Angel."

"You sound like Media, ansah da question."

"Well, I didn't want to take my shirt off I am kinda shy but I didn't want anyone to see the scar."

"Which is???"

"Its on my left side, upper rib kinda under my armpit, close to the heart. Doctor that checked me out that night said it was a killing stroke."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"No wondah ya hate knives."

"You're the second person I've ever told about this."

"Was Media da oddah?"

"Yeah, she found it."

"I don't wanna know."

"You sound like Dodger now."

"Ok so how?"

"How you sound like Dodger?"

"No how did she find it?"

"When we first started dating, a couple of years ago. She was helping me clean my apartment and I stole her shoe. Which is when I found out that she had ticklish feet, but anyway, I was holding it up with my left arm and she jumped up to get it, but clawed me when she came back down. She actually drew blood, through my shirt!"

"Wow."

"So I was changing shirts, she came in with peroxide, and a blind person could have seen that she didn't give me that scar."

"What did she do?"

"She was shocked at first because her parents are pretty solid. And she started freaking out."

"If she's anything like Angel I can imagine."

"See it's interesting, with other people Media's sensible, but with Angel she's a little more protective and with me it's just like psychotic territorial. Which I don't mind."

"If ya don't mind me askin, why is she so protective a Angel?"

"I think it's because she bonded with Angel better than she did with her family since most of her family moved out."

"And that's why she beat the livin daylights outtah me?"

"That I'm not sure, she said it looked like you were going to hit her so she struck first, but I don't know."

"So why didn't she bond with da oddahs?"

"Cause they don't understand her? I don't know Jack!"

"Sahy, I was hopin ya could help."

"Media givin ya problems?"

"Nah, I'm just afraid a messin up and dat she'll try ta kill me."

"She wouldn't kill you, it'd be an easy way out."

"How so?"

"When Media gets vengeful, she'll cause as much pain as she possibly can to whoever crossed her friend or whatever."

"Good ta know."

"Ah don't worry Jack, she won't come after you."

"Again how do ya know?"

"Cause she said you have potential."

"Potential?"

"Yeah so she doesn't want to interfere with Angel's relationship unless she has to."

"Dat's comfortin."

"Bottom line, don't run away."

"Why does everyone assume dat's what I'se gonna do?"

"Are you serious?"

"Ya da fifth poison dat's said dat dis week!"

"And did they tell you?"

"No!"

"Well I don't know what the others are or were thinking, but all right, what if some guy showed up out of the blue, had a gambling problem talked to your closest friends and seemed footloose?"

"Am I supposed ta ansah dat?"

"I'll answer it for you. Ya didn't seem that trustworthy."

"But I've tried ta prove dat I am, but it seems like no one wants ta give me da chance!"

"I lost my beef with you the night you cornered me in the bathroom because, no one would have ever done that."

"What can ya say, when I'm serious, I don't let nuttin get in me way."

"Then technically you were in my way, but I don't have a problem with you and I really don't think anyone else has a problem with you either."

"Not anymoh! I had ta sit on Spot ta get his problem delt wid."

"Spot's stubborn."

"Da whole family is stubborn!"

"Ya know ya complainin about how you had to redeem yourself, even though you won't let it die that we misjudged you."

"Burn!"

"You reap what you sow!"

"Case and point. Aight do we have what we need?"

"We might need baking soda, but other than that we're good." I said as we bought the stuff and made it back out to the car.

"I need an energy drink!" I said as exhaustion began to set in.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's not a physical or mental tiredness, it's just all this deep problem solving issuses is draining."

"Haha."

"Man you are a guy version of Angel."

"You're a guy voison of Media, so what?"

"I'm calmer than her."

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"She can be pretty mellow when she wants ta."

"Yeah, but I'm mellow most of the time."

"And I don't flip out as bad as Angel."

"You whine way more."

"Whatevah."

"Since we're having this great discussion, I'd like to apologize." I said trying not to laugh.

"Foh what?" Jack asked warily.

"Callin you a weakling."

"When did ya call me a weakling?"

"Media tried to put me in a chokehold, the one she used on you, but I caught her and said that it only worked on you because you were a weakling."

"Tanks."

"Ah, gas station."

"We runnin low?"

"No, I need energy."

"Maybe I ottah drive on da way back."

"Just leave it running." I said as I ran inside to buy my drink. I came back out chugging down my Monster when I turned the corner and saw Jack getting mugged by 2 thugs. One turned at me and said,

"What are you lookin at?"

"Nothing just passin by."

"Then PASS!"

"All right." I said as I was almost around them I made eye contact with Jack and splashed the remaining Monster into the 2nd guys eyes and tossed my jacket to Jack as I saw him get stabbed. I then hurled the can into the guys stomach.

"AHHHH" he screamed covering his eyes. We walked into each other throwing punches. We backed away from each other and the scum said,

"Ya bleedin" Before landing a punch into my shoulder. I gasped from the pain of it.

"Looks like ya been in a fight before." The guy sneered at me.

"Yah I have!" I said blocking his right jab with my arm but felt his left fist make contact with my upper sternum. I threw a powerful left hook into his ribs and heard them crack. He stepped back holding his side then rushed me by punching my hurt shoulder and pushing it down as he clipped my right knee. He must have seen me limping. I stayed on the ground and mouthed the "F" word before getting up.

"Looks like your shoulder ain't the only thing hurt!" he snickered. It was just like the warehouse…I pummeled his ribs once more

"Looks like you got a wound too." I sneered back.

"Mine ain't bleedin!"

"Yet." I threatened as I brought as I brought up my arms and signaled him to come and get me with the most taunting expression I could summon. He kicked me in the head and my anger rose.

"I am sick of thugs messing with my friends and me!" I growled as I started throwing punches at him forcing him into a corner where I relentlessly kept beating him. I pulled back once he was huddled on the ground, smiled, and kicked him in the face causing him to leave consciousness

JACK'S POV

Aftah Mush left ta go inside, I looked around da gas station just ta obsoive da scenery. I saw a newspapah dispensah dat was featurin a story bout a local playhouse. Since I'm a theatah junkie, I got out, bought one and started ta read it by da dispensah. So dere I am mindin me own business when dese 2 punks come up and try ta mug me. Da foist guy walked up behind me, held a knife ta me throat and grabbed me by da ahm. I calmly folded me papah and set it aside ta heah what dey wanted.

"Give me your wallet." Da foist guy said.

"It's in da cah." I said hopin dat he didn't see it in me pocket.

"Which car is yours?"

"I ain't tellin." I scoffed.

"He ain't talkin, just kill him." Said da second guy.

"Tanks." I said noddin me head at im. Right about dat time Mush came walkin round da cohnah chuggin a Monstah. De two guys asked him what he was doin and told im ta leave. We made eye contact for a second and I mouthed, "HELP ME!!!" Mush stahted ta walk away but threw his drink in da second guys eyes. Da foist guy still had da knife ta me throat, and as Mush toined on da oddah guy I made me move. I twisted his ahm inwahd across me shouldah but he went wid da motion and pushed fohwahd. I toined ta face him and he slashed me across me stomach. I backed against da wall and Mush tossed me his jacket. Da bum slashed at me neck but I bent backwahds and dodged it silently tankin Medda foh makin me do alla dose backbends all me life. I kicked him in da knee and tied da jacket around me waist. He slashed at me again and dis time I felt da blade cut across me foheahm as I tried ta block da attack. He cut at me a few more times but missed he den switched da knife ta his left hand and brought it down at me head. I grabbed his wrist and brought it down inta his knee, he let go a da knife and stumbled back. He swung at me stomach and I dug da blade inta his wrist cuttin da main vein. We circled and he turned and chuckled as I heard a thud behind me where Mush was fighting. I toined me head towahds da noise and da bastahed knocked me sideways wid a punch ta da left side a me head. I regained meself and sliced his gut. I den began slashin at him and he backed inta a vendin machine. I brought da blade ta his troat and pushed me oddah ahm cross his chest.

"Get outtah heah." I told him.

"Fine." He sneehed at me. I den walked him inta da stoh and da clerk called da police on im.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked him.

"Nah, it ain't deep, just a scratch." Jack said.

"It's bleeding quite a bit!" I said looking at my stained jacket.

"Will it make ya feel bettah if we go ta da hospital?"

"Considering Angel would probably kill me if I didn't make you, yeah we're goin!"

"Fine."

"Granted I have no idea where a hospital is."

"Poifect." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"I guess we'll have to do the unmanly thing and ask directions."

"Looks dat way."

"Could you tell me where the nearest hospital would be?" I asked turning to the clerk.

"Uh the nearest hospital is a couple hours away, you'd have to take the highway, but there is a family clinic in town." He said.

"How do I get to the clinic?"

"Take Jefferson stay on that for a while, left on Willow and then it's at the intersection of Willow and Saginaw."

"Thanks." I said turning to leave. "Media's gonna be happy."

"What?" Jack asked.

"She washed the interior of my car, so now I have to do it for her." I said nodding towards our bleeding wounds.

"Ah, I'll try ta get as little blood on da seat as possible." Jack said jokingly.

We followed the clerk's directions and after finding no street named Saginaw, we realized he meant St. Joe.

"Well, we'se heah." Jack said as I pulled up in front of the building.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Let's just get dis ovah."

"I'm right behind ya."

"Welcome to Family Medical, if you wouldn't mind filling out these forms, the doctor will be with you in a moment." The receptionist nodded not even looking up from her magazine.

"Thank you." I said grabbing one.

"Ah ya shoh we need ta do dis? I can patch meself up fine if ya just get me back ta da house." Jack said.

"OH MY!" the woman exclaimed finally noticing all the blood dripping off of us.

"Now she notices." I said.

"I'll be right back." She said hurrying out of sight. Jack and I were escorted to separate rooms where I had to get stitches and found out Jack's cuts were a little deeper than he had guessed.

"I coulda done dis meself!" I heard Jack yell.

"Uh huh, just go easy and don't lift any heavy objects." The doctor told him.

"I know dat!"

"I'm gonna prescribe some medicine for you, you can pick it up at the drug store down the block." The doctor replied.

"Whatevah."

"I advise that you not get in anymore fights." The doctor said exiting the room.

"Do ya tink I willingly got in dis one?!"

"And how is this one?" Jack's doctor asked walking into the room I was in.

"Just needed some stitches." My doctor told Jack's.

"Uh huh. Same thing I told your friend, drug store is on the corner, no lifting heavy objects, and avoid fights."

"Yes sir."

"Kids!" he mumbled, he was lucky Jack hadn't heard him.

"Here's your prescription. Will one of you be well enough to drive?" my doctor asked.

"Yeah we're fine." I said sliding off the table.

"That guy was a prick." I said as Jack and I got into the car.

"Avoid gettin in fights." Jack mimicked the doctor. "Ha, I'se been woise off dan dis!" he said pointing the giant blood stain on his shirt.

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Yeah yeah."

"Let's find the stupid drug store, get the meds and go back to the cabin."

"And prepah ta get yelled at."

"Of course."

"I wouldn't expect less a Angel." He said.

"Haha."

"I'se can't even read what he wrote!" Jack said trying to decipher his prescription.

"We'll figure it out once we get inside." I said pulling in the driveway. We went inside, bought the drugs, and headed back to the cabin. We were almost there when we hit a patch of black ice.

"WE'SE GONNA DIE!!!!!" Jack screamed like a little girl.

"Can't…drive when…I'm…laughing!"

"YA CAN'T DRIVE PEHIOD!"

"You are such a baby! We just fishtailed."

"We did?"

"Yes, but you were thrashing around so much it probably seemed like more than a fishtail."

"How bout we not talk bout dis ta da goils?"

"Oh you don't want them to know that you scream like them?"

"Not really."

"I won't tell the girls. But what about the guys?"

"Especially not dem!"

"You need to specify, Jackie Boy."

"Okay, how bout we don't speak a dis evah?!"

"Fine." I said laughing.

"It ain't funny!"

"Yeah it is!"

"No it ain't!"

"You're only saying it's not because you're the one who screamed."

"Ya do da same ting."

"I scream like a girl?"

"I'm shoh ya have ya moments."

"No, I do the opposite of you."

"What?"

"Instead of screaming I go quiet."

"I'se a theatah kid, I'se s'posed ta be loud!"

"Well then you are doing your job."

"Too bad I ain't gettin paid."

"Haha."

"Oh and whaddaya get paid foh?"

"I'm a personal trainer."

"Wow, no wondah Media couldn't take ya down."

"W-III won't say that."

"Say what?"

"I was gonna say that's why she could take you down."

"Like I said, I'se a theatah kid, ya really don't need a lot a muscle. Just uppah body strength foh lifts and stuff."

"That's cool."

"At least ya have fun wid what ya do."

"Usually."

"Whaddaya mean usually?"

"There are just days when you don't want to go to work."

"I heah dat. I was in dis one play, "By the Bog of Cats" and I hated everything about it."

"That sucks."

"Yeah especially when ya considah dat most a da cast, who're like me family, were being assholes about everyting!"

"Being assholes to who?"

"Everybody else."

"Oh like the less major roles?"

"Yeah, dere was dis one guy who played da Ghost Fancier, and he was s'posed ta dance wid dis goil who was a black swan. Well Medda had an audition foh da black swan an it came down ta two major goils and she didn't want ta not use one so she made da oddah one da grey swan. Well da guy playin Ghost Fancier and da chick playin da black swan kept gettin tageddah ta do choreography foh da pehfohmances and leavin da grey swan out, so she just ended up standin dere like an idiot."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Why didn't Medda step in?"

"Cause da goil playin da grey swan didn't speak up foh hahself, so Medda didn't know."

"Why didn't anyone else say anything?"

"We was all dealin wid our own crap."

"Okay."

"Yep."

"So you grew up in New York?"

"Yeah, Manhattan."

"And how was life in Manhattan?"

"It was busy, but I was comfortable."

"It was busy even when you were a kid?"

"Well, me pahents died when I was 6, so den I went ta live wid Medda, who owned da theatah and yeah it was busy."

"So, is she legally your mom?"

"Yeah, in me pahents will, dey said dat if anyting happened ta dem den she'd get custody."

"Uh, how did they die?"

"Well I was ovah at a friends house when it happened. Dey was on dere way ta pick me up when they hit a patch of black ice and careened offa bridge."

"Aw man."

"Yeah."

"At least ya weren't there."

"Yeah, in someways it's woise dough, I still tell meself dat if I'd been dere, I coulda maybe done somethin."

"Jack, you were 6, what could you have done?"

"I dunno if I hadn't been at me friends house, den dey wouldn't be comin ta get me and dey wouldn't a hit da ice."

"Ah"

"Ya have dat shrink tone in ya voice again."

"Sorry."

"It's aight."

"So you honestly think it's your fault."

"Not entiahly, but mostly yeah."

"Hm…"

"What?"

"Jack…"

"Mush…"

"Did you ever consider that it was just their time to go? If it hadn't been the wreck it would have been something else. If you had been with them you would have seen it, and that is more emotionally scarring than just having them go."

"Yeah, I just…da way da rest a me family acted aftah dey died was like it was my fault ya know?"

"They were blaming a 6 year old?"

"Not directly."

"Do you stay in contact with your family?"

"Most a dem've passed away already, and da one dat haven't don't live anywhere neah me. Like I said da theatah crew is me family now."

"Ah. I'm glad you found your niche."

"Yeah, me too, and now it's lettin me stay heah."

"Yeah, so you might have non theater family too."

"I'se plannin on it."

"That's crazy!"

"How is dat so much craziah dan what ya just did?"

"You did not…I meant, we'd be related if you and Angel do get married."

"Hehe, yeah dat is crazy!"

"And Spot would be your little brother!" I laughed.

"Yeah."

"Nah, he's a good kid."

"From what I'se seen, he just cahs a lot."

"Yeah. So that explained why you freaked out when we fishtailed."

"Yeah, it's like me woist nightmah come true."

"That's gotta be pretty stressful, living in New York where there's a lot of ice and snow."

"Yeah, but I pretty much walk or get a taxi, just because tryin ta drive in NYC, is like moidah."

"Huh."

"Yeah, it's neah impossible ta drive."

"I can imagine."

"Yeah, it's crazy."

"I miss home, well not really home but ya."

"What?"

"I'm from California." I said remembering surfing and warm weather.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"So why aint we dere instead ah heah?"

"Because the snow is fun, I thought you liked it, and this is Media's home turf."

"I do like da snow, but Cali sounds interesthin."

"Yea it is. Course I haven't been there for 3 years.

"I'se remembah one time me and me friends went to da beach and we was playin dat marco polo game and I was it .I couldn't see since me eyes were closed and I accidentally dunked some guy dat I tought was one ah me friends. It was embarrahsin but really funny."

"Wow. That is funny."

"So ya a Cali boy, did ya soif (surf)?"

"Yes and I loved it! Cept one time I wiped out and got a bloody nose and my friends were like a shark is going to kill you! It was something."

"I saw a jellyfish once."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah in Cohpus Christi, we went dere on a theatah family vacation one time, it was funny because Dave saw it and he kept tryin ta scoop it up wid a boogie boahd he bought."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I had a lot a fun on dat trip, we actually got ta see da ship dey used in "Poil (pearl) Habah (harbor)."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dreamah stahted freakin out because Ben Affleck and Josh Hahtnett walked where she was standin, I tought I was gonna hafta carry hah off da ship."

"That was such a gay movie!"

"Yeah it really was."

"Are you ready to be faced with angry girlfriends?" I asked pulling into the driveway.

"As ready as I'll evah be."

"Just remember, we didn't start that fight."

"Ya tink dey'll buy dat?"

"No, they'll probably say I should have kept walking and you should have given them the money."

"Dey woulda done it anyway."

"And those will be your famous last words."

ANGEL'S POV

We all ate breakfast and after getting bored we started playing phase 10. In some freakish way Media ruled the game and won two phases ahead of Blink who was closest behind her.

"One of these days, I'll win this game." I said throwing my cards in.

"That was the first time I've ever won." Media said.

"Yeah, I've never gotten to phase 10 though."

"We can play again and do crappy so you can win." Ace offered.

"If you did that I wouldn't feel like I won…it would be like winning under false pretenses."

"Foh you dat may be da only way ta win dis game." Spot said.

"I don't play it to win it, I play to have fun with my friends and family." I smiled.

"Awwww." Dodger said hugging me.

"Dodger…can't breathe!" I gasped.

"Whoops!"

"Anyway."

"We should make a fox trail!" Media said excitedly.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's when you go out in the snow and you start making a path. The paths can intersect each other go in a circle, whatever you want."

"Why?"

"Because one person is the fox and the others are the rabbits that the fox is trying to catch. It's kinda like tag only you have to stay in the trails."

"Cool."

"I'm game if you are." Dodger said.

"Me too." Ace echoed.

"Yeah why not?" Blink said.

"Aight" said Spot.

WE went outside and started making our trails and through a series of battles of rock, paper scissors, Dodger was chosen to be the fox.

"All right." She said smiling.

"Everybody go!" I yelled to start the game. Somehow I ended up in one of Spot's trails that was a decreasing circle. I made sure Dodger was preoccupied and started running out of the circle and had a head on collision with Blink.

"OW!" I said holding my head.

"Watch it dwahf!" Blink said.

"Who you callin a dwarf?" I asked.

"You."

"You're goin down!" I said shoving him into the snow.

"No you are!" Dodger said charging at us.

"Run away!" Blink said sprinting off.

"Don't hit me!" I said covering my head with my arms.

"Gotcha!" She said tackling me around my waist.

"OOF!" I muttered as I hit snow.

"Angel's the fox!" Dodger yelled as she took off. I stood there for a second pondering if I should go after Blink for running into me, Dodger for tackling me, Media for suggesting this game, or Spot for his stupid trail. I decided that I had a vendetta against everyone but Ace, so I ran after the first person to come near me.

"She loves me!" Ace said as I ran past her to get Blink.

"Yeah you haven't done anything to make me not like you!" I yelled back.

"What did I do?" Spot yelled from a safe trail.

"You made the stupid trail that I got stuck in!" I yelled back.

"Blink your trail is gonna dead end!" Media warned him.

"Who made dis?" he asked.

"I did." Dodger said.

"Haha, you're mine Blink." I cackled.

"Dat's creepy." He said bringing his arms up as I got closer.

"Blink's the fox!" I yelled running for my life.

"Why da heck did ya make it dead end?" He asked going after Dodger.

"I thought it would be fun!" she said trying to run.

"Dodgah's da fox!" he said catching up with her.

"Well den we ain't got nuttin ta wohy about." Spot mocked her.

"Ok, now it's your turn Spot, you get to be the fox next!" she said going after him. He kept evading her attacks so finally help arrived.

"Dodger tag me." Media said growing bored watching them run around.

"But," she started pointing at Spot.

"I grew up here I can catch him." Media told her.

"Fine. Media's the fox!" Dodger yelled. Media then ran after Spot and caught him in no time at all.

"Spot's the fox!"

"Dat was cheatin!"

"It was perfectly in the rules my dear brother." I said.

"Aight. Ace hasn't been it yet." He said looking around for her.

"I think she got bored and went in." I said.

"Aight, I'll take you down Angel." He said.

"I've already been it!"

"We'se all been it."

"I'm cold." Dodger said.

"Yeah it is a bit chilly out here." I added rubbing my arms.

"I think we bought some hot cocoa." Media said as we all headed in for the warmth of the fire. We were lounging around the living room when we began to wonder what was taking Mush and Jack so long.

"Where are those two, they should have been back ages ago!" I said.

"Do you think the roads are bad?" Ace asked.

"Not dat bad." Spot answered her.

"But what if they hit a patch of black ice and ran into a tree and they're lying there bleeding and cold?" I asked my overactive imagination taking precedence of sanity.

"They didn't even know what to get for a pie, and stop overreacting!" Media said.

"Jack has his cell, if anything had happened he woulda called." Blink said.

"They probably got distracted." Dodger said.

"By what?"

"Maybe dey're like Angel and saw sometin shiny!" Spot said.

"Now isn't the time Spot." I said.

"Acorn, they're tough, they're ok." Media said trying to get me to calm down.

"You'd better be right."

"What does that mean?"

"If they're not all right, I'll kill you…" I said trying to sound threatening and failing miserably.

"WOW!"

"Ok I'm worried, I can't threaten when I'm worried!"

"Hun you can't threaten period and worrying wont' help."

"Heh, fine."

"I heah sometin." Blink said perking up.

"Is it me stomach?" Spot said as his stomach loudly protested it's emptiness.

"I hope not!" Blink said.

"Oh I see headlights!" I said.

"It's my car!" Media squealed.

"Do you miss your car or your fiancé?" Dodger picked on her.

"Two for one." She said. I waited at the window for Mush and Jack to come inside. Ace came over to watch with me.

"Why isn't Mush wearing a coat?" she asked.

"Why is it wrapped around Jack's waist?" I pondered out loud.

"Whaddaya talkin bout?" Spot said pushing his way in between us.

"Mush left wearing that jacket, and now they come back and it's on Jack's waist." I said.

"Did it always have dat crimson look to it?" Spot asked.

"He's jean jacket, no." Media said coming from the kitchen.

"It's got a crimson stripe on the arm now." I said.

"And Mush is limping!" Ace said looking out the window.

Media bolted out the door wearing only her flip-flops, I was right behind her, barefoot. Media quickly lost one of the flip-flops and it got stuck in the snow as she ran up to Mush.

"Why aren't you two wearing shoes?" Mush asked.

"What happened?" Media asked.

"Let's get you two inside before your feet go numb!"

"Fine, we'll talk inside."

"Sounds good ta me!" Jack said walking up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it inside Angel." He said.

"What happened?" Blink asked as we all came inside.

"These two lost what little sanity they had left and ran outside barefoot." Mush said.

"Who did you fight with?" Media asked looking at the bloodstains.

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean you have no idea?!" I exploded.

"Jack what happened?" Mush said looking at him.

"Well, we, uh, dese two guys tried ta mug me, and den me and Mush fought dem off. No big deal." Jack said calmly.

"YOUR STOMACH IS BLEEDING!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Yeah I noticed dat too."

"Okay Acorn, before they get torn into more, let's patch them up." Media said grabbing my shoulder.

"We already did." Mush said.

"Good, I can kill you now!" Media said.

"No, because had the situation been reversed, you would have done the same thing."

"You don't know that."

"Hehe, yeah I do."

"Jack is still bleeding." I said quietly.

"Then we'll patch him up." Media said.

"No, I'll get it, you two talk." I said walking out of the room.

"Go ahead Jack." Media said pushing him along. He somewhat reluctantly followed after me. I guess he was afraid I'd yell at him.

"It ain't dat bad." He said.

"Take your shirt off, I wanna see how bad it is."

"What about dat walk by faith not by sight thing?"

"That's talking about trusting God even when you don't see Him working, off with the shirt."

"Aight." He removed the blood soaked shirt to reveal a stitched up gash spreading across his stomach and up through his abs.

"Looks pretty bad to me." I said.

"It stopped bleedin foh a little while."

"And your arm?"

"Dis one really is just a scratch."

"Let me see."

"I ain't sensing da trust."

"You said the one on your stomach wasn't that bad and it is."

"That's because I'se had woise, so I didn't tink it was dat bad."

"Please just let me see your arm." I said struggling to keep tears back.

"What's da mattah?"

"What the bloody hell do you think is the matter Jack?"

"I didn't staht da fight."

"I don't care if a Zen Priest started the fight! The fact is you fought and got hurt and you're playing it off like it was nothing!"

"Angel I had ta fight."

"Why?"

"Because dere was a knife ta me throat it was self defense."

"Th-they had a knife to y-your-" I said unable to finish the sentence.

"I see dis is scahin ya, so I'se gonna stop now."

"It was just unexpected that's all." I said lying through my teeth.

"Life's like dat. Ya shoh dat's all?" I nodded hesitantly. "I grew up in theatah, I know actin when I see it."

"Yes it scares me! Are you happy now!"

"No."

"What else do you want?"

"What did I do?"

"It's nothing, I'm sure it's just my overactive imagination." I replied coolly.

"Aight, we'se tied. I lied ta you twice and ya just lost ta me twice."

"When did you lie?"

"About me stomach and ahm!"

"Oh."

"I admitted dat, so what's goin on wid you?"

"What if you had died?"

"I didn't dough."

"Not this time, but what about the next time?"

"What is dis about Angel?"

"I-I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Losing you."

"Dat ain't gonna happen."

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I hafta be."

"Why do ya have to be sure?"

"Because I can't be tinkin like dat an ya shouldn't be eiddah."

"What that at the snap of a finger someone's life can just be over?"

"I know bout dat bettah dan you can imagine, which is why I ain't freakin out ovah dis."

"So you've been through worse?"

"Yes and no."

"What kind of an answer is that?"

"I'se been hoit woise dan dis, but not ta dat degree."

"What degree, almost dead?!"

"Yeah dat one."

"Just so we're clear, how bad have you been hurt?"

"Physically bad, but woise in oddah ways."

"Such as…"

"Such as mental and emotional."

"What I meant was, what caused it."

"Death."

"You're parents?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry baby." I said trying to sympathize.

"Yeah."

"Sorry that I yelled at you."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, ya just wohied (worried). It's kinda nice havin someone worryin bout ya." He smiled.

"So we're good?"

"Yes."

"Good."


	32. Breaking Free

**Wow, so I haven't updated in like forever!!! anyway...here's the next one...um yeah**

**Thanks to: Dodger, Spades, Mouse, and BugleGirl for reviewing **

**And to Ducky who helps...**

* * *

"Do we have any soup?" Jack asked.

"Um, I think all we have is chicken ramen." I said digging through the cupboard. "Why?"

"I don't wanna eat anything too heavy just yet."

"Oh the huge gash running across your stomach?" I asked still a little upset over the whole thing.

"Nah, I was just toinin inta you and wantin soup, yes it's da cut!"

"Hehe…I'm corrupting you!"

"Ya weahd."

"Yep, and proud of it!"

"So what ah we gonna eat?" Spot asked walking in the kitchen.

"Um, we're having fend for yourself night…so find something and cook it."

"Aight."

"'Fend foh yaself night'?" Jack asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, um, sometimes when my mom or I don't feel like cooking, we'll have a fend for yourself night, which means that if you want something make it yourself."

"Sounds fah."

"I'm glad you approve."

I began looking for more food and talking with Jack, I thought I heard Spot mumble something but I ignored it figuring that he was just mumbling because we had no food.

"Aww…dat's nasty!" Spot said picking up the burnt eggs and tossing them out the backdoor.

"Ooooh, cookies!" Blink said coming in.

"Not if I eat em all!" Spot said grabbing the bag.

"Ya little bum, don't even!"

"I otta spit in em just foh ya callin me a bum!"

"But ya won't."

"How da ya know?"

"Because da goils made dose."

"So?"

"So dey'll beat ya if ya do."

"Good point, I'll tell em dat it was you."

"Angel, how do ya live wid him?"

"Uh, well small doses…and I don't threaten to take his food." I said turning around.

"It ain't his food!"

"It's in me hand."

"What's goin on?" Ace asked walking in.

"Blink threatened to take Spot's food and then Spot threatened to spit in it, and they were arguing about it." I said.

"You were gonna eat the whole bag?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." I said having seen him eat an entire pizza by himself.

"Spot why didn't you share the cookies?"

"Cause I don't wanna."

"I'm da one who gave ya da idea ta eat em!" Blink said.

"Yes and I tank ya foh dat."

"Ya welcome so long as ya shah."

"Spot share the damn cookies." Media said walking in the kitchen.

"Why should I?"

"Because it wont' be healthy for you if you don't."

"Somebody's in a mood." Spot said putting the cookies down.

"It happens." She said after grabbing a bag of chips and going upstairs.

"Dat was scahy." Blink said.

"You haven't seen scary Blink." I said going after her.

"Hey, how's Mush doin?" I asked.

"He's doin good."

"How are you doing?"

"Not as good."

"Wanna talk bout it?"

"No it's just frustrating."

"The fact that they got into a fight?"

"No, that his stitches popped out and he had to get more."

"Oh…yeah I can see where that would suck."

"Yeah what's going on in the kitchen?"

"Oh the usual drama."

"Ah,"

"And I really wanted to murder my boyfriend a couple of minutes ago."

"For fighting?"

"No, for playing off. He's got this huge gash in his stomach and he's acting like it's nothing!!!"

"Maybe to him it's not as big of a deal as it is to you."

"That's actually exactly what he said."

"That's kinda creepy."

"Yeah."

"Well did you talk to him about it?"

"Sorta, we talked, I-I'm just scared that one of these days he's gonna get in a fight and play it off and then it's gonna kill him!"

"I think as your relationship grows you'll become more open so he won't play it off as much."

"I hope so, because if not, if the fight doesn't kill him, I will."

"It's probably a defense mechanism for him."

"Yeah, kinda like you claming up."

"What, clamming up?"

"Yeah when something either scares you or makes you vulnerable, you just hold it inside…kinda like a clam that gets scared, it goes inside it's shell."

"You just called me a clam."

"Yeah, well, you have a tough outer shell that you hide in when you get scared until a starfish comes along and pries you open to find out what's wrong."

"You sound like a personality test."

"I do don't I?"

"Yes, it's kinda funny."

"Well I'm glad that I amuse you."

"I'm sure the door swings both ways."

"Hehe yeah."

"All right, Mush is bedridden and he's hungry, so I gotta go."

"Okay, wear protection." I kidded.

"Yes mom." She played right back. That was actually one of the reasons I liked my cousin so much, she played with me, whereas Dodger would have flipped.

"Who wants Mac and Cheese?" Dodger called from downstairs.

"Only if you microwave it!" I yelled back.

"Why?"

"You'll burn it!"

"Well lucky for you I did nuke it!"

"GOOD."

"Where shoes dis time." Jack told Media as she grabbed her coat.

"I need to find my flip-flop." Media said walking out the door.

"Is that why you're going outside?" I asked.

"That would be why."

"Well let me grab my coat and I'll help you look."

"Not widout me ya not." Jack said grabbing a coat.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" I asked.

"Lookin foh a shoe is takin it easy."

"Whatever." I said seeing that I couldn't win.

"Come on slowpokes!" Media called bounding out the door.

"I'se ain't slow!" Jack said as we went out the door.

"How about mentally?" Media teased.

"Dere eidah!"

"Jack love, she was just playing."

"Okay, it's a black flip-flop and it should be along the path…I think."

"Aight."

"I'll look…this would be so much easier if it was lighter out here!" I said.

"I can turn on my head lights." Media said walking to her car.

"Dat's good." Jack said.

"Holy crap it looks like a cow was butchered in here!" Media exclaimed seeing the interior of her car.

"Well, I tried ta bleed on da jacket, but it didn't really woik." Jack said.

"Okay, I can clean it." She said rummaging around her backseat.

"Ew." I said at the thought of blood all over her car.

"My poor baby." She said as she began to spray it down.

"Mush or the car?"

"Before Mush, right now, my car."

"Hehe."

"Why am I da only one lookin in da snow?"

"Uh, because you didn't stop to talk…maybe?" I said.

"Ya can't multitask?"

"You've obviously never seen me multitask."

"It is a frightening thing." Media commented.

"Indeed it is."

"Awww, you guys actually got the supplies for pie." Media said digging in her backseat.

"Yeah, what did ya tink we did alla dat time?"

"I dunno." Media said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why am I still da only one diggin in da snow?"

"We answered that love." I said.

"Pay attention Jack, geez!"

"Hehe."

"So uh, how is it you two came to be so close?" Jack asked taking a more serious turn.

"Uh, Media, how did we get to be so close?"

"Well Jack, we didn't always get along so well. Like at family reunions, we never talked to each other."

"I find dat hahd ta believe."

"Many people do…"

"And I often wonder why."

"We were going through phases."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Why are you so curious?" Media asked scrubbing the blood out of her car.

"Just curious dat's all, ya almost always tageddah and I was wonderin why."

"I don't know…" Media said.

"I guess because she laughs and jokes around with me and she's close to the same age." I said.

"Except I'm younger."

"That's why I said almost genius!"

"Whatever brat."

"MMM" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"If I wasn't sitting in my car, I'd be pummeling you with snow!"

"Well, if you weren't sitting in your car we might have found your flip-flop by now."

"What you and Jack can't find it by yourselves?"

"I'm sitting here talking to you, he is looking."

"Well then go help him."

"Tank you."

"Stop distracting me!" I told Media.

"Well if you'd learn to talk and look at the same time you could multi task!"

"I don't do well concentrating on one thing, let alone multiple things!"

"Goils, can ya calm down?"

"We are calm." Media said.

"Yeah if we weren't you'd know."

"I'll take ya woid foh it."

"You should." I smiled.

"Okay Jack, I got your blood cleaned out, now I need to get Mush's."

"Sahy bout dat." Jack said.

"It's not your fault, I just didn't think I'd be doing this again."

"Yeah,"

"Oh Acorn, I found a picture of us."

"Which one?"

"The one when we went hiking and…come see!"

"Okay coming."

"Oh and here's our gothic moment!"

"Haha, I remember that, fun times!" I said.

"Ya two as goths? Dis I gotta see!" Jack said abandoning his search to come and look at pictures.

"I think we pulled it off quite well." Media said.

"Yeah I actually had a few people scared with that." I said reminiscing.

"Huh, interestin." Jack commented.

"The egg smell is haunting me."

"I thought it was just me!"

"No, it smells like it's outside, but I left it in the cupboard."

"Now I'm smellin it!" Jack said.

"It's not the inside of my car, because that smells like blood, but it's coming from around it."

"Yeah, I'm smellin that too. Jack, can't you control your stomach growling?" I asked when I heard a low growl.

"Not…my…stomach." He said.

"Umm, that came from outside the car."

"Spot stop trying to scare us, it's not working." I said.

"Please tell me dat's a dog." Jack said looking at the window.

"Okay we need to close the driver's side door, slowly." Media instructed. Jack leaned forward and as slowly as possible shut the door.

"Uh, guys, wait, are there bears in Michigan?" I asked.

"Black bears maybe a grizzly if it wandered down from Canada, but it's not likely, why?"

"Because one is looking at us." I said pointing to the window.

"I'm sorry to tell you Jack, but it's not a dog." Media said.

"No, it ain't."

"WhatarewegonnadowhatarewegonnadoWHATAREWEGONNADO?!!!!" I screamed.

"First of all shut up!" Media said clamping her hand over my mouth.

"And second?" Jack asked.

"I think it's a black bear, which is good because they're not that vicious."

"Is there anything else???" I asked.

"It looks like it's eatin sumptin." Jack pointed out.

"Does it look like burned scrambled eggs?"

"Yeah."

"Who threw them out?" I asked.

"Someone who didn't know any better."

"Jack was it you?"

"No."

"Okay so that rules out me, you, Jack and Mush." I said.

"At the moment that info is irrelevant."

"I wanna know so that when I get back in there I can wring their little necks!"

"Ok we could do one of two things."

"Which are?"

"Black bears don't like noise so we can lay on the horn and scare him off."

"Or"

"Or sit out here and wait for it to leave."

"I vote layin on da hohn."

"But if we do, that will probably bring the others outside and it might get scared and attack."

"Does anyone have their cell?" I asked.

"No, I just came out to find my shoe."

"Jack, what about you?"

"No, I left it inside."

"The one time you don't have it!"

"So, it looks like we'll wait it out."

"Is there anything we can play while we wait for the world's largest walking stomach to leave?"

"I thought that was Spot?"

"After right now, he's the second largest."

"So lets play a game." Jack said.

"I just said that."

"How bout I spy?"

"I spy a big animal that wants ta eat me."

"Hmm, a bear?"

"And that is why you two are dating."

"Oh crap!"

"What?" I asked.

"What if it eats the egg, but they only made it more hungry, and it smells the blood in here…."

"How likely is dat?"

"Um, I have no idea."

"Bears have a good sense of smell."

"Media! You aren't helping."

"Aight lets just not panic." In my head I was screaming.

"Easy fro you to say! You're the calm one!"

"I'm calmer than you right now."

"Then what was that thing about the bear coming in the car to eat us?!"

"I had a moment of weakness! If you knew all the stories I know about people getting attacked by bears you'd freak too!"

"I am freaking!!!!"

"Shut up goils! Da beah is lookin at us." No one moved as the bear sniffed around the car. After holding my breath I was getting ready to scream as it pushed against the door.

"Don't panic." Jack said trying to keep us and himself calm.

"Did I not say they have a good sense of smell?'

"Now is not the time!"

"Yeah because now it's too late!"

"We aint dead, stop talkin like it."

"So, how about a story?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Of what?"

"Of how you and Mush met."

"Ok, since we all know how you two met." Media smiled, clearly she wasn't that traumatized by the bear which was now laying outside the car.

"Oh dis will be good."

"This story is the best." Media began.

"You're so conceited." I teased her.

"Shut it, but no, so it was my senior year in high school and I was driving home and ran out of gas."

"Dat seems ta be an issue wid ya."

"Hush you're ruining the story." I said hitting him.

"Anyway, I started walking home and passed this gym, I had seen it before but never gone in, so I did since it was like 100 degrees outside. I went on in and was poking around when I saw this kinda out of shape guy trying to bench press and his spotter was really hot."

"I wonder who that was." I smiled.

"Heheh, so the dude almost drops the bar on his head but hot guy, Mush, caught it but the retard.."

"Ya callin Mush a rehtahd?"

"NO, my gosh you two are impatient. So the guy on the bench started to sit up and knocked the bar out of Mush's hands before he sat it down and the weights fell on his foot. So I went over to Mush cause he wasn't doing anything for his foot after it had just been squished. And he said I was prying, as I still do, but "

"And you do it so well."

"Acorn, if you or your boyfriend interrupts me one more time…"

"Aight soahy."

"Ok, anyway we just started talking and he wanted to give me a ride home but someone driving by had seen me go in and just happened to call Uncle Nate who arrived just as we started flirting so I rode with him and not Mush. But obviously we got together." Media smiled holding her hand out and looking at the ring.

"You can tell ya just got engaged."

"You'll probably be worse when you do."

"No comment."

"Exactly."

"Um, Ace and Spot ah outside."

"WHAT?!"

"Hmm, they must have come out the back door."

"Da beah is still sleepin."

"Shit they're coming over here."

"Ok, jack let me know if it moves." Media said slowly opening the door. I pulled her back in.

"What are you doing?!!!!!!"

"I was gonna tell them to go back inside, I wasn't getting out."

"Then why did ya open da dooh?"

"Because the window's are power windows so I had to open the door."

"Be careful." I warned her as she opened the door again.

"Psst!" she hissed at Spot.

"Wad ya doin in dere?" he asked so loud a deaf person could have heard him.

"SSSHHHHH!" Media and I hissed at him.

"There's a bear on the other side of the car, go inside." Media told him.

"What, I can't heah ya." Spot said coming closer.

"Stop!" I shouted at him. He stopped and looked at us like we were crazy.

"What's up?' Ace asked walking up beside Spot.

"He's stahtin ta move!" Jack said pointing out the window.

"Either get in the car or go inside now!" Media snapped.

"Oh…it's a bear…" Ace said backing away.

"Aight, um, how awake is it?" Spot swallowed.

"Um, ya gotta move now if ya gonna."

"OK, go inside now!" I told him not wanting everyone stuck in the car.

"Ace do not run…come back to Spot." Media said as Ace kept backing away.

"Aight lets go Ace!" Spot said as he grabbed her and ran inside.

"Did they make it?" I asked peering out the window.

"Dere fine."

"Why didn't we go in with them?" Media asked.

"Because we're stupid."

"Yeah pretty much."

"It could be woise."

"How?"

"Don't answer that."

"So does anyone else have an interesting story?"

"Blink an Mush."

"What about them?"

"Dere comin outside."

"WHAT?!" Media said flipping out. "Mush is wounded, he smells of blood!!!!!"

"So do I!"

"So?

"Hey!"

"He's in the car, they're outside." Blink and Mush started banging on pots and pans and where soon joined by Spot. The noise annoyed the bear and for a second I thought it was going to attack. But instead it ran off into the darkness.

"Ya guys ok in dere?" Blink called.

"We'se aight." Jack responded as we all climbed out of the car.

"You ok babe?" Mush asked as he rushed over to Media and hugged her.

"Yes, what where you thinking?"

"That black bears hate noise so the guys and me spooked him off."

"Good answer, but if it attacked you, you're all hurt and stuff."

"Yes but I'm fine."

"Ok everyone in the house." Dodger said pushing all inside and locking the door.

"Ya know a beah could easily…" Spot began.

"Don't even!" Dodger cut him off not wanting to hear that the bear could break down the door.

"That was they most terrifying experience of my life." I mumbled.

"Yeah." Jack said giving me a hug.

"Still didn't find the stupid shoe…"Media muttered.

"Who the HELL put the eggs outside?!!!" I snapped. There was silence for a moment before the culprit spoke up.

"Dat was me." Spot said quietly. I didn't know what to do, part of me wanted to kill him and the other part knew he didn't know what would happen. Media picked up on my dilemma and spoke before I could.

"It's ok Spot, you didn't know. So for future reference, do not throw food outside, especially by my car." She said in an instructor's voice you'd hear in class.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm not a ma'am, that's what ya call old people." She smiled.

"Aight."

"M k."

"Yeah"

"It really is ok." She said softly to him as she walked into the kitchen.

"So, that was a black bear?" Ace asked still a bit shakin.

"Yeah, bettah dat one dan a grizzly." Jack said trying to get the mood back to casual. Everyone settled into the living room and comfort food and drink were used.

"Yummy hot cocoa." Dodger said sipping away at the steaming liquid. Slowly the mood did lighten to where we started joking again.

"Ya know Mush, Media cahs moh foh hah cah den you almost." Jack said smiling.

"Is that so?" He responded.

"No, Jack's bein a butt." Media replied.

"Yeah that happens a lot." I said.

"Hey." Jack protested.

"It's funny cause it's true!" Dodger laughed.

"Yep yep." I smiled at her.

"I'se sleepy." Blink yawned.

"Yeah me too." I agreed feeling my eyes get heavy.

"I'm not." Media smirked.

"Me either." Ace said.

"So who ever is tired go to bed and who ever isn't keep it down." I said climbing the stairs.Jack soon joined me after playing poker with who ever was awake down there.

"So tanight was interestin." He said changing his shirt.

"Indeed it was, terrifying even." I said crawling into bed.

"Yeah dere was a few times it got kinda scahy, but it toined out ok."

"The whole thing was scary."

"Da whole ting?"

"Hell ya!"

"I'se seen woise."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah back in Manhattan."

"There's bears there?"

"Nah, da people ah woise."

"The people are worse than Black Bears?"

"Dey can be."

"How so?"

"Just da atmosphere, ya look aftah yaself."

"Wow, I'd never survive." I laughed.

"Eh, maybe, maybe not, it shoh teaches ya how ta stay alive."

"It sounds like it."

"Well it ain't all bad."

"So what was your favorite part about Manhattan?"

"It wadn't just a memry, it was da atmospheah, livin dere woikin dere."

"Kinda like why I like Christmas?"

"I guess?"

"Well, I can't really explain why I like the season so much, it's just the air, the lights just the overall spirit!" I said.

"Yeah it is nice."

"Too bad you spent half of it in the ER." I joked.

"Yeah dat was memorable."

"I'll say trying to understand what you were saying was hilarious."

"It sounded nohmal in me head."

"I know it did, but it didn't to us!" Just then Jack rolled over on me. I was laying on my stomach so when he rolled on me, his butt was on my back.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wanted ta see if it'd help me back."

"It's sore?"

"Yeah."

"If you get off me I'll give you a back rub." He promptly rolled off me and I began to give him a massage. We eventually dozed off only for Jack to wake up when he smelled something. He laid in bed a moment trying to remember where he had smelled the scent and recognized it. He rolled out of bed and headed downstairs to see what Media was doing up at 4am.

"Whaddaya doin?"

"Bakin a pie."

"I can see dat, do ya always bake at 4 am?"

"Not usually, but I have before."

"So any paticulah reason dis night?"

"Just wanted to see if I could still make one."

"At 4 am, ya shoh nuttin's botherin ya?"

"Something's starting to."

"What?"

"You."

"Get ovah it."

"Why are you out of bed?"

"I smelled sumptin and came down ta check it out."

"Ah, good smell or bad smell."

"Good. So uh, what's up?"

"Nothing, how are you."

"I'se fine, just wonderin why ya up bakin."

"I already told you."

"I tink dere's moh to it dan dat."

"Do you remember what happened last time you tried to talk to me?"

"Yeah, but I ain't givin up so easy."

"And why not."

"Because, Angel will find out dat ya was up and den she'll feel bad because she couldn't help and it'll just be bad, so tell me what's goin on and we can avoid dat."

"Jack, she's sleeping, I'll be fine, later, so you can just go back to bed."

"No."

"Get out of the kitchen!"

"Nope."

"Dude, leave."

"Goil, no."

"Why not?"

"Because ya need ta let whatevah it is dat ya bottling up inside ya out."

"How touching."

"Yeah spill."

"Pie's done." She said pulling the pie out of the oven.

"Why don't ya talk ta people bout what's wrong?"

"I do."

"Yah but dey have ta take a crowbah and pry it outtah ya."

"Yeah well I never ask for their help."

"Yeah an why is dat?"

"It dosen't concern you, and as soon as this pie cools I'm out of here."

"Den ya stuck wid me foh at least a few minutes, so whad is it?"

"Nothing!"

"C'mon Media, it's written all ovah ya face."

"I'm not mad."

"I didn't say dat, I said sumptin was wrong, but now dat ya said dat I know sumptin's wrong."

"Gah! Leave me alone Jack."

"Nah."

"You're annoying."

"Yeah I've hoid it befoh."

"And yet you don't learn"

"Yeah ah well."

"Alright, the pie is cool and I'm leaving." Media said as she hid the pie in the cupboard.

"Would ya come back heah!" Jack called as Media was about to go upstairs.

"What?!"

"Would ya tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Aight fine just go up ta Mush and have him protect ya, ya have befoh."

"Don't even joke about that!"

"Why not?"

"Are you sleep deprived or just stupid?"

"Maybe both."

"Are you going to take that back?"

"Nope."

"Prick."

"Lashin out is ya defense mechanism."

"You sound like a freakin personality test fortune cookie!"

"Yeah and tryin ta get infohmation outta you is like tryin ta climb Mt. Everest wid a toothpick, it's had but it can be done." Media's temper took over and she swung at his face to which he caught her punch. Growing angrier she kicked himin the shin but still couldn't get free so she punched at him again and once more he caught it.

"Let go!"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"The pie!"

"The pie is why ya so upset?" Jack asked bewildered.

"No I'm upset because you won't let go and I…" she trailed off.

"You what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does. What's goin on Media?"

"I didn't listen to him, I should have made the damn pie earlier!"

"And how would dat have changed anyting? If we hadn't a gone some innocent schmuck might have gotten attacked and been killed. Wouldn't ya rather me an Mush fought since we know how ta get outta fights?"

"Yeah he has to get out of them after I put him in them."

"Whaddaya talkin bout?"

"I already told you."

"Because ya wouldn't make da pie ealieah?"

"Duhr!"

"So ya paid da two muggahs ta stand outside a gas station ya had no idea we'd be at?"

"No."

"Exactly, so ya didn't put him inta dat one, in was a coincidence."

"But it happened because he had to go into town."

"He didn't hafta do anyting."

"Speaking of which you don't have to hold me."

"Ah ya gonna run?"

"Maybe…"

"Den I'se holdin on ta ya!"

"Jack, I was just messin with ya!" Jack eased up on his grip ever so slightly to see if she would run, she didn't move so he let go. Right then Media took off running toward the den to go out the backdoor.

"Oh no ya don't!" Jack said grabbing her around her waist and pinning her arms down.

"Get off!"

"Talk ta me!"

"I already have!"

"Ya scratched da soiface, now ta get ta da root a da mattah."

"It's nothing Jack."

"Den why a ya getting defensive and running away?"

"I don't know, I just do."

"I tink dat ya problem is, ya afraid ta let people in because dey'se gonna hoit ya."

"I'm not scared."

"Den what is it?"

"It's just me, it's okay."

"No it ain't and it ain't just you."

"You don't know what it's like Jack."

"Don't know what what's like?"

"You helped Acorn when she got in trouble, I put Mush in trouble!"

"When?"

"The Alley, the warehouse, almost at Acorn's house."

"Media dere was no way ya coulda known!"

"That's not the point!"

"Den what is da point?"

"It was my fault!"

"How was it ya fault?"

"He had to defend me in the alley!"

"Ya make it sound like it was a boiden."

"He got beat into a pulp that night, I'd say that's a burden."

"What I meant was he did it because he loved ya, not just because ya needed it."

"Is that what it's gonna be like when I marry him, him always having to rescue me?"

"May I remind you dat in da warehouse ya rescued him!"

"I was the one with the gun to my head."

"But ya got yaself outta it."

"Because he was there to distract him."

"So ya a team."

"I'll probably mess that up!"

"HOW?"

"Because I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Wid what?"

"My life."

"What does dat have ta do wid da price a beans?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm the sleep deprived one."

"Ya da one who won't open up dat's foh shoh, what ah ya afraid of dat someone might see da real you and decide dat dey don't like ya anymoh?" Media didn't respond. "Dat's in ain't it?"

"Sure."

"No seriously, is dat why ya don't open up ta anyone?"

"I do open up."

"Like I said aftah someone pries it outtah ya wid a crowbah, usually Mush or Angel."

"What do you want?"

"Ta help ya! Dat's what friends do!"

"Talking isn't the only way to relieve stress."

"Oh no?"

"Yeah ya know running, weight lifting, physical stuff."

"But ya still need ta talk ta someone, ya can't keep it bottled up inside because it'll end up killin ya!"

"What?"

"If ya keep building baheahs ta keep people out and ta keep dem from hoitin ya, ya won't open up and den da stuff just keeps pilin on until ya can't take it anymoh, and den ya'll blow up and ya life'll be in pieces and den ya'll be old and bittah, I'se seen it happen ta enough people and it ain't pretty!"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because people depend on me, I can't be crying or whatever."

"Ya know everyone has a breakin point."

"I've already cried this week!"

"Maybe ya didn't get it all out!"

"I'll never get it all out."

"But ya'll get out what ya need ta get out."

"I don't see how."

"Ya put on dis tough goil persona but deep down ya hoit, and ya don't want anyone ta know it."

"That's because I shouldn't be hurt, I'm supposed to be tough."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"What because ya a pillah a strength?"

"I'm supposed to be."

"But ya carryin da weight a da woild on ya shouldahs, ya can't be everyting dat everyone needs, dat's why dere's oddah people on dis eahth, ta help us out. Ya ain't poifect."

"I'm aware of that."

"Ah ya, because ya don't seem like ya ah."

"Yes I know because if I was perfect, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Ya deal wid everyone else's problems but when someone trys ta help you wid yohs ya shut dem down befoh dey get a chance ta stand.

"That's because they can't help me!"

"How do ya know ya nevah let dem get fah enough in ta try."

"So?"

"If dey can't try ya can't know dat dey can't help. Ya put thoins up around ya haht ta keep everyone out but all ya doin is hoitin yaself in da process." She began to tense up so she wouldn't start crying. Jack felt it and kept going." Media, ya aint pofect, and dat's da way God ceated us, so dat we could go ta Him. Have ya done dat?"

"Yes." Media said with clinched teeth annoyed that she was unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"And it didn't help?"

"It did for a second."

"But den someone came and hoit ya, ya gotta take down ya wall and let people in."

"Why so it can happen again?!"

"No, so dat if, IF it happens again, ya got people ta fall back on."

"I don't want be a burden."

"Ya aint a boiden."

"I feel like it." She was barely able to say because she could feel the lump in her throat so she decided to only nod from then on out.

"Ya aint." Media was silent. "We wanna help ya because we love ya especially Mush."

"I know."

"Do ya, I mean really?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Just wonderin, ya know he'd do anyting foh ya."

"I don't think I deserve him."

"No, but ya got him anyway."

"Ouch."

"I don't desoive Angel."

"You said that not me."

"I know."

"Are you gonna let go now?"

"Depends what ah ya gonna go do?"

"What do I do?"

"Pray."

"You think this time will be different?"

"Maybe but if it's not keep goin, ya gotta lay it down everyday."

"Okay, um I think you bruised me again."

"Sahhy."

"It's ok, it'lljust be fun to explain to Mush."

"Eh let me wohhy bout dat."

"You two aren't going to fight are you?"

"Not if I can help it."

"If you two do start, get him down fast because once he gets going…."

"I know."

"Cool, thanks Jack."

"Ya welcome."

"Um, Jack, you have to let go."

"Night Media."

"Night Jacko." Media began walking towards the door.

"Whad ah ya goin?'

"Going to pray."

"Stay wahm."

"I will."she said stepping outside. Jack headed back upstairs to go back to bed.


	33. Homeward Bound

**Hey everyone, another chapter...they are going to be a little more regular now bc we have the end written and I have a bunch saved up bc me and Ducky can't write over the break until Jan 8...so we wrote a bunch so you all wouldn't be without the strory...um...like I said we have the end written but have already begun on the sequel...and I am currently closing the casting call...if it opens up again I'll let you know and when we start on the horror story I'll most likely have one for that...um...yeah so enjoy...and keep an eye out for the sequel Newsies Legacy! Coming in January**

**Thankyou's- Bugle Girl, Mouse, Dodger, and Spades...thanks my ever faithful readers**

**Ducky...who just plain rocks!!!**

_Homeward Bound  
I wish I was Homeward Bound  
Home where my thought's escapin  
Home where my music's playin  
Home where my love lies waiting silently for me_

* * *

I woke up the next morning to hear the others up and awake downstairs.

"That's gross Spot." Dodger said.

"It's true!" He replied.

"Yeah da beahs crapped out dere." Blink said.

"You guys are gross!" Ace said.

"It's not like we'se touchin it!" Jack said.

"Yeah but the way you guys are talking about it you might as well!"

"It's a huge pile of crap!" Mush said.

"That doesn't mean you have to talk about it forever!"

"We'se haven't been talkin bout it fohevah!" Spot countered.

"No just the past half hour!"

"Well it went right in da path, so someone's gonna hafta move it!" Jack said.

"Feel free." Dodger said.

"Why don't you go Dodge?" I asked walking in.

"Ew, no!"

"Hehe." I laughed sleepily.

"No, but it is right in da path." Blink said.

"So grab a shovel." I said.

"We don't know where the shovel is." Mush pointed out.

"Well, do we have cardboard or a sheet of metal or a thick plastic bag?"

"There's cardboard boxes in the attic." Mush says.

"Anyone got a knife or a box cutter?"

"Angel, deres a kitchen full a knives." Jack said.

"I just woke up leave me alone, besides if you use kitchen knives on cardboard it dulls them."

"Why would we bring knives up heah wid us when we came ta relax?" Spot asked.

"Because, you never know what might happen and I would have thought that someone would have been prepared. Anyway whatever, Mush will you get a box down for me and will someone else please find me a thick plastic bag?" I asked.

"Ok." Mush said going to the attic. I got up to leave a second later.

"Where're ya goin Angel?" Spot asked.

"To get dressed, since apparently no one else is going to pick up the pile of crap I will but I'm not going out in my pjs."

"Aight."

I went upstairs to get dressed and emerged a short time later ready to face the oh-so-dangerous pile of crap. I heard a loud thud and something crashing in the attic. I walked over to the entrance and called up to Mush.

"You okay up there?"

"Freakin box! I'm fine!"

"I got scared, I heard a thud!"

"Yeah that was me, sorry."

"Did you trip over something?"

"You could call it that. Incoming!" he said sending a box down my way.

"Thank you Mush." I said grabbing the box and heading downstairs.

"One of you guys needs to be a man so that we don't have to pick up the crap." Ace said.

"I'se da one who almost stepped in it, I ain't pickin it up." Blink said.

"I ain't pickin up da crap of an animal dat almost had me foh a midnight snack!" Jack said.

"Ironic, seeing as how I was in the same boat and I'm picking it up." I said walking in with everyone else.

"Dat's cause ya like ta fix problems." Spot said.

"Or you're just a wimp."

"I ain't a wimp."

"Then go and pick it up."

"Just because I don't wanna pick up sumptin dat came out of a beah's butt, don't mean dat I'se a wimp."

"You really think that I want to?"

"No,"

"And yet I am."

"Ya don't have to."

"But who will if I don't? None of you boys will and I'm sure that the only girl here who would is Media whom I have seen neither hide nor hair of since I woke up."

"So she's sleepin?"

"I don't know ask her fiancé"

"Mush is she sleepin?"

"Why?

"So we can wake hah up and she can get da crap."

"Let her be."

"My point is, no one else is going to do it." I said.

"How are you gonna get it?" Mush asked.

"You see the cardboard and the bag? I'm going to use the cardboard to scoop the crap into the bag."

"Aw heck I can do dat." Jack said.

"You're actually going to?" I asked for a moment not believing that he would.

"He will." Mush said smiling at him.

"Yeah I'se got it Angel." Jack said.

"Oh, well thank you Jack." I said pleasantly surprised.

"Not a problem." He said taking the things from me and heading out the door.

"I was not expecting that." I said.

"No one was." Dodger said.

"I figured the way you were all arguing."

"So what are we doing now?" Ace asked.

"Well, we could go sledding again." Dodger suggested.

"I actually kinda miss Spades and Skittery." I said.

"Yeah don't ya classes staht soon?" Blink asked.

"Yeah they start next week." I said.

"Mine too." Dodger said sadly.

"So ya hafta leave?" Blink asked.

"Yeah, you can always come and visit me though."

"I tink I will."

"But we should probably head home." I said somewhat reluctantly.

"Oo, food!" Spot said from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Ya gotta heat it up first!" Mush said.

"Dere's nothing wrong with cold pizza!"

"Where did pizza come from?" Jack asked rushing in from the cold before everyone ate all the pizza.

"Wash your hands!" Dodger yelled.

"I was about to." He said.

"Come join the cold pizza for breakfast group." I said patting a spot on the floor next to me.

"Ya sound like a group invite on Facebook." Jack said sitting down.

"Haha, but you still love me." I said my mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah, dat I do."

"Awwww, they love each other!" Ace squealed. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment, because I had actually forgotten how much they like to tease me.

"Awwww…she's blushing." Dodger said, causing me to blush even more.

"Because you're embarrassing her." Mush said.

"No, Jack makes her blush!" Ace said.

"Guys, please stop." I said somewhat quietly for me. They continued teasing me until I couldn't take it any longer and I abruptly stood up and went upstairs.

"You know what you have to do." Mush said looking at Jack.

"Yeah, I'se just scahed to."

"Just talk to them."

"Oy, heya guys, if ya don't mind would ya please stop teasin Angel about stuff dat she says or dat I say ta hah?" Jack asked Dodger and Ace.

"We're just playing." Dodger said.

"Well obviously she doesn't think so."

"Yeah she does!" Ace said.

"Den why does she run outta da room every time ya staht?"

"Because she's being overdramatic?"

"I don't tink ya can fake a blush dat deep."

"Good point."

"So ya gonna lay off?"

"We'll try."

"Tank ya." After a long pause, Mush kicked Jack in the shin and nodded to the stairs. Jack hastily got up and headed to the stairs before Mush kicked him again. Jack knocked on the door.

"Angel, ya okay?"

"I'm fine, go away!" I growled.

"I'se been getting dat a lot lately."

"I don't care!"

"Ah ya decent?"

"Don't you dare open that door!"

"What was dat?" Jack said opening the door.

"Never mind."

"If ya really wanted me ta stay out, ya woulda locked da dooh."

"Maybe next time I will."

"I don't tink dere'll be a next time."

"Why not, because unless by some miracle of God my sister and Ace decide to stop, there will most definitely be a next time."

"People can change."

"Yeah but when they have so much fun teasing other people, it's hard for them to." I said punching a pillow.

"I tink if dey was awah dat it annoyed ya so much den dey'd stop doin it."

"Yeah, maybe, but they all think it's hilarious."

"Regahdless of what dey tink, ah ya okay?"

"Yeah, just annoyed."

"Ya cute when ya blush."

"I'm glad someone thinks so." I said sarcastically.

"Just let it go, I don't tink it'll happen again."

"If you say so."

"I do." I shook my head and smiled. "What?"

"I don't know, you just, you have a way of getting me to smile even when I don't want to."

"Dat's a good ting."

"So did you mean what you said down there?"

"About me not wanting ta touch da crap, heck yeah."

"No, when I said that's why you love me and you said that yeah it was."

"Well dat ain't da only reason."

"Oh really?"

"What ya want me ta make ya a list?"

"It'd be nice." I said playin with him.

"Well I don't have a pen or paper on me."

"But you have a voice."

"Aight. Ya know guys don't really like havin ta shah, but whatevah."

"Get used to it."

"I am. Okay, ya smaht, ya got spirit, ya beautiful, and ya kinda weiahd."

"Oh is that all?" I asked sarcastically as I smiled.

"And ya know how ta cook."

"I thank thee kind sir." I said doing a deep curtsy.

"No problem fah maiden." He said bowing.

"Wow, don't tell anyone that just happened." I said laughing.

"Dis is what happens when theatah kids get tageddah."

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I heard Media shriek from her room.

"What the san juan hill just happened?" I asked running out into the hall.

"EW!!" Media said running to the end of the hall and slamming her door shut.

"Media, what happened?" I shouted through the closed door.

"NASTY THING IN THE ATTIC!"

"What was in the attic?"

"What's going on?" Mush said rushing upstairs.

"I don't know, we heard a shriek and she ran by and slammed the door talking about something nasty in the attic."

"Media what's in the attic?" Mush asked. She slowly opened the door and poked her head out in the hallway before coming out.

"You may not think that it was scary but it was."

"Not if you don't tell us love." I said.

"There's a rat in the attic!"

"Ew!"

"Yah, it was by my face and could have eaten me."

"Med, it was dead." Mush said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I killed it and haven't thrown the body out yet."

"Is that what you tripped over earlier?" I asked.

"No, I tripped while chasing it."

"Ew."

"Why were you in the attic?"

"He was getting a box so that we could get the bear crap out of the path." I said.

"Why was ya in da attic?" Jack asked.

"Because it's my attic."

"And you'll do what you want to." I started to sing.

"Please stop." Mush pleaded.

"Fine, since no one appreciates a good song anymore." I said feigning hurt.

"Jack, you have sauce on your face." Media laughed.

"I do, where?"

"Right there." I said kissing it off.

"Clearly you found the pizza."

"Yeah I saved you a slice." I said.

"Actually, Spot ate it." Mush said.

"It's okay, I don't like peppers on my pizza anyway."

"How do ya know it had peppahs on it anyway?"

"Because I made it last night, I knew you guys would be hungry."

"You made pizza last night?" I asked.

"It was a frozen one, I tossed it in the oven and then put it in the fridge."

"And pie." Jack said.

"Really?" Mush said.

"Yes, I hid it downstairs so Spot wouldn't eat it."

"How did you know she made pie?" I asked Jack.

"Da smell woke me up."

"Oh."

"Yep," Mush said looking at Jack like he knew something.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing."

"Da way ya said yep, makes me tink it was sumptin."

"It's nothing you need to get your hands dirty about." Media said tapping her wrists.

"Oh." Jack said.

"I'm lost!" I cried.

"It's okay Jack. And you're in Michigan." Mush told me.

"I knew that!" I said, "I meant the conversation."

"It's okay, you're still waking up." Media said.

"Is it my fault my brain is stubborn?"

"Ya brain ain't da only ting dat's stubborn!" Jack said laughing.

"Anyway, you okay Media?" I asked turning back to her.

"Yeah, just as long as the rat gets thrown out of the attic."

"I'll get right on that." Mush said.

"Thank you."

"You, we need to have a little talk." I told Jack.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, just explaining."

"Explain what?" Media intervened.

"What exactly the three of you were talking about just now."

"Pie."

"No duh."

"That's what we were talking about."

"It seems to a certain Acorn, that there was something that you weren't telling me."

"Perhaps the nut has become nutty."

"Media," Jack said.

"What?"

"What did we talk about last night?"

"Pie."

"STOP IT WITH THE PIE ALREADY!" I exclaimed.

"I can tell you just woke up."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU TALKED ABOUT LAST NIGHT!!!!!"

"Ok, first off, I'm gonna need you to stop yelling. And secondly, technically I don't have to tell you."

"Ya doin it again." Jack said.

"I'm not gonna change overnight."

"Yeah but ya ain't even tryin ta change."

"How do you know?"

"Cause a da conversation we'se havin."

"This is why I was staying in my room!"

"Oy, whatever!" I said walking back to my room.

"Told you Jack." Media said turning to go back in her room.

"Wait a minute!"

"WHAT?!" I snapped.

"Just hold on."

"GRRRRRR!!!!!"

"And Media."

"What?"

"Angel come heah."

"Why?"

"Please just do it."

"Okay geez, don't throw a cow!"

"Goils."

"Okay I'm here what now?"

"Media what's dat outside ya window?" Jack said pointing in her room. Her and I both looked at the room to see what he was talking about and he pushed us in.

"Jack what are you doing?" Media asked.

"I'se hold da dooh shut until ya two talk." He said holding the door firmly in place.

"JACK KELLY LET ME OUT!!!!!" I said banging on the door.

"It won't budge, the hinges are good." Media said.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"Whatevah!"

"So it doesn't look like we're going anywhere anytime soon." I said sitting on the floor.

"Not unless you want to jump off a two story building."

"Not really, I'd like to stay alive a little longer."

"Good to know."

"So why did he shove us in here?"

"Because, he thinks we need to talk or something."

"Do we?"

"Um, if you want to."

"Sure, we've got nothing better to do."

"Ouch."

"Well, we're both stuck in here so what else would we do?"

"Okay."

"So what are we supposedly needing to talk about?"

"Last night, which I don't get, because I already talked about last night."

"Huh?"

"Jack wouldn't leave me alone so I had to talk to him."

"Sounds like someone else I know." I smiled.

"I don't provoke people to hit me though."

"Your fiancé does."

"What?"

"That night that you and everyone came downstairs and Mush was standing over me…yeah he pestered me until I got really mad and tried to hit him."

"I'm assuming he caught it."

"That's how I ended up on the coffee table."

"Jack has that charm about him as well."

"Yeah, I just haven't experienced it yet. So what did he pester you about?"

"My open maze of communication, or lack thereof."

"Oh, you mean the way you avoid telling people what's wrong?"

"Yes that would be the one."

"So did you figure anything out?"

"Aside from the fact Jack can run fast, yeah."

"Really, such as?"

"Like, I need to not be so hard on myself…."

"Anything else?"

"I just told you that which I usually never would and you ask me that?"

"Sorry, I am glad you said that but part of me thinks if we weren't trapped in here you wouldn't have."

"Shows what you know."

"Excuse me?"

"I was getting ready to tell you but you left! You turned your back and walked away."

"I thought you weren't going to open up because you never do! Or you usually don't so I was tired of begging you to talk to me!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!"

"I can kinda see that now."

"A second ago you said you couldn't."

"Yeah but if you weren't trying you would have found away to get on the roof or something by now."

"Haha, that's true."

"I'm glad you told me though."

"I know."

"So, yeah."

"So, how are things with you?"

"Good."

"Just good?"

"Interesting…"

"What happened?"

"Well earlier, everyone was sitting downstairs eating pizza, I said something, and Jack said I was weird and I said that's why he loved me. And then he said yeah it is and of course everyone, well Dodger and Ace started pestering me."

"Wow, good thing I was up here."

"Why you would have killed them?"

"No, just beat the shit out of them."

"Yeah so I came up here and was really annoyed and pounding my pillow.."

"Which one?"

"Um, the fluffy one. What does that matter?"

"My grandma made the pillow case on it, don't ruin it!"

"I won't, anyway!"

"Sorry."

"So then Jack came up and he said it was going to be ok, and I asked him if that's what he meant when he said he loved me and then he gave me a list."

"A list?"

"Of reasons why he loved me."

"And?"

"He said because I'm smart, I have spirit, I'm beautiful, I'm weird and I can cook."

"Hehe."

"I feel special now."

"I'm glad you two are doing better."

"Me too. I had to stop denying that I loved him."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Really good."

"Oh my gosh! You answered honestly!"

"Don't I usually?"

"Yeah, but usually there's an angry rant that goes along with it."

"Well I could start if you want."

"What would you rant about?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty happy."

"Bueno."

"so how does it feel to be engaged?"

"Wow, um I don't think it's hit me yet, I mean I know what it means but I don't feel that different yet."

"Are you supposed to feel different?"

"I dunno."

"We've never been engaged before, we don't know this stuff."

"I'll have to ask my mommy."

"Are you sure we can't just revert back to childhood?"

"Hmmm, no."

"I've also been thinking that I need to move out."

"I knew there was something else! Where to?"

"Just on my own so I stop sucking my parents dry."

"Ya know, half the time you buy the food."

"Yeah I know I just want to get out ya know."

"I hear you, but I'm stuck at home till Mush and I marry, unless I move in now, but that would look bad."

"Why are you stuck at home?"

"Because of college, I can't afford to be by myself, and honestly wouldn't want to."

"Same here."

"So what shall we do?"

"We live at home until we get married. Or find roommates."

"But it's hard to find good people to room with, I've heard horror stories about bad roomies, and not scary ones like bad roommate ones."

"Well we get along pretty good, and you practically live at my house."

"Hun I'm just wakin up, what's your point?"

"What if we room together?"

"Like until I marry and you mar- do what you will do?"

"Yeah."

"We so should!"

"We should."

"Where?"

"An apartment?"

"Wow, thank you captain obvious."

"Cheap ones."

"But not ghetto."

"Ew no."

"Ok, we'll go home searching when we get home, that sounds funny."

"It does. By the way when are we going home?"

"Naturally I would so in a few days, but since there's rats, we go tonight."

"You might want to go tell everybody so they can pack."

"Ah yes that would be wise."

"Jack you can let us out now." There was silence. "Jack?"

"Hey stink butt are you there?" After a moment Media and I opened the door to find Jack sleeping.

"That's your guy."

"Yeah, I know…."

"So lets wake him." Media smiled mischievously.

"That can be arranged." I whispered a mischievous glint growing strong in my eyes.

"Let's whitewash him!"

"How do we get him out without waking him up?"

"We bring the snow to him."

"Too messy and suspicious."

"So what?"

"I'm thinkin,"

"Let's mess with his hair!"

"Ok, what?"

"Like put twisties and bows and make it all girly and nasty!"

"Hehe, I like it. Go get your stuff and I'll get mine."

"I'm hoping you have more girly stuff than I do."

"Yeah, I've got ribbons at least and mousse/gel."

"That'll work."

"Hehe."

We toyed with his hair until it was sticky, twisty and full of pink ribbons. We then decided to use it as blackmail and took pictures.

"Aw, he's so cute when he sleeps." I said.

"He looks kinda scary with his hair like that!"

"Hehe, yeah but I meant his face looks sweet."

"It didn't look so sweet last night."

"What?"

"I swore at him and he got mad."

"And that did something to his face?"

"His expression was scary, I don't like it when people grab me, especially after creepy guy in the house."

"Oh you mean like this?" I said grabbing her waist.

"Wow, you're weird."

"And you've known me for how long?"

"Too long."

"Aye…but long enough to know your ticklish spot!" I said going after it.

"Ah, stop it!" she said tickling back.

"Hehe, stop!"

"You first dweeb!"

"Hehe, no you!"

"You're evil!"

"So are you!"

"Whoops, I stepped on him."

"OW!" Jack said bolting up.

"Morning starshine, the earth says hello!" Media said.

"Do you always say that when you wake someone up?" I asked.

"No, I said it when we came back from the alley that one night."

"I was preoccupied."

"With what?"

"Oh I don't know the giant cut on my brother's arm."

"Oh it's all about Spot."

"Yes exactly."

"I think it should be all about Jack."

"Hm, yes, I think you're right."

"With such a 'cute' face and great hair."

"Hehe, yeah…(snort) you're right." I said trying to keep the laughter in.

"What is wrong wid ya two?"

"There's nothing wrong with us, however, may I suggest that the next time you sleep out here, don't do it in the cobwebs!" Media laughed.

"What?"

"Go (laugh) look!" I said doubled over.

"Yeah, ya may not recognize the person looking back at you!" Media laughed.

"Foh some reason I don't trust da two a ya!" Jack said walking into the bathroom.

"I'm hurt Jack, you don't trust your own girlfriend?" I laughed.

"Wait for it." Media whispered.

"WHAT DA, OH GAH!!!!!" He yelled from the bathroom.

"And now we run back into your room!" I said dashing in and locking the door.

"I'SE GONNA KILL YA BOTH!"

"You wouldn't want to do that now love would you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you love me…"

"And because we have pictures and we'll post them everywhere if you hurt us!"

"You wouldn't…"

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"So are you going to hurt us?"

"I wasn't gonna hoit ya anyway!"

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Ok, we're coming out now." I said signaling Media to step behind me as I opened the door and stood out of the way letting Jack fall in.

"OW!" he said falling on the floor.

"Hehe."

"Watch your step Jackie Boy."

"Now dat I wil get ya foh!"

"What if I promise to help you get all of that stuff out of your hair before you go downstairs?" I asked.

"Angel."

"Yes love?"

"Ya owe me."

"I know."

"Aight so get it out!"

"We have to go to the bathroom trust me we're gonna need shampoo!"

"We're gonna need a toothpick, right Jack?"

"What?" I asked.

"I meant ice pick."

"Jack what did you say about a toothpick last night?" I asked.

"Just da truth."

"Which was?"

"Aight, I said dat tryin ta get info outta Media was like tryin ta climb Mt. Everest wid a toothpick!"

"Hehe, I said it was like tryin to get meat out of the armature of a crab."

"Haha, keep it up and you'll be fixin his hair yourself!"

"All right, I'll stop." I smiled.

So for the next hour, we tried in vain to get Jack's hair back to normal.

"We're gonna have to cut some of it!" Media whispered.

"How much?"

"It'd just be like a trim."

"Don't you come neah me wid scissors!"

"Jack do you want your hair back to normal?"

"It won't be nohmal if ya come neah me wid dem!"

"Yes it will, just a little shorter."

"Yeah, this way the bangs won't hang in your eyes."

"I like his bangs." I said.

"He'll still have them they'll just be a little shorter."

"Aight just don't cut me!"

"Which is why Media's doing it!"

"Should I be scahed?"

"Please, I've cut Spot's hair a million times."

"Really?"

"Yah when my mom doesn't have time, Media does it…I have a tendency not to cut in a straight line."

"Yeah Spades found out the hard way."

"Yeah…I was trying to cut it shoulder length and I had gotten it wet because that's what my mom does so it started drying and getting shorter until one side was at shoulder length and the other one was at her chin."

"And that is why Acorn did not go to cosmetology school."

"Indeed."

"I dunno, maybe ya should have."

"Hahah, nice one."

"You know what, give me the scissors." I said grabbing scissors.

"Don't play with pointy objects!"

"Especially neah me head!

"Yeah Jack has enough problems!"

"Hehe."

"Ya two ah da devil!"

"No, I'm the devil's pixie dust fairy!" Media said.

"It's funny cause it's true!"

"Ya know I don't tink da two a yas ah mentally stable enough ta be playin wid scissors!"

"Watch out Jack love, we hold your hair's fate in our hands." I cackled.

"Are you scared yet?" Media asked coming toward him with the scissors.

"As a mattah a fact…" Jack mumbled.

"We're just playin with ya love."

"Now don't move, I'm going to start cutting."

"Aight." Jack gulped.

Twenty minutest later, Media was done.

"Viola!" She declared.

"Do I wanna look at it?"

"What do you think Acorn?"

"Well, I think…it looks fine."

"Dat wasn't very convincing."

"I know, I did that on purpose. Hehe."

"Just get off your butt and look in the mirror!"

"Ya so pushy!" Jack said standing up and looking in the mirror.

"Well?"

"I thought ya said ya was gonna cut it."

"No, I said trim."

"And dat would be why I don't notice anyting different."

"See how good she is!" I told him.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Media said bowing.

"Dat aint bad Media."

"And you were acting like such a girl at the beginning!"

"I don't trust many people wid me haih."

"We've noticed."

"But now, hunger beckons."

"Aye lassie that it does." I said leaving the bathroom.

"Whad ah we gonna eat?"

"I'm not sure love."

"We'll find something."

"Like pie?"

"Oh crap! Mush is gonna be itching for that by now!"

"If he hasn't already dug in!"

"He better save some for me!"

"Well go then!"

"I'm gone!"

"Sometimes I wondah about da two a yas."

"And sometimes we wonder about you."

"Whad did I do?"

"Oh you know…you're just weird sometimes."

"It happens!"

"Yeah I'm living proof!"

"Yeah ya wanna go eat?"

"Um, yeah, so long as no one makes fun of me."

"Dey won't."

"I'm holding you personally responsible for that."

"And I'se holdin Mush responsible foh it too!"

"What does Mush have to do with it?"

"He uh, just gave me some advice."

"Like?"

"Like not usin violence everytime deres a problem."

"Anything else?"

"Uhm, ta not be in a hurry."

"Over what?"

"Life."

"Ah, I see."

"So did you an Media have a nice talk?"

"Yeah actually, we uh decided that we're both gonna move out."

"Move out wheah?"

"On our own."

"On ya own wheah?"

"In Dallas."

"Could ya be a bit moh specific?"

"We don't know yet! Probably somewhere near our school!"

"Where's ya school?"

"It's on the corner of Frankfort!"

"Oh, okay."

"Why do wanna know?"

"I wanna know where I can visit me goilfriend."

"Uh huh, is that all?"

"And visit Media?"

"Haha," I laughed.

"Ah, I need food."

"Come on ya walkin stomach you!"

"But at least I ain't da biggest one in da woild!"

"No, that would be the bear."

"I was talkin bout Spot."

"Yeah, I swear he could eat his own weight in one sitting!"

"I wouldn't give him da idea, he may just."

"Yeah, in fact I think he did once."

"Ah ya serious?"

"Well he was younger so yah."

"Wow, him and Pie Eatah would've gotten along great."

"Who?"

"Ona da guys from New Yawk."

"Pie Eater?"

"Den again, he'd get along bettah wid Mush."

"Cute."

"I know."

"You are such a dork!"

"Whatevah hobbit."

"Short people rock!"

"And roll?"

"No, just rock." I smiled.

"Ya roll around when ya tryin ta get away from Media attackin ya!"

"You do too!" I said tickling his neck.

"Ah ya evil!"

"No I'm not."

"What we're leaving at night?" Dodger said as we entered the room.

"Is that a problem?" Media asked her.

"Well, I'd just prefer not driving in the ice at night but whatever."

"But the ice is going to be slick whether it's day or night."

"Yeah."

"And if you think about it," I added. "Night is better because you can't see the cliffs."

"Don't tell hah dat!" Blink said.

"A better reason for going at night is that there will be less traffic." Mush said.

"Dat's true. Den we can go fast!" Spot smiled.

"Should I fear for my life?" Ace asked..

"Um,yes." I told her before dodging the pillow Spot threw at me. "Hey it missed me!"

"Not this one!" Dodger laughed as she pelted me with another pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Ace yelled.

"STOP!" Media warned.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because it's not our house and I'll be murdered if anything gets messed up."

"But, dere pillahs." Spot said inching his way closer to Jack.

"Umm, don't break anything!" Media laughed as she hit Blink with one, causing chaos to break loose.

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed as Spot hit him in the head with one. "Ya little punk!"

"Heheh." Spot laughed as Jack tackled him on the couch and the two began to wrestle. At first I thought they where fighting but I then noticed they were both smiling.

"Eek, Angel!" Ace complained after I hit her with my pillow.

"Finally." Mush smirked.

"Haha! The Angel Stikes!!!!" I said standing victoriously on the couch.

"Get her!" Dodger yelled.

"Watch the head!" I yelled as everyone ran after me.

"Haha, that's what you get!" Media laughed.

"No fair! I always get hit and the ONE time I get someone else, you all gang up on me."

"Stop whining." Mush teased. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, missing by a mile.

"And dat's why Angel aint in sports." Spot said.

"I was good with a softball!"

"And cheerleading!" Dodger said in an overly peppy voice.

"I warned you never to speak of that dark time." I said pulling a dramatic faint.

"Yes! More leg room in the car." Mush said before sitting on me.

"Ugh, Mush get off of me!" I said hitting his back.

"Why does it mattah ta you, ya ain't stuck in da back wid hah!" Jack said.

"She kept kicking the seat!" Mush said smothering me into the couch.

"She was layin on me!"

"I didn't hear you complaining!" I said still trying to get Mush off of me.

"Aright babe, she might rip one of your stitches, get off her." Media said pulling on his arm.

"Thank you Media!" I said.

"I'm not off you yet." Mush said staying put and pulling Media on his lap creating more pressure on me.

"Gah, why'd you do that Mush?!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Mush laughed.

"How about now!" Media said as she began to tickle Mush making him dig backwards trying to get away again making more weight for me to deal with.

"Media you just made it worse!!!"

"After awhile he'll give up."

"In the meantime, I can't BREATHE!!!!!"

"Baby stop it!" Mush laughed.

"Get off her and I will."

"Ah, fine now knock it off crazy!"

"Was that so hard?" Media asked as she got off him.

"Okay breathing is easier but could be better!!!" I scoffed from underneath Mush.

"What was dat Angel?" Spot mocked.

"Mush please get off her or I'll let Spot eat the pie." Media said walking into the kitchen, Mush launched off me squishing my leg in the process and followed Media.

"OW!" I exclaimed.

"Whad happened ta ya now?" Jack asked running over.

"My knee!!!!"

"Whad's wrong wid ya knee?"

"Mush squished it when he got up!"

"How bad?"

"Bad…it hurts, really bad!!!!"

"Media we need the first aid kit!" Dodger called.

"Why?"

"Angel hurt her knee!"

"It's in the bathroom!"

"Why can't you get it?"

"She's busy." Mush answered.

"EWWWW, we eat in there!"

"Not like that you dweeb!"

"Come on Angel, I'll carry ya up dere, since, well, yeah."

"Whatever, just don't make me move it!" It looked like Dodger was getting ready to say something, but she refrained. Jack picked me up and carried me upstairs to our room while he got the first aid kit from the bathroom. I then heard Spot and Ace go in their room talking about packing. Once Jack came back I mentioned that we might want to start.

"Yeah, let me get ya knee wrapped."

"Okay."

"I wondah, how many of us can be injahed at da same time."

"Yeah, it seems like we've all been injured this week." I laughed.

"Yeah…dangah seems ta follow us, don't it?"

"Unfortunately."

"Yeah but we can take it."

"I hope so."

"Whad else can happen?"

"Well, someone could die…or become paralyzed, loose a limb."

"We aint at wah Angel."

"It feels that way sometimes, like it's me against the rest of the world…like I'm the only thing standing between impending doom and the people I love…like I go up to the front line and everyone else decides it's time for a break."

"Ya know dat aint true, da group ya hang wid would nevah desoht ya, and neiddah would I."

"Thanks." I said. "I appreciate it."

"It's da truth, and now ya leg is bettah, well wrapped anyway."

"Well thank you. Now we need to pack!"

"Yeah befoh anuddah rat pops up."

"That was funny, though not as funny as us putting all of that stuff in your hair."

"Yeah laugh it up shohty."

"See though, now I have the power, I have pictures and I will post them everywhere if I need to." I smiled mischievously.

"An whad is it I would do dat would cause ya ta to dat?"

"Callin me shorty again."

"It's a nickname!"

"Haha, no!"

"Aight, I'll tink of sumptin else."

"Thank you."

"Ya welcome, sh-sweetie."

"Close call."

"Ya can say dat again!"

"Close call"

"Ya do realize it's just an expression, ya don't actually hafta."

"And I thought you were so serious!"

"Shut up."

"You love me you know it!"

"Yeah yeah, and ya love me?"

"You actually have to ask?"

"It's comfohtin ta heah it."

"Then yes I do love you…a lot!"

"Aight, lets get packin." We spent the rest of the afternoon packing for the trip home.

"I don't wanna go back to class!!!" I whined as I threw my stuff in Media's trunk.

"Um, we can't go yet." Media said looking around.

"Why not?"

"I still haven't found my shoe…"

"I'll buy you a new pair let's go!" Mush said as the other car was already loaded and waiting for us.

"Ok, so everything is locked?'

"Yes." I answered hoping she wouldn't run through a whole list.

"And the sleds are takin care of?"

"Yes." Mush said flatly.

"Right and the windows are good, curtains pulled, snow mobile is locked up?"

"Yes Media can we go?!" Jack complained.

"Alright you impatient bunch of punks!" She said getting in the drivers seat.

"We still have to eat before we hit the highway." Mush said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Media said.

"I'll call the other car and tell them we need to eat before we get on the highway." I said pulling out my phone.

"Hey Dodger, Media and Mush are sayin we need to eat before we get on the highway."

"Yeah we were thinking that too." She replied.

"So um…call when you guys get hungry."

"Or if you guys decide to stop first."

"All right. Byes." I said hanging up the phone.

"What did they say?" Media asked.

"That they'll call if they get hungry before we decide to stop."

"Last time we was in heah dere was a beah outside." Jack said.

"Ugh…don't remind me." I shuddered.

"Jack thought it was a dog. Hehe." Media laughed.

"All I saw was sumpin on fouh legs and eyes."

"That's just about every animal up here." Mush said.

"It was growlin, dat's why I tought it was a dog!"

"Spot's stomach growls like that." Media said.

"But Spot doesn't generally crawl around on all fours…in fact I don't think he's crawled since he learned how to walk." I said.

"Why would he crawl." Mush asked.

"I dunno, sometimes if I'm on the floor and don't feel like standing up I'll crawl."

"That doesn't help his defense."

"I know I'm just stating facts." We drove by a car with a fairly nerdy looking guy behind the wheel and Media started laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Stop laughing while you're driving, the car is shaking!" Mush protested.

"You're pretty, hehe, it was so funny yet creepy!" Media laughed.

"Does anyone else know what she's talking about?" I asked confused.

"I told you guys."

"Uh, I hate to break it to ya Med, no ya didn't."

"Oh, okay I'll tell you now."

"Okay."

"It was the day that Mush was in the hospital. And you two were annoying me." Media said glaring at Jack and I in the mirror. "So I went to get everyone lunch. And there was this really weird nerdy guy hitting on me."

"Ew."

"Did ya get his license plate?" Mush asked.

"Oh he's not the one I'd want you to beat up, of course that one is in jail now."

"Oh da guy who jumped Ace." Jack said.

"Yeah, but no the guy at Quizno's he had a nasally voice and was like 'you're really pretty…' and then he had this freakishly weird laugh."

"Oh that snort that nerdy guys have."

"Yeah and then said he'd be my Han Solo because earlier he said I looked like Princess Leia."

"Wow…"

"Are ya sure I shouldn't get his plate?" Mush asked.

"No, he's just a creepy little nerd man."

"Yeah but ya tought dat da oddah one was just a joik an look what he did."

"Thanks a lot Jack."

"Anytime."

"Dork." I said smacking his arm.

"Why didn't you smack his head?" Media asked.

"I'm closer to his arm."

"I'll smack his head." Mush mumbled.

"No violence in my car." Media said.

"And not in public either." I said seeing an evil glint in Jack's eyes.

"Define public." Mush said.

"Public, anywhere where masses gather, public." I said.

"But a few people wouldn't be a mass."

"Just wait til we get home!" I said.

"Wait what is going on here?" Media asked sensing the tension.

"You said no violence in the car, and I said or in public since Jack got an evil glint in his eye, and then Mush said that a few people didn't count as public so I said wait til we get home before they beat the crap out of each other, even though that isn't a good idea just yet because both of them are in-" I said before Jack clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Thank you!" Mush exclaimed.

"OW!" Jack yelled when I bit him.

"That's what you get for clamping your hand over my mouth." I said triumphantly.

"You didn't bite me last night." Media said.

"That's because I knew you wouldn't leave it there."

"Media you're driving on the shoulder again." Mush stated.

"It's distracting."

"What are you going to have to take it off everytime you go driving?"

"Take what off?" I asked.

"My ring."

"Wow."

"She keeps looking at it and I have to keep grabbing the wheel so we don't crash!"

"Hehe." I laughed.

"You've been around Acorn too long."

"I have not!"

"Then why ah ya bein so dramatic?"

"Hey!" I said.

"Yeah, well when you get a ring on your finger you'll be walking around staring at it and walk into even more things." Media said.

"Note to self, not too shiny." Jack mumbled to himself.

"What was that Jack love?" I asked not hearing what he had said.

"Uh, Media look out an ahmadillo!" Jack yelled at the last second causing us to swerve madly to the right.

"AH!" I screamed.

"What, there are not armadillos up here you retard!" Media snapped.

"Den why did ya swoive?"

"Because I didn't know you were gonna be a little dork and lie!"

"Hehe" I giggled. We drove along and actually went on the highway only to take an exit two hours later to eat.


	34. Back Home

**Hey So this is really just a repost...hehe lol okay so anyway I lied there's like 4-5 more chapters left...so um yeah...thanks to all who review...you know who you are! And to my ducky who helps me to write this! I heart you all!

* * *

**

We stopped off at a Wendy's since they were the only place open and started mapping out our quest home.

"I think we should drive all night." Media said.

"Are you guys going to be able to get rest while we're driving?" I asked.

"Just as long as you don't drive on the shoulder." Mush answered.

"Hehe, nah, I hate the little rivets they put there to wake you up." I said shuddering.

"AKA Brail Driving." Jack said poking me.

"That's why it's there, to wake you up." Dodger said.

"No duh!"

"My fries are cold," Ace said.

"Heah, let me see." Spot said stuffing a large handful in his mouth. "Yep, dey'er definitely cold."

"Yeah ya had to eat 10 of them at the same time to figure that out?" I asked.

"Nah, I was just hungry."

"COUGHWALKINGSTOMACHCOUGH"

"No he seems to be eating more since coming up here." Dodger said.

"Yeah, a little more."

"Ya mean a lot moh cookie thief." Blink said glaring at Spot with his good eye.

"Here have a cookie." Media said giving him one of the little ones that came with her meal.

"It's an animal crackah." Blink said.

"Well it's better than nothing." I said trying to be an optimist.

"Den you eat it."

"I wasn't the one complaining about cookies."

"Everyone loves my cookies." Media said playing with her ring.

"Yes it's still on your finger." Mush said.

"Angel, ya playin wid ya purity ring." Spot pointed out.

"What?"

"Ya playin wid ya ring now."

"Oh, nervous habit."

"Why ah ya noivous?"

"I'm not, but when I get bored I have random habits that I do. Like playing with my rings, cracking my knuckles I used to bite my nails."

"But I broke her of that habit." Media proclaimed proudly.

"No, having my wisdom teeth pulled broke me of that habit." I corrected.

"Yeah but you could be chewing them now but you don't."

"That's because it takes an action 21 days to become a habit, therefore I didn't dare bite my nails for a month thus breaking me of the nail biting habit."

"You went way too far into depth for that."

"Also a nervous habit." I said smiling.

"I need ta put aih in me tiahs." Blink said standing up.

"I'll go wid ya." Spot said.

"Don't get lost." I said being cheesy.

"Don't walk inta anything!" Spot said back.

"Shut up." WE continued talking and then Blink came back in.

"I can't get da little cap off ah da tiahs." He said a bit embarrassed.

"I can get it." Jack said heading out the door.

"Good, cause me hands ah cold."

"What's da problem?" Jack asked Spot who was kneeling on the ground glaring at the tire.

"It's bein stupid."

"It don't have a brain it can't be stupid."

'Yeah,"

"Ya tionin it da right way?"

"Nah I'se doin it wrong on poipose."

"Just chekin."

"I dunno, it's stuck."

"Anybody got a wrench?"

"Haha, only people out heah ah drunk."

"I meant in da back ah da cah."

"Oh, I didn't check."

"Will ya check?"

"You can't?"

"I'm tryin sumptin."

"What?"

"I'm tryin ta get da ting off wid me hands."

"Aight chill."

"I'se chilled I'se chilled."

"Aight we got a hammah, screw drivah, uh, not soih, oh heah it is!"

"Aight I can't get it ta budge so I'se gonna need da wrench."

"Dat would be why I got it."

"Good boy."

"I aint a dog Jack."

"I know, I'se just palyin wid ya."

"Okay…"

"Okay on da countah 3 push."

"Aight, why aint ya countin?"

"Gimme a second! Okay one, two, three push!" Spot pushed while Jack pulled and they finally got it to budge.

"Blink we got it off!" Jack called to no answer since they were outside and Blink was inside.

"Ah, I don't tink he hoid ya."

"Tanks."

"Ya welcome." Jack looked at Spot and smirked. "What was dat foh?"

"Calm down, I'se just glad we got da lid off."

"Oh, yeah."

"So, dat was fun dis week."

"Yeah, it was."

"Interestin."

"Vahy."

"We probably ouhtta be headin home."

"Yeah befoh it stahts snowin. And we got class too."

"Not till Monday."

"Yeah."

"The girls are getting…antsy, we should go."

"Yeah I tink Angel is reahdy ta be home too."

"Why do ya say dat"

'I dunno, just seems like she is."

"I know you ah."

"Yes I am." Mush said stretching

"Yeah me too."

"Did you manly men figure it out yet?!" Media and Ace mocked from the doorway.

"Yeah we got it." Spot said.

"They got it after all!" Media told the others. The group then piled into the cars waited for Blink to get the air and I led the way driving Media's car.

"On the road again, can't way to be on the road again." I sang.

"Angel stop it!" Jack said wanting to hit me but couldn't because I was driving.

"Why?"

"Cause dey sleepin da back seat."

"Oh, usually when they go back there it's not to sleep."

"I didn't wanna know dat!"

"Oh gosh you're getting as bad as Dodger!"

"No I aint."

"So when I go up to visit Dodger with Blink you want to come?"

"Yeah if I get da time off of woik."

"I can see to that."

"Thought dat."

"the privilege of having your dad on your work."

"Couldn't dat be bad sometimes?"

"Sometimes."

"Look a dead deah."

"AHH!"

"It's dead!"

"I don't care!"

"And I thought Media was bad."

"Let's just say I had a run in with a deer and I took it's legs off."

"Ahh, yummy, just messin."

"I figured."

"Did ya now?"

"Hm hmm."

"Mush keeps kickin in his sleep and me back is payin da price."

"So."

"I am so glad ya cah."

"There's not much I can do except let you sit in my lap which you aren't going to do."

'Why not?"

"I can't see over your head."

"I could tell ya were to go."

"How about I'll pull over and let you drive and I'll sit over there cause I'm shorter and I can scoot the seat up."

"Ya gonna have ta call and tell da oddah cah what ya doin."

"You call I'm driving."

"Fine."

"Hello sis!" Dodger answered.

"Ah, heya Dodgah."

"You're not my sister."

"I'se glad ya noticed."

"Why are you on her phone?"

"Cause she's driving and told me ta call."

"Okay what do you want?"

"We'se pullin ovah so I can drive."

"Okay, Blink pull over!"

"Ah tanks."

"Your welcome."

"Bye." Jack said hanging up. "Dey ah pullin ovah."

"Okay." I said going on the annoying rivet waking Media up.

"What are you doing to my car!" Media exclaimed.

"Mush was kicking Jack's seat and he was getting annoyed so we're switching."

"Mush stop kicking the, oh he's sleeping."

"Yeah that's why I didn't do that."

"Oh you didn't want to talk to a sleeping person?"

"Um, no."

"Aight Angel lets switch." Jack said as I put the car in park

"is he runnin ok?" Media asked.

"Yes your car is fine."

"You aren't stepping on the breaks too hard are you?"

"NO, go to bed."

"Fine just be nice to my baby Jack."

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing, yet." Media said going back to sleep.

"She's just over protective."

"Yeah ovah everyting."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nuttin."

"It meant somethin other wise you wouldn't have said it."

"Da goil is like da energizer bunny, or she tries ta be."

"Because she's over protective?"

"Dat doen't relate, sahhy."

"Yeah you lost me on that."

'Aint hahd ta do." He smiled.

"Oh shut up." We drove along for another 3 hours when I felt a knee in my back.

"I swear if he dosen't get his knee out of my back…"

"Annoyin aint it?"

"Yeah." I agreed as Mush shifted his position further digging into my back. I turned around and smacked his leg which happened to be his bad one so he woke up abruptly at first wide eyed then glared.

"What?" He asked.

"You were diggin into my back."

"Oh, sorry."

"You should be."

"Uh huh, can we pull over?"

"Why?"

"I need to get out Angel."

"No duh why do you need to get out?"

"My leg is driving me nuts which is why I keep moving so it's a win win situation if we pull over."

"Fine, Jack pull over." Just then my cell rang and it was Spot.

"Hello?"

"Why ya pullin ovah?"

"Mush needs ta stretch his leg."

"Aight."

"Bye Spot."

"Bye." He said hanging up as we pulled over again running over the rivets and awakening Media with a start.

"What the flip?" she asked sitting up.

"Mush needs to stretch his leg."

"Yes darn me and my leg." Mush said dryly.

"Well everybody keeps asking."

"I can't help it."

"Didn't say you could,"

"Anyway, one of you two needs to slide you butt so we can get out." Media cut in.

"Do ya'll want to move up front?" I asked as we piled out of the car.

"Um, can you babe?" Mush asked limping.

"Yeah, I need energy gum though." She said digging in her purse looking for it while Jack and I moved to the back.

"Yay I found it!" She cheered.

"Wow." I said astounded.

"An she's drivin?" Jack asked me.

"She's really good I swear."

"Baby come back." Media called getting cold. "Aaron!"

"Hold on woman!" he said back to her.

"Hehe, hurry. Please."

"Stretching…."

"Do it fasta before the rabbits attack us."

'"What rabbits?"

"I dunno, the evil ones that attch everytime Angel gets cold?"

'Uh huh." He said limping back to the car.

"Why are you so sore?"

"Uh it's just cramped don't worry hun."

"Are we leavin taday oh what?" Blink called from his car.

"Be patient!" Media told him before getting in and turning to tickle me and quickly driving so I couldn't get her back.

"You stinker!" I complained.

"Muahahah." She cackled in an evil villain sorta way. I was wide awake at first not use to Media's fast driving but drifted off cuddled next to Jack. I awoke to the flashing of a camera.

"You were wrong, she woke up." Mush laughed.

"Oh, hehe." Media giggled.

"What did you just do?" I asked sleepily.

"Just got your mug shot…right by Jack's."

"Let me see."

"All you have to do is look at Jack and you'll see why we did it." Mush said.

"Oh." I said seeing him drooling, I searched myself to make sure it wasn't on me.

"Hheheheheh." Media cackled.

"Ewww he drooled on me."

"You drooled on him." Mush said pointing to a wet spot in Jack's shirt where my head had been.

"Oops." I said.

"Almost home!" Media said.

"Yay!" I shouted hitting Jack in the head with my arm, and oddly enough he slept through it.

"Wow, he sleeps like a rock." Media said.

"Not usually, he must be exhausted." I said.

"Must be." Mush said.

"Yeah, my poor baby."

"Because he's sleeping?"

"No, because he's exhausted."

"He's been busy."

"Not that busy."

"What?"

"He hasn't been that busy."

"I wasn't talking about with you."

"I know that…what else was he doing to make him so exhausted. Other than talking to Media at 4 am?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep."

"Night Acorn," Media said.

"Night Med." I yawned.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Media ask Mush.

"Nothing, it's just been an odd week."

"We got engaged, how is that odd?"

"I'm not talking about that."

"So what were you talking about?"

"Just in general."

"Crappy liar award goes to you."

"I'm honored."

"As you should be."

"I'm going to bed."

"No, you have to stay up and keep me awake, and answer the question."

"I already told you."

"Nuh-uh."

"Well, no not just now. But you know what I told him."

"You tell me a lot of things."

"Do I have to call him?"

"Him who?"

"Who is the one person I refer to as "him" instead of using their name?"

"Uh, your dad."

"Yeah…"

"You told Jack about your dad?!"

"He wouldn't shut up and we were in the store so I couldn't ditch him!"

"You could have hit him with the cart and left."

"Angel would have killed me. And why would I do that anyway?"

"Because you hate talking about it?"

"Yeah but I have a feeling that he's gonna be around for a while."

"Jack or your Dad?"

"He's not my dad, and I'm talking about Jack."

"Ok, why would you call him?"

"The wedding…"

"Do you want him there?"

"No, because then I'd go to jail."

"Huh?"

"For killing him."

"Okay we'll figure that out later."

"There's nothing to figure out."

"I hate it when you start talking when I'm driving, then I can't look at you."

"That's why I do it while you're driving."

"You punk!"

"Yes"

"Yeah Jack's a pain in the butt, sometimes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Uh when he won't shut up, and I can't run away because he's holding me."

"Yeah while bruising."

"Cease the fightage!"

"I'm not fighting."

"Well clearly not at the moment."

"Was that all?"

"Ooh Acorn and I are gonna move in together."

"Really?"

"Yep. Uh probably somewhere around campus."

"Is that wise?"

"Oh are you talking about when they riot because the team looses a game?"

"That and the keggers and nasty little creeps who need to die-"

"Okay I'm cutting you off now."

"Yeah that's what I was talking about."

"Speaking of you talking…what else did you and Jack talk about?"

"Stuff…"

"Like?"

"Uh Spot."

"And?"

"Angel"

"What about her?"

"You wanna know what Jack's thinking about her aren't you?"

"Well yeah, she's my cousin!"

"So ask Jack."

"No, awkward."

_"And so junior high."_ I thought.

"Babe, no."

"WHYYYYY?"

"You know everyone thinks you're so quiet but once you get going you don't stop."

"Kinda like you."

"I don't ramble."

"I was talking about fighting, but anyway."

"I'm gonna ignore that comment."

"Okay so how much does he like Acorn?" I swear if she had a tail it would have been wagging.

"A lot."

"Aww, how much?"

"It's so cute, I never get to see you all girly."

"That's because she hates it so I can't do it in front of her."

"He…has been contemplating things."

"Darn you and your vagueness!"

"Welcome to my world babe."

"Well that's a low blow."

"No it's not."

_"GOOD GRAVEY WOULD YOU TWO GET ON WITH IT?!!!!!"_

"Stop avoiding the question."

"I'm not I already answered it."

"If you were like this with Jack, I'm surprised that he didn't hit you with the cart!"

"Whatever toothpick girl."

"Anyone else called me that they'd be bleeding!"

"Which is why I'm doing it while you're driving."

"Aaron, answer the question, how much does he like her?"

"What do you say?"

"Pleeaase?"

"Okay, he likes her more than I thought."

"Which is?"

"It's like they've jumped months ahead in their relationship with the level he's talking about."

"Ooh, what level?!"

"You are such a girl!"

"I'm glad you noticed."

"All right, but Media if you tell anyone, I won't buy you a puppy."

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Shhh. Okay, I had to have the 'talk' with him."

"The sex talk?"

"Have you met your cousin? No not the sex talk!"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"There's only one way you can mean it!"

"I thought you talked to him about future reference or something."

"No, the other talk."

"Ummm, the DTR?"

"Yes Defining the Relationship."

"And?"

"He's still figuring some stuff out so I told him to wait."

"And he listened?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's just funny because you get along great and then a minute later you want to punch him!"

"I said smack not punch there's a difference!"

"Okay so what did he want to do that you told him not to."

"It's something that happened very recently."

"Uhm, prank her with bear crap?"

"Wha- never mind, no."

"Something recently that happened with who?"

"You and me."

"Jack wants to lecture her?"

"I'm not giving you anymore hints."

"No, one more!"

"Keep your hands on the wheel."

"Wha-ooohhhh."

"Yes, the light bulb has come on!"

"And you told him not to!?"

"Sh. He asked for my opinion and I gave it."

"But she'd say yes in a heartbeat."

"Which is why it's good for him to wait."

"I can see where you're coming from."

"Good to know."

"So I've been seeing your handiwork."

"Do I want to know?"

"No, with Jack and Spot and Jack and the girls."

"How do you know?"

"I have eyes."

"So does everyone else."

"But they don't have my brain to go with it.

_That would be scary!_

"You're driving on the shoulder again."

"That is not the shoulder."

"It's not your lane!"

"How's your knee?"

"Sucky."

"The cold weather may have messed with it."

"Yeah, it's not cold in California."

"No, but we agreed not to talk about it right now."

"I know."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I'm not talking about living there, just like a summer house or something."

"Well last time you brought up California, you said you wanted to move back."

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't, just like there are times when you miss your home."

"Yes I miss my home, you miss the state."

"Yeah, your point?"

"There's a difference."

"To some."

"Have you talked to your mom?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"A while ago."

"Like a month to 2 months?"

"A month."

"Why's that?"

"Do we have to do this now?"

"No, I just thought it would be a good time because you can't escape."

"Then let's not do it now."

"You know I talked to you when my parents were being stupid."

"My mom isn't being stupid."

"Then what's the problem Aaron?"

"She met another guy."

"Not you dad is it?"

"Not my dad, and no it's not."

"So what's the problem with her moving on?"

"She's not, he's just as bad!"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell in her voice, it's the same as when I was a teenager!"

"Do you want her to come to the wedding?"

"Yeah, just not her guy."

"Hmm, maybe they'll break up."

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because there's no kid there to fight over."

"Yah."

"Well now that I feel really depressed, how are you?"

"Not depressed!"

"Good."

"I'm sorry, I should have dropped it."

"No we need to start planning the wedding out anyway."

"Where are we going to honeymoon?"

"Not Michigan!"

"Well yeah, I wanna go someplace warm."

"Like what some little island or something?"

"Anywhere with a beach will be fine."

"California has beaches."

"You can't honeymoon in California!"

"Fine!"

"Let's go to Florida!"

"You go to Florida on Spring Break, come on."

"Uhm, New Zealand!"

"What?"

"I don't hear you coming up with anything."

"Jamaica, Bahamas,"

_"Come on pretty mama."_

"I don't want to go to Jamaica."

"The Caribbean."

"Maybe."

"Guam."

"Hell no!"

"Aruba, Bora Bora, Santigo!"

"_"Baby why don't we go…"_

"Okay how about we just Google stuff and narrow it down from there."

"How about Russia?"

"And you complain about Michigan?"

"I was joking, You weren't."

_Go to Kokomo._

"Oh Italy!"

"Where in Italy?"

"Sicily."

"You just like sayin it because it sounds like sissy."

"You know me so well."

"How about, Greece."

"Uh what's in Greece?"

"Uh, Greek stuff, and the Mediterranean."

"Mexico!"

"No."

"You don't want any Burritos?"

"Mexican food is actually very bland and nothing like what we have in America."

"How do you know?"

"I had Spanish in High School and we had a Cinco de Mayo party with food."

"Well you're food must have sucked, because I heard it was good."

"What about France?"

"Hmm, to commercialized."

"England?"

"Lame."

"What? Ireland?"

"What happened to warm beaches."

"They have these interesting windscreen things that block the wind and it makes it warm."

"MUSH!"

"Would you quiet down?"

"Sorry."

"Clearly, we can't think of any little islands right now, so we'll do it later."

"If you think about it, every land mass is an island because it's surrounded by water."

"I love you."

"Yay."

"Yay?"

"What it makes me happy."

"I'm glad."

"Je taime."

"See you'd fit in with France."

"Why because I know how to say I love you?"

"No, you could fit in anywhere."

"Aww, you're making me blush."

"Now if only other people saw you like this, then the wouldn't think you were a little tomboy."

"I have different sides that I show at different times."

"And I adore each one."

"Even my morning one?"

"Yes, and that is how I know it's love because I can deal with you in the morning."

"That's true, Acorn can't even do it."

_"Can too."_

"Which house are we going to?"

"Jack and Blink's."

"Do they know?"

"Yes I talked to Blink about it."

"Okay,"

"When do I get my puppy?"

"Not til after we're married, I already told you."

"You're bribing me with puppy dogs."

_"Wow."_

"Yes that is my evil scheme."

"Where (yawn) are we?" I asked sitting up.

"In Texas."

"It's a large state Media."

"We're 40 minutes away from Blink and Jack's."

"Cool. Jack wake up!" I said hitting his arm.

"Uhmnmda" He groaned as he rolled over.

"WAKE UP!"

"I'se up."

"It didn't seem like it."

"Why's it so urgent dat I be up?"

"Because we're almost home."

"So?"

"Well fine, go back to sleep if you don't care…" I smiled.

"Why ya gotta do dat?"

"Because it works." We drove along and eventually made it to Blink and Jack's.

"How long are we staying here?" Dodger asked.

"Why do you care, it's Blink's?" I said a little snippy from the trip.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the car seat." Media said.

"Yeah, well…"

"Uh-huh, we're not sure Dodger."

"So sleepy!" I said dragging myself into the house.

"Ya can sleep on da couch or me room." Jack offered.

"Bed!"

"Dat's what I meant."

"I know, that was my answer."

"Why ah you tiahd? Ya was sleepin." Blink said.

"More like laying there with my eyes closed for most of it." I said.

"When did you sleep?" Media asked.

"Uh…off and on."

"For how long of intervals?"

"I don't know, I'm allergic to my watch remember?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm allergic to metal, it makes me break out."

"So why ah ya wearin rings?"

"Let me rephrase that, I'm allergic to non precious metals…these are silver or gold." I said pointing at my rings. "Why did you want to know Media?"

"It was just a question."

"I know, just usually when you ask me something you're wanting to know it for a reason."

"You should go grab that bed before Ace does."

"Yeah, good idea." I said dashing up the stairs.

"Do you think she was awake?" Mush whispered in Media's ear.

"We'll find out."

"How?"

"You underestimate my skills."

"Angel can BS when she wants to."

"Does it really matter if she heard it?"

"About Jack, no, what we were talking about, yeah."

"Well I don't think she'll talk about it even if she did hear about it."

"Ya know Mush, dere's still stuff ta unload!" Spot yelled.

"Why are we unloading here?" Mush asked.

"Because Blink is low on gas, so we'se gonna hafta pick up da oddah cahs."

"Which means that I'll have to drive people to their cars." Media said.

"Actually just to our house, Spot can come back with the truck and pick up the bags and Ace's car is at our house." Dodger said licking a blob of jelly off of her finger, apparently she'd been to the kitchen and made a PB&J.

"Okay, what kind of peanut butter is that?" Media asked.

"Uhm creamy."

"YAY!" Media said running to the kitchen.

"Yeah you can use my kitchen." Blink said.

"Merci, Blink."

"Was dat French?"

"Yeah why?"

"Dis goil came inta da hotel and she was speakin French at me and I couldn't undahstand hah."

"Do you remember any of the words?"

"No."

"Then I can't help you."

"Aight."

"So when did ya wanna go Media?" Spot asked growing restless.

"GMMIUMM." She said her mouth full of sandwich.

"Somebody translate dat."

"I tink dat was give hah a minute." Jack piped up.

"That was it!" Media said.

"Aight, finish ya sandwich and we'll go."

"Should I go get Angel?" Dodger asked.

"I would let her sleep, but that's just me." Media said.

"Yeah, she seemed a lil cranky." Jack said.

"A little?" Dodger asked.

"Aight, vehy cranky."

"Okay, we've established that she's grumpy. Who all is riding with me?"

"I am." Spot said.

"Me too." Added Ace.

"Just you two?"

"Wait, me too!" Dodger said.

"So it's just the three of you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go." Media said grabbing her keys and heading out the door.


	35. Day With Friends

**HappY New Year!!!! um...yeah I really don't feel like typing everything out right now...so yeah um...enjoy still got 2-3 chapters left! woot**

* * *

Eventually we all made it to our houses and I got a call from Jack saying that David, Les, Dreamer, and some girl named Ellie were back in town and it would be fun to get everyone together before classes started. So Dodger called up the group and we decided to go to Magic Time Machine. This forced me to put on normal clothes as opposed to my pjs I had been wearing. Not feeling like dressing up too much, I threw on my green "elf" shirt which was a peasant style shirt only it was gathered into an empire waist and sometimes gave me the look like I was pregnant with some jeans and drove Spot, and Ace to the restaurant to meet the others. After arriving I noticed a girl flirting with David but at the sane time she was trying to be discreet about it, like she didn't want him to know she was interested. She had bright eyes, dirty blonde hair, and fairly tall.

"Heya Angel." Jack welcomed me as I sat down at the long table everyone was sitting at.

"Hey Jack." I smiled before noticing Spades being unusually cuddly with Skittery.

"So what's da occahsion?" Spot asked Jack referring to the get together.

"Well, Medda sent dese ones heah ta help me look foh a spot foh da thaetah and figuhed it was a good reason ta eat since Blink an I don't got anymoh food at home." Jack explained glaring at Dodger, Media and Spot.

"Oh, hehe." Dodger giggled.

"I was hungry!" Spot said.

"You're always hungry!" I said.

"I'se a growin boy, I need food!"

"Spot, you're 19, I would hardly count that as growing."

"I'm still growing." Media said.

"Me too actually." I said smiling.

"Oh really how much have ya grown?" Jack asked.

"Half an inch."

"Oh dat's such a big diffahance."

"It adds up."

"Whatevah!"

"When you're short every little millimeter counts."

"She's right." Dreamer said.

"Exactly us short ones have to stick together." I said grinning.

"You two seem closer since the last time we were here." Dreamer said nodding to Jack and I.

"You could say that."

"Hehe." Les laughed.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Everybody's hookin up."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you and Jack, and Dave an-"

"Quiet Les!" David interrupted.

"And well, the rest of ya'll were dating the last time we were here."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You said everyone…" I smiled at Les.

"Yeah, me and Dreamer."

"Couldn't tell." I said sarcastically.

"Spades, would ya get off?!" Skittery said loudly.

"Are you two okay over there?" I asked.

"We're good." Spades answered.

"Okay."

"Hi, I'm Dodger, what's your name?" Dodger said extending her hand to the new girl.

"Uh I'm Ellie." She said shaking Dodger's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, everyone this is Ellie." David said.

"Hi, I'm Angelica, Angel for short." I said waving.

"Ya already know me." Jack said.

"I'm Aleisha but you can call me Media."

"I'm Aaron, aka Mush."

"I'm Jessica, or Ace."

"Sean, or Spot."

"Michael, I go by Skittery dough."

"I'm Brittany, I go by Spades."

"I'm Trey, or Blink."

"I'm Christina, I go by Mouse."

"Uh, I'm Dominic, aka Bumlets."

"Okay, may take me a while to get all of your names down." Ellie said.

"It's okay, until you do, you can just call us, hey you!" Media said.

"I'll remember that."

"When did that happen?" Dreamer asked looking at Media.

"What?"

"Oh I don't know the giant diamond on your finger!"

"Oh this?" Media said waving her fingers.

"Yeah that."

"Three days ago."

"You're keeping count now?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"And next you'll be counting down the days to your wedding."

"First we have to set the date."

"Wow, hey we need to go apartment hunting."

"Do not go on the East side." Mush said.

"Wasn't planning on it." I answered.

"Um we may not want to be too close to campus." Media said.

"Yeah, partying people are bad."

"And loud."

"Yeah, and I've got major studying to do next semester." I said.

"What's your major?" Ellie asked.

"Uh Acting." I said blushing slightly.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I like it…everyone says I'm a drama queen anyway."

"You say you're a drama queen." Spades reiterated.

"Only when someone else says it first."

"It's gotten to the point where no one even NEEDS to say it now." Mouse said speaking up.

"When she wants to be heard, she's heard." Bumlets said laughing.

"Ok, can we please change the subject?" I asked trying to hide under the table.

"Oh come on Angel remember up in the cabin?" Ace asked. I was turning beet red when Jack suddenly cleared his throat conspicuously and Ace quickly dropped the subject.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome My Angel."

"Dat was cheesy." Blink said eavesdropping.

"Ya wasn't supposed ta heah dat." Jack glared at him.

"Ain't my fault ya talk loud."

"We wasn't' talkin dat loud."

"Um the whole table is looking at you now just so you know." Media said.

"You might wanna save the pet names for when we're not around everyone else." I said sadly.

"Pet names are cute." Ellie said elbowing David.

"Yeah." He replied rubbing his ribs.

"If we was ta welcome Davie inta da group, how long do ya tink he'd last?" Spot said to Mush.

"In a fight?"

"Depends on who."

"Yeah."

"Against me or you, hell no."

"We should match 'im against one a da youngah ones." Skittery added leaning in.

"You ARE one of the younger ones." Mush said.

"Only by a yeah!"

"Still."

"What are you whispering about?" Mouse asked leaning over Media trying to listen in.

"Are you ticklish Mouse?" Media asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You shouldn't have told her that." Mush said as Media began to tickle her sides.

"Eeeh, stop it!" She squealed kicking Les in the shin under the table.

"OW!" Les yelped rubbing his shin.

"What happened?" Dreamer asked snapping back to reality.

"Someone kicked me!"

"It maybe the one laughing hysterically." Dodger pointed out.

"Why'd she kick me though?"

"Because Media tickled her." I said dryly.

"She was leaning over me." Media said.

"They were whispering." Mouse said pointing to the three boys in the corner.

"How did those three get by each other anyway?" Ace asked.

"What we'se got seatin chahts now?" Spot said.

"No, it's just not a good thing when you guys start whispering." I said.

"Yes ma." He said in that really annoying I think I'm better than you tone.

"Sean Patrick Oscar Thomas Conlon, don't you dare talk to me like that…wow I do sound like my mom."

"That was scary, even for you!" Dodger said.

"Yeah, I feel like I need to go wash my mouth out with soap now."

"Don't you usually do that after you swear?" David asked.

"For Angel, that was like swearing." Mouse said.

"Because if she had to wash her mouth out everytime she swore, she'd be blowing bubbles." Spades said.

"Spades, you make me sound like a sailor!"

"What it's the truth!"

"It's funny cause it's true!" Media laughed.

"No it's not, I only swear under extreme provocation." I said trying to defend myself.

"I'se wid dem on dat one." Jack said.

"Ugh," I gasped.

"I'm glad we came back." Les said.

"I am too." I said trying to change the subject.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, just new faces."

"COUGHBULLSHITCOUGH" said Mush.

"Pipe down Lohr." I glared at him.

"I'll sit on you again."

"I'll punch your knee!"

"Oh no you won't!" Media said cutting in.

"GRR!" I growled.

"Angel stop scahin da oddah people." Jack said pointing to the people sitting next to us.

"Fine." I said leaning back and refusing to get into anything.

"Are you still tired?" Ace asked me.

"Honestly I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Name it Cobra!" Media shouted rather loudly.

"MEDIA!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh when is it due?" Ellie asked. My eyes grew wide when I heard that.

"Uh June 32nd." I said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You said you didn't have the sex talk!" Media hissed at Mush.

"I didn't! Maybe I should have." Mush answered.

"What da heck happened up dere?!" Skittery asked.

"Yah bastahed, I'll soak ya!" Spot roared at Jack.

"HOLD IT!!!!!!" I yelled. "I don't know if any of you realize this or not, but June 32nd doesn't exist! It was a joke!"

"I got it!" Bumlets said raising his hand.

"I'm glad someone did." I said banging my head on the table, "OW!"

"Acorn, stop hurting yourself, Spot you can sit down now." Media said calmly.

"Do you guys think I would really do something that dumb?" I asked.

"Awkward." Les said.

"Yeah." Dreamer agreed.

"They're usually not this psychotic." Mush said.

"We just got back from Vacation." I added.

"Yeah so we'se still adjustin." Blink said.

"Of course." David said nodding.

"I'll be right back." I said going off to the bathroom, where I locked myself in.

"So you guys aren't always like this?" Ellie asked.

"Well," Dodger said trying to find the words.

"Cause I think it's awesome."

"Oh." Media sent me a text message asking how long I was going to need.

"I'm nvr coming out."

"There will then be chaos bc the girls will have 2 use the guys room." She answered.

"Fine, give me a minute."

"Take your time."

"Aight. Hey thanks btw."

"4 wat?"

"4 helpin out the way u do."

"If not 4 me u wuld kill some1."

"true, lol, I'll b out in a min"

"don't fall n. lol"

'"haha"

"C u soon."

"K"

After I composed myself I came back out to the table and took my seat.

"It wadn't dat funny!" Blink exclaimed.

"Actually it was." David laughed.

"What was funny?" I asked.

"Blink blew milk out of his nose." Dodger explained.

"Aw man I missed it!" I said.

"Kinda like when you spit water out that one night after youth group?" Spades added.

"Oh the 'spouty' incident." I said.

"Spouty incident?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, well there was this guy that I had a huge crush on and he actually stopped and talked to me and I started hyperventilating and my friends drug me out side to calm me down. So when I had they gave me a drink of water and then their dad came up and asked what was going on and I spewed water everywhere!" I explained.

"Ah I see Spouty." He sniggered.

"Stop that." I said hitting his arm.

"What? It makes sense!"

"So?" I said leaning against him playfully.

"PDA." Dodger smirked.

"PDA this!" Media said bombing her with a napkin.

"Hey!" Dodger protested.

"Hehehhe."

"Go Media." I smiled.

"So has Jack gotten you any auditions?" Ellie asked me.

"Um, well kinda." I said shyly.

"Spades what is with you?" I heard Skittery ask.

"What, I just want to be with you."

"You ah, I was referin ta why ya keep grabbin on me in public."

"I have before."

"Not in public."

"What's wrong with it?'

"I don't like ta, and ya stahted afta da kidnapping incident."

"Angel, ya okay?" Jack asked me since I was concentrating on eavesdropping and looked like I was zoning out.

"Wha- yeah I'm good."I answered trying to hear what was going on with Spades but they had stopped talking by then. "_Darn it!" _I thought wanting to kick myself. It was not like Spades to be that clingy in public and that fact that she started after the kidnapping was not a good sign, but maybe her and Skittery would be able to work it out without outside help.

"Dat was me leg!" Spot scoffed.

"Oh, sorry." Bumlets said.

'What is going on over there?" I asked.

"He kicked me." Spot said.

"I caught that much, Bumlets what's up?"

"I was teasing Mouse and she tickled me and I accidentally kicked Spot." He answered while chewing a straw.

"Ya, I noticed." Spot said crossly.

"Gheez, ya'll are violent tonight." Media said looking around at the boys around her.

"OH HAH!" Dodger said triumphantly.

"What?" Jack asked after jumping from Dodger's sudden outburst.

"Media said 'ya'll', that's a southern thing."

"Um, no cause one of my friends back home says it all the time." Media stated.

"Is it really relevant?" Mush asked rubbing his shoulder.

"I think my roll is too hard." Les said thumping his stale biscuit on the table.

"Oh! Can you make it dance like Johnny Depp?" Ace asked.

"What?'

"Haven't you seen Benny and Joon?"

"Um, no."

'"Too bad."

"No, you haven't lived until you've seen it." Dodger smiled.

"We should watch it later." Media said blowing bubbles in her milk shake causing giant bubbly blobs to form.

"What are you 5?" I asked her. She stuck her tongue out at me. "That answered my question."

"You just need to have fun." She smirked.

"I do."

"Uh huh."

"No really I do."

"One should not bash something they have not tried." I looked at her and smiled wondering what in the world she was on.

"You dork."

"Eeew!" Skittery hollered.

"Whoops!" Media said dabbing the milk shake off his arm.

"Eww." I echoed.

"And that's why you don't get a milk shake." Mush said taking it from her.

"Hehe." I snickered.

"Whatever penible."

"French?" Spot asked.

"Yep yep."

"I don't want to know." I said.

"It's nothing bad." She said.

"I don't trust you."

"Acorn, you can talk to me, I'm here to help you." She said in a therapist voice.

"Remind why I'm wanting to move in with you again?" I laughed.

"Python…." She said cracking up.

"Oy vey."

"Should we be worried?" Ellie asked looking back from Media to me. I then noticed David's eyes were wide open.

"What?' I asked.

"Do you know what you just said?'" he asked.

"Oy vey."

"And you are aware of it's meaning?" by this point Les was laughing.

"No…"

"It means oh shit!" Les laughed earning him a smack on the arm from David.

"Oh."

"Hehehhe." Spades cackled pointing at me.

"Oh shut up."

"So wehe we gonna watch dat movie?" Jack asked.

"We can go to my house."

"Aight, we ready?" Spot asked followed by a chorus of yes's. We headed to the parking lot and loaded into the cars and raced to my house. I would have won but Media cut me off.

"Ya going down girl." I warned her as we walked inside.

"Someone's a sore la la loser" she teased me.

"Oh hush!"

"Oh look at these new faces!" my mom exclaimed greeting the newbies. Jack introduced them and mom fawned over them. After prying them away from her we gathered in the den to watch the movie.

'I'se hungry." Spot said.

"You just ate!" I scolded him

"I still hungry."

"Oh it's okay Sean come in the kitchen and I'll fix you a snack." My mom called.

"You're gonna make him fat!"

"Angelica! Anyone else want something?"

"WE JUST ATE!"

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!"

"Hehhe." Les chuckled. I then threw a pillow at him and actually hit him.

"Heheh, Media do you wanna go talk to my Dad now?"

"Um, is he in a good mood?" she asked.

"You can hide behind me."

'I'm just sayin if he's mad it would be redundant to ask at the moment."

"Well we never know unless we try."

"I know, does his vein pop when he's mad so we know when to run away?"

"No but his face gets really red."

"Yeah it does." Blink mumbled.

"I hear you." Mush smirked.

"What happened?" Ellie asked to which neither boy answered.

"Ok let's go." Media said poking me.

"To face our fate!" I said dramatically.

"Wow," Jack said.

"You love it." I smiled.

"So?"

"MM" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And you called me a 5-year-old?" Media said.

"I wasn't the one blowing bubbles in my milkshake." I laughed as we walked to my dad's office. I knocked on the door praying he was in a good mood.

"Come in," he said. I opened the door as Media and I walked in.

"Hi Daddy." I said as innocently as possible.

"Hi Uncle Nate." Media said.

"Hello girls how may I help you?"

"Uh…well, I've been doing some thinking and praying, and found that it's time I take on more responsibilities."

"You wanna work more?"

"Well, that would probably be a good idea, but not quite what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well, um, Media, explain!"

"Well, Uncle Nate, Ac-er Angelica, and I were talking and praying and decided it'd be best if we got an apartment together."

"Is that a fact."

"Yes sir, because it would teach us how to plan a budget and um…"

"How to act and live on our own once we get married." I finished, knowing my dad would love that.

"Hmm, and what apartments have you found?"

"We haven't looked yet. We were going to go tomorrow."

"All right."

"Really, y-you're okay with it?" I asked.

"Well it'll have to fit certain qualifications, but if you girls are ready to branch out, then I approve."

"Wait, what qualifications?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'll let you two look and bring it to me, and I'll let you know."

"Okay, that's fair. Oh how are we going to tell my mom?!"

"I'll talk to your mother, Aleisha, have you talked to your parents about this?"

"Not yet, but I don't think they'll mind me moving out."

"Very well, and what are you doing?" he asked referring to Media playing with her engagement ring.

"Oh, I told my parents, but I haven't told you yet, I'm engaged!" she said smiling.

"To Aaron right?"

"Yes."

"Good, I was wondering when he would propose."

"You aren't the only one." I mumbled.

"And where is your ring Angelica?"

"I'VE ONLY BEEN DATING HIM FOR A WEEK!!!!!!" I yelled. "WHAT PART OF A WEEK IS NO ONE COMPREHENDING?!"

"Again you are stereotyping, I haven't pestered you." Media said. I glared at her.

"Perhaps you should."

"What?" I asked.

"Just go back to your movie, and try to keep it down, I'm working."

"And see there's a plus for you, we won't invade the house anymore." I said as Media and I left.

"Why did you glare at me?"

"Sorry, that wasn't the time to bring up the stereotype thing."

"You're the one who did it though."

"Yeah, to get my dad off my back."

"Oh."

"Well that went rather well."

"Indeed it did."

"What a cute doggie!" we heard Dreamer say.

"She ain't cute when she pees." Spot said.

"She hasn't peed in the house all week!" Spades defended her.

"Oh, what am I going to do, I have to leave Hershey." I told Media.

"Who's dog is she exactly?" Media asked.

"Good question."

"If she's the family dog, then you can come visit. If she's yours, we can try to find an apartment that takes pets."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Of course it does."

"Wow, a bit prideful are we?" I asked joking.

"You do the same thing."

"Yeah well, what can I say?"

"Dat ya love me." Jack said walking up behind us.

"Heya Cowboy." I said grinning.

"I'm glad Dodger isn't here." Media said.

"Me too!"

"So how'd it go?" Jack asked referring to our conversation with my dad.

"Very well, he said yes."

"I said yes too."

"What?"

"Proposal! Duh."

"You d-duck butt."

"Whatever nutter butter."

"What?"

"Never mind Jack love."

"I can do dat."

"I know you can."

"And now I shall depart to protect David."

"From what?" I asked.

"Not what, from whom."

"Okay from whom?"

"Mush, Skittery and Spot were plotting a welcoming committee, for lack of a better word."

"Yes, please don't let him get scared."

"It maybe too late foh dat."

"What happened?"

"Just ouh craziness in general, but his goilfriend seems ta be helpin him."

"That's good."

"Ellie's not his girlfriend, Dodger asked her about it and she, kinda went off."

"Oh, then what is she?"

"I think it's the pre dating awkward phase."

"Oh that friends with benefits phase?"

"Nah Dave wouldn't do dat."

"Oh."

"Ohh chocOlate!" we heard Ace saying.

"IT'S MINE!!!!!!" Spades said as we heard her running to the kitchen.

"WOW." We all echoed.

"Girls get out of the kitchen!!!!" my mom scolded.

"Dat's not faih!" Spot yelled as Ace and Spades raided the chocolaty goodies my mom was baking.

"What did ya make?" Blink asked rushing into the kitchen as well.

"I'm trying to make brownies but you kids keep eating the batter raw which is not healthy!" she said.

"Welcome to my world." I said as we headed into the den. The movie was playing and Dreamer was glued to it.

"I think she's been converted." Dodger said as I looked at her.

"To what?"

"The movie."

"Just don't let her watch Batman Begins." Les said rolling his eyes.

"YES!" Media smiled realizing there was another fanatic of Batman

"Why?" Mush asked looking up.

"Not another Batman fanatic!" I said.

"Don't be hatin!" Media said.

"We need more Equilibrium fans in this world." I said.

"Oh I'm with you!" Mush smiled.

"As long as it has Christian Bale in it she loves it." Les said pointing to Dreamer.

"Huh?" she asked not turning away from the TV.

"You're a Balehead too?"

"Oh yes…"

"Cool."

"HMMM." Ace said chewing on the brownie, Spot snatched it from her and finished it off.

"SPOT!" She yelled.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You ate my brownie!"

"Ya was done!"

"Has anyone seen Skits and Spades?" I asked looking around the room.

"They went outside." Bumlets said.

"Do you know why?"

"No, but Spades was being clingy again."

"Oh. Should I go see if her and Skits are still in one piece?"

"Give them five more minutes." Said Mush.

"Ok…that's cool. I'm gonna go get something to drink." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie!" My mom greeted me.

"Hi mom." I said getting a glass.

"How was the trip?"

"Well, it was interesting…"

"How so dear?"

"We'd be here forever if I told you."

"Well did you learn something from it?"

"Hehe, yeah." I said grinning like an idiot.

"Oh along the lines of Jack."

"Yeah." I said bashfully.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Mom, how long did it take Dad to propose to you?"

"He kept wanting to jump the gun, but I decided if he was the one he could wait."

"How long did you make him wait?"

"We dated for a year, and then he proposed and I made him wait longer and we got engaged a couple months later."

"Oh."

"But that was just me and your Dad, it's different for everyone."

"I know."

"What's going on?"

"Well…"

"Are you wondering if Jack's going to propose?"

"Not if, when."

"Oh honey be patient."

"It's just kind of frustrating, because I know he's the one…"

"And because you know this, you'll have the strength to wait."

"Yeah, I guess."

"There's no need to guess hon."

"I'm just tired of waiting ya know?"

"I went through a similar struggle, but over children, your Dad didn't want them when I did."

"Good to know. It's just I see all of my friends, well ok just Media, and she's engaged and she's YOUNGER than me!"

"Age has nothing to do with it. Her and Aaron have been dating for years, you just met Jack."

"Yeah. It makes me feel like an old maid though."

"Honey you're not old, believe me!"

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime sugar." I grabbed my glass of orange juice and went back out into the living room to find that Skittery and Spades had returned.

"Hey you two what's up?" I asked plopping down next to Spades. She shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Again, she shook her head. "Spades sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Do you need to talk?"

"Not in here."

"Come on." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her up to my room.

"What's wrong?" I asked as soon as I shut the door.

"Skittery yelled at me!"

"Why did he do that?"

"He said I was crowding him."

"Were you?"

"Not that I was aware of."

"I hate to say this but at the restaurant earlier you were being kinda clingy, is something wrong?"

"No I just wanted him to know that I cared for him."

"He knows love, trust me, he knows."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"You two are generally reserved in front of groups."

"Uh huh."

"And you haven't been."

"I just don't want to lose him again."

"Again? Wait hold up, did you two break up while we were in Michigan?"

"We did for a second, but then we got back together."

"A second?"

"Okay a night and then we made up the next day."

"Why'd you break up?"

"He said I was being overbearing and he needed space."

"Did he say how?"

"He said I was calling him too much."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you calling him too much?"

"I was just calling him throughout the day to make sure that…"

"That what?"

"That he was safe."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Since he went missing."

"Sweetie are you scared that he's gonna get kidnapped again?"

"It happened once, it can happen again."

"Sweetie, come here." I said giving her a hug.

"What if they had killed him?" she asked crying.

"Don't think about that, they didn't."

"I know which is why I'm so happy that he's back and I wanna be around him."

"Does he know this?"

"I don't know."

"So you haven't told him?"

"I said I wanted to be with him."

"Sweetie, with boys, you have to just straight up tell them."

"Oh."

"You stay here, I'll be right back." I said walking downstairs.

"SKITTERY."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Come here."

"Why ah ya yellin at me?"

"March yourself up those stairs, now!"

"What?"

"You'll find out!"

"Keep it down, da whole room is gonna try ta eavesdrop."

"GO!"

"I'se goin ya spaz! Where'm I goin?"

"My room."

"Okay." I followed Skits upstairs to my room where Spades was waiting.

"Okay, now Spades tell Skittery exactly what you told me."

"Which part?"

"The whole thing."

"Okay, could you not watch?"

"I'll be outside." I said walking out the door and closing it behind me. Once I was outside, I knelt in front of the keyhole to make sure they were going to talk.

"Didn't ya muddah evah teach ya dat it was bad mannahs ta spy on people?" Jack asked walking up behind me.

"SHHH!"

"Why ah ya spyin on em?"

"Because they're having issues."

"So ya moniterin dem?"

"No, just making sure that they're talking."

"Angel, I tink dey'll be okay."

"You'd better be right."

"Ya like ta threaten people."

"So?"

"It's cute."

"Is there anything about me that you don't think is cute?"

"Um, during a fight yeah, aftahwoids no."

"You dork." I said punching his arm.

"Ya punch like a goil."

"Is that supposed to offend me? Because in case you haven't noticed I am a girl."

"I know ya a goil."

"That's good."

"Ah ya gonna stay up heah til dey'se done?"

"Mm hm."

"Ya know since I'se been talkin, ya haven't hoid a woid dey'se said."

"I also told them I'd be out here."

"So?"

"I'm a woman of my word."

"Aight, I'll keep ya company."

"I'd like that." I said sitting on the floor.

"I figgahed ya would."

"You know me so well."

"I loin fast."

"Haha."

"What I'se gotta."

"And why is that love?"

"One ta keep up wid ya, and two so ya family don't kill me."

"Oh don't pay any attention to them."

"Easy foh ya ta say."

"Are you talking about Spot, Spades, Dodger or my parents?"

"I was referring ta Spot and Media, but dey wasn't as scahy as dey was befoh."

"Media pretty much has my back in anything, and Spot, he's just over protective."

"Sounds like you."

"It runs in the family."

"Dats a good ting."

"Not always."

"Maybe not, but family's good."

"You say that like you miss yours."

"Wouldn't you?"

"You know I've told you about my life and family but I have yet to hear about yours."

"Oh dat was Mush I talked to."

"Mush knows about your family before your girlfriend?"

"WE was kinda trapped taggeddah, so I didn't really have a choice."

"Oh. Well while we're sitting here, you could tell me."

"Aight. When I was lil, nah let me staht ovah."

"Okay."

"Aight, I was at me friends house and I was lil, and it bein New Yawk, dere was a lot a snow and ice."

"Yeah."

"Well uh, me parents was on dere way ta pick me up and dey hit some black ice and dey uh dere cah went ovah da side of a bridge and dey was killed."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, me family kinda blamed me foh it, so Medda took me in."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have asked."

"Ya woulda found out soonah or latah."

"Yeah, I guess. Well since you've been so open with me, I'll let you in on something."

"What?"

"Well there weren't always just 4 of us kids. Before Spades was born there was another one, a boy. Josh, he was well he was kinda energetic and had a fascination with putting stuff in his mouth not to mention, he liked to come into my room and play with my stuff. I used to get so mad at him when he did that too. Well one-day mom told me to clean my room and I didn't, I started playing Barbies instead. So I went downstairs to get a snack and I guess while I was downstairs he went in and started playing with my toys, and I guess he tried to chew on one of my Barbie's shoes and he started choking as I was coming up the steps and I couldn't get to him fast enough before he choked to death. He seriously died in my arms." I said feeling tears begin to pool.

"Angel I'se sahy, it wadn't ya fault."

"Everyone says that, but if I had cleaned my room when mom told me to he'd still be here."

"Ya don't know dat, and dat's da same ting I had ta deal wid wid me parents."

"Now you know why I'm so overprotective of Spot and Spades."

"I can undahstand dat."

"Yeah, when me and Media move out, I swear they'll be over all the time." I laughed.

"A coise, ya dere big sistah."

"So is Dodger."

"Yeah but she'll be in a different state."

"True, but only for a few more years. With me who knows how long I'll be there."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Well, I've only got Media as a roommate until her and Mush get married."

"Ya still got me."

"I don't think having you as a roommate would go over too well with my family unless we were ma-" I stopped abruptly blushing.

"Unless we was married?"

"Yeah." I said the blush growing deeper.

"What's wrong wid dat idea?"

"Nothing,"

"Den why ah ya wohin so much?"

"I, uh, well technically…" I stammered.

"Cleahly I'se upset ya, so we can change da subject."

"No it's not that, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Expecting what?"

"I didn't think you wanted to discuss the idea."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I wasn't sure if…okay look, I'm just going to lay it all out here on the line, you can yell or whatever but I have to say it."

"Den SAY it!"

"Okay, well, in all honesty, I'm tired of waiting, I want to get married, in my opinion the sooner the better…however, I know that a lot of guys don't like to be rushed and marriage isn't something you should rush into."

"Wow."

"What?"

"Da only reason I haven't asked ya yet is because I ain't got a peace about it when ta do it."

"Is that all?"

"Ya expectin sumptin else?"

"No I was just wondering if that was the only reason."

"Whad else would dere be?"

"I dunno."

"Aight den."

"Okay, so yeah."

"Aight, I was waiting ta give dis to ya, but aftah dat, I don't tink it's safe ta wait."

"What?"

"Dis a ah glimpse of what I promise ya but, it'll soiv it's poipose." Jack said as he dug in his pocket. "Hold on."

"What are you doing?"

"I'se…ah dere it is, okay." He then turned to me while one leg was on the floor and he brought the other up so it was like he was kneeling while sitting on the floor. "Dis me promise ta you dat I will mahhy ya My Angel." He said as he held out a Chladdagh ring.

"Jack, I-it's so beautiful." I said slipping the sliver ring with an emerald heart in the center on my finger.

"I was tryin ta find sumpin dat represented ya."

"I love it! It actually looks like the one I lost in my backseat." I said with a laugh.

"Was dat one special or suptin?"

"It came from Ireland."

"Ah,"

"Yeah, my grandma gave it to me."

"Whoa did you two?" Spades asked as she opened the door.

"Did we what Spades?"

"Get engaged!" Skittery said.

"Sorta, it's a promise ring."

"Oh okay."

"That's it, just oh okay?" I smiled while staring at the ring.

"We all figured he was gonna propose anyway so why get excited til it's the real deal."

"Wow."

"I'se just sayin."

"Skits you are a dork…did you two get everything worked out?"

"Yes we did."

"Good. Go on downstairs, we'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

"Stop that."

"Stop what Angel?" Spades asked innocently.

"You know nothing that happened, got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Just let me tell everyone!"

"Okay, take all the fun out of it."

"That's me ole fun sucker."

"Ya weahed."

"Duh."

"See you downstairs." They said heading down the stairs.

"Thanks Jack."

"Ya welcome. But promise me ya won't look at it while ya drivin?"

"Why not?"

"Ya drivin's bad enough as it is."

"Uh, snot!"

"Ya know it's true."

"Then why don't you ever drive huh?"

"Because ya obsessed wid ya cah and ya nevah let me."

"What if I let you drive my car?"

"How bout I just drive mine."

"Then don't complain about my driving."

"What's wrong wid my cah?"

"I like mine more."

"When we'se mahhied we ain't gonna drive yohs all da time."

"No, I never said we would."

"Den why ah ya implyin dat now?"

"I dunno."

"Uh huh." I grinned.

"Come on Sh-Angel."

"Hehe. Yeah I wanna go tell Media."

"Aight."


	36. Movin On Up, To The Eastside!

**Hey Everyone, happy new year! the Second one of the year...woot! Anyway thanks to Bugle Girl, Mouse, Dodger, and Spades for reading and reviewing! and thanks to Ducky who help me write this and who helped this story become what it is! I heart you...and I miss you!!!! And I can't wait to see everyone at school again...I'm going stir crazy by myself! anyway enough of my ranting!**

* * *

Jack and I went downstairs to fine Bumlets and Skittery wrestling on the floor. Les looked intrigued while David looked concerned. Mush and Spot were whispering and looked very mischievous.

"Wow, I don't trust that look on Spot." I told Jack.

"I wouldn't trust dat look on anybody." Jack said.

"He's up to something and judging from the way him and Mush keep looking at David, I think it involves him, you might want to warn him."

"Why whaddaya tink dey'll do?"

"With my brother in cahoots with Mush, Lord only knows."

"Aight I'll keep Davie in me sight."

"Thank you, I'd really hate myself if anything happened to him."

"Don't wohhy bout it Angel." He smiled.

"Okay"

"I'm thirsty!" Dodger said. I was about to tell her to get up and get something when Blink stood up and walked into the kitchen before returning a few minutes later with a glass of water.

"WOW!" I said.

"Cool ain't it?" Media laughed.

"Weird."

"Whaddaya talkin bout?" Spot asked.

"Dodger said she was thirst and Blink just got her a glass of water!"

"So?"

"She didn't even ask, he just went."

"Dat's true."

"He's like a puppy!"

"I ain't a puppy!" Blink said.

"Really now?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah really."

"She has you trained!"

"SHHH!" Dodger hissed.

"What? He would have figured it out sooner or later."

"Poor Blink." Dreamer said.

"How did you do that Dodge?" I asked wanting to take notes.

"I didn't do anything, I just said I was thirsty."

"And he got up and went!"

"Apparently."

"I am in awe of you sister dear!"

"Soon you will possess this power." She said.

"Should I be scahed?" Jack asked.

"Why would you be scared love?"

"Because ya talkin bout controlin me."

"Me? Never."

"You're full of it Angel!" Spades said. I picked up the nearest pillow and chunked it at her, hitting her.

"SCORE!" I yelled.

"Datin Jack has improved hah aim." Skittery said.

"Hehe."

"What's that?" David asked indicating to my hand.

"Oh it's uh promise ring." I smiled.

"OH MY GOSH!" Media said running up and hugging me.

"Down girl down."

"They don't call me the leach for nothing." She said squeezing so hard my ribs hurt.

"Uh Media ya might wanna let go a hah, she's toinin blue." Jack said.

"Okay."

"Well I'm glad you're so happy." I said grinning ear to ear.

"Of course I'm happy for my little nut butt."

"Wow." David said.

"You have witnessed NOTHING yet." Mush said.

"Ya tink dat's bad?" Jack added.

"Oh come off it, you make it sound like we're weird or something." I played.

"I know I find, horseplay to be immature and uncalled for." Media said taking on her poker face.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah that was pure and total bull shit!" I said.

"Indeed it was."

"So uh yeah,"

"So does that mean you two are engaged?" Mouse asked.

"Not quite. A promise ring is just saying that I'm spoken for though not officially engaged. Make sense?"

"It's like you're more than dating but not engaged." Mush said.

"Who's more than dating but not engaged?" My mom said walking in.

"Oy vey." I said to myself. "Uh, me."

"And you were so- congratulations! I'm going to go tell your father!" she said dashing out of the room.

"Get ready to kiss that apartment goodbye." I told Media.

"He doesn't have to know when Jack comes over."

"True. Thank the Lord on high!"

"Yeah there are some things you just don't tell Uncle Nate."

"Yeah like sleeping arrangements in Michigan."

"That would be one yes."

"Oh heck yeah, I'm not entirely sure he's okay with PDA…"

"My parents aren't…okay with what we did."

"Really?"

"Oh heck no, half the time I went to Mush's I'd tell them I was with you."

"You still do." Mush said.

"Thanks." I added.

"You're welcome." She said sitting back down next to Mush.

"All right everyone it's getting late and you all have homes to be going to." My Dad said walking into the room almost tripping over Hershey who ran underneath him

"Umm, my parents are sleeping." Bumlets said. A chorus of agreements ehoed.

"Uh, if you want them to go Daddy, Media and I could drive them home." I said sweetly yet pitifully.

"No not that won't be necessary but you all need to go to sleep, I'll let you decide the sleeping arrangements but keep it appropriate. And Angelica I need to speak with you for a moment." He said walking to his office. I dragged my feet and walked in behind him.

"Yes dad?"

"I would like to know what you think this promise ring means."

"Um, I think it means that although Jack and I aren't technically engaged yet we will be and will marry, in time."

"And you will have boundaries during this time?"

"Yes."

"And I am glad to hear that."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, and I love you."

"I love you too Daddy."

"Night."

"Night." I said sighing with relief as I went downstairs.

"Oh and Angelica,"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Remind Aaron and Aleisha that they're not married yet."

"I don't think I have to, especially with Riley on duty, but yes sir."

"All right."

"Night." I said sighing with relief as I went downstairs.

"Evryting okay?" Jack asked when I got to the living room.

"Yeah."

"So where are we all going to sleep?" Les asked.

"Um, I was thinking sleeping bags on the floor in here?" I answered.

"Kinda like inside camping." Ellie said.

"With no snowmen." Ace laughed.

"Yeah cause you'd kill it!" Mush teased.

"Hehe." I laughed walking to go get the sleeping bags. I grabbed one and the whole pile fell on me. "JACK, CAN YOU COME GIVE ME A HAND?!" I shouted from the back room.

"Angel, wheah ah ya?"

"I'm under the sleeping bags!"

"Ya s'posed ta sleep in em not undah em."

"No duh."

"Deah ya ah." He said pulling them off of me.

"Yep here I are."

"So do I gotta sleep downstaihs too?"

"Yeah, but I'll be down here so it'll be good."

"Aight."

"Sorry."

"Foh what?"

"That my dad is, well a bit old fashioned."

"Ah it's a good quality."

"If you say so." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well tink about it from his poispective, he's gotta a bunch a kids ovah at his house wantin ta sleep tageddah."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Ah ya gonna miss me?"

"Yep. I've kinda gotten used to it."

"Yeah, but we'll be taggeddah."

"It's not the same though."

"Nah, but it's bettah dan nuttin."

"That is true, I mean he could have made you go home."

"Yeah."

"Come on I'm sleepy." I said grabbing half of the sleeping bags.

"Lead da way."

"What you don't know your way around yet?" I asked laughing.

"It's dahk."

"It's not that dark. Oh, I need to exercise Shoni tomorrow."

"I taught ya was s'posed ta go apahtment huntin tamahrah?"

"I am and will, but I'll get Shoni tomorrow night."

"Aight."

"Hey are you coming with us tomorrow?"

"I dunno, am I?"

"Do you want to?"

"I dunno, I can only be around ya so much." He said.

"Oh shush you."

"Yeah I'se comin."

"Cool."

We settled down in the living room and fell asleep to an old musical called "Carousel". I awoke the next morning to find that half the group was up and talking, which was actually what woke me up. I attempted to roll over and go back to sleep but a hard floor is not conducive to sleeping. Media noticed me stirring and immediately pounced on me.

"Wake up!" She said attacking me.

"Mmph, get offa me!" I said my head buried under my blanket.

"Not until you get up." She said tugging my blanket away.

"Sleepy time!" I whined trying to find somewhere dark to stick my head.

"No it's time to get up."

"No, sleep," I said settling on Jack's side.

"Oh no you don't." She said pulling me away from him.

"You're evil." I pouted.

"And you're a baby now wake up."

"No."

"You're not gonna fall asleep so get up."

"Fine!" I said getting up and going to my room where I flopped in my bed.

"You can't hit Hershey." She said sticking the puppy in my face. Hershey started licking my chin, which made me laugh.

"How can I take it out on you?" I asked the dog.

"Ya can't." Media said flicking the lights on.

"GRRR!"

"You sound like that bear."

"Ugh." I said shuddering.

"Did it really scare you?"

"No, I was pretending to be scared for you."

"No, I mean seriously it scared you."

"Didn't it scare you?"

"At the time no, thinking back on it yeah but I'm not gonna dwell."

"Let's just say that it's not an experience that I wish to relive." I said picking Hershey up.

"It's understandable."

"I'm glad you think so. Oh we have to go house hunting today."

"Just us girls or are the guys coming too?"

"Jack is, I don't know about Mush."

"M'kay."

"Okay now out I need to get dressed."

"I shall meet you downstairs."

"Aye lassie that ye shall."

"Yeah." She said walking out the door.

"What am I going to do Hershey? My whole family thinks I'm nuts." I said. She looked at me with an expression that had pet me written all over it.

"I guess you think I'm nuts too huh?"

"Woof."

"Cute."

I showered, dressed, and found everyone eating cereal when I returned downstairs.

"Don't you all have school?" Dodger asked the younger ones.

"Yeah but mom said we could stay home since no one could drive us all." Spades answered.

"Oh,"

"Hey Dodger, when are you leaving for school?" I asked buttering a piece of toast.

"Sunday after church."

"Okay. Yeah Media and Spot, classes start Monday."

"Yeah yeah." Spot muttered.

"What are you complaining about, your first class isn't until 11!"

"So?"

"I've got all 8 'o clock classes!"

"Hehe."

"MM" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Can't believe ya leavin already!" Blink said.

"Me neither, I don't want to." Dodger said.

"I'll be back." Mush said limping off.

"When will ya be back?" Blink asked Dodger.

"Spring Break."

"Blink, don't worry, I'll take you up to see her one weekend." I said.

"Aight."

"Only question is, when." I said to myself.

"When are we leaving?" Media asked.

"As soon as we eat and get Mush and Jack back." I said noticing that Jack had scurried off as well.

"Okay."

"Speaking of which, where did those two go?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm not sure I wanna know."

"Why?"

"With those two, Lord only knows what they're up to."

"Hm."

"Hm you say? Say you hm?"

"Indeed I say hm."

"You are catching on." I said waving my butter knife at her.

Jack had left the table after Mush in dire need of the bathroom. He headed upstairs to the bathroom and found Mush rummaging through the Medicine cabinet.

"Whaddaya doin?" Jack asked.

"Why?

"Because I really need da bathroom!"

"This seems vaguely familiar."

"Yeah,"

"But would appear that you really do have to go, so I'll leave."

"TANK YA!!!!!"

"You're welcome." Mush said heading back downstairs. I was finishing up my toast when Mush rejoined us.

"Hey, have you seen Jack?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, he'll be back in a minute." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Media asked.

"I left the Vicodin up North"

"You've gone this whole time without pain medicine?"

"Lower your voice, the whole kitchen doesn't need to know."

"We can get you some before we go apartment hunting."

"Actually I think I still have my prescription Aleve from when I had my wisdom teeth pulled, if you want some." I offered.

"Please."

"Okay, it's in my room I'll be right back." I said jogging up the stairs. I grabbed the bottle and tossed it to Mush when I got back downstairs.

"Thanks Angel." He said taking one.

"No problem." Just then Jack rejoined us and Mush, Media, Jack and I went off in search of an apartment.

"They don't seem to be working." Mush said as we drove along in Purity.

"That's because you've found something wrong with every single one of them!" I said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Mush has found something wrong with every single apartment we've looked at!"

"I was referring to the drugs."

"Oh. Oops."

"Way to make assumptions Acorn." Media teased me.

"Well it is the truth." I said.

"Yeah, apartments suck."

"Well those are the only ones in our price range."

"That is unfortunately true."

"Yeah. And no way my dad will let us move into those."

"Well we've gotta find some place."

"How?"

"No seriously, they're not working." Mush said.

"The drugs or the apartments?" I asked.

"Both."

"Well as for the drugs, they're like a year old, and the apartments, what else are we going to do?"

"You haven't checked the Southside yet."

"Those are uber expensive!"

"Then I don't know."

"My point exactly."

"That one was cute but it was in a ghetto neighborhood." Media said.

"It looks like that's the best we can do." I said kind of downtrodden.

"I can get a second job, we can try to go higher."

"I think my dad would oppose that, simply because he's insisting that we stay in school."

"I can go to school and work."

"Two jobs?"

"The one I have now is part time, so it'd be like a job and a half."

"Yeah, I guess, let's talk to my dad he'll know what to do."

"Okay."

I turned Purity back towards home to tell my dad what we had found.

"No." he said firmly.

"But it's the only one we can afford!" I protested.

"That area is notorious for muggings and break ins."

"What else are we going to do? We can't exactly afford the upscale ones."

"Don't go to the upscale ones, but start looking a step up."

"Dad, we can't afford it!"

"You can afford half of it."

"What about the other half?"

"I've got the other half."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"N-no."

"Then go back and keep looking."

"Yes sir!" I said running out to Media's car with her, Mush and Jack.

"What did he say?" Media asked.

"He said to look a step up and that he'd cover half."

"Oh my gosh that is awesome!"

"I know!" I shrieked.

"Yay." Media said as we headed into town again.

"Yep yep."

"I'm hungry." Media thought out loud.

"Me too." I said my stomach gurgling to reinforce that statement.

"Are you two hungry?" Media asked Jack and Mush.

"Are they ever not?" I answered for them.

"I'm not." Mush replied numbly.

"What?' Are you sick?" I asked shocked.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I need drugs, wow that sounded odd."

"Hehe."

"Can you get it without a doctors note?" Media asked.

"No, it's a narcotic." I smirked.

"So, are we going to the hospital…?" Media asked whoever would know the answer.

"No." Mush said.

"You sure?'" I asked again shocked.

"Just go to a, any store that has drugs and I'll find something."

"Okay." Media said a little concerned.

"There's a Walgreens up here." I said. Media whipped through traffic and parked.

"Are we all going in or just us?" she asked Mush.

"We'll stay here." I answered. Media and Mush headed inside and Jack and I were left alone.

"So, ya dad is helpin ya?" he asked.

"Yeah, shocker."

"Sometimes it sounds like ya don't get along wid im dat well."

"Uh it's not that I don't love him, I do, just our personalities clash, a lot."

"Oh."

"It's the whole old fashion thing."

"I sahhy."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"Aight."

"Yep. So how are you?"

"I'se good. Ya self?"

"Good."

"Uh, it's wahmah heah dan up North."

"That's because we're in the South, closer to the Equator."

"Dat it true."

"Yeah."

"Dis is pathetic."

"What the conversation?"

"Yeah."

"So what do we talk about?"

"Uh, I dunno."

"So here we are, stuck with pathetic conversation." Just then Media's cell phone started ringing.

"Whad we do?"

"Answer ya dork!" I said grabbing it. "Aleisha's phone." I said answering it.

"Oh, who is this?" a woman asked me.

"Oh her cousin Angelica."

"Oh hello, this your Aunt Karen."

"Oh hi Aunt Karen."

"Hello, where is Aleisha honey?"

"Her and Aaron ran into a store."

"Oh, oh yes her fiancé. Why are you in the car?"

"Oh my me and my…person are waiting for them."

'Oh Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, your mother told me about him, he sounds like a nice boy."

"I think so."

"You better since you're dating him."

"It's sorta more than that."

"Oh?'

"He gave me a promise ring yesterday."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Yeah."

"So was the week at the house nice?"

"Yeah."

"The water worked okay?"

"I didn't have any problems with it."

"And the heater?"

"Once we figured out how to use it yeah."

"She always did have trouble with it, well it's been nice talking with you hun, but I have to go."

"Bye Aunt Karen."

'Bye Angelica, and please have Ali call me back."

"Okay." I said hanging up.

"Who was dat?"

"Media's mom."

"How did she know bout me?"

"My mom, she kinda has a big mouth."

"Oh, so dat's wheah ya get it." Jack smiled.

"No, I don't tell everybody what's going on with everybody else."

"Aight sahhy I said it."

"It's okay." Just then there was aloud thud on the window next to me and I jumped.

"AHH!"I shrieked.

"Hehhehe." Media giggled getting in her car.

"Duck butt!"

"Yes?'

"Your mom called."

"Oh darn."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No she will just probably want to interrogate me about everything." Media said as Mush took his meds.

"Okay, why?"

"Cause her youngest girl is engaged duh."

'Oh."

"Have you met her mom?" Mush asked me.

"No I have never met my aunt."

"Then why did you have to ask?"

"More of a sense of curiosity."

"Ahh."

"Yeah."

"Okay I sense hunger pains so lets go eat." Media said as my stomach growled.

"Quiet you!" I scolded my tummy.

"Haha, is Python acting up?' Media cackled.

"Yes."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Remember the restaurant yesterday? And everyone joking I was pregnant?"

"Yeah, so ya named ya stomach afta a snake?"

"It's a joke love. By the way you two what was with that sex talk thing?"

"What?' Media asked.

"Yesterday when you told Mush he said of had the sex talk with Jack, and what sex talk?"

"Hehehhe, that was funny."

"Explain woman."

"I was playing, like someone should of talked to Jack, because you were "pregnant"."

"Uh huh."

"What?"

"You didn't have that playing tone."

"You don't know everyone of my tones hum."

"I know a lot of them, and I know the I'm just playing tone, and that was not it."

"Oh, yeah well, I don't know where that came from."

"Yeah whatever."

"Ya know, sometimes I do just say things, so chill."

"Okay okay."

"Okay, so where do we want to eat?'

"Food." We settled for Schlotzsky and ate there as it started to rain. "Oh great."

"Lovely rain." I mumbled.

"We should play in it!" Media chirped.

"And that is why you get sick." Mush smiled.

"How about we look for the apartment first." I advised. We sprinted out to the car and began our search once more. We finally found one that everyone agreed on and headed back to my house to tell my dad the news. He approved of our decision and he called the complex and discussed when we would move in. Media called her mom to double check that our plans were good and decided we would move asap. But I did have work the next day so we would concentrate on packing for the time. Spades had been out with Skittery but made it home for dinner as Mush headed home to sleep and Media went to talk with her parents. Jack stayed for dinner. The last time he had been our only guest was when I hated him so it was interesting to see how things had changed. Jack and I kissed goodbye while my dad wasn't looking and I went to bed not wanting to get up in the morning. But 8am rolled around and I flopped out of bed and stumbled downstairs.

"Morning sweetie." My mom greeted me putting eggs in front of me as I sat down at the table.

"It's been forever since I've worked." I mumbled eating my egg.

"Yeah, you'll see Jack." Spades said trying to encourage me.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Ya such a goil." Spot said.

"Really and I thought I was a boy."

"Ha ha." He replied dryly.

"You love me and you know it."

"Ya me sista, I hafta."

"Oh, your sister leaves tomorrow." Mom said sadly.

"She'll be back before ya know it."

"All my girls are leaving me. Well, not you because you're too young." She said to Spades.

"I know mom." Spades said.

"An dis is why I'se glad I'm aboy." Spot said.

"Oh you don't get off that easy Sean." My mom said straightening his hair.

"Ma!" Spot protested.

"What are you gonna do when he moves out mom?" I asked.

"I don't know." She answered getting teary eyed.

"Good job." Spot said to me.

"Hhehehe." I giggled.

"Dad already left and said we should be there early." Spades told me.

"And you just now thing to tell me this?"

"I just remembered to."

"Well hurry grab your stuff we'll be late."

"I'm already ready."

"Well then lets go!" I said ushering Spot and Spades out the door. We got to the hotel just in the nick of time because a grey hound bus had just arrived full of guests who were touring Texas and were staying here for the night.

"Does dis mean I getta drive dat?" Spot asked smiling.

"No." Blink said coming out of nowhere.

"Hey Blink." I greeted him he looked kinda down.

"Heya Angel."

"What's wrong?"

"Dodger's leavhin tammaroh and I'se been woikin all day taday, it stinks."

"I'm sorry, you could always call her."

"Yeah I guess."

"She's not going to be gone forever ya know."

'Yeah but ya wouldn't like it if Jackie had ta leave foh a while."

"Is he leaving?'

"Wha- no."

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't mean ta."

"How bout in a couple weeks I take you to go see her?"

'Dat would be good."

"Then in the mean time if you miss seeing her face you can just look at me."

"Tanks, but it ain't da same."

"That would be kinda weird if it was."

"Yeah it would."

"Cute Blink real cute."

"Aight, ya ready foh da rush?"

"Am I ever ready?"

"No but it comes."

"Yeah." I sighed.

A wave of people flooded the concierge's desk and the first hour of the day was hectic to say the least. I finally got to see Jack at my lunch break.

"Heya Angel."

"Hey yourself, Jackie Boy."

"Dis mohnin was psychotic."

"Yeah, nightmarishly so."

"So how was ya ride on Shoni last night?"

"Didn't happen. By the time I got home I was so exhausted, I conked."

"Dat's too bad."

"Yeah, um, after we get married, can I keep him?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't know if he'd be able ta stay wid us, depends on wheah we move."

"Thank you."

"Ya welcome. So uh I may not be woikin heah too much longah."

"Really why not?"

"Da theatah Angel."

"Oh right I forgot about that." I said smacking my head with my hand.

"Yeah we'se still get set up so I'll still be heah a little while longah."

"So that audition you told me about…"

"Yeah?"

"When is it?"

"Well, it was actually scheduled for when we was in Michigan, but I got a bettah one foh ya?"

"With who?"

"I ain't tellin ya, not yet anyway."

"Stink butt, when is it?"

"I ain't entiahly cointen (Certain)."

"Oy how am I supposed to get something ready if I don't know when it is?"

"Yah don't have ta get anyting ready, I'll bring ya da paht."

"OH?"

"Yah, oh."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You."

"Dat a good ting or a bad ting?"

"Good. Definitely good."

"I can live wid dat."

"Well I hope so."

"Hey bummahs, we got woik ta do." Blink said.

"Since when did you become me muddah?" Jack asked him.

"Oh stop you're bawlin!" I said.

"Hey who ast you?" Blink said.

"No seriously, people are wanting to switch rooms." Spades said following after Blink.

"Oy fine." I said standing up. "Looks like the break is over."

"It would appeah dat way."

"So are you going to help me move tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We're going after Dodger leaves."

"Aight,"

"Which is right after Church."

"So ya all packed?"

"Almost…I still have a few things left to throw in some boxes."

"Aight." Jack said as we headed to the lobby where angry looking people waited at desk, or should I say doom. First some lady said there was a peeping tom spying on her and she needed a new room without windows, which was impossible to get her since all the rooms had windows. I talked her into just keeping the blinds closed, which is what she should have done in the first place! I then got to deal with a mad mom whose daughter was rooming with her boyfriend and wanted the daughter with her and the boy thrown out. The switching I could do, but the whole thing about the boy being thrown out, they had to resolve in a non-public area. Then there was a luggage mishap where someone accused Jack of stealing their luggage and it turned out that they hadn't even brought the item in question with them. Those were only some the many, many confrontations that were dealt with that day. Finally, my shift was over and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Dat was moidah!" Blink said.

"You're telling me. There was one point that I thought it was pick on the innocent concierge day."

"Don't even complain Angel." Spot said walking up.

"Why what happened to you?"

"Ona da cahs I pahked taday didn't have da key, it was hotwiahed!"

"WOW, only in Dallas."

"Yeah. So den I called it inta da cops and toins out da guy had stolen it."

"Did they arrest him?"

"Yeah aftah dey accused me a doin it."

"Good gravy…don't they realize that if you had you wouldn't have called it in."

"I don't cah, I just wanna go home."

"Me too!"

"Den let's leave!" Spot said as Spades walked up.

"Please tell me we are going to eat!" She said.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I said walking to the car.

We walked to the parking garage where I had parked my car. I stood at the entrance for a second trying to steel my nerves. "Don't freak out, there's not a psychotic weird person after you today." I told my self as we all entered. We got to my car without incident and headed home after the nightmare that was work that day. We were in the midst of eating dinner when my cell rang.

"Arg wu sentafinticate nar dunderford  
Bida menti kosticated interserd  
Thorphiliate stinded yilla billa zay  
Wentora yate paravillintiniay, paravillintiniay"

"What is dat?" Spot asked.

"A song. Hello?"

"Hi Angel it's Mouse."

"Hey Mouse what's up?"

"Um, we have a problem."

"What is that?"

"We're stranded on the side of the highway."

"Which one?"

"I don't know."

"Describe landmarks!"

"There's a billboard for a dating service."

"Like those are so uncommon."

"I don't know talk to Media."

"Media, where the hell are you?"

"We're on I-35W heading South."

"What was the last city you passed?"

"Red Oak."

"Okay. I'll see if I can't find you. Oh can you see any mile markers?"

"Marker 103, and you better be able to find us for Bumlets sake."

"Why for Bumlets?"

"I guess for Mouse's too since she'll be grieving if I kill him."

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Bumlets shouted.

"What did he do?"

"He actually didn't cause the accident, but he was mooning people."

"Wow. Did you call Mush?"

"Yes, I got his voicemail, because he's still working or something."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

"Okay, drive safely."

"Yes ma'am." I laughed.

I jumped in Purity and sped to where Media said she was and found them quickly. I pulled up behind them, turned on my hazards so I wouldn't get rear ended and walked up to them.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was fu- okay." Bumlets said being cut off by Media's sharp glare.

"I'm okay." Mouse said.

"So you got in a wreck?" I asked.

"Here's your sign." Media said referring to my question." Yes, yet no, my freakin break line broke or whatever so now I have to get that repaired we were driving propelling along since I couldn't stop and boom! We hit the barrier so now my car is destroyed!" Media said pointing to the crushed area spread across the front of her car and along the drivers side.

"Ih."

"Yeah…"

"So now we get to take you to work right?"

"And to class, well Mush may be able to help."

"That's good."

"My poor baby."

"Come on Media."

"I just got it fixed and it's dead, again."

"I know, what were you guys doing any way?"

"I was driving them around today cause I finished packing and got bored and they had no mode of transportation."

"Oh, um so do you two want to come home with me or go home what? And what about you Media?"

"Oh lets go to your house." Mouse said since no answered. We loaded up and I noticed Media was quiet and looked depressed but I knew not to confront her in public, nothing shut her down faster. We arrived in one piece and headed inside to let them eat since that was where they were going to next. My dad was a little annoyed that I brought them home so abruptly but understood once I explained it to him. Spot and Bumlets started playing X box once they ate and Mouse played with Hershey. Media was talking with my mom about cooking. Media called her dad, he took care of the towing situation and she got a hold of Mush at last. Mush came by and took Mouse and Bumlets home on his way to Media's. Dodger, Spades and I stayed up late talking which took its toll on us the next day in church. My alarm went off blaring in my ear as I rolled out of bed. I stumbled around my room trying to get dressed before going downstairs. Mom prepared a giant breakfast since Dodger was leaving that day. We piled into the van and during the entire trip to church my parents reassured Dodger over going back to a new semester. I don't think they could see that she didn't want to go back and leave Blink. We went to our Sunday School Classes and Media had a cup of hot cocoa waiting for me.

"You my cousin are a life saver." I said sipping at the hot beverage.

"After you helped me last night, I figured it was the least I could do." She said.

"Thanks."

"That and I will be poking you to make sure that you don't fall asleep."

"Hmm…"

"Besides you need to be awake so we can move afterwards."

"Yeah. Mush is helping right?"

"Yes, I'm helping." Mush said.

"Good, we'll have at least 3 strong guys." I said smiling.

"Spot is helping too?"

"Yeah, she tricked me inta it dough." Spot said.

"Hehe."

"She learned that from you." Mush said elbowing Media.

"No Mush, actually I learned that all on my own."

"Yeah, I take credit for bringing out her violent side, not creating it."

"Yes, see it was dormant but then Media woke it up."

"I wasn't talking about violence, I was talking about being sneaky." Mush said.

"Both statements are true."

"Yep yep."

Media kept her word and poked me when she saw me nodding off during church. After the service ended we all said bye to Dodger and the family drove her off to the airport. Media, Mush, Spot, Jack and I separated to load up the cars and met at our new apartment afterwards. Mush, Jack and I unloaded the stuff that we had while Media and Spot got the final load in Spot's truck. After battling with the dresser to get it in the doorway, moving went smoothly.

"I'se hungry." Spot said after they brought in the final load.

"Me too." I added my stomach growling at that moment.

"Lil Python." Jack said.

"She's got you in on it now too huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"No speaking of this in public though okay?"

"Aight."

"Thank you love."

"So where are we gonna get the food?" Mush asked.

"Um, well, there's a Taco Bell down the road." I said.

"Mm, Double Decker taco." Media said licking her lips.

"Ok, uh moving break?" I said.

"Yeah." Spot said.

"I meant we all go instead of just one or two dumbass."

"Who're you callin dumb midget."

"Remind me to stuff you under the sink when we get back."

"You'd fit bettah."

"My point exactly, you wouldn't therefore it would be more painful for you."

"I like ta see ya try."

"Okay Children." Media said herding us out the door.

"I can still take you down." I whispered to him as we left.

"Ya can nevah take me down."

"Whatever."

"Stop whispering!"

"Yes mom." I said laughing.

"If you're gonna act like a baby then I get to be the mom, and I'll call you Python."

"And you all say I'm the weird one."

"No, not the weird one, just weird." Mush spoke up.

"Yeah yeah. Let's eat!"

"No, let's not, let's starve."

"Shush Med."

"What car are we taking?"

"Uh, not mine." I said.

"Not mine." Media replied.

"I got da truck, it seats 2." Spot said.

"My car seats 5." Mush said.

"Okay to Mush's car it is." I said.

"I ain't nevah ridden in ya cah befoh." Jack said.

"There's a first time for everything." Media said.

"I can't believe you just said that." I said shaking my head.

"You're the one who twisted it."

"How-What- oh never mind!"

"If we see a police officer, do not wave at them." Mush said as he started the car.

"Why not?"

"Because the last time that happened, I got pulled over."

"Because you waved?"

"Oh no no no, because Media waved and the officer thought I was kidnapping her, so he pulled me over!"

"Wow."

"I was hyper so I was waving really fast and I guess it looked like I was scared or something."

"Only you Media, only you."

"Aw dat coulda happened ta any caffeine addict." Spot said.

"Famous last words." Media said.

"Ok, no fighting in the car." I said putting a hand in front of Spot.

"Hehehe." Media laughed.

"Media, when are you going to start planning your wedding?" I asked.

"I was brainstorming with my parents last night."

"And?"

"We haven't even been engaged for a week, chill!"

"Ah ya gonna be dis bad when we get engaged?" Jack asked.

"She'll be worse." Mush laughed.

"No. I'll probably be off in la la land."

"Ain't ya always like dat?" Spot asked.

"No, just sometimes."

"All right are you guys ready to order?" Mush asked.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to go in?" I said.

"Fine."

"Well, I'm just saying, that way we don't all have to order through one person."

"Okay Angel, be glad there are no snowdrifts here."

"And indeed there was much rejoicing." I said.

"Get out of my car." Mush said parking.

"Hehe. Tell Jack or Spot to get out first."

"Guys, out."

"Wha-" Spot started to protest when I shoved him out of the car.

"Why would you stay in the car anyways?" Media asked.

"I wouldn't a, but I like ta get out on me own will." Spot said.

"Tough Cookies."

"Tough cookies?" I asked.

"What?"

"Move towahds da dooh while ya talk!" Jack said.

"But…"

"Acorn doesn't know how to walk and talk at the same time." Media said.

"What the?" I said lightly punching her arm.

"You set yourself up."

"Whatever."

"Stop pouting." She said lightly hitting me back.

"Cat fight!" Spot said.

"Uh, no." Media and I replied simultaneously.

"Dat was freaky." Jack said.

"You say that about a lot of the things we do." I said bumping him.

"Cause it's true."

"And yet you fit right in." Mush smirked.

"Ya dat's why I love em."

"Aw how sweet." Media teased.

"You do it too." I told her.

"Say I love you?"

"No be all sweet and mushy."

"When?"

"Randomly."

"Can you give an example?"

"Like when you got engaged."

"I would have been worried if she hadn't." Mush said.

"Eh eheh." I mocked.

"Ya ready ta oddah?" Spot asked already waiting for his food.

"Yeah yeah. Hold your horses." We ordered and sat down taking up two little tables. After eating our fill we piled back into Mush's car and Media told Jack and Spot the game where you play 'volley ball' with the person's head in the middle, that being mine. So they did, and it hurt.

"I'm getting a headache stop it!" I said as they batted my head around.

"Hhaha, dat's what ya get foh dat sink comment." Spot snickered. I jabbed him in the ribs and was getting ready to retaliate when Mush turned a sharp corner and I squished into him preventing him from striking.

"Heheh." I cackled.

"Dat was creapy." Jack said smiling.

"You think a lot of things are creepy."

'Oh, is there something that you find creepy about yourself that you put on others so you can try to avoid it?" Media asked in her therapist voice.

"No." Jack said unsure of what she was doing.

"Or perhaps it is a void in yourself that was caused by a creepy person and you now search to eliminate the threat but must first locate whom ha-"

"Babe shut up." Mush said laughing so hard he was swerving.

"Media, to him saying something is creepy is like me saying ow. And would you stay on the road!" I yelled at Mush.

"He's stahin on da road, just not his lane." Spot laughed.

"I was playing with him Acorn, he's going to around for a long time he better get used to it." Media smiled.

"I wasn't swerving that bad." Mush said getting his straight face back.

"That's what you say." I told him.

"It's not like anyone was coming."

"No but still."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"I don't care you were still swerving."

"Ah so instead of looking for the root of an action, you focus on the re-." Media began.

"Babe no."

"You are all hater tots."

"Did she just say hatah tots?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it is across between tater tots and hater thus producing the lovable phrase hater tots."

"Thank ya miss dictionary." Spot said. We arrived at the apartment and finished setting up. Since we where all tired and no one had work the next day the guys spent the night and we all slept on the floor.


	37. Epilogue

**Hey Everyone!!! LAST CHAPTER!!!!! OMG I'm gonna miss this...okay so the sequel is well underway...and will be published when I get back to school...on monday! hehe anyway...um yeah thanks for all the readings, characters, and reviews you guys have sent in!!! Mouse, Dodger, Spades and Bugle Girl...**

**And as always my duck butt who helped me write this...THANKS!!!!**

* * *

After a half an hour of hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock, Media got up and shook me awake.

"No Jack, five more minutes." I mumbled swatting her hand away.

"Get your butt out of bed or I'm gonna key Purity!" She threatened.

"Fine. I'm up." I said getting out from under my blankets.

"Where is my coffeemaker?" Media said digging through the boxes.

"We put it on the counter last night love." I said stumbling out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, we did put stuff away last night."

"Uh huh." I yawned. "I really don't want to go to classes today." I said.

"I know, but we must."

"I know…I just don't want to…how sad is that, it's the first day and I already don't want to go."

"Hehe." Media laughed.

"What time is it?" Mush asked waking up.

"8:15" I said looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"No, cookies bad…stop it." We heard Jack mumble.

"Babe, I think your cookies are haunting him." Mush said.

"Hehe." I laughed poking Jack.

"I don't care what he thinks, you'd better like it because you'll be living with it." Media said.

"I'm not complaining!"

"JACK GET UP!" I shouted.

"Ya don't hafta yell." He said sitting up.

"You weren't responding to the pokes I gave you."

"Spot get up!" Mush said flopping on him.

"Get offa me!" Spot said trying in vain to get Mush off of him.

"Spot get up we have class." I said.

"I can't wid him on top a me." Spot said.

"You never asked me to get off." Mush said.

"Oh mighty Mush, wilst thou please ascend from my brother so that he might rise and begin the day?" I asked.

"Not until he asks me to."

"Mush," Spot said near growling, "Will you PLEASE get offa me."

"Yeah."

"Tank ya."

"Thank you good sir." I said.

"You are welcome fair maiden."

"You've corrupted my man with your medieval chatter." Media said.

"Hehe." I laughed.

"Dat's My Angel." Jack said.

"Baby do you work today?" Media asked.

"Yeah, 10-7." Mush answered.

"Taday's Monday right?" Spot asked.

"Yeah" I answered him.

"Ma's makin steak tanight." Spot said.

"Mmm…steak." I said grinning happily.

"What time do you eat?" Mush asked smiling.

"Eahliah dan 7, but we'll wait foh ya." Spot said.

"Goin to Angel's house tonight!"

"I just hope mom is ready for us to invade." I said.

"You haven't been gone THAT long." Media said.

"No, but I think she and dad were expecting us to at least eat dinner on our own the first few nights, at least from the way they were acting."

"Yeah, dey gonna eat in dere room and we'se gonna eat in da kitchen." Spot said.

"OOOO…the bedroom." Media said.

"They're married, it's allowed."

"I know. I was just thinking of your parents…"

"Yeah I know, it's gross."

"Aight, I gotta go meet up wid Davie, so let's get movin." Jack said.

"Ok, everybody out." I said following the crowd.

I endured the first day of classes and did some touch ups on the apartment with Media before heading over to my parent's house. They had dinner upstairs and after Mush arrived, we ate. Hershey had been acting funny and I thought it was because she was excited to see me.

"So uh, what kinda ring do ya want?" Jack asked me.

"Uh, white gold."

"What kinda cut?"

"Square solitare…"

"Dat sounds good."

"And it doesn't have to be big either…"

"Oh so we'se past da phase whah we hafta impress each oddah?"

"Not hardly…just playin with ya. But no, I don't like gaudy jewelry. Preferably 1/2 carat..."

"Me neithah."

"You are such a strange one."

"But dat's why ya love me."

"Yep."

"Prove it."

"Aight." I said, leaning in to kiss him. Just as our lips touched, Jack leaned back and shouted.

"HERSHEY!"

"What did she do?" I asked really confused.

"She peed on me!"

* * *

**THE END!!!**

**OK so wow, I think that was the shortest chapter I've ever written! lol anyway See you all soon in A Newsie Legacy!!!!**


End file.
